Ring Wars
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: Ahsoka and Lux travel to Arda. They were originally trying to cut off further alliances of the evils with the Separatists. Upon discovering that the Separatists no longer have business with the planet, they eventually join the Fellowship in an effort to help destroy the One Ring and bring the threat of Sauron to an end. T rating for alcohol reference/use and character death.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : I'm well aware there is a 60 year gap between the events of The Hobbit and LOTR. Let's assume time passes differently on Arda for the sake of this story. Also, I would strongly recommend to read my two other stories in the Hobbit/Clone Wars crossover section otherwise the following story won't make much sense. Based upon the extended editions of the LOTR film trilogy.

**Turmoil beyond the Outer-Rim ! On Arda, an ancient evil weapon, the One Ring, forged in the fires of Mount Doom by the Dark Lord Sauron, is found after having disappeared for 3000 years. It ends up in the hands of the most unlikely being, a hobbit named Frodo Baggins. After having survived a devastating firestorm by Smaug The Tyrannical and a brutal invasion attempt by Azog The Defiler, former Jedi Ahsoka Tano and Onderon senator Lux Bonteri rush out to Arda in an attempt to cut off Separatist supply lines once and for all !**

Aboard the Phoenix, they were both looking over the details given by Jedi Master Shaak Ti. They were provided a basic map of Arda and an objective to start things off.

"Well 'Soka, seems the information provided by your friend was accurate. We should land on Arda in a matter of hours." Lux said while looking at the navicomputer.

"Yes, Lux. Master Ti is one of the few members of the Jedi Council that I still trust. Skyguy was right about her being knowledgeable about Arda." Ahsoka answered in a a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Care to repeat our starting point again ?" Lux asked.

"We must land in an area known as Arnor. Let's look for a place which is pretty distant from settlements. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention, now do we, Lux ?" Ahsoka suggested.

"I wouldn't. Then what ?" Lux asked waiting for more.

"Ok, then we travel on foot taking a road known as Greenway, which should in turn lead us to a village called Bree. From there, we should be able to gain the necessary clues we need to stop the Separatists before they get more nasties out of there." Ahsoka stated.

"...'Soka, I'm starting to think we may have came here for nothing." Lux said in disappointment.

"What ?! What makes you think so ?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

"Well, there are no signs of any Separatist ships... not even a blockade. It's like they never came in the first place according to the scanners." Lux stated while pointing at the scanners.

"H... how ? Confound it all, we're still going in ! We didn't travel through 7000 parsecs for nothing, Lux ! It's like Master Kenobi's former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn used to say... "Nothing happens by accident." We're here for a reason. We'll find out soon enough I believe." Ahsoka continued.

"If you insist, 'Soka..." Lux muttered back.

A few hours passed and they made their landing in a woodland area of Arnor. Fortunately, no one saw their ship coming in from the skies.

Ahsoka was the first to step out, she was taken aback by the beauty of the land. Forests, mountains, rivers, plains... No sign of advanced technology as she could see. Lux soon followed with a large backpack on his back and had a second one in his arms.

"Gee, those backpacks look kind of heavy, what did you stuff in them, Lux ?" Ahsoka wondered.

"At the contrary, my dear. They are quite light. It's mainly extra clothes, food, water. Basic supplies." Lux stated as he recalled what he brought along.

"You didn't put my winter coat in there, did you ?" Ahsoka asked.

"You never know, 'Soka. We may find ourselves scaling some of those snow-tipped mountains out there..." Lux said while pointing at the mountains in the distance.

"Heh, that'll be the day, Lux !" Ahsoka said with a smirk on her face.

Ahsoka proceeded to gather leaves, branches and twigs and was covering up the ship.

"What are you doing ?" Lux wondered.

"I think it's best we cover up the ship, Lux. Just in case. We can't afford to lose our ride back home." Ahsoka suggested while picking up more materials to cover up the Phoenix.

"I highly doubt that would be possible, 'Soka. From the looks of things, I'd say the people here have no knowledge of space travel." Lux said as he looked for signs of spaceports.

"If you don't mind, Lux, I'd rather not take chances, help me out here !" Ahsoka snapped while motioning for help.

The ship was hardly visible from all the leaves, branches and twigs that covered it. From the average person's point of view, it merely looked like a large mound of earth. Afterwards, they made their way through a field and finally came upon a small trail which led to an opening in the woods.

"Well, I think we're on the right track..." Ahsoka stated with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure, 'Soka ?" Lux wondered.

"Look here at this sign, Lux. In plain Galactic Basic, it says "Greenway". Ahsoka answered pointing at the signpost.

"About as obvious as it could get, hmm. But I fear our travel towards Bree won't be as pleasant as we'd wish it." Lux continued in slight disappointment.

"What do you mean ?" Ahsoka asked oblivious.

"If you take a second to look at the sky, those do look like rain clouds to me..." Lux said while pointing at the sky.

The sound of rumbling thunder was heard in the distance, soon enough rain drops started falling.

"These cloaks will keep us from getting too wet. Shall we, Lux ?" Ahsoka stated while putting on her hood on her cloak.

Lux nodded. They walked on the Greenway for over two hours. Rain poured during the entirety of the trip. By the time they reached the gates of Bree, they were both drenched from head to toe.

"Now let me do the talking, ok ?" Lux told Ahsoka while turning to her.

"No problem, Lux. You're the one with the diplomatic skills." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh... wait. Please allow me." Lux said as he reached into her hood and pushed her lekku behind her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey ! What are you doing, Lux ?! Stop it, you're giving me a sensory overload !" Ahsoka yelped as she felt dazed by the continuous touching of her sensitive lekku.

"I'm sorry 'Soka. I forget how sensitive they are. But let's not frighten those people now. Who knows how they'd react if they saw you without your cloak." Lux suggested.

"You've got a point. Go on, do your thing." Ahsoka answered as she pointed to the gate.

Lux knocked on the gate. It wasn't long until an old man wearing a raincoat opened the door.

"Oh ! Travelers, we have here ! What business have you in Bree ?" The old man asked.

"We're merely seeking shelter from the rain. Surely there would be some lodging of sorts ?" Lux answered while starting to shiver a bit.

"There is, young man. In the center of the village lies the Inn of The Prancing Pony. The innkeeper, Barliman Butterbur, will be more than happy to set you a place to rest and dry yourselves." The old man said as he pointed towards the Inn.

"Thank you kindly, good sir. Shall we, dear ?" Lux stated while motioning Ahsoka to move forward.

They made their way through the street. Ahsoka was taken by surprise as a homeless man passed by her, eating a carrot and almost belching in her face. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

As they entered the Inn, they took a quick gaze around. The atmosphere wasn't so much different from Leonard's on Onderon, except for the obvious fact that there were no television screens or loud music playing. All that was heard was the chatter of the patrons. Lux made his way to the main desk and was greeted by a burly man.

"Good evening, travelers ! What can I do for you ?" The innkeeper asked with a smile.

"We're merely seeking lodging and perhaps a bite to eat as well." Lux answered simply.

"I'll have that arranged in a bit, Mr. uh... ? The innkeeper continued waiting for a name.

"Bonteri." Lux stated.

"Bonteri... Hmm. That'll be 25 gold coins, my good man." The innkeeper calculated.

"Gold coins ? I'm afraid I don't have any on hand... Would Republic credits be acceptable as alternative ?" Lux said while reaching for his credit chips.

"Republic credits ?" The innkeeper asked in confusion.

Lux showed the man some credit chips. He took them in his hands and had a good look at them.

"Can't say I've seen these before, Mr. Bonteri. Mind if I keep these and they'll cover your fee ?" The innkeeper suggested.

"Sounds like a bargain. Thank you, sir." Lux said as he gave the credits.

They made their way to their room. It was relatively simple, a desk with a mirror, a few chairs, a small table, a window by the side and a large bed which looked fairly comfortable. Ahsoka's stomach began growling, she was getting hungry.

"Perhaps we should head back downstairs for a bite, Lux ?" Ahsoka asked while pointing down to the pub area.

"I wouldn't say no to that, 'Soka. Let's go." Lux answered.

They went back to the pub area of the Inn and were soon greeted by a waitress.

"Hello there, my name is Tilda. Tonight we serve fried fish and golden chips with our homebrewed ale. Give me a moment and you'll have your food." She said as she explained the simple meal options.

"How about that, Lux ? Wasn't expecting to eat fish again so soon." Ahsoka stated almost drooling in anticipation.

"That homebrewed ale could be interesting as well." Lux stated while looking forward to tasting a brand new beer.

It wasn't long until Tilda returned with the plates and glasses.

Ahsoka was the first to take a sip of the new ale.

"Hmm... this is different, Lux. Quite a bitter aftertaste, but still drinkable." Ahsoka said while sticking out her tongue slightly.

Lux took a sip himself.

"Not bad... as you said, it's drinkable." Lux stated in slight disappointment.

The door suddenly opened and four people came in, drenched as they were before. They were relatively short.

"Never thought I'd see children in this sort of establishment..." Lux said while noticing the newcomers.

"Something tells me these aren't humans, Lux. A near-human species, most likely. And my gut feeling tells me they're important. Stay quiet so I can focus on their conversation using my montrals." Ahsoka suggested as she closed her eyes and listened in.

One of them approached the innkeeper's desk.

"Good evening, little masters. What can I do for you ? If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice cozy hobbit-sized rooms available. Always happy to cater to little folk, Mr. uh ?" The innkeeper said as he greeted his new guests.

"Underhill. My name is Underhill." The leader of the four answered.

"Underhill... Hmm." The innkeeper nodded.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived ?" The leader asked.

"Gandalf ?... Gandalf ?... Oh yes, now I remember. Elderly chap, long gray beard, big pointy hat." The innkeeper stated as he suddenly remembered who this "Gandalf" was.

The small person nodded happily.

"Not seen him for 6 months..." The innkeeper finished.

He turned to his friends and looked worried.

"What do we do now ?" The largest of the four asked.

They all took an ale of their own and sat around a table.

"Well, there you go, Lux ! If they were mere children, they wouldn't be partaking in those, now would they ?" Ahsoka whispered to Lux as they noticed them ordering ales.

"It seems you are right, 'Soka. Do you still intend on listening in to their conversations ?" Lux whispered back.

Ahsoka nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Sam. He'll be here. He'll come." The leader said as he comforted his larger friend.

The patrons were looking at the small people in a suspicious way. One of them arrived with a large mug.

"What's that ?" The smallest of the four asked.

"This my friend, is a pint !" His friend answered as he took a sip.

"It comes in pints ?" The smallest one asked in amazement.

"Hmm hmm." The other one answered swallowing a sip.

"I'm getting one !" The smallest one stated as he stood up to get his own.

"You've had a whole half already !" Sam stated.

The small one sat a stool at the bar and enjoyed his pint.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived !" Sam told the leader as they glanced towards a hooded man sitting in a corner, smoking a pipe.

"Excuse me. That man in the corner. Who is he ?" The leader asked the innkeeper as he passed by to deliver some food and drinks.

"He's one of them rangers. They're dangerous folks they are. Wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider." The innkeeper explained.

"Strider." The leader repeated.

Ahsoka started to hear a malicious voice. She couldn't tell where it came from, but a chill crept up her spine.

"Baggins... Baggins... Baggins... Baggins ! ... Baggins !" The voice kept on repeating.

She noticed the leader being alarmed all of a sudden and her attention was taken to the smaller of the four. He was talking to the patrons at the bar.

"Baggins ? Sure I know a Baggins ! He's right there. Frodo Baggins ! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." The smallest one explained to the patrons.

The leader, whose name seems to be Frodo, rushed to his friend at the bar and pulled him down. The man known as Strider kept an eye on them.

"Pippin !" Frodo exclaimed in panic.

"Steady on !" Pippin yelled as he shook Frodo off him.

Frodo ended up tripping and falling to the ground. It is then a small object, a ring, flies in the air. Both Strider and Ahsoka turn their gaze at it. As Frodo tries to catch the ring with his hand, it ends up slipping in one of his fingers. He suddenly disappears.

Everyone was in a sudden state of shock.

"Did you see what I saw, Lux ?!" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

"Indeed... That person just... vanished !" Lux answered in surprise.

Frodo finds himself in a ghostly world. He hears an evil voice. He sees a huge lidless eye wreathed in flames.

"You cannot hide ! I see you ! There is no life in the void ! Only death !" The voice shouted out to him.

Frodo then removed the ring from his finger and suddenly everything returned to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief, but was caught off guard by Strider.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill !" Strider stated as he picked Frodo off the ground and took him upstairs.

"Will you interfere ?" Lux asked hesitantly.

"Not yet. Let's see what the others do first." Ahsoka suggested.

Frodo is brought to Strider's room and is thrown on the ground.

"What do you want ?" Frodo asks his captor.

"A little more caution from you ! That is no trinket you carry !" Strider warned him.

"I carry nothing !" Frodo pleaded.

"Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift !" Strider said as he extinguished the candles in his room and removed his hood.

"Who are you ?" Frodo wondered.

"Are you frightened ?" Strider asked.

"Yes." Frodo answered with hesitation.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Strider continued.

Suddenly the door is opened and the 3 others show up carrying stools and candlesticks. Strider turns around faces them with his sword.

"Let him go ! Or I'll have you "Longshanks" !" Sam shouted in a menacing voice.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit ! But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming." Strider said while sheathing his sword.

But footsteps and more voices were heard beyond the door.

"I'm telling you, Lux ! We should be helping them. My gut feeling tells me they're important !" Ahsoka pleaded to Lux.

"But 'Soka, you don't even know them. How can you..." Lux stated before being cut off when Strider opened the door and saw the two hooded figures.

"Who are you ?! What is your business with these hobbits ?!" Strider shouted in anger as he dragged both into the room.

"It's really her idea, good sir. Please understand we mean no harm to anyone here." Lux said calmly while removing his hood.

"You ! Take off your hood ! Show yourself !" Strider ordered to Ahsoka.

"If you insist... but you're gonna be surprised !" Ahsoka stated as she finally removed her hood and rearranged her lekku to fall in front of her shoulders.

Strider took a few steps back, eyes wide in horror.

"W... what in the Valar are you supposed to be ?!" Strider asked in shock.

"I'm a Togruta. Ahsoka Tano is my name. This is Lux Bonteri, my betrothed. As you can probably guess from our looks and attire, we are from a far-off land. Farther than you could possibly imagine." Ahsoka explained while not going into the details of space travel.

"Well then, young hobbits. Perhaps we could learn who you all are." Strider suggested as he turned to face the four hobbits.

"Very well, I might as well introduce everyone. Frodo Baggins is my name, this is my good friend Samwise Gamgee, my distant cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I was asked by Gandalf to meet him here, but he hasn't shown. I don't know what could have happened. " Frodo stated as he introduced himself and the three other hobbits.

"We have little time, Lady Ahsoka and Sir Lux, pack your things and follow the rest of us, quickly !" Strider ordered. They both took their belongings and met up with Strider and the hobbits in a room from the other building, opposite of the Inn.

A few moments later, a group of cloaked figures appeared and entered the Inn. It could be seen that they had entered the room that the hobbits were supposed to stay at. They proceeded to pierce the beds with their swords. Upon realizing that they were tricked, they screeched in frustration. The screeches could be heard all over the village. Lux and Ahsoka stood by the window along with Strider while the hobbits laid on a bed. They watched them depart on their horses, still screeching in anger.

"What are those things ?" Ahsoka asked in slight worry.

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you, Frodo." Strider explained to everyone.

"So what do we do now, Strider ?" Lux asked his newfound ally.

"For now, you all may rest. We head out into the wilderness in early morning." Strider finished before allowing himself some much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and everyone prepared to leave to the wilderness. Lux and Ahsoka had their backpacks over their shoulders and came out to meet with Strider.

"Are you both ready ?" Strider asked the couple.

"We are, but where are the hobbits ?" Ahsoka wondered as she looked around.

They quickly came out from the Inn with food for the journey. Bacon, sausages, fish, tomatoes and apples. It was all packed neatly by the Inn's staff.

They departed from Bree and soon made their way over plains, cliffs and reached the woodlands.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf ?" Merry asked Frodo while walking alongside.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler." Frodo responded.

"He's foul enough." Merry quipped.

"He knows of our quest, Merry. We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo continued.

"But where is he leading us ?" Sam wondered.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond." Strider answered while looking ahead.

"Did you hear that ? Rivendell ! We're going to see the elves !" Sam shouted in excitement.

"Rivendell, wasn't that one of the names you heard in your dream, 'Soka ?" Lux asked.

"Yeah, I remember. Somehow I think we were meant to meet these people and aid them. I get the feeling that something important will take place there." Ahsoka replied while turning to Lux.

"Where are you two really from, if you don't mind me asking ?" Sam wondered.

"It's a bit complicated, but we'll try to keep things simple. First up, we are definitely not of this world..." Lux began to explain.

"Not of this world ?! How did you reach Middle-Earth, then ?" Merry questioned in disbelief.

"Ok, I'll take over from here, Lux. This world you live on... it's called a planet. It's basically one of thousands of stars that support life. I was born on a planet named Shili. Lux came from a planet known as Onderon. We reached your planet by traveling through deep space using a ship that goes at the speed of light." Ahsoka tried to explain while keeping it as simple as she could.

"Ok, so you came from the stars above if I understand you right. And what do you do ? Are you merchants or warriors ?" Sam kept on asking.

"I used to be a Jedi. Lux is a senator." Ahsoka replied back.

"Jedi ? Senator ?" Merry wondered in confusion.

"A Jedi is a peacekeeper of the Republic. We fight to keep the peace for the people. I used to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic. We've fought a great number of battles against an opposing faction known as the Separatists. A senator is basically a world leader, an ambassador, if you will. Their role is to discuss world problems with other leaders and work together to figure out a solution to a problem in the best interest of the people." Ahsoka continued her explanations.

"So you're a warrior or sorts, but I haven't seen any kind of weapon on you." Sam observed.

"That's because they're inconspicuous to most people. These here are my main weapons, Sam. They're called lightsabers. They are strong enough to cut through any materials, including steel and stone." Ahsoka explained while igniting her lightsabers for a moment. She soon extinguished them and placed the hilts of the lightsabers hanging off one of her belts.

Strider looked back in shock, he had never seen such weapons.

"Swords of light capable of cutting through stone ?! I must say I'm quite impressed, milady. And you mentioned also that you served in an army ? What was your rank ?" Strider wondered.

"I was a commander. I led many successful missions against the enemy." Ahsoka replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet ?" Pippin asked in curiosity.

"It happened several years ago. I was told by the Jedi Order that all Separatists were evil and corrupt. I was asked to accompany a friend of mine to a Separatist planet known as Raxus. That is where I first met Lux and his mother. We were trying to negotiate a peace treaty between the two factions. I quickly realized that not all Separatists were corrupt or evil. At first, I wasn't sure what to make of him. After a bit of talking with him, I found out that he was quite the gentleman. Not long after we left for our home on the Republic planet of Coruscant, we learnt that Lux's mother got murdered by the enemy.

We met again when Lux tried to take justice into his own hands and wanted revenge for his mother's death. He was about to make a big mistake by joining a team of evil men known as Death Watch, but I managed to get him out of trouble in time. Eventually, I was tasked with several other Jedi to train his troops to free his home planet of Onderon from Separatist occupation. They succeeded, but there were some casualties.

After a string of unpleasant events on my end, I left the Order and made my way back to him. At first, we were just friends... but our relationship changed into something bigger. Lux eventually proposed to me. I couldn't refuse his offer after everything that happened between us." Ahsoka explained to Pippin.

"Well I think you did well, Sir Lux. Aside how odd those "tendrils" on your head look, you are quite beautiful, Lady Ahsoka." Pippin complimented with a smile.

"Why thank you, Pippin. By the way, these "tendrils" you refer to are known as lekku. The stripes on them will change in color depending on my emotions. They darken up when I feel embarrassed for example. The ones on the sides are mobile and are used if I speak my native tongue, Togruti. My larger lekku at the back of my head is immobile, it also contains a part of my brain. The "horns" at the top of my head, those are known as montrals. They serve as my hearing as you've probably noticed that I don't have external ears like the rest of you. They also allow me to sense the movement and proximity of physical objects or creatures around me through a form of passive echolocation." Ahsoka replied while smiling back and explaining the functions of her "tendrils".

They kept on through the woodlands until they reached the top of hills. Snow covered the ground at some parts. Strider paused for a moment and looked back to see the hobbits taking out frying pans and utensils.

"Gentlemen ! We do not stop until nightfall." Strider told the hobbits.

"What about breakfast ?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it." Strider said while being slightly confused.

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast ?" Pippin continued.

Strider glared at him and kept on.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pippin." Merry added.

"What about elevenses ? Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner ? Supper ! He knows about them, doesn't he ?" Pippin wondered in slight panic.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry finished while giving a pat on his friend's shoulder.

Ahsoka and Lux were quite amused by Pippin's antics. They tried their best not to laugh.

Suddenly, an apple flew over a bush and is caught by Merry. He gives it to Pippin and heads off to follow Strider and the others. A second apple flies and hits Pippin on the head. He picks it up and continues with the rest of the group.

They eventually reached the Midgewater Marshes. The hobbits stumbled through the water as they are assaulted by midges. Lux and Ahsoka weren't spared, they kept slapping themselves all over as they went on.

"Ugh ! These bugs are driving me crazy !" Ahsoka shouted while slapping her right cheek to take out a midge that was biting her.

"I can't recall if I've ever had such an annoying experience before, but this is a bit much ! Ow !" Lux commented as he slapped his forehead as he felt a bite.

"What are they eating when they can't get hobbit, human or togruta ?" Merry wondered while swatting the midges around him.

Eventually, night came and they stopped. Strider had gone off for several minutes. They were surprised when he returned with a deer that he managed to kill. After several minutes of preparation, the deer meat was cooked and served. Thanks to Sam's seasoning, it was quite pleasant. After a full meal, they rested.

Everyone but Strider slept. He chose to keep watch in case the Nazgûl would appear. He was also smoking his pipe and singing in elvish. Frodo woke and looked up to him.

"Who is she ? This woman you sing of ?" Frodo asked.

"It is the Lady of Luthien. The Elf Maiden who gave her love to Beren... a mortal." Strider explained to Frodo.

"What happened to her ?" Frodo wondered.

"She died. Get some sleep, Frodo." Strider answered.

Meanwhile, in Isengard...

Saruman is using the Palantir to contact Sauron.

"The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth." Saruman said to his master.

"Build me an army worthy of Mordor." Sauron ordered as his voice echoed through the Tower of Orthanc.

Saruman then went to his library and waited. It wasn't long until 3 orcs appeared before him.

"What orders of Mordor, my Lord ? What does the Eye command ?" The head orc asked.

"We have work to do." Saruman answered.

The orcs began to remove the trees around the Tower of Orthanc. Gandalf was on the top of the tower, bruised and battered. It wasn't getting any better since it began to rain. He witnessed the destruction and huddled himself. Saruman made his way to the head orc.

"The trees are strong, my Lord. Their roots go deep." The head orc commented.

"Rip them all down !" Saruman commanded.

Gandalf couldn't do anything for the time being, he had to bide his time before he could escape. He hid behind a pillar to shield himself from the rain.

Back in Arnor...

After a day of travelling, the group reached a hill with some ruins on top of it.

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." Strider told the rest as they made their way to the hill.

The hobbits were quick to unload their bags and rested for a bit. Strider took out a cloth which held several sheathed swords and daggers and offered one to each hobbit. They began to admire the weapons.

"These are for you four. Keep them close. Sir Lux, stay with the hobbits. Lady Ahsoka and I will have a look around." Strider told Lux and motioned Ahsoka to follow him.

"As you wish, Strider. Careful out there, 'Soka." Lux responded as he looked to see Ahsoka head off into the distance with Strider.

Frodo was fast asleep. He was suddenly awoke by the other hobbits and Lux talking between them around a campfire.

"My tomato's burst !" Merry grunted in disappointment.

"Can I have some bacon ?" Pippin asked while taking a tomato of his own as well.

"Ok. Want a tomato, Sam ?" Merry asked while looking at Sam.

"Friends, if it's not asking too much, could you care to put aside a sausage and a few strips of bacon for 'Soka when she gets back with Strider ? She loves those." Lux asked the group.

"Not a problem, Sir Lux. See ? Those will be for her." Merry stated while placing a small plate aside.

Frodo suddenly woke up and looked in slight panic.

"What are you doing ?!" Frodo asked the group.

"Tomatoes, sausages and some nice, crispy bacon !" Merry said while pointing at the food.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said while holding out a plate.

"Put it out, you fools ! Put it out !" Frodo shouted while stamping on the fire.

"Well that's nice ! That's nice ! Ash on my tomatoes !" Pippin shouted in frustration.

A familiar screech was heard. Everyone looked down the cliff to see a group of Nazgûl making their way towards the hill. They quickly made their way towards the ruins at the top. They stood at the middle of the ruins and looked around frantically. A lone Nazgûl appeared between two pillars and began to unsheathe his sword, it held it in front of him while approaching slowly. Lux decided to take his blasters out of his holsters and got ready to shoot back. Four other Nazgûl joined the first as they slowly approached, pointing their swords towards the hobbits and Lux.

Lux attempted to shoot the Nazgûl only to trip on a small stone and losing his balance. He began to panic as he crawled backwards along with the hobbits.

"Back, you devils !" Sam shouted while trying to attack the Nazgûl with his sword, but was quickly tossed aside. Lux, Merry and Pippin were also tossed aside, leaving Frodo open to attack. He panics and drops his sword. While trying to run, he trips on a stone and crawls away. He reaches for the Ring, which alerts the leader of the Nazgûl, which would later be known as the Witch King. The Witch King takes out a small dagger and moves closer to Frodo. Fear takes over and forces Frodo to put the Ring on. As he enters the world of Shadow, he notices the Nazgûl standing over him. The Witch King reaches for the Ring, but Frodo pulls back. The Witch King reacts by stabbing Frodo in his shoulder. The Witch King is about to try to get the Ring again, but he is distracted when he hears a battle cry.

Ahsoka arrived brandishing both of her lightsabers while Strider arrived with his sword and a torch. Frodo, groaning in pain, manages to remove the Ring. Sam rushes to him while Ahsoka and Strider keep the Nazgûl at bay. Screeching in fear, all but one of the Nazgûl run off into the darkness. The last tries to attack Strider from behind and receives the torch straight in the face. As its robes burn, the last Nazgûl runs off screeching like the rest.

"Strider ! Help him, Strider !" Sam cries out.

Strider picks up the blade that the Witch King used, only to have it crumble into dust, which he tosses aside.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade... This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine !" Strider said while picking up Frodo, still crying in pain and begins to get down the hill and towards the woodlands. The Nazgûl still pursue them as their screech can be heard in the distance.

"Hurry !" Strider shouted to the rest.

"We're six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it !" Sam shouted back while running.

"Hold on, Frodo !" Strider whispered while trying to stay calm.

"Gandalf !" Frodo cried out while feeling more and more pain.

Meanwhile, in Isengard...

Isengard is now surrounded by lots of caverns excavated by the orcs. A moth flies over the caverns to the top of the Tower of Orthanc where Gandalf still lies. He manages to grab it gently and talks to it in an unknown language. It then flies off into the sky. At the deepest chasms, the orcs are building weapons and armor. In a particular corner, some orcs work together to pry something out of the mud. A larger, muscular orc appears as it is freed from a sort of membrane. It ends up killing an orc as it struggles to get up. Saruman is present to witness and smiles in contentment.

Back in Arnor...

The group managed to reach a secluded area which had some large, unusual statues.

"This is an odd place to have carved such abominations..." Lux commented while looking at the statues.

"They weren't statues at first..." Strider quickly explained.

Ahsoka could only raise an eye marking in response. This world was very odd indeed.

"Look Mr. Frodo, it's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." Sam pointed out to Frodo.

Frodo was beginning to struggle for breath. His eyes were losing their color.

"He's going cold !" Sam said while feeling Frodo's forehead.

"Is he going to die ?" Pippin asked in morbid curiosity.

"He's passing into the Shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them." Strider added.

The Nazgûl's screech was still heard.

"They're close !" Merry stated in slight panic.

"Sam ! Do you know the Athelas plant ?" Strider asked Sam.

"Athelas ?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Kingsfoil." Strider stated.

"Kingsfoil ! Aye, it's a weed !" Sam shouted while recognizing the plant's common name.

"Hurry ! It may help to slow the poison." Strider said while heading out with Sam to find said weed.

"Do you think he'll be all right, 'Soka ?" Lux asked fearing the worst for Frodo.

"I think he will, Lux. I sense something... unusual." Ahsoka answered while picking up subtle movement using her montrals.

All of a sudden, a brilliant light appeared before the group. A maiden shows up on a white horse. She approaches Frodo and speaks to him in elvish. Strider and Sam soon follow with the needed plants. Strider begins to chew up the plant.

"Who is she ?" Merry asked.

"She's an elf !" Sam responded.

"So that's what they look like..." Ahsoka commented.

"Quite fair, indeed." Lux added.

"He's fading !" The elf stated while uncovering Frodo's wound.

Strider placed the chewed up plant into Frodo's wound. It caused him to gasp in pain some more.

"He's not going to last. We must get him to my father !" The elf suggested.

Strider picked Frodo up and brought him to the elf's horse.

"I've been searching for you for two days. There are five wraiths behind you, where are the other four, I do not know." The elf kept on.

They spoke between them in elvish.

"What are they saying ?" Merry wondered.

"Not a clue." Ahsoka stated, dumbfounded.

"Ride hard, Arwen. Don't look back !" Strider told Arwen.

With that, she sped off through the woods.

"What are you doing ? Those wraiths are still out there !" Sam shouted in anger.

Arwen traveled as quickly as possible. She was soon pursued by the Nazgûl. Her horse managed to pick up speed in order to avoid capture. She reached a river and crossed it. The Nazgûl stopped by the edge of the river and screeched.

"Give up the halfling, she-elf !" A Nazgûl shouted.

"If you want him, come and claim him." Arwen told the Nazgûl while raising her sword.

As the Nazgûl started to make their way through the river, Arwen began to chant in elvish. The result was a great wave that caught and washed the Nazgûl further down the river, destroying their horses in the process.

Frodo had weakened considerably since Arwen took him. She chose to lie him down on the ground for a moment.

"No , Frodo ! Don't give in... not now !" Arwen cried out in despair.

Arwen began to cry as she hugged him. She called on the great powers of her kind to keep Frodo going just a while longer, so she could take him to Rivendell in time for him to be treated by her father, Elrond.

"What grace has given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him." Arwen whispered to herself.

A vision appears. Rivendell is seen, as well as Frodo sleeping peacefully. There is also a glimpse of Elrond chanting in elvish which manages to heal Frodo from his terrible wound.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had risen. A gentle light and warmth enveloped the room in which Ahsoka and Lux slept. For once, she woke up before him. She looked around for the refresher... then she remembered she was no longer on Onderon, but on Arda. And in the elven outpost of Imladris, better known as Rivendell. As she stepped out to the balcony, she was taken aback by the beauty of the place.

Lux soon woke up as well and joined her at the balcony. He looked up and marvelled at the scenery.

"This is indeed a beautiful place, don't you think 'Soka ?" Lux asked.

"Oh definitely ! It also feels familiar, which is strange as we've never been here before. But it does remind me of the lake country of Naboo." Ahsoka replied while enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"Naboo ? Unfortunately, I have little to no memory of it." Lux added in disappointment.

"Your mother mentored the Naboo Royal family when Senator Amidala was growing up... probably what... 15-16 years ago ?" Ahsoka wondered.

"That's the thing, 'Soka. I was barely 4-5 years old during that time, so I remember very little, if anything. If I recall correctly, you've been on Naboo during certain missions, right ?" Lux wondered.

"Yeah, the Blue Shadow Virus crisis... then I managed to stop bounty hunter Cad Bane from kidnapping a Force-sensitive Gungan child and I was in charge of security for the Royal Committee during the Festival of Light." Ahsoka said while thinking back of her particular missions.

"I, for one, am glad that we reached this destination. We don't have to worry about any conflicts while we are here." Lux said while giving Ahsoka a gentle hug.

"We won't be staying here for very long. I have a hunch that we'll be moving on in a matter of days. So we might as well enjoy the peace while it lasts." Ahsoka said while returning the embrace.

"Maybe we could visit Frodo. If Strider says what this Lord Elrond is capable of, I would think that his wound must have healed." Lux suggested.

"Why not ? Besides, I've wanted to meet him as well as that "Gandalf" person." Ahsoka stated while figuring where Frodo's room would be.

Frodo stirred in his bed. He started to open his eyes.

"Where am I ?" Frodo wondered.

"You are in the House of Elrond. And it is 10 o' clock in the morning, on October the 24th if you want to know." An old man in grey robes answered.

"Gandalf !" Frodo shouted while sitting up in his bed.

"Yes. I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit !" Gandalf said with a smile.

"What happened, Gandalf ? Why didn't you meet us ?" Frodo wondered.

"Oh, I am sorry Frodo. I was delayed." Gandalf added while looking somewhat worried.

"Gandalf ? What is it ?" Frodo asked as he took notice of Gandalf's worry.

"Nothing, Frodo." Gandalf answered while smiling gently.

Sam entered the room and was happy to see his friend having recovered.

"Frodo ! Frodo !" Sam shouted as he ran towards the edge of the bed.

"Sam !" Frodo shouted back as he proceeded to hug his best friend.

"Bless you, you're awake !" Sam shouted in excitement.

"Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf added.

"We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf ?" Sam said while turning to Gandalf.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." Gandalf stated while Elrond made his entrance.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Elrond said with a smile.

Ahsoka and Lux made their entrance in to Frodo's room. Elrond and Gandalf turned to face them.

"Welcome, strangers. I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. May you find peace and tranquility here." Elrond said while introducing himself.

"Well look who's up and looking well ! Glad you survived the ordeal, Frodo !" Ahsoka said while giving Frodo a gentle hug.

"You surely have amazing healing powers, Lord Elrond. We couldn't tell you how thankful we are for saving him from such a terrible fate." Lux said as he bowed before Elrond and Gandalf.

"Ah, so you two are the ones that accompanied Strider along with the hobbits from Bree ? Gandalf asked while taking a long look at both.

"That's right, Mr. Gandalf. She is the Lady Ahsoka, he is Sir Lux. Wouldn't you believe it, that they came from beyond the stars ?" Sam explained in excitement.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. I am Gandalf the Grey, a wizard." Gandalf said while introducing himself.

"From beyond the stars ? Quite interesting indeed." Elrond said while going over the two.

"Well milady, you are definitely no man, dwarf, elf... or even orc for that matter. I've never seen one like you before..." Gandalf stated while giving Ahsoka an even closer look.

"I'm a Togruta. My "headtails" merely serve as ears and also change in color depending on my emotions." Ahsoka answered nervously and keeping her biological details brief.

"Despite the odd outlook, we have a very attractive being here. Am I wrong to assume that you two have a strong bond together ? Sir Lux, I am not surprised you chose this woman as your significant other. I can sense in her a fierce desire to change things for the better. It's an admirable quality rarely seen." Elrond added.

Ahsoka's lekku took a shade of navy blue. She was embarrassed by the comments yet thankful that the observations were positive ones.

"Thank you for your kind words, both of you. You are right, Lord Elrond, myself and Lux are engaged." Ahsoka explained to the two.

"You certainly have much wisdom, Lord Elrond. Your noble gestures are noted. If we can do anything to help you in any matter, we will." Lux replied as he felt much pride upon hearing of Ahsoka's greatest qualities.

"That is very kind of you, Sir Lux. Would you mind if I give you and your Lady a tour of Rivendell ?" Gandalf asked while wanting to leave the hobbits alone.

"We would love that, Gandalf. Thank you." Ahsoka said while bowing politely before Gandalf.

Frodo walked with Sam through some gardens. Eventually they found Merry and Pippin. They all were pleased to see each other and laughing. It was then Frodo glanced from a distance and saw his uncle, Bilbo, sitting on a bench.

"Hello Frodo, my lad !" The aged Bilbo said while hugging Frodo.

Bilbo led Frodo to his personal room. They went out to the balcony and Bilbo handed Frodo a book.

"There and Back Again : A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins. This is wonderful !" Frodo said while looking over Bilbo's book.

"I meant to go back... wander the forest of Mirkwood... visit Laketown... see the Lonely Mountain again. But age seems to have caught up with me." Bilbo said while remembering his adventure with Thorin Oakenshield's company.

Frodo stumbles upon a map of the Shire while looking through Bilbo's book.

"I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood, pretending I was off somewhere else. Off with you on one of your adventures ! My own adventure turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you, Bilbo." Frodo said while reminiscing on his own adventure.

"My dear boy." Bilbo replied while stroking his nephew's cheek.

Frodo meets up with Sam. He is already packing to leave back.

"Now what have I forgotten ?" Sam asked to himself.

"Packed already ?" Frodo asked in disappointment.

"No harm in being prepared." Sam said nonchalantly.

"I thought you wanted to see the elves, Sam." Frodo said calmly.

"I do !" Sam quickly replied.

"More than anything." Frodo added.

"I did ! It's just... we did what Gandalf wanted didn't we ? We got the Ring this far to Rivendell, and I thought, seeing as you're on the mend, we'd be off soon. Off home." Sam continued.

"You're right, Sam. We did what we set out to do. The Ring will be safe here in Rivendell. I am ready to go home." Frodo said as he held the Ring in his palm.

"What about the Lady Ahsoka and Sir Lux ? What will happen to them ?" Sam asked in hesitation.

"They have their own path to follow, Sam. Our journey is over." Frodo said while thinking of his friends from the stars.

Gandalf meets up with Elrond on the balcony from his study. They look down to Frodo and Sam.

"Our visitors have now seen pretty much all that Rivendell could offer. I left them with Strider." Gandalf said as he looked to Elrond.

"Frodo's strength returns." Elrond commented.

"That wound will never fully heal. His will carry it for the rest of his life." Gandalf said with slight disappointment.

"And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Elrond added while acknowledging the hobbit's strength.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf said while looking back on the hobbit.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east, his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." Elrond replied while thinking about Saruman's treachery.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed orcs with goblinmen, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." Gandalf explained Saruman's motives.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard !" Elrond continued.

Gandalf made his way to the other side of the balcony and looked to the horizon. He was visibly worried.

"Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here." Elrond stated in worry.

Gandalf looks on and sees people entering Rivendell. Boromir, son of Denethor, of Gondor. Legolas, son of Thranduil, of Mirkwood and Gimli, son of Gloin, of the Blue Mountains.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over, my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone ? The Dwarves ? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the trouble of others. These new visitors from beyond the stars ? They cannot fight a war for us !" Elrond said while thinking whom could be trusted to save Middle-Earth.

"It is in Men we must place our hope." Gandalf replied to Elrond's concerns.

"Men ? Men are weak. The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. It's pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there 3000 years ago... Isildur took the Ring... I was there the day the strength of men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless." Elrond said while recalling Isildur's falling.

"There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Gandalf suggested.

"He turned from that path a long time ago, he has chosen exile." Elrond stated in disappointment.

Strider, Ahsoka and Lux are in a room which holds a large painting and remains of a broken sword.

"If I understand this, that huge guy in the armor is Sauron, the other guy is Isildur..." Ahsoka wondered while looking at the painting.

"And this is the remains of the sword that Isildur used to cut the Ring from Sauron's hand..." Lux stated while looking at the shards of Narsil.

"You are right on both counts... unfortunately." Strider added while holding a book he was reading.

Boromir came in the room, he looked at the group.

"You are no Elf." Boromir stated dryly.

"Men of the South are welcome here." Strider replied calmly.

"And... you ? I've not seen one such as yourself before... Odd looking... yet strangely beautiful." Boromir said while looking at Ahsoka.

"We are friends to Gandalf the Grey." Lux said while keeping an eye on Boromir.

"Then we are here on common purpose... friends." Boromir said with a light smile.

Boromir approached the altar where the broken sword was and picked up the hilt.

"The shards of Narsil ! The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand !" Boromir exclaimed as he admired the remains.

Boromir tried to run his finger along the remains of the blade and cut himself.

"It's still sharp !" Boromir exclaimed in surprise.

Boromir notices Strider staring at him.

"But no more than a broken heirloom !" Boromir said while clumsily replacing the hilt on the altar. It falls on the ground. He then heads off, nursing his wound. Strider picks it up and places it as it should be.

"I don't have a good feeling about that guy. Something is throwing me off." Ahsoka whispered to Lux.

"Not to worry 'Soka, I'll be sure to keep an eye on him so he doesn't try anything on you or anyone else." Lux whispered back.

Ahsoka and Lux went to their room, leaving Strider alone. Arwen stepped out of the shadows to speak with him.

"Why do you fear the past ? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate." Arwen said while approaching Strider.

"The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness." Strider said as he faced Arwen.

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil... and you will defeat it." Arwen said while trying to inspire some confidence in Strider.

They spoke in elvish for a while before heading out to rest. The Council of Elrond would be held in the following morning to decide the Ring's fate.

Morning came and everyone summoned were sitting around a stone pedestal. Elves, dwarves and men were gathered. Ahsoka and Lux sat along with Frodo and Gandalf. Elrond then began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, some more distant than others, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate... this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond stated as he gestured Frodo towards the stone pedestal in the middle.

The young hobbit timidly made his way towards the stone pedestal and placed the Ring. Immediately afterwards, he felt a sense of relief.

"So it is true..." Boromir began to speak.

"The Doom of Men." Another man whispered.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying : Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir said while moving towards the Ring to claim it for his own.

Elrond shouted at Boromir to keep him from claiming the Ring. Gandalf stood up and started chanting in Black Speech. The sky became dark and thunder rumbled. Ahsoka felt a great surge of darkness and winced in pain along with the elves. Boromir finally sat down once again and the sky returned to normal. Elrond looked quite upset.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said while glancing at Gandalf.

"I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West ! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf stated as he glanced back at Elrond and back at the Ring.

"It is a gift ! A gift to the foes of Mordor ! Why not use this Ring ? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe ! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him !" Boromir kept on insisting as he paced around the council.

"How can you not see its evil ? It whispers lies and false promises ! You would only end up possessed by it." Ahsoka shouted to Boromir as she glanced at the Ring.

"You cannot wield it ! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider said to Boromir.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter ?" Boromir rudely questioned Strider.

Suddenly, an elf, Legolas of Mirkwood, stood up and looked at Boromir with a frown.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your alliegiance." Legolas stated by finally giving Strider's true identity.

"Aragorn ? This... this is Isildur's heir ?" Boromir quipped by looking at Aragorn in mockery.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.

Ahsoka and Lux then looked at Aragorn with wide eyes in shock.

"I knew there was something about him. But to think that he's a future King. Didn't expect that." Ahsoka whispered to Lux.

"Completely unexpected turn of events I agree, 'Soka." Lux whispered back.

Frodo was also quite shocked at the revelation. Aragorn motioned to Legolas and said something in elvish. He sat down.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King !" Boromir spat out in anger.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said while bringing back the original topic.

"You only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond added.

"Then what are we waiting for ?!" Gimli shouted while grabbing his axe.

He attempted to cleave it, but he is thrown back as he hits the Ring. Frodo sees the eye of Sauron and winces in pain at the same moment. The Ring still lies on the pedestal, undamaged.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond said as he explained how the Ring could be destroyed.

The council fell in silence. Boromir then stood up and wanted to share his opinion.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly !" Boromir explained.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said ? The Ring must be destroyed !" Legolas shouted to Boromir as he stood up.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it ?!" Gimli shouted as he glanced at Legolas.

"And if we fail, what then ?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his ?!" Boromir shouted back.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf ! Never trust an elf !" Gimli shouted at Legolas.

The elves and the dwarves began to shout at each other. Ahsoka and Lux just stood there watching the people arguing.

"Remind you of anything ?" Lux whispered to Ahsoka.

"Yep, the Republic Senate. Sometimes there were some shouting matches and poor Vice-Chair Amedda often had a hard time trying to calm the senators. Has it ever occurred as well on the Confederacy's side ?" Ahsoka whispered back.

"Oh yes, we weren't spared of those either. Though Count Dooku didn't allow them to last long. He had little patience for pointless squabbling." Lux whispered again.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows ?! None can escape it !" Gandalf shouted while trying to stop the arguing.

The arguing heated up and Frodo surprised everyone by what he did next.

"I will take it ! I will take it !" Frodo shouted as he volunteered to destroy the Ring.

Everyone became silent and turned to him in shock.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." Frodo said as he looked up to everyone.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said while smiling gently.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said as he knelt before Frodo.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said while standing by Frodo.

"And my axe." Gimli stated while standing next to Legolas.

Ahsoka approached and knelt before Frodo.

"When I first came here, I wasn't sure why. Now I realize that I was meant to help you on your quest, Frodo. You have my lightsabers." Ahsoka said while smiling at Frodo.

Lux also knelt near Frodo.

"Where 'Soka goes, I will go as well. I'll do what I can to help you. You have my blasters as well as my rifle." Lux said as he presented his rifle to Frodo.

Boromir then walked up to Frodo.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said as he faced Frodo.

"Heh ! Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me !" Sam shouted as he snuck out from some bushes and ran to Frodo's side.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond stated with slight amusement.

"Wait ! We are coming too ! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry shouted while he and Pippin rushed to Frodo's side.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin said all serious.

"Well that rules you out, Pip !" Merry teased.

"Eleven companions... So be it ! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring !" Elrond said while acknowledging all participants.

"Great ! Where are we going ?" Pippin asked.

"Oh Pippin !" Ahsoka exclaimed while trying to contain her laughter.

Later in the evening, Aragorn visited his mother's grave. He was clearing a bit of ivy from the stone. Elrond approached him.

"She wanted to protect her child. She thought in Rivendell you'd be safe. But in her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it." Elrond stated while looking at the gravestone.

"I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." Aragorn stated.

"You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other." Elrond said as he turned away.

In Ahsoka and Lux's room, they started to pack their things. Lux turned to the balcony and sighed.

"What's wrong ?" Ahsoka asked as she sensed worry in Lux.

"I'm starting to have doubts about myself coming along as well. When the Nazgûl cornered us at Weathertop, I was unable to protect the hobbits." Lux said as he kept his head down in shame.

"You've gotten better since you've participated in the Onderon Rebellion. Don't sell yourself short. See this quest as an opportunity to improve those skills." Ahsoka replied as she tried to inspire a bit of confidence in him.

"Do you think my mother would be proud now ? Oh how I miss her. So much." Lux asked while trying not to cry.

"I wouldn't doubt at all, Lux. Wherever she is, she is likely beaming with pride. And remember that you're not alone. I'm here for you. I'll always be." Ahsoka said to Lux as she proceeded to hug and kiss him gently.

"You are an amazing woman, you know that ? Never would I have guessed that we would have ended up together after we first met at Raxus. Yes you're right, my mother is likely watching us from above and smiling." Lux stated as he kissed her back.

In Bilbo's room, he was giving his nephew a few important items for his quest.

"My old sword, Sting ! Here ! Take it, take it !" Bilbo said while offering Sting to Frodo.

"It's so light !" Frodo exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, made by the elves you know. The blade glows blue when orcs are close. And it's times like that my lad, when you'll need to be extra careful !" Bilbo said as he described the sword.

"Here's a pretty thing. Mithril ! As light as a feather ! And hard as dragon scales ! Let me see you put it on. Go on." Bilbo said as he offered the mithril vest he obtained as a gift from Thorin back at Erebor.

Frodo began to remove his shirt, the Ring became visible. Bilbo seemed tempted.

"Oh. M... my old ring. I sh... sh.. should very much like to hold it again, one last time." Bilbo stammered as he noticed the Ring.

Frodo decided to hide the Ring, resulting in Bilbo lashing out for it. He stepped back a bit, startled by his uncle. Bilbo began to cry.

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy... I'm sorry that you must carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything !" Bilbo said as he continued to weep.

The following morning, every member of the Fellowship were gathered at the gates of Rivendell. The elves were present to bid them farewell.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of the Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." Elrond stated while looking at the group as they were ready to head out.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf stated while looking at Frodo.

Frodo began to make his way out of the gates, with everyone else following him.

"Mordor, Gandalf. Is it right or left ?" Frodo whispered to Gandalf.

"Left." Gandalf whispered back.

Aragorn gave a last glance at Arwen before following the rest. Gandalf led the Fellowship, followed by Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, the hobbits and finally Ahsoka and Lux took the rear. They went over vast open plains, woods, hills and mountains.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf instructed to the group.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived on a hill looking out to the Misty Mountains and chose to set up camp.

Boromir was busy teaching Merry and Pippin how to use a sword with Aragorn watching from a distance. Sam was busy cooking food, Gandalf was mapping out their travels with Gimli close by along with Frodo. Legolas was looking over the horizon for any signs of danger. Ahsoka took interest in Boromir's teachings while Lux was busy recalibrating his rifle.

"Two, one, five ! Good, very good !" Boromir shouted to Merry and Pippin as they were learning pretty fast.

"Move your feet !" Aragorn shouted to the hobbits.

"You look good, Pippin !" Merry said as he found his cousin was certainly improving quickly.

"Thanks !" Pippin said while smiling back and getting ready to anticipate the next attack by Boromir.

"Faster !" Boromir shouted as he began to use slightly more aggressive swings.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would offer us a royal welcome." Gimli stated while offering a possible alternative route to Mordor.

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf replied as he wanted to avoid the path at all costs.

"Perhaps you could try your luck with a sword like Merry and Pippin, Lux." Ahsoka suggested to Lux.

"Why bother ? The blasters and rifle will do their part should we encounter some hostile creatures." Lux scoffed back.

"Blasters won't be much use in close combat, Lux. Neither will your rifle. You might want to learn how to fight with a melee weapon... just in case." Ahsoka insisted.

"We'll see about that later... For now, these have and still serve their purpose." Lux added as he focused on recalibrating his rifle yet again.

Legolas began to notice something odd in the air. At the same time, Boromir accidentally hurt Pippin's hand.

"Sorry !" Boromir shouted as he didn't mean to hurt Pippin..

"Ouch !" Pippin yelped while he ran to Boromir and kicked his leg.

"Get him !" Merry shouted as he aids Pippin in tripping Boromir to the ground.

"For the Shire ! Hold him ! Hold him, Merry !" Pippin shouted as he gave his cousin a hand to keep Boromir to the ground.

"Gentlemen, that's enough !" Aragorn shouted as he tried to intervene but was also knocked to the ground.

"He got my arm ! He got my arm !" Merry shouted while laughing.

"What's that ?" Sam wondered as he noticed Legolas watching something in the sky.

"Nothing ! It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli stated as he brushed off the curiosity.

"It's moving fast, against the wind !" Boromir added.

"Sorry, Gimli ! But my montrals are picking up approaching life forms !" Ahsoka corrected Gimli as her natural echolocation never lied to her.

"Crebain from Dunland !" Legolas shouted in alarm.

"Hide ! Take cover !" Aragorn shouted as he hid under stones.

"Hurry !" Boromir shouted as he hid under bushes.

In mere seconds, Sam put out the campfire and hid along with other hobbits. The rest of the Fellowship quickly found a few spots under the bushes. A huge group of black birds passed above them, circling a few times before taking flight back to the direction of Isengard. Everyone moved out of hiding and began to gather their equipment and supplies.

"Spies of Saruman ! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf ordered the Fellowship.

"Caradhras ? Where's that ?" Ahsoka wondered.

"Those snowy peaks over there." Aragorn said as he pointed towards the Pass.

"Aren't you glad now that I brought along our winter gear, 'Soka ?" Lux teased as he reached into his backpack to locate his winter clothes that he wore back on Carlac.

"Never thought we'd need them, Lux. You were right on this possibility." Ahsoka replied as she reached in her backpack and took out her fur coat and quickly put it on.

"Wow ! You look even more stunning in that, Lady Ahsoka." Pippin stated.

"Thanks for the compliment, Pippin !" Ahsoka answered as her lekku took a darker shade of blue for a moment.

The trek through Caradhras wasn't easy. The snow was deep enough that they were covered to their hips. The hobbits and Gimli were covered to almost their shoulders. Only Legolas had no trouble as he was able to walk on the snow and didn't feel the cold. While climbing a steep hill, Frodo lost his footing and fell backwards a few feet down into the snow.

"Frodo !" Aragorn shouted while he ran down for him.

Aragorn helped him up to his feet. Frodo began to feel for his necklace containing the Ring. It wasn't on him. Frodo looked up to where he first fell. There it laid. Boromir also noticed this and picked it up by the chain.

"Boromir." Aragorn called as he noticed Boromir seemed to go in some sort of trance.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir said while staring at the Ring.

"Boromir ! Give the Ring back to Frodo." Aragorn shouted with a little intensity.

"As you wish, I care not." Boromir lied as he made his way down to Frodo.

Frodo snatched the Ring from Boromir. Aragorn released his grip on his sword. They kept up their slow pace deeper into Caradhras.

Meanwhile, in Isengard...

The Crebain made their way through the caverns of Isengard. Saruman understood their report.

"So Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where will you go ? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road ?" Saruman questioned as he began to make his way to the top of the Tower of Orthanc.

Back at Caradhras...

Ahsoka's montrals began to pick up some voice beyond the howl of the wind.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas stated while picking up the voice with his sensitive hearing.

"So it isn't just me hearing things, then ? Good, so I'm not crazy !" Ahsoka joked for a brief moment.

"It's Saruman !" Gandalf shouted as an avalanche tumbled above them.

The Fellowship managed to stick to the mountainside in order to avoid being pulled down into the chasms below.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain ! Gandalf, we must turn back !" Aragorn shouted.

"No !" Gandalf shouted back as he attempted to chant a spell to calm the great blizzard.

It was no use as Saruman chanted another spell, which resulted in a second avalanche, which in turn succeeds in covering the Fellowship with snow and ice. After a few moments, Ahsoka took out her lightsabers to melt the snow and ice around the Fellowship. She was careful not to touch anyone by accident.

"Everyone all right ?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at each member of the Fellowship.

"We are fine, lass. Quite a weapon you have there... that can melt snow simply by getting close to it " Gimli noted as he saw her lightsabers in use for the first time.

"They do more than create heat. These blades are strong enough to cut through even stone !" Ahsoka said as she explained the capabilities of her weapon to Gimli.

"We must get off the mountain ! We make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city !" Boromir shouted as he saw the futility in continuing over Caradhras.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard !" Aragorn stated.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested yet again to the Fellowship.

Ahsoka took a quick glance at Gandalf. The fearful look on his face told her something terrible was ever present in those mines. Whatever it was, Gandalf didn't want to bring it up.

Meanwhile in Isengard...

Saruman is in his library and going over a book that tells of the many legends and beasts of Middle-Earth.

"Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The dwarves delved to greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-Dûm : Shadow and Flame." Saruman stated as he turned to a page depicting the beast.

Back at Caradhras...

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf stated in disappointment as took a glance towards Frodo.

"We cannot stay here ! This will be the death of the hobbits !" Boromir shouted as he noticed the hobbits were shivering greatly.

"Frodo ?" Gandalf called out.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo decided.

"So be it." Gandalf said as he reluctantly accepted Frodo's decision.

The Fellowship began to make their way down Caradhras. It was definitely easier to turn back.

"How are you making out so far, Lux ?" Ahsoka asked as she noticed him shivering less and less.

"It's getting there, 'Soka. But... if you don't mind me asking, how do you manage to endure this cold and not shiver ?" Lux wondered as he turned to her.

"I call on the Force to give me a hand, Lux. Though my thick coat does help a bit." Ahsoka answered with a smile.

"It's times like these I wish I was Force-sensitive." Lux muttered back.

After a few days of traveling, they finally reached the Walls of Moria.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf called out and motioned to Frodo.

Frodo supports Gandalf under his arm as they walk towards the entrance.

"How's your shoulder ?" Gandalf asked.

"Better than it was." Frodo answered as he felt his shoulder.

"And the Ring ? You feel its power growing, don't you ? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And I fear, from within." Gandalf warned Frodo as he felt the pull of the Ring becoming more powerful.

"Who then do I trust ?" Frodo wondered.

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths." Gandalf told Frodo.

"What do you mean ?" Frodo asked, confused.

"There are many powers of this world for good or for evil. And against some I have not yet been tested." Gandalf stated while thinking of the threat in the mines.

"The walls of Moria !" Gimli shouts as he looks upon in awe.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli explained to the rest of the Fellowship.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf replied.

"Why doesn't that surprise me ?" Legolas teased at Gimli, which earned him a glare from the dwarf.

The Fellowship passed by a lake on the way to the doors, Frodo nearly slipped in the water but regained his footing. Gandalf managed to find the outline of the doors.

"Well, let's see. Ithtildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf stated as he recognized the type of dwarf door.

As if on cue, a full moon uncovered itself from clouds, making the doors illuminate brightly.

"It reads : The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf said as he read the inscription.

"What do you suppose that means ?" Merry asked in curiosity.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf answered to Merry.

Gandalf placed his staff on the door and started to chant in dwarvish and also tried in elvish.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin remarked.

Gandalf attempted to push the doors open. They weren't moving.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs." Gandalf grumbled in frustration.

"What are you going to do, then ?" Pippin asked oblivious that he would anger Gandalf even more by asking pointless questions.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took ! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf shouted in anger.

Gandalf attempted to chant some more spells, but nothing worked. Time was wasting away. Merry distracted himself by throwing a stone in the water. Pippin was about to as well, but Aragorn stopped him.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn warned the young hobbits.

"Oh, it's useless !" Gandalf grumbled as he threw his staff to the ground in frustration and sat down.

"You know, I could cut an opening with my lightsabers..." Ahsoka suggested to the Fellowship.

"No, no, no ! My people wouldn't be pleased if you did that, lass." Gimli quickly replied as he didn't approve her idea.

"So much for me suggesting to open it with my blasters, then." Lux muttered.

Frodo suddenly had a thought and approached Gandalf.

"It's a riddle. Speak, friend, and enter. What's the elvish word for friend ?" Frodo asked Gandalf.

"Mellon." Gandalf answered.

Suddenly, the doors opened. They began to enter the mines.

"Soon, master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone !" Gimli stated with pride.

"Now you're getting me hungry !" Ahsoka grumbled as she felt her stomach growl.

"And I'm getting thirsty !" Lux added as he tried to imagine how nice the malt beer would be.

"You will be able to enjoy these comforts soon, friends. This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine ! A mine !" Gimli continued.

A foul stench began to reach everyone. Boromir looked on the ground to find many dwarf corpses just lying about.

"This is no mine ! It's a tomb !" Boromir stated as he pointed to the corpses.

Gimli shouted in anger at the macabre sight before him. Legolas picked up an arrow and was able to identify the assailant.

"Goblins !" Legolas exclaimed.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan ! We should never have come here !" Boromir shouted as he unsheathed his sword.

Everyone began to back towards the entrance. Ahsoka felt movement via her montrals.

"Wait ! There's something nearby ! Whatever it is, it's big !" Ahsoka stated as she reached for her lightsabers.

All of a sudden, something sprang out of the water and grabbed Frodo.

"Help !" Frodo cried out.

Sam rushed to his friend and attempted to cut a tentacle. Momentarily, Frodo was released as the creature vanished under the water. But more tentacles appeared knocked down all the hobbits and reached for Frodo again. Aragorn and Boromir cleaved at the many tentacles as it brought Frodo above its gaping mouth. Legolas managed to get an arrow into one of the creature's eyes. It roared in pain. Lux used one of his blasters to damage the tentacle holding Frodo while Ahsoka used Force Pull to bring Frodo to safety. At that moment, the creature came out of the water and started to chase after them.

"Into the Mines !" Gandalf shouted to the Fellowship.

As everyone ran into the mines, the creature's large size caused the ceiling to collapse on it, crushing it. They were rid of the beast, yet they were also trapped and in total darkness. A faint light appeared as Gandalf used his staff to illuminate the passage around him.

Frodo was still trembling from the ordeal, he looked up to Lux and Ahsoka.

"Thanks, both of you. I... I do not know how I could ever repay you for saving me from that beast." Frodo stated.

"You would have done the same for us, Frodo. Besides, it's our job to keep you safe from such dangers. If you want to show gratitude, allow us to visit the Shire when all of this will be over." Ahsoka suggested to Frodo.

"It would be my pleasure. You'll see, it's so beautiful and peaceful." Frodo continued as he turned his glance to Gandalf.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf told the Fellowship.

The Fellowship made their way through the halls of Moria. The walls were shining as something of great value covered them.

"What causes the walls to shine like this ? A natural reaction with some moss or stones ?" Lux asked Gandalf as he was mesmerized by the beauty.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but mithril, Sir Lux. It is mithril that causes the walls to shine so bright." Gandalf answered to Lux.

"Mithril ? Can't say I've heard about it. What makes it so valuable ?" Lux wondered.

"It is a powerful alloy, Sir Lux. Mithril vests were made to be used in wars. No blade can pierce it. It's as tough as the scales of a dragon. Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf explained further.

"Oh ! That was a kingly gift !" Gimli exclaimed in joy.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf added.

"What ?! A mere shirt worth more than a town seems unlikely. I don't believe it !" Ahsoka commented in disbelief.

"You will appreciate its value more if you wear it and it saves your life, Lady Ahsoka." Aragorn chimed in.

"Fair enough. I could use more protection anyways as my Jedi garb doesn't offer much in the way of armor." Ahsoka stated as she looked at herself.

After 3 days of traveling, they reached an area which had 3 different paths. Gandalf stopped and looked on for a moment.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said glumly.

This hurdle gave the Fellowship an opportunity to rest for a while.

"Are we lost ?" Pippin asked his friends.

"No." Merry answered as he turned his gaze at Pippin.

"I think we are." Pippin added.

"Shhh. Gandalf is thinking !" Sam whispered to Pippin.

"Merry ?" Pippin asked in a worried tone.

"What ? What is it ?!" Merry whispered back in irritation.

"I'm hungry." Pippin stated while he felt his stomach grumble... again.

"For Force's sake ! Is there a time that you aren't hungry, Pippin ?!" Ahsoka snapped.

"I'm sorry, milady. I can't help it." Pippin continued as the sound of his stomach growling was heard by all.

"Wait a minute... I might have something that will quell your hunger... at least temporarily. Lux, did you bring those jerky meat strips you bought back on Onderon ?" Ahsoka asked to Lux.

"As a matter of fact, I did, 'Soka. Here, pass them around." Lux answered as he reached into his backpack, found the bag containing the meat and tossed it to Ahsoka.

"Here, Pippin, you get 5 strips since you're so hungry. The rest of you can have 3 strips each. The remaining 10 are mine." Ahsoka said to the Fellowship as she passed around the meat strips to everyone.

"Why do you keep so many to yourself, milady ?" Pippin asked in curiosity.

"Because, Pippin, I can only eat meat. Fruits and vegetables would make me sick in a minute. We Togrutas are strictly carnivorous." Ahsoka explained to Pippin.

"That's too bad. Apples for one are so delicious." Pippin added.

All of a sudden, Frodo's attention was taken by something moving further down in the mines.

"There's something down there !" Frodo whispered to Gandalf.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf answered while turning to Frodo.

Ahsoka and Lux were quick to draw their weapons, Gandalf persuaded them to leave Gollum be.

"Your weapons, you will not need to use them. Let him be, he is of no threat to the Fellowship." Gandalf calmly told the couple.

"He's been following us for 3 days." Gandalf added.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr ?" Frodo asked in fear.

"Escaped... or was set loose." Gandalf continued.

All that could be seen were his large eyes. They literally glowed in the darkness, likely from him spending centuries hiding in the darkest caves of the Misty Mountains.

"Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad." Gandalf stated as he described a bit of Gollum's past to Frodo.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo stated in disappointment.

"Pity ? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo ? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Gandalf told Frodo as he tried to share a bit of wisdom.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this happened." Frodo said to Gandalf in a regretful tone.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf told Frodo with a smile.

All of a sudden, Gandalf rose up and looked up to the rest of the Fellowship.

"Ah ! It's that way." Gandalf stated as he pointed to the middle entrance.

"He's remembered !" Merry shouted in excitement.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf told Merry as he started to lead the Fellowship down.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fellowship arrived at a large open space. Massive pillars of stone surrounded seemingly endless corridors. It was too dark to make out many details.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said as he used his staff to illuminate the area around them. Every member of the Fellowship looked in awe at the incredible sight.

"Behold ! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf pointed to the Fellowship.

"Now there's an eye-opener, no mistake !" Sam commented.

"I thought the skyscrapers back at Coruscant looked impressive..." Ahsoka added as she stood amazed at the sight before her.

"Not even the Royal Palace at Iziz can stand up to this degree of magnificence..." Lux stated.

The Fellowship made their way through the great halls. It was so quiet, too quiet. Further down the halls, stood an open room where sunlight could be seen. Gimli quickly ran to the room. The rest of the Fellowship followed him in great haste.

They saw Gimli kneeling before a tomb while he began to cry. Boromir stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria. He is dead, then. It's as I feared." Gandalf said as he translated the runes on the tomb and began to feel uneasy.

Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin while he reached for an old, battered book in the hands of a long dead dwarf. Shoving the dust off, he began to look into its pages. Legolas looked around nervously.

"We must move on, we cannot linger !" Legolas stated while turning to Aragorn.

Gandalf began to read the last page of the book.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Pippin saw a corpse lying next to a well. An arrow embedded in the chest lied in reach. Pippin decided to twist the tip of the arrow only to have the skull detach and have it crash into the well. This caught the attention of Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship. The rest of the corpse along with a bucket followed down the well, causing a great deal of noise as it echoed through the halls below. Afterwards, there was an eerie silence. The Fellowship sighed in relief. Gandalf, however, wasn't pleased by Pippin's antics and faced him.

"Fool of a Took ! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity !" Gandalf whispered at Pippin as he took back his hat and staff.

Suddenly, the pound of a drum was heard, followed by more and cries and shrieks were soon heard as well. Frodo unsheathed his sword, Sting. Lo and behold, it was glowing blue !

"Orcs !" Legolas shouted while recognizing the cries and shrieks.

Boromir attempted to run for the door and nearly got hit with an arrow in the face. Aragorn rushed to him and quickly closed the door. Legolas provided various spears and axes to block the door. A loud roar is heard.

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir stated nonchalantly.

Gandalf, Boromir and the hobbits drew out their swords, Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers while Lux prepared his rifle. Legolas and Aragorn had their bow and arrows ready while Gimli brandished his axe while he leapt on Balin's tomb.

"Let them come ! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath !" Gimli roared as he awaited the onslaught of the orcs and the troll.

The orcs began to chisel their way through the door. As small holes were made, Aragorn and Legolas expertly shot the orcs responsible. But a great battle was unavoidable as some began to make their way through. Some were stopped by the arrows while a few got caught by the blast of Lux's rifle. Gandalf, Boromir, Aragorn, Ahsoka, Gimli and the hobbits began to take their enemies at close range. All but Ahsoka's kills were bloody, her lightsabers cauterized the wounds immediately so no blood was spilled.

The troll made its unwelcomed appearance as it smashed through the remains of the door. Legolas shot a couple of arrows into the troll's shoulder, only to have it growl at him. The troll then proceeded to crush Sam with his mace, which he avoided by sliding under the troll's legs. It turned around and tried to crush Sam with his foot, but Aragorn and Boromir pulled at the chain that was tied around the creature's neck. The troll turned around and swatted Boromir at the wall, which knocked him unconscious for a brief moment. An orc tried to stab him in the back, Aragorn was ready to throw his sword to save his friend, but Lux instead managed to shoot a rifle bolt to the orc's head, killing it.

Gimli tossed his axe at the troll which hit it straight in the chest, it retaliated by swinging its mace at him, missing as Gimli leapt away in time and destroyed Balin's tomb in the process. Gimli reached for his axe and began to slash at the troll. Several orcs tried to help the troll, but in its clumsy fury, the helping orcs were knocked away by the swings of its mace. Legolas shot more arrows at the troll, which caused it to stumble backwards. Frodo, Merry and Pippin were watching the battle above a ledge, safe from attacks for the moment. Lux was suddenly backed against a wall as an orc charged at him. As he was about to release a bolt to its head, the mechanism wasn't responding all of a sudden.

"No, no, no ! Not now ! Anytime but now !" Lux cursed to himself.

As he awaited the blow of the orc, it stopped in its tracks as its head mysteriously fell off. As the body collapsed to the ground, Ahsoka was looking at him with a deep frown on her face.

"I told you to consider learning to use a melee weapon, but did you listen ?! Noooooo !" Ahsoka snapped at Lux.

"Really 'Soka, this is hardly the time to berate me ! Besides, there's more than one way to use this rifle ! Watch !" Lux replied as he began to swing his rifle like a club, which knocked out an orc senseless.

"I guess that's another way of using it !" Ahsoka chuckled as she whipped around and cut down a few orcs with her lightsabers.

The troll tried to swing its chain at Legolas, it got caught in a pillar, which gave Legolas the opportunity to run on the chain and stand on the troll's head, shooting arrows into its neck. The troll cried out in pain but quickly regained its senses. Sam was suddenly becoming an expert by using a frying pan to knock out the orcs.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this !" Sam told himself as he knocked another orc senseless.

All of a sudden, Frodo, Merry and Pippin came onto view of the troll on their ledge. It swung its mace which destroyed the middle section of the ledge, separating Frodo from the other two. The troll toyed with Frodo until he got caught off guard. The troll tried to pick him up, Frodo slashed at his hand with Sting. Aragorn stepped in front of Frodo and stabbed at the troll's chest with a spear. It cried in pain once more and swatted Aragorn off the wall, knocking him unconscious for a bit. The troll managed to back Frodo into a corner and plunged the spear into him. Frodo fell down, seemingly dead.

As everyone witnessed this, they ganged up on the troll. Ahsoka slashed at the troll's chest, which only made it angrier than it was. Merry and Pippin jumped on its head, stabbing their swords into it. As the troll pried them off, he made the mistake of leaving his mouth open. Legolas shot a couple of last arrows, which went through the roof of his mouth and were sticking out from the top of its head. The troll suddenly went numb and fell on the floor with a loud thud. It was finally dead.

"I don't care if that thing was evil, that had to hurt !" Ahsoka stated as she winced as she looked at the corpse.

They quickly rushed to Frodo's side. Surprisingly, he was breathing and didn't look in pain.

"He's alive !" Sam exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo stated as he regained his breath.

"You should be dead ! That spear would have skewered a wild boar !" Aragorn commented surprisingly.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf added.

Frodo revealed his mithril shirt. Everyone looked at it in awe.

"Mithril ! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins !" Gimli said in amazement.

"Well that settles it ! Next time that we come across those, Lux and I will gladly take one each." Ahsoka suggested as she turned to Lux.

"I'm starting to appreciate it already ! The sooner we acquire this piece of peculiar armor, the better." Lux added while feeling the rings with his fingers.

But the Fellowship's moment of respite would be short, as the orcs were returning in greater numbers.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm !" Gandalf ordered to the Fellowship as they ran out of the room.

In mere moments, they were pursued by an uncountable number of orcs. They came from literally everywhere. Ceilings, the floor, pillars. Eventually, they had the Fellowship encircled and were ready to attack. Everyone had their weapons drawn.

"Is this the end for us, 'Soka ?" Lux asked as he turned to face her.

"If it is, I'm not going down without taking a number of these sleemos with me !" Ahsoka whispered to Lux as she turned her gaze to him.

All of a sudden, a loud noise was heard. Everyone looked at the other end of the halls. There was a strong light, glowing red. The noise was heard again. The orcs began to panic. They quickly began to run back to their hiding places, leaving the Fellowship in the wake of whatever scared them. This time a prolonged growl was heard. It wasn't a troll or anything else the Fellowship had encountered so far.

"I feel a major source of darkness, but it isn't the Dark Side of the Force. What could this be ?" Ahsoka wondered as she felt a great surge of evil.

"Whatever it is, we should be thankful for it scared those orcs away from us." Lux stated as he felt a bit of relief.

Ahsoka looked at Gandalf and Legolas. The looks on their faces were enough. Whatever that creature lurking over the halls is, it was the reason why Gandalf really wanted to avoid the mines at all costs.

"Ok, so what are we dealing with here ? Will you finally tell us, Gandalf ?" Ahsoka asked with a harsher tone in her voice.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run ! Quickly !" Gandalf shouted as he led the Fellowship down a different path.

They quickly made their way down some steps to almost fall into a deep chasm. Legolas managed to grab Boromir before he fell. The hobbits stopped and came close to falling as well. On their left, another staircase led further down. Gandalf looked to Aragorn.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf ordered as he pointed to the bridge in the distance. Aragorn hesitated and Gandalf pushed him further.

"Do as I say ! Swords are no more use here !" Gandalf insisted as he followed Aragorn down the stairs.

There was a large gap between the staircase. Legolas was the first to leap through the gap. Gandalf looked up to the halls that they came from and a growl was heard. It caused for some stones to fall and break the staircase further, making it more unstable. Orc archers began to attack the rest of the Fellowship as they prepared to leap over the gap. Legolas and Aragorn were quick to deal with the archers, managing to get a few to plummet to their deaths when their arrows hit them. Gandalf leapt and then Boromir took both Merry and Pippin in his arms as he leapt. As Sam's turn came, Aragorn grabbed him and tossed him to Boromir. Aragorn was about to grab Gimli, but he protested as he put his hand to Aragorn.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf !" Gimli shouted as he attempted to leap over the gap and would have fallen in the chasm had Legolas not grabbed him by his beard.

"Not the beard !" Gimli shouted in slight pain.

Ahsoka was next and given her Jedi training, it was a cinch to jump over the gap. Lux got into a running start and almost cleared the gap but he was unable to grasp the ledge. Ahsoka quickly used Force Pull to bring him to safety. He clung to her for a moment and gasped for breath.

"That's the second time you've saved my life in such a fashion ! Thank you, thank you, thank you !" Lux cried out as he hugged Ahsoka a bit too tight.

"And it probably won't be the last, Lux. Ok, let go, please. Let go. You're hugging me a tad too tightly and it's a bit uncomfortable. Good man. Good to go ? Great ! Now, move !" Ahsoka stated as Lux loosened his grip over her and started to make his way down the stairs to join the others.

The parts of the stairs where Aragorn and Frodo stood became even more unstable when a large rock fell and collapsed behind them. They steadied themselves as the remains of the staircase wobbled to meet with the other part over the gap. As they got off, it quickly crumbled and crashed down in the chasm. They arrived into a hall surrounded by flame. Gandalf lead the Fellowship towards the bridge.

"Over the bridge ! Fly !" Gandalf shouted as he heard the Balrog's roar.

He chanced to turn around to see the beast at hand. Ahsoka also turned to see what the creature looked like. It sprang out from behind and beyond the flames. The description of a demon was apt. It seemed to be made of flame and shadow, eyes glowing and large horns protruding from its head, not to mention large wings behind its back. As it drew closer, its roar sounded more like an erupting volcano.

"I know when I'm out of my own league, and this is such a case !" Ahsoka said to herself as she turned around and joined the rest of the Fellowship as they crossed the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm.

Everyone but Gandalf was waiting at the other edge. He stopped halfway and turned to face the Balrog, which surrounded itself in fire, making it much more visible to everyone.

"You cannot pass !" Gandalf shouted at the monster.

"Gandalf !" Frodo cried out as he realized what was about to happen.

Gandalf's staff began to radiate in a stronger light than usual, illuminating the entire bridge area. He unsheathed his sword Glamdring, preparing to prevent a blow from the Balrog.

"I am a Servant of the Secret Fire ! Wielder of the Flame of Anor ! The Dark Fire will not avail you ! Flame of Udûn !" Gandalf shouted as the Balrog struck at Gandalf with a large sword, made of flame.

Gandalf parried the Balrog's swipe with Glamdring, which caused the flaming sword to shatter.

"Go back to the Shadow !" Gandalf shouted in defiance.

The Balrog roared in anger as it unveiled a flaming whip, lashing it menacingly.

"YOU... SHALL NOT... PASS !" Gandalf roared as he struck the bridge with his sword and staff.

The Balrog hesitated for a moment, then it began to take a step towards Gandalf. As it did, the bridge collapsed underneath it, causing it to plummet to the chasm below. It appeared to have been defeated. Gandalf, exhausted by his use of magic, leaned on his staff for a moment and turned around to join the others. But the Balrog had other plans, it lashed out its flaming whip which managed to latch on to Gandalf's ankle and pull him down to the ledge. He struggled to get back up, but couldn't. Ahsoka was so tempted to use Force Pull to get Gandalf to safety, but the Force told her not to interfere. Frodo also wanted to rush out to aid Gandalf, but Boromir held him back.

"Fly, you fools !" Gandalf shouted to the Fellowship as he lost his grip to fall into the chasm.

After this dramatic moment, the orcs resumed to attack with their bow and arrows. Everyone managed to escape unscathed. As they exited the mines and were out in the mountainside once more, they took a moment to regain their composure. Aragorn was still shocked at what he witnessed. Gimli wanted to go back into the mines but Boromir held him back. Legolas was distraught, as were Sam, Merry and Pippin. The latter blamed himself for how things turned out, since he caused the chain of reactions with his foolishness. Ahsoka cursed herself for listening to the Force while Lux stood beside her, not knowing what to say or do to comfort her. Frodo distanced himself briefly from the group as he grieved the loss of Gandalf. Aragorn cleaned his sword and sheathed it, then turned to Legolas. It was time to move on.

"Legolas, get them up !" Aragorn shouted as he walked towards Ahsoka and Lux.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake !" Boromir protested as he felt the hobbits needed a bit more time to grieve.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We much reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli. Get them up." Aragorn continued.

"How could this have happened ? Why didn't I act ?!" Ahsoka cursed herself as Aragorn stood by her.

"There was nothing you could have done, Lady Ahsoka. Gandalf knew there was no way to defeat a Balrog, so he sacrificed himself so the rest of us can move foward." Aragorn stated to her as he tried to comfort her.

"I wouldn't think Gandalf would want us to blame ourselves for what happened, 'Soka. Yes, it'll be more difficult without him from here on out. But, we've been through hurdles of our own back at Carlac and Onderon, remember ? We'll prevail still !" Lux added as he pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"You're right, Lux. We've been through rough times ourselves, if we stand together, we can do this, right ?" Ahsoka answered as she returned the embrace and looked at Aragorn, who was in charge of the Fellowship now.

"We'll do what we can. Though you may not yet realize it, having you two around really makes me glad. You both have your own strengths and you've demonstrated them well as we've fought our way through Moria. I know it in my heart that the two of you will remain faithful to our quest to the very end. Take heart, we'll see the Ring destroyed, even if it takes us over a year to complete our goal." Aragorn stated to Ahsoka and Lux before he turned his attention to Frodo.

"Frodo... Frodo !" Aragorn called out to the hobbit. Great sadness laid in the hobbit's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

In a matter of hours, the Fellowship crossed Dimrill Dale and reached the forest of Lothlorien. The trees were enormous and seemed to reach for the skies in their impressive height.

"Stay close, young hobbits. They say there's a great sorceress living in these woods. An Elf-Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again." Gimli warned the hobbits as he told the tale.

Frodo heard a voice in his head, calling out to him. He came to a halt.

"Frodo... Your coming to us... is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer !" The voice told him.

Frodo hesitated for a moment before walking again.

"Mr. Frodo ?" Sam called out to his friend as he noticed that he seemed on edge.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox. Oh." Gimli stated before being met with an arrow pointed at him.

The entire Fellowship were now surrounded by elves with arrows pointed at them. Ahsoka was about to reach for her lightsabers but Aragorn stopped her.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The leader of the elves mocked as he got a grumble from Gimli.

The leader turned his gaze to Ahsoka and Lux, he seemed shocked not only at her odd appearance but also their otherworldly clothing.

"What in the Valar have we here ? Never have I seen one as yourself. Beautiful and no doubt mysterious. And you, young man, you wear not the garb of either Rohan or Gondor. Where do you two hail from, may I ask ?" The leader questioned as he tried to figure out who these odd people were.

"They are visitors from beyond the stars, Haldir. They are trustworthy as they have fought alongside us since our quest began." Aragorn answered to Haldir.

Haldir, Legolas and Aragorn spoke between themselves in elvish, which irritated Gimli a great deal.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves ! Speak words we can all understand !" Gimli grumbled to Haldir.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir stated to Gimli.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that ?" Gimli snapped before uttering an insult in Dwarvish.

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn whispered to Gimli as he turned to face him.

Haldir walked up to Frodo, looking at him with concern.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." Haldir stated while addressing the Fellowship in full.

Sam and Pippin glared at Frodo while Aragorn argued quietly with Haldir.

"Think you'd like to learn this elvish dialect, 'Soka ?" Lux asked to her as he leaned against a tree.

"No thanks, Lux. I haven't even mastered Togruti despite being a Togruta. I'm not going to learn another language that I'm not likely to use anywhere else in the galaxy." Ahsoka answered as she turned her gaze back to the elves and Aragorn.

"I'm no better than you as I only know Galactic Basic. Think I should try to learn your native tongue, 'Soka ?" Lux wondered as he reached for a gulp of water.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to, Lux. The headtails are required to speak Togruti. Hey, can you toss me the canister, please ? I could use a drink as well." Ahsoka explained to Lux and motioned for the canister of water.

"Right, I forgot that detail. Here you are, drink up !" Lux said as he tossed the canister of water to her.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead." Boromir stated while trying to comfort Frodo.

Aragorn had finished arguing with Haldir and managed to convince him to allow the Fellowship into Lothlorien.

"You will follow me." Haldir ordered the Fellowship as he led them through various paths in the forest.

They eventually reached a hill and what appeared to be an enormous tree, stood out in the distance.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir explained to the Fellowship as they made their way towards this Elven realm.

As they entered Caras Galadhon, the Fellowship were in awe as they climbed the winding stairways created around the large trees.

"Woah ! Chewbacca, Tarfful and Gungi would love to see this ! Looks a lot like what I've read of the Wookies' homeworld of Kashyyyk." Ahsoka said while thinking back to her studies back at the Jedi Temple.

"This is indeed an impressive sight. Must have taken the Elves ages to build this city." Lux commented.

The moment they arrived at the grand court, they were greeted by Galadriel and Celeborn. They descended from a few stairs, holding hands. They literally glowed so bright that it made it almost impossible to look at them without going temporarily blind. Aragorn bowed his head before them. The rest of the Fellowship quickly followed suit.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten that are here yet Eleven there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf ? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn asked the Fellowship.

Galadriel looked into Aragorn's eyes and found the answer.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Galadriel stated while Celeborn looked at her in shock.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas explained as he saw Gimli look down in sadness.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not know yet his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril.

And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief. These two visitors from beyond the stars are a perfect example of what I mean. You, Ahsoka Tano, was forced to let go of everything you've known in your life caused by a betrayal of one you've once considered a close friend, yet a glimmer of hope presented itself and brought you back to the man that showed you that war isn't as black and white as you once thought. And you, Lux Bonteri, the great war may have taken away your mother and father from you, yet a chain of events brought you back the one person you could truly connect with. There will be still more challenges which you will both overcome in your future. Do not despair, either of you, no matter how difficult the times will be." Galadriel stated while addressing Gimli and more personally Ahsoka and Lux.

Both Ahsoka and Lux stood in shock, especially since they told little detail of their past lives to the other members of the Fellowship. How Galadriel was capable of looking into their past surprised them even more.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship ? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said somberly.

"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true." Galadriel added as she looked onto Sam.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." Galadriel said before leaving the Fellowship.

The Fellowship were provided an area for them to rest. The hobbits settled in quickly. Ahsoka and Lux were fast asleep. Singing could be heard from above.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said as he was listening.

"What do they say about him ?" Merry wondered as he looked up in the trees.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." Legolas answered.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them. "The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers... Came falling... like a rain of flowers." Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Sam stated while reminiscing of Gandalf's impressive fireworks.

Aragorn walked over to Boromir, who sat alone, distant from the rest of the Fellowship.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." Aragorn suggested.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me : "Even now, there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope. My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn ? The White tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. It's banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets ?" Boromir told Aragorn about Gondor's current state.

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn answered.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guards shall take up the call : "The Lords of Gondor have returned !" " Boromir said as began to feel a little bit of hope.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully... except Ahsoka. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep. Something was bothering her.

"Execute Order 66." She heard in her dreams. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. After a few moments, she woke up, gasping for air and in cold sweat. Lux was awakened by her heavy breathing.

"Something wrong, 'Soka ?" Lux wondered.

"I... I had this awful dream, Lux ! I saw... I saw many Jedi that I've worked with on many missions. They... they were being slaughtered by... by clones ! I've never seen anything like it. But that's not the worst of it... I saw my old Master, Anakin Skywalker... killing Younglings in cold blood. He had turned to the Dark Side ! It was... it was horrible !" Ahsoka stammered as she tried to recall her nightmare.

"It was merely a dream, 'Soka. I wouldn't dwell on it. If you ask me, both of those scenarios sound absurd. We've traveled and fought a great deal since we've joined these people, we all need rest. Don't worry, I'll improve my skills at fighting with all that is going on, I'll be able to protect you more than ever. Get some rest." Lux said as he did his best to comfort her.

"Yet, it seemed so real... It was frightening." Ahsoka added as she clung to him for a bit.

"It's all right. It was just a dream. I'm right besides you. Please, for your sake, stop dwelling on this. Go back to sleep." Lux finished as he set her back on the bed and covered her with the blankets.

As the Fellowship slept, Galadriel walked by, going down to a garden with a basin made of silver. She began to fill it with water. Somehow, Frodo had gotten up and followed her. She wasn't the least bit surprised when she turned her gaze at him.

"Will you look into the mirror ?" Galadriel asked as she finished filling up the basin.

"What will I see ?" Frodo asked as he hesitated to approach the basin.

"Things that were, things that are and some things... that have not yet come to pass." Galadriel answered.

Frodo finally gathered his courage and proceeded to peer into the basin. At first, he only saw his own reflection. After a few moments, he saw a vision of his hometown of Hobbiton. It was burning. He then saw hobbits being enslaved, which eventually brought forth the destruction of the Shire. Unexpectedly, the Eye of Sauron was seen. The Ring was hanging from his neck and was pulling him closer to the water as Sauron began to speak to Frodo in Black Speech. Frodo yanked the Ring away and tripped to fall backwards of the grass.

"I know what it is you saw. For it is also in my mind. It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all." Galadriel stated as she hinted whom Frodo should be weary of.

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring." Frodo said as he held the Ring in his open palm.

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." Galadriel said as she slowly approached Frodo with her outstretched hand, trembling slightly.

All of a sudden, her form began to change. She looked almost like a wraith.

"In place of a Dark Lord, you will have a Queen ! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn ! Treacherous as the sea ! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth ! All shall love me and despair !" Galadriel stated with an eerie echo to her voice.

She soon returned to her normal form and looked weary.

"I pass the test ! I will diminish, go into the West, and remain Galadriel." Galadriel said as she felt a great rush of relief.

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo said in fear.

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone. This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant. And I am its keeper. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will." Galadriel said while divulging that she is also a Ring-bearer.

"Then I know what I must do. It's just... I'm afraid to do it." Frodo continued.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." Galadriel stated as she knelt down to Frodo's height, trying to inspire a bit of hope onto the young hobbit.

Meanwhile in Isengard...

Saruman is in the chamber of the Palantir, with one of his new, more powerful orcs.

"Do you know how the Orcs first came into being ? They were elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. Now... perfected... my fighting Uruk-Hai. Whom do you serve ?" Saruman explained while he circled around the beast.

"Saruman !" The Uruk-Hai, known as Lurtz, answered.

In the caverns of Isengard, the small group of approximately 100 Uruk-Hai are being supplied their armor and weapons. They are also got a handprint on their heads and faces, signifying Saruman's new army. They gathered before their creator.

"Hunt them down ! Do not stop until they are found ! You do not know pain ! You do not know fear ! You will taste man-flesh !" Saruman ordered his new troops before turning his attention to Lurtz, the leader of the group.

"One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others !" Saruman ordered Lurtz, which he growled in agreement.

Lurtz lead the Uruk-Hai troop out of Isengard.

Back in Lothlorien...

Each member of the Fellowship were offered an Elven cloak.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said while watching the Fellowship put the new cloaks on themselves.

Canoes were supplied for the group to travel. In one of them sat Merry and Pippin, surrounded by supplies.

"Lembas. Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas stated as he took a pack of bread and had a bite.

"I'll be the judge of that. Let me try." Lux said as he took a bite himself.

"Would I get sick if I eat this ?" Ahsoka wondered as she hesitated to have a piece herself.

"I don't know about your body not agreeing with it, 'Soka. That small bite has me completely sated. It's unbelievable ! Try it. Worst case scenario, you'll spit it out if your body can't take it." Lux continued as he gave her a small piece.

Ahsoka finally decided to pop in the piece of bread in her mouth. She expected a gagging reaction to take place, but it didn't happen. She chewed and swallowed with no ill effects.

"Amazing ! This is the first non-meat based food that I've being able to eat without being sick afterwards, aside those awful rations given by the Republic Army, those were just tasteless. And you're right Lux, I also feel quite sated with that piece." Ahsoka said in surprise as she was able to eat this elvish food without her body reacting.

"How many did you eat ?" Merry asked Pippin.

"Four." Pippin answered as he burped.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the white hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do orcs journey into the open under the sun, yet these have done so. You are being tracked. By river, you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." Celeborn said to Aragorn as he handed him a dagger.

They were then greeted by Galadriel and a few elf maidens, bearing gifts to all.

"For you Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel said as she handed the Bow to Legolas, which he bowed in respect and gratitude.

"For Meriadoc and Peregrin, we give you the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin, you will find your courage." Galadriel said to the two as they were admiring the new weapons.

"For you, Samwise, we give you the Elven rope made of hithlain." Galadriel said to Sam as he looked at her slightly disappointed.

"For our travelers of the stars, we give you these Rings of Sapphire and Emerald. May they strengthen your bond for one another should you be challenged by trials of all sorts." Galadriel said as she handed a Ring with a Sapphire stone to Lux and a Ring of Emerald stone to Ahsoka, which they wore immediately in addition to their engagement rings already present.

"For the Captain of Gondor, we offer you this Elvish blade, may you no longer feel ill towards Lothlorien." Galadriel said to Boromir as he accepted the elvish weapon.

"And what gift a dwarf would ask of the elves ?" Galadriel asked to Gimli, as he lowered his head.

"Nothing. Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth. Actually, there was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask..." Gimli responded as Galadriel laughed and smiled back at him.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish." Galadriel said to Aragorn as she touched the Evenstar around his neck.

"I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor." Aragorn stated back.

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin. Farewell. There is much you have left to do. We will not meet again, Elessar." Galadriel stated as she turned her attention to Frodo.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the Light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." Galadriel said to Frodo as she handed him a phial that glowed brightly.

They began to make their way across the great rivers unto unknown territory.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon which is fairest. Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli said to Legolas.

"What was her gift ?" Legolas wondered.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli replied in great joy.


	7. Chapter 7

The Fellowship slowly made their way towards the Anduin. Over forests and towards the river, the Uruk-Hai troop are constantly on the move. Legolas sensed their presence. The Fellowship eventually stopped at a river bank and set up camp for the night. Boromir noticed something moving in the water and motioned Aragorn to come and have a look.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn said to Boromir as he recognized the creature.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir replied to Aragorn.

Sam was cooking food as usual, Lux was busy fixing his rifle that malfunctioned in Moria. Ahsoka sat by his side meditating but she felt a disturbance in the Force. She broke out of her meditation, shaking her head a few times.

"Now what broke your concentration, 'Soka ?" Lux asked her with a chuckle.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force, Lux. Something big just happened." Ahsoka replied as she turned to face him.

"Oh ? For good or bad ?" Lux continued to question her, suddenly very interested in what she felt.

"Going by your point of view, Lux, very good." Ahsoka answered to him.

"By my point of view ? 'Soka, I'm quite confused now. Care to explain in more detail ?" Lux asked as he was scratching his head in confusion.

"Count Dooku is dead. Master Skywalker killed him." Ahsoka answered dryly.

"Hah ! Dooku dead ? That's the best news I've heard in a long time ! Mother, you've been avenged !" Lux said to himself in satisfaction looking at the stars and thinking of his mother.

"I'm not too excited about this, Lux. It will likely only start a chain of events which will bring... what I fear was what I saw in my dream back in Lothlorien." Ahsoka stated as she titled her head down and was beginning to worry about the future.

"Oh, you and your worries. You know, you should focus on the matter at hand, protecting Frodo so he can bring the Ring safely to Mordor and have it destroyed once and for all. Once that is done, we'll head back home and resume our "normal" lives. We'll be all right. I promise." Lux said as he brought her closer to him and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Ok, I guess I should try to be more optimistic. And I could use some rest. All that rowing on the canoe over the day has gotten me tired." Ahsoka said as she yawned and began to crawl in her sleeping bag.

"Some more optimism won't hurt, 'Soka. You're usually always positive about things, seeing you glum doesn't suit you. I guess I'll be able to sleep more soundly now that Dooku is gone for good." Lux said as he went in his sleeping bag.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo." Sam said as he offered a plate to his friend.

"No, Sam." Frodo replied as he pushed away the plate.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping neither. Don't think I haven't noticed, Mr. Frodo." Sam continued as he felt concerned for Frodo's well-being.

"I'm all right." Frodo insisted.

"But you're not. I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would." Sam continued.

"You can't help me, Sam. Not this time. Get some sleep." Frodo answered as he turned away from Sam.

Away from the camp, Aragorn and Boromir kept arguing on what to do next.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there, we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Boromir stated as he kept insisting to go to his home city.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us !" Aragorn replied as he caught on to Boromir's "true" intentions.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves ! Have you so little faith in your own people ? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Boromir said as he began to feel disappointment in Aragorn.

Aragorn attempted to depart from the argument but Boromir yanked him back to his face.

"You are afraid ! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows ! Scared of who you are, of what you are !" Boromir whispered in anger.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city !" Aragorn snapped at Boromir, and retreated into the woods for solitude.

The next morning, the Fellowship continued their journey down the Anduin.

Ahsoka and Lux were arguing as they rowed.

"Are you still worried about that dream, 'Soka ?" Lux asked plainly.

"Yes, I'm beginning to think that it wasn't just a dream, Lux. It felt more like a warning from the Force." Ahsoka answered as she turned around to face him.

"Ok, so let's assume all that which you've seen in your dream actually happens. What can you actually do ? We're so far away from any Republic systems, it would take us too long to reach your friends in time. I don't get how the clones would suddenly turn against their Jedi allies. They've been through so much together since the war started. And about Master Skywalker turning evil, it doesn't seem in his nature at all. But you've known him more than anyone except Master Kenobi, so wouldn't you be able to sense that something didn't feel right when you've been around him ?" Lux added as he brought some valid points.

"Oh, Skyguy has displayed a fierce temper at times and made reckless use of the Force in desperate situations, but I've not sensed anything that would have hinted towards a shift on the Dark Side. I don't get why I'm getting this "warning" when it doesn't even concern me..." Ahsoka said as she began to feel uneasy.

"Think about it for a moment. If this is the fate of the Jedi, then you would have likely shared it had you not left the Order. I think it's safe to assume that you'll be exempt from this tragedy since you're no longer part of the Jedi. Don't get me wrong, 'Soka, I bear no ill regards towards the Jedi, despite how they handled the Temple Bombing incident. If an unseen enemy causes the clones to turn against the Jedi, there is little myself or you could do about it. If worse comes to worst, we may have to seek out neutral space for our safety." Lux stated as he thought of a possible solution in the future.

"The voice that commanded the clones to attack... I know I've heard it before... but I just can't place it for the life of me. If only I could remember, it would solve the biggest piece of the puzzle. I seriously hope that we don't ha-... OH. MY. FORCE ! Lux ! Look at that ! Those gigantic sculptures !" Ahsoka continued to argue but was distracted and shocked when enormous sculptures came into view.

"Now that's what I call impressive ! Why don't we ever see things like these over the many Republic systems ?" Lux wondered as he was taken aback by the majestic sight.

"The Argonath ! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn told the Fellowship.

These enormous statues were literally carved out of the mountain. They represented the borders of Gondor. They eventually reached a beach known as Parth Galen, which leads to Amon Hen, the Hill of Sight. As they got off their canoes, the Fellowship began to set up camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn explained to everyone.

"Oh yes ? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil ? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks ! And after that, it gets even better ! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see !" Gimli retorted in bewilderment.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn replied calmly.

"Recover my ... ?! Arg !" Gimli grumbled angrily.

Legolas took a look around the forest surrounding them, he felt uneasy once more.

"We should leave now." Legolas suggested.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shores. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn countered.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." Legolas added as he felt more concerned for everyone's safety.

"Recover strength ? Pay no heed to that, young hobbit." Gimli grumbled some more with Pippin sitting next to him.

Merry and Lux returned with a pile of wood for the campfire. Merry looked around and began to panic.

"Where's Frodo ?" Merry wondered.

Sam woke up from his sleep, startled and looked around. Aragorn looked around the campsite as well and saw no sign of Frodo.

"Frodo isn't the only that's gone, guys ! I have a bad feeling about this..." Ahsoka said as she pointed to Boromir's shield.

"I'll go look, shouldn't take me long to find them." Lux said as he volunteered for the search on his own.

Elsewhere in the forest, Frodo is walking around aimlessly, not too sure what to do. Boromir was close by, gathering wood for the campfire. He decides to approach Frodo, who reacts by walking away but Boromir keeps on following him.

"None of us should wander alone. You, least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo ? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly ? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths we might take." Boromir stated as he kept approaching the hobbit.

"I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart." Frodo answered as he backed away some more.

"Warning ? Against what ? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have, don't you see that is madness ?" Boromir replied as he got closer.

Lux finally arrived at the scene and chose to stand behind a tree and listened in. He decided to wait to see how things would play out before acting.

"There is no other way !" Frodo shouted as he began to fear Boromir.

"I only ask for the strength to defend my people ! If you would lend me the Ring..." Boromir pleaded as he tossed the wood on the ground in anger.

"No !" Frodo yelled as he stepped further away.

"Why do you recoil ? I am no thief..." Boromir asked as he began to lose patience.

"You are not yourself." Frodo stated as he was more afraid than ever.

"What chance do you think you have ? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end." Boromir snarled as he began to pursue Frodo.

"You fool ! It is not yours save by unhappy chance ! It could have been mine ! It should be mine ! Give it to me !" Boromir shouted as he tackled Frodo on the ground and tried to reach for the Ring.

"I think I've seen enough of this, time to act !" Lux said to himself as he proceeded to make a move against Boromir.

Lux decided to grab Boromir from the back and pull him away from Frodo, with little success. Boromir simply picked the younger man off him and tossed him against a tree, knocking him out for a moment. Frodo then put on the Ring and disappeared. Boromir is kicked and Frodo runs off. He looks around and curses.

"I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron ! You will betray us ! You go to your death ! And the death of us all ! Curse you ! Curse you and all the halflings !" Boromir shouted in frustration.

Lux woke up, reached for his tazer and set it to "light stun". He slowly approached Boromir from the back and shocked him. For a brief moment, Boromir lost consciousness. After a few moments, Boromir regained his senses.

"Sir Lux ? Frodo ? What happened to Frodo ?" Boromir asked in confusion.

"It was not your fault, Boromir. It was the Ring that caused you to attack him. For now, he is invisible and ran off further upwards into the hill." Lux stated as he pointed towards the hill.

"How ? How were you not also tempted ?" Boromir questioned.

"Oh, but I was tempted. It offered me deceit and lies, it told me that I could eventually succeed Chancellor Palpatine and take control of the Republic. But such a fate is not mine. I, unlike many men, do not desire power over others." Lux said to Boromir.

"Then you are the stronger and wiser man than most, beyond your years." Boromir stated.

"No, that would be my fiancée's wisdom rubbing off on me. Speaking of which, there she goes with Aragorn." Lux said while pointing to the two running between the trees far away and towards the top of the hill.

Frodo reached the Hill of Sight. While still in the Shadow world, he was able to see the Tower of Barad-Dûr and eventually saw the Eye of Sauron, staring back at him. In fright, Frodo tripped as he attempted to remove the Ring. He found himself on the grass. Aragorn approached him.

"Frodo ?" Aragorn calmly called out to him.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo answered.

"Where is the Ring ?" Aragorn asked.

"Stay away !" Frodo yelled as he stepped back.

"Frodo ! I swore to protect you." Aragorn said as he knelt in front of him.

"Can you protect me from yourself ? Would you destroy it ?" Frodo asked as he held the Ring in his palm.

Aragorn's hand approached it, slightly trembling. He could hear the Ring calling out to him. He gently grabbed his hand and closed it. Ahsoka was watching and turned away, choking a sob. She had done the same motion when Anakin was offering back her Padawan braid following her trial. She swallowed a lump in her throat as her memories came flooding back.

"I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn said as he stood up.

"I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand." Frodo said to Aragorn before running down into the woods.

Suddenly, Sting starts glowing blue. They turn towards the woods and see a group of large muscular orcs moving towards them.

"Go, Frodo ! Run. Run !" Aragorn shouted to Frodo as he unsheathed his sword.

"I can count on your help, milady ?" Aragorn asked as he turned to Ahsoka.

"Like you even have to ask. Let's do this ! For Frodo !" Ahsoka replied as she ignited her lightsabers.

"Find the halfling ! Find the halfling !" Lurtz ordered his troops. They split up and some headed down into the woods, looking for Frodo.

As Aragorn and Ahsoka began to charge at the Uruk-Hai, Legolas and Gimli arrived to give them a hand. In a smooth move, Legolas had shot an Uruk-Hai dead and retrieved the arrow to plant it in the head of another, effectively killing it. Gimli struck a powerful blow to one, knocking it dead instantly. Aragorn was capable of decapitating a few on his own while Ahsoka concentrated on slicing them in half and even used Force Choke on one that was about to hit Gimli from behind.

Down into the woods, Frodo hides behind a tree as some Uruk-Hai pass him by. Merry and Pippin are hidden under some fallen trunks on the other side and motion to Frodo to join them. Frodo shakes his head and goes further down towards the beach.

"Let's give him his chance, Pip ! Let's distract those orcs. Hey ! Hey, you ! Over here !" Merry told Pippin as he called out to the Uruk-Hai closing in.

"This way !" Pippin shouted as he waved his arms like a fool.

"It's working, Merry !" Pippin shouted while running.

"I know it's working, now come on !" Merry shouted back.

They arrived on an old stone bridge and were surrounded. As an Uruk-Hai was about to strike a blow with his axe, Boromir appeared and parried the blow with his sword. Suddenly, one of the Uruk-Hai fell down, dead. As the hobbits turned, they saw Lux from a distance, readying his rifle for another strike. But all four were soon overwhelmed. Boromir took out his horn and blew it several times. As they were killing off the Uruk-Hai slowly, Lurtz appeared on a cliff and readied his bow and a large arrow, aiming at Boromir. The arrow hit him in the shoulder, stopping him from doing anything for a moment. Lux noticed and was about to aim his rifle at Lurtz, but he was caught off guard as an Uruk-Hai grabbed him from behind, trying to crush him. Lux reached for his tazer and set it to "death charge" and planted it on one of the Uruk-Hai's arms. He roared in pain and fell off dead instantly.

Boromir had received a second arrow in the stomach in the meantime. It didn't stop him, he kept fighting to defend Merry and Pippin. A third arrow hit Boromir straight in the chest, finally rendering him incapable of fighting. He stood on his knees in pain, breathing hard. Merry and Pippin tried to charge at the Uruk-Hai with their swords and were captured before they could land a blow on any of them. A group of them left the scene with the two hobbits, leaving Lurtz to deal with Boromir. Lux tried to use his rifle but again, it malfunctioned. His blasters were out of power, so he was unable to do anything.

"Of all the times they had to stop working ! 'Soka, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, get here quick !" Lux thought to himself as he stood there, helpless to witness Boromir's final moments.

As Lurtz was about to unleash the last arrow, Aragorn arrived and pushed him off which made him miss his aim. Lurtz threw his shield at him which had him pinned against a tree. He was about to slice his head off but Aragorn managed to duck in time. He then planted a dagger in Lurtz's leg. He quickly removed it and threw it back at Aragorn, which he managed to deflect it with his sword. He then cut off one of Lurtz's arms and stabbed him in the chest. As Aragorn tried to retrieve his sword, Lurtz grabbed Aragorn with his remaining arm, growling in his face. Aragorn was able to remove the sword and quickly decapitated the Uruk-Hai leader. Aragorn quickly ran to Boromir's side, whom was pale and slowly dying.

"They took the little ones. Frodo. Where is Frodo ?" Boromir said as he began to choke in his own blood.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn answered.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir stated sadly.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn added.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir continued.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn said as he knelt before him.

Ahsoka and Lux approached him.

"We owe you an apology, Boromir. We had doubted your loyalty. We were wrong to think ill of you. Forgive us." Lux pleaded as he spoke for himself and Ahsoka.

"You two... you two have been true to the Fellowship since our quest began. There is nothing to forgive. Please, for my sake, look after Aragorn and the rest." Boromir stated as he felt no hard feelings towards them.

Aragorn attempted to remove the arrows but Boromir stopped him.

"Leave it ! It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin." Boromir said as he began to feel his life fading away.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail." Aragorn promised to Boromir.

"Our people ? Our people." Boromir stammered as his breathing became more and more laboured.

Boromir tries to reach for his sword but can't muster the strength to pick it up. Aragorn hands it over to him, which Boromir holds proudly in front of his chest. Legolas and Gimli watch sadly from a distance.

"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." Boromir said as he finally passed away.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn whispered as he kissed Boromir's forehead, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn said as he stood up and faced the others.

Meanwhile, at the beach. Frodo stood alone, holding the Ring in his palm. He got into one of the boats and started to move towards the other side. Sam managed to clear out of the woods to catch up to him in time.

"Go back, Sam ! I'm going to Mordor alone." Frodo shouted at his friend.

"Of course you are ! And I'm coming with you !" Sam shouted back as he began to enter the water.

"You can't swim ! Sam ! Sam !" Frodo yelled as he noticed his friend struggling and finally sinking underwater.

Frodo quickly rowed back to Sam's position and pulled him out of the water. Sam, sat in the boat, wet and spat water out.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise. "Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to. I don't mean to." Sam said as he began to cry.

"Oh, Sam. Come on." Frodo replied as he hugged his friend and gave him an oar to row with.

Boromir's body lies on a boat, with his sword in his arms and his horn, cloven in two, nearby. The boat falls off the Falls of Rauros. Looking towards the shore, Aragorn puts on one of Boromir's bracers in honor of him and picks up a dagger from the ground.

"Hurry ! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore !" Legolas stated while pushing the last boat into the water.

Aragorn sees the two hobbits moving into the woods beyond the eastern shore and sighs.

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas added as he figured out Aragorn's intentions.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said while looking to everyone.

"Then it has been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli stated sadly.

"Not if the five of us hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc !" Aragorn suggested as he began to make his way into the forest. Legolas and Gimli look at each other, grinning. They followed after him.

"So Lux, are you up for a chase ?" Ahsoka asked him while smirking.

"Race you to the top, 'Soka ! Let's go !" Lux shouted as he got a running start.

"We'll find them, Lux ! They'll be ok, trust me !" Ahsoka stated as she managed to pass him by.

With that, the group of five made their way through the woods, determined to rescue their friends from a terrible fate.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant...

Anakin Skywalker was making his way towards the Chancellor's office.

"You wanted to see me, your Excellency ?" Anakin asked as he entered the office.

"Yes, my boy. Come, have a seat. Coffee ?" The Chancellor motioned to the Jedi Knight as he offered a drink.

"Sure. Thank you, your Excellency." Anakin said as he sat down and took a sip.

"I know I've said it before, but I must commend you for your brave rescue against Dooku and Grievous. A shame the latter managed to escape once more." Palpatine said as he took a sip himself.

"Your Excellency, with all due respect, you also owe your life to Master Kenobi. It is thanks to his teachings that I was able to save you at that instant." Anakin added.

"Yes, of course. Master Kenobi has helped us greatly, he's been one of the Republic's most loyal since the Trade Federation incident on Naboo. But anyways, I can sense that something is troubling you, my boy. Perhaps I can offer some advice ? You know that I'm always willing to lend an ear and be of help to you." Palpatine continued with a smile on his face.

"I'm somewhat concerned over my former apprentice..." Anakin divulged.

"Oh ? That Togrutan girl... To think that I was about to have her executed for a crime she had not committed. I would have never forgave myself had I executed an innocent child. It's fortunate that you found the true culprit of that despicable act as I was stating that girl's sentence." Palpatine said as he turned his back and pouted in disappointment.

"Well, she has left for Arda a little over four months ago. I haven't received any news, hence why I worry for her safety." Anakin said with a concerned look on his face.

"So she didn't rejoin the Order afterwards ? Pity. From little I have gathered, she had much potential. It's a shame that she tossed it all away." Palpatine continued, still having his back turned from Skywalker and smirked evilly.

"With all due respect, your Excellency. She made the choice on her own. As much as I tried, I couldn't convince her to return. Since then, she and Senator Bonteri entered an... "intimate" relationship." Anakin added.

"So they've left for Arda... over four months ago ? Their departure was... ill-timed." Palpatine added.

"Your Excellency, what do you mean exactly ?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"Have you heard about the Lord of the Rings ?" Palpatine asked the young Jedi Knight.

"No, your Excellency. I have not." Anakin answered as he took another sip of coffee.

"It's a critical point in Arda's history. It isn't something the Jedi Council would know of. Arda has yet to be explored or charted, but we have some knowledge of their long war-torn history. Over 3000 years ago, 19 Rings of Power were created. 3 were given to the Elves, 7 to the mightiest Dwarf Lords and 9 to the Greatest Kings of Men. All were deceived however, as Sauron, the Dark Lord of Shadow, created a 20th Ring. In it, he poured his malice, his cruelty, his will to dominate. It was named the One Ring.

The Men and Elves banded together to halt the threat of Sauron. It was the great Battle of Dagorlad. Sauron was defeated by the son of the King of Gondor, Isildur. He decided to claim the One Ring for his own. Eventually, the Ring betrayed him as he was killed by Orcs in a surprise attack. Thus the One Ring was lost in the Anduin River for 2500 years. It was reclaimed by a Stoor Hobbit known as Sméagol, whom eventually became "Gollum" through the influence of the Ring. It gave him unnaturally long life, and destroyed his mind. He managed to have it for over four centuries. Then, the Ring became a heirloom piece of a Hobbit of the Shire, Bilbo Baggins. It is now in the hands of his nephew, Frodo Baggins.

Sauron, still alive in spirit and obsessed to reclaiming his One Ring, is amassing fresh armies. The strength of Men is failing, the Elves are leaving for the promised land of Valinor, the Dwarves will not participate in this coming war. The War of the Ring. I fear that your former apprentice and Senator Bonteri will be caught right in the middle of it. I cannot risk sending any Republic forces as we must concentrate on ending the Clone Wars as soon as possible. Once we have captured or defeated General Grievous, only then can we hope that the war will... finally end." Palpatine described as he told the most important part of Arda's history.

"Your Excellency, do you think she has a chance to survive this war ?" Anakin asked in fear.

"You should know better than any of us, my boy. Given she was "gifted" with your teachings as well as Master Kenobi's, I would think that the odds should be in her favor. And since she has "fallen" for Senator Bonteri, she will make sure that he survives through all this." Palpatine added.

"Your Excellency, what should I do ? I want to help her, but I know I can't since I'm so far away." Anakin stated in a worrisome tone.

"As much as it hurts me to say this, Anakin... You need to let go of your former apprentice... I know you cared for her a great deal, but now, she is on her own, far from allies... You must trust in your teachings, my boy. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to... worry yourself over her well-being." Palpatine stated as he once more had his back turned and smiled evilly.

"I understand, your Excellency. Ahsoka's fate is no longer in my hands. Thank you for your time." Anakin said as he left the office.

Chancellor Palpatine put on a cloak, dimmed the lights and turned on the holo-transmitter. General Grievous's form appeared.

"Yes, Lord Sidious ?" Grievous asked as he bowed before his master.

"General Grievous, I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar." Palpatine ordered.

"It will be done, my Lord." Grievous said.

"The end of the war is near, General, and I promise you, victory is assured." Palpatine stated in great confidence.

"But the loss of Count Dooku ?" Grievous wondered.

"His death was a necessary loss, which will ensure our victory. Soon, I will have a new apprentice... one far younger and more powerful than Lord Tyranus." Palpatine finished with complete utter surety.

**Whew ! Finally ! First arc of LOTR is completed ! I thought for the longest time... how to tie things with the events of ROTS. I think I did quite well so far. Comments, reviews, suggestions are appreciated ! **


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin made his way to Padmé's apartment. He slumped on the couch, arms outstretched before letting out a loud sigh. He was visibly shaken by his conversation with the Chancellor.

"Ani ? What's wrong ? You look like you've heard terrible news..." Padmé asked with worry on her face.

"I had a talk with the Chancellor and I didn't like what he told me. Not one bit." Anakin replied with frustration in his tone.

"What did he tell you ? Come on, tell me." Padmé insisted.

"You know that Ahsoka and Lux left for Arda over four months ago. We haven't heard any news of either of them. The Chancellor told me that a great war is about to break out on that planet. Something about a Dark Lord of Shadow and a Ring of Power controlling the fates of all races there. He won't send out any Republic troops because he wants to focus on ending our war as soon as possible. And mark my words, Padmé, the Jedi Council won't involve themselves in this either." Anakin explained to his secret wife.

"Ani, there's no reason to go to Arda. It's basically a backwater planet with nothing of value to the Republic. And the Council has no reason to help Ahsoka either. She's no longer part of the Order. I think you need to detach yourself further from her. She can take care of herself. And Lux is with her, so I doubt they'll run into much trouble." Padmé stated as she tried to reason with Anakin.

"Funny. The Chancellor told me the same thing. Do you really think letting go of Ahsoka is that easy ? Seriously, she was a like a little sister to me." Anakin added.

"And she was like a daughter to me, Ani. But right now, she's completely out of reach from us. The lessons you've taught her will allow her to survive. Stop living in the past and accept these changes. She's no longer your responsibility." Padmé continued while reasoning some more.

"I better head back to the Temple. Perhaps some meditation will do me some good. I'll see you later, Angel." Anakin finished as he kissed her goodbye.

At the Temple, ancient Jedi Master Tera Sinube was overseeing a group of Younglings practicing with their lightsabers.

"Master Sinube, it's been over half an hour since we started training, Katooni still isn't here. She's usually never late for training." A human boy stated to the elder Jedi.

"You're right, Petro. Come on, we'll go look for her. Ganodi, Zatt, Byph and Gungi, continue practicing while we're gone." Master Sinube instructed to the other Younglings before leaving off with Petro.

They've begun to walk in the great halls and finally found her. She seemed to be distracted and shaken by something.

"Oh, there you are, Katooni ! You're late for training. Is something wrong, little one ?" Master Sinube asked the young Tholothian.

"Master Sinube ! It was terrible ! I had a vision. It was so scary !" Katooni said with a bit of cracking in her voice.

"What could be so scary ?" Petro wondered.

"I saw our old Gathering teacher, Ahsoka. She was with a boy and an old man. They were confronted by some evil guy riding an enormous flying monster. Then I saw this huge army of scary creatures, they were so ugly. And then, warriors of sorts getting ready to do battle. That's when my vision ended." Katooni explained to her classmate and teacher.

"This is quite unusual. You're not even 12 yet. You shouldn't be able to get a Force Vision. Ah, Master Kenobi, perhaps you can help us with our situation." Master Sinube said as he noticed Obi-Wan Kenobi nearby.

"What situation, Master Sinube ?" Master Kenobi asked the elder Jedi.

"This Youngling here had a Force Vision. She shouldn't be able to get them at such a young age, hmm ?" Master Sinube asked Kenobi for his opinion on the matter.

"You're right. This is unusual. What did you see, Youngling ?" Master Kenobi asked the young girl.

Katooni explained her vision once more. Kenobi stroked his beard while thinking.

"So Ahsoka is in quite a predicament, I see ? It seems things in Arda aren't as peaceful as we assumed. Katooni, would you be willing to allow the Council to see your vision ? Ah, Anakin ! Perfect timing ! We have insight on your former apprentice. This Youngling here saw her in a vision." Master Kenobi stated as he noticed Anakin coming their way.

"Is she ok ? That's all I want to know." Anakin asked the young girl.

"From what I saw, she wasn't hurt, Master Skywalker." Katooni answered.

"We'll go to the Council room, Anakin. We'll be able to see her vision displayed on a holographic device." Master Kenobi stated as he pointed towards the elevator.

As they entered the Council room, they were greeted by Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto.

"Greetings Masters Sinube, Kenobi, Skywalker and Younglings Petro and Katooni. Something to show us, you have, hmm ?" Yoda asked the group.

"Indeed, old friend. This Youngling here has experienced a Force Vision. It's quite unusual for one so young. We would like to be able to see her vision to understand it better." Master Sinube explained to Yoda.

"Very well. Set up the holo-projector, we will. Master Windu, prepare the Youngling, you will." Yoda instructed to Master Windu.

"These wires will reach into your subconscious. You won't feel a thing. Set yourself comfortably. Clear your mind, breathe normally. Stay focused." Master Windu instructed to Katooni as he hooked her up with special wires.

The vision began to show on the holo-projector. The first thing everyone saw was a large city, bombarded by flaming debris. Anakin immediately tensed up when he saw this.

"This is the city of Minas Tirith ! The capital of Gondor ! So it will be besieged by the Host of Mordor." Master Ti explained as she recognized the city.

"Retreat ! The city is breached ! Fall back, to the second level ! Get the women and children out ! Get them out ! Retreat !" Gandalf shouted to the Gondorian soldiers.

Soldiers were gathering the women and children and attempting to get them to safety. It was utter chaos, only to worsen as orcs began to flood into the lower level of the city.

"Move into the city ! Kill all in your path !" A deformed orc commander ordered to his troops.

"Force ! That's one ugly orc." Anakin muttered.

"That would be General Gothmog, Master Skywalker. The Lieutenant of Minas Morgul. He's a brilliant tactician from what I've read." Master Ti added.

"Now where in Ahsoka in this mess ?" Anakin wondered.

"There she is, Anakin ! She's fighting that huge creature !" Master Kenobi noted.

"An Olog-Hai. Basically a troll that is unaffected by sunlight." Master Ti explained again.

Soldiers were giving their all. Most were killed by the orcs, others savaged by trolls or wargs.

"Fight ! Fight to the last man ! Fight for your lives !" Gandalf shouted to the soldiers as he whacked an orc dead with his staff.

Pippin ran through the soldiers, trying to reach Gandalf.

"Gandalf ! Lady Ahsoka ! Denethor has lost his mind ! He's burning Faramir alive !" Pippin shouted to the two in worry and panic.

"Up ! Both of you ! Quickly !" Gandalf ordered as Pippin and Ahsoka also got on Shadowfax, Gandalf's horse.

They rode to the upper levels, until a large, flying beast, bearing a Nazgûl, landed before them. Gandalf quickly held his staff in front of everyone.

"The Witch-King of Angmar ! Second-in-command to Sauron, the Lord of Shadow !" Master Ti exclaimed.

"He seems to be a rather pleasant fellow." Master Kenobi stated mockingly.

"Go back to the abyss ! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your Master !" Gandalf shouted in defiance.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man ? This is my hour !" The Witch-King hissed in a terrifying voice.

The Witch-King unsheathed his sword, which began to be covered in flame. He spoke an incantation which resulted in the breaking of Gandalf's staff, knocking all 3 off Shadowfax.

"Ahsoka !" Anakin shouted in panic.

The Witch-King's fell beast roared, which caused Gandalf to stay down. Ahsoka was fumbling for her lightsabers, but this foe was too much, even for her. Pippin tried to run towards the Witch-King, only to have the fell beast roar in his face, paralysing him in fear.

"You have failed. The world of Men will fall." The Witch-King hissed back.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no !" Anakin shouted, panicking as he saw the Witch-King raising his sword for a killing blow.

His attack, however, was cut short when a horn was heard in the distance. He looked towards the direction of the horn, then back at the trio he was about to kill. He took the reins of his fell beast, and flew off towards where the horn was heard, screeching.

"Owww ! My ears ! My poor ears !" Anakin lamented himself as the Nazgûl's ear-piercing screech plus the roar of the fell beast combined was incredibly loud.

The horn was sounded again. Warriors on horses were arriving. Several thousands of them.

"The Rohirrim ! The Horse-Lords of Rohan have come to aid the people of Gondor ! Thank the Force !" Master Ti cried out in relief.

The landscape was finally revealed, littered with orcs.

"That's a lot of orcs. How many would you think there would be, Obi-Wan ?" Anakin asked his former Master as he tried to count in his head.

"Hard to say, Anakin. Possibly over 200 000 !" Master Kenobi replied as he took a wild guess.

"200 000 ?! Holy Force !" Anakin shouted in disbelief.

As more horsemen appeared, a familiar face was seen. Anakin was especially surprised.

"Huh ? Bonteri leading those people ? Did he "man up" all of a sudden ?" Anakin wondered.

"He certainly stands out from the crowd. Well, good for him if he managed to acquire some extra courage." Master Kenobi added.

On the other side of the field, the orcs were in disarray. Gothmog quickly rectified the problem.

"Form ranks, you maggots ! Form ranks ! Pikes in front, archers behind !" The orc commander ordered his troops as he moved through the ranks with his lieutenant Murgash.

Théoden, King of Rohan, had to make a sudden decision.

"Éomer, take your éored down the left flank ! Gamling, you and Bonteri follow the King's banner down the center ! Grimbold, take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness !" Théoden ordered his lieutenants.

Théoden addressed his soldiers with a rousing speech.

"Arise ! Arise, Riders of Théoden ! Spears shall be shaken ! Shields shall be splintered ! A sword day, a red day, ere the sun rises ! Ride now ! Ride now ! Ride ! Ride to ruin... and the world's ending !"

The Rohirrim were ready to go, they were just waiting for their King to give the order.

"Forth Eorlingas !" Théoden shouted as the Rohan Horn was blown again.

"An old-fashioned cavalry charge ! I never thought I'd witnessed one, even in a hologram." Master Kenobi stated in shock.

"Look at them go ! Can those orcs stop that force ?" Anakin wondered as he looked on in astonishment.

Then the vision ended, Katooni stood up, removed the wires attached to her head and looked at the Council nervously.

"So, are we going to give those two a hand ?" Anakin risked to ask what he was sure was going to be refused.

"No. We will not." Master Windu answered as dryly as usual.

"Why ? Why refuse one that was one of us before ?" Anakin asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Arda isn't part of the Republic. We have more pressing matters, Anakin. Such as finding General Grievous and ending the Clone Wars. That is our highest priority." Master Windu added, further infuriating the young Jedi Knight.

"I had a hunch you weren't going to help her ! Like back during the trial. You did NOTHING to stop it from happening. You didn't even properly apologized to her after she was cleared ! Why must you be so stubborn ?!" Anakin continued as he was quickly losing his temper.

"Nothing to be done, there is. No longer in our hands, Ahsoka's fate is. Detach from her, you must." Yoda added.

With that, Anakin stormed out of the Council room to let off some steam.

"He can be so difficult to deal with. Let's let him cool off for the time being. I'll try to reason with him later." Master Kenobi suggested to the Council.

"Well, I guess that's that. Thank you, little Katooni, for sharing your vision with us. We can only hope that Skywalker's training will allow Ahsoka to survive this upcoming conflict." Plo Koon stated as he thought about Ahsoka since he brought her up in the Temple.

**I had this idea in my head for the longest time, ever since I started my story. For anyone that has seen all 3 LOTR movies, the Battle of Pelennor Fields has to be the most epic moment in Return of The King. This snippet is but a taste of things to come. I hope I'll be able to do the scene justice. For anyone that is not familiar with the LOTR story, yes, Gandalf survives his encounter with the Balrog... and becomes stronger as a result. And as you can probably guess now, at a point in the story, Ahsoka and Lux will need to be separated from each other for a time. Next chapter, we are going deep into The Two Towers arc. I forgot to mention this bit on my last comment. From here on out, Frodo and Sam's adventures will not be chronicled, mainly because they no longer interact with the rest of the Fellowship. If some of you still don't know what happens to them, by all means, see the movies or read the books. As always, comments, suggestions and reviews are always much appreciated !**


	9. Chapter 9

Back on Arda, near the borders of Rohan...

The surviving Uruk-Hai group, led by one named Ugluk, were making their way towards Isengard via the plains of Rohan. Merry and Pippin were held captive, bound and carried on the backs of two of them. Pippin was wide awake, but Merry was mostly unconscious with a large gash on his forehead.

"Merry ! Merry !" Pippin called out to his friend, who didn't respond at all.

Suddenly, an Uruk-Hai raised a hand, signaling for the rest to stop. In the bushes, a group of Orcs, lead by one named Grishnakh, came out of hiding and faced the larger, more powerful breed of orcs.

"You're late ! Our Master grows impatient ! He wants the Shire-Rats now !" Grishnakh threatened to Ugluk.

"I don't take orders from orc maggots ! Saruman will have his prize ! We will deliver them !" Ugluk growled back at the Orc leader.

Merry began to regain consciousness, moaning softly. One of the Uruk-Hai took a pouch and started to drink a thick, red liquid from it.

"Merry ! Merry ! Wake up ! My friend is sick ! He needs water ! Please !" Pippin pleaded to the Uruk-Hai, visibly worried over his friend's well-being.

"Sick, is he ? Give him some medicine, boys !" Ugluk ordered to his soldiers.

They force-fed the syrupy liquid to Merry, on which he almost choked upon and spat out a bit off him, thus regaining further conscience.

"Stop it !" Merry begged the Uruk-Hai.

"Can't take his grog, hah hah hah !" Ugluk mocked at Merry's inability to swallow the harsh liquid.

"Leave him alone !" Pippin cried out.

"Why ? You want some ? Huh ?! Then keep your mouth shut !" Ugluk growled at Pippin before turning away from the two hobbits.

"Merry ?" Pippin called out to his now conscious friend.

"Hello, Pip." Merry answered while coughing a bit.

"You're hurt !" Pippin whispered while noticing his gash on his forehead.

"I'm fine. It was just an act." Merry stated with a light smile on his face.

"An act ?" Pippin asked in surprise.

"See ? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Pippin." Merry reassured to his friend.

An Uruk-Hai began to sniff the air.

"What is it ? What do you smell ?" Ugluk asked his fellow Uruk-Hai.

"Man-Flesh !" The Uruk-Hai responded in panic.

"They've picked up our trail ! Let's move !" Ugluk shouted to the rest of the group and began to speed up their pace.

"Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, they're coming for us, Pip !" Merry whispered to Pippin.

"So are Sir Lux and Lady Ahsoka, Merry !" Pippin whispered back in a slightly hopeful tone.

Grishnakh's group was also getting nervous and joined the Uruk-Hai in the run towards Isengard. Pippin decided to rip the leaf-brooch from his cloak using his teeth and spat it on the trail. It was stepped upon further into the ground by the Uruk-Hai as they made their escape.

Far from the Uruk-Hai, Aragorn was leaning on the ground, listening to the vibrations caused by the running troops.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent ! Legolas ! Lady Ahsoka ! Hurry !" Aragorn called out to his friends as he began to run further into the plains.

Legolas and Ahsoka appeared from the top of a cliff and started to make their way down. Legolas looked back and saw Gimli and Lux trailing behind.

"Come on, Sir Lux and Gimli !" Legolas shouted to the last two.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest, no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell !" Gimli said while catching his breath for a moment.

"You're tired ?! What about me ?! All of you have some additional endurance for situations like these. I mean... you're a Dwarf, Legolas is an Elf, Aragorn is descended from a powerful bloodline, Ahsoka was a Jedi... but me ? I'm just an average human. After over 72 hours straight without resting, how is it that I'm still standing like the rest of you ?" Lux wondered aloud while gasping for breath.

"Well Lux, I think it's your resolve to see that Merry and Pippin will be safe and sound that keeps you going despite your fatigue, just like the rest of us. We'll catch up to those slimes eventually... save them and then we'll have our much-earned rest ! Now, come on !" Ahsoka answered while running towards Lux and grabbing his arm so he can keep up the pace.

After a few hours of running, the group reached the area where the Uruk-Hai met the Orcs. Aragorn kneeled on the ground and picked up Pippin's leaf-brooch.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said as he turned to see the others join up with him.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas stated with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Everyone, come !" Aragorn shouted while motioning the rest to keep moving.

Gimli ran as fast as he could, he ended up tripping and rolling down a hill.

"Come, Gimli ! We're gaining on them !" Legolas shouted to his dwarf friend.

"I'm wasted on cross-country ! We Dwarves are natural sprinters ! Very dangerous over short distances !" Gimli explained to Legolas as he quickly rejoined the rest in the chase.

"Dear me, I do believe I'm going to pass out any minute now..." Lux whined as he struggled to keep up with the rest.

"Oh no, you don't ! Hold on to me and watch your footing !" Ahsoka retorted as she offered her hand to him.

They finally reached an area which signaled the borders of Rohan. Gimli leaned on his axe for a while to catch his breath while Lux leaned against a large boulder.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-Lords." Aragorn stated to the group.

"Horse-Lords ?" Ahsoka wondered while raising an eye marking.

"Rohan's military strength is mainly cavalry-based, Lady Ahsoka. The horses are not only beasts of burden, also valuable allies in battle. Perhaps you'll have the opportunity to ride one soon enough." Aragorn explained to her.

"Please... a moment of rest. I could fall asleep right about now." Lux groaned as he took the time to catch his breath and would have allowed himself to fall asleep if it weren't for the fact that Ahsoka glared at him with a disapproving look.

"There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." Aragorn told them group while looking out over the horizon.

Legolas went a bit further and stopped to observe. He was seeing something of note.

"Legolas ! What do your Elf-eyes see ?" Aragorn called out and asked to his elvish friend.

"The Uruks turned Northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard !" Legolas shouted in worry.

"Saruman." Aragorn muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, in Isengard...

Saruman is once again speaking to Sauron via the Palantir. He begins to plot the downfall of the country of Rohan.

"The world is changing. Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor ? To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman, and the union of the two towers ? Together, my Lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle-Earth. The old world will burn in the fires of Industry, the forests will fall. A new Order shall rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword, the spear and the iron fist of the orc." Saruman told Sauron as many more Uruk-Hai were being bred in the caverns below the tower of Orthanc.

Near the top of the tower, Saruman is discussing matters with an orc overseer.

"I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks !" Saruman ordered the overseer.

"But my Lord, there are too many ! They cannot be all armed in time, we don't have the means !" The overseer answered to his Master.

"Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day !" Saruman suggested to the overseer.

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires !" The overseer shot back.

"The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep. Burn it !" Saruman ordered while looking at the great forest close to Isengard.

"Yes !" The overseer replied as he now realized there was more than enough supplies to get his Master's armies ready in time.

Saruman had managed to convince the Wildmen of Dunland to rally to his cause. One of them was with him in the chamber of the Palantir.

"We will fight for you !" The leader of the Wildmen promised to the wizard.

"Swear it !" Saruman ordered the wildman.

The man took out his dagger and cut his palm, making an oath of blood. Saruman looks on, pleased.

"We will die... for Saruman !" The leader shouted in front of the wizard.

Saruman is around a gathered mob of wildmen, armed with torches and various other weapons.

"The Horsemen took your lands. They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks !" Saruman shouted to the mob.

"Murderers !" The wildmen shouted as they raised their weapons high.

"Take back the lands they stole from you, burn every village !" Saruman shouted to them.

In an instant, the mob made their way out of Isengard and towards the small, scattered villages in Rohan.

"We only have to remove those who oppose us. It will begin in Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you, but no more." Saruman said to Sauron, telepathically.

In one of the villages in the region known as the Westfold, the wildmen are allied with the orcs, making their way through, killing, pillaging, burning as they go. A woman is preparing a horse while people run past her.

"Éothain ! Éothain ! You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two !" The mother ordered to his son and pointing to his little sister.

"Father says Éothain must not ride Garulf. He is too big for him." The little girl protested.

"Listen to me ! You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm ! Do you understand me ?" The mother asked with worry as she helped both her children on the horse.

"Yes, momma !" The boy answered with tears starting to shed.

"I don't want to leave ! I don't want to go, mama !" The little girl cried as she tried to reach for her mother.

"Freda. I will find you there." The mother reassured her daughter as she held her head for a moment and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, screams are heard from a distance, the wildmen and orcs are approaching them. Éothain reluctantly leaves with his sister.

"Quickly ! Go, child." The mother said to herself as she watched her children gallop further away and to safety. After the children cross a few hills, they look back to see their village burning. Freda can't stop herself from crying and fears the worst for her mother.

"Rohan, my Lord, is ready to fall." Saruman stated to Sauron once more telepathically.

At the Fords of Isen, horses, men and orcs are lying on the ground in the pouring rain, all dead from a great battle. A high-ranking soldier of Rohan arrives on horse at the scene, with others with him.

"Théodred. Find the King's son !" The high-ranking soldier ordered to his men.

"Mordor will pay for this !" One of the men shouted.

"These orcs are not from Mordor." The high-ranking soldier said as he turned around a dead orc, revealing the White Hand of Saruman on his helmet.

The soldiers look amongst the corpses for this man named Théodred. After several minutes of searching, they managed to find him.

"My Lord Éomer, over here !" A soldier motioned to him.

"He's alive !" Éomer whispered in shock.

Éomer helped to bring his cousin Théodred back to Edoras, where he is put to rest on a bed while bandages are applied on his wound. Éomer's sister, Éowyn, quickly rushed to her cousin's side, looking as shocked as her brother.

"Théodred." Éowyn whispered as she noticed her cousin is barely alive. She gently removed the bandages and looked at the wound. She gasped in horror at the gravity of the wound.

Brother and sister decided to see their uncle, Théoden, King of Rohan, and informed him of his son's critical condition.

"Your son is gravely wounded, my Lord." Eowyn stated sadly while noticing no reaction from her uncle, as if he were under a spell of sorts.

"He was ambushed, by orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force !" Éomer said in frustration noticing unresponsiveness from his uncle.

"That is a lie. Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally." Grima, Théoden's advisor, stated as he stepped out of the shadows and stood next to the King.

"Grima... Grima..." Théoden mumbled as if under a trance.

"Orcs are roaming free across our lands. Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Saruman." Éomer said as he tossed one of the orc helmets on the ground, showing Saruman's mark.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind ? Can you not see ? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent... your warmongering." Grima questioned as he looked at Éomer with disdain.

"Warmongering ?" Éomer growled at the advisor, enraged by the false accusations.

"How long is it since Saruman bought you ? What was the promised price, Grima ? When all the men are dead, will you take your share of the treasure ?" Éomer questioned the advisor as he held him by the throat against a pillar.

Grima quickly stared at Éowyn as she made her way of the room, which made Éomer even more irritated.

"Too long have you watched my sister ! Too long have you haunted her steps !" Éomer said as he tightened his grip.

Suddenly, guards grabbed him from behind, allowing Grima a small, evil smile.

"You have seen much, Éomer, son of Éomund. Too much." Grima stated with venom in his tone as he ordered the guards to punch him in his stomach.

"You are banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Rohan and all its domains under pain of death." Grima stated as he prepared to have Éomer thrown out.

"You have no authority here. Your orders mean nothing !" Éomer retorted in his defense.

"This order does not come from me. It comes from the King. He signed it this morning." Grima said as he showed Éomer a banishment document bearing his uncle's signature.

Éomer gets dragged away and eventually thrown out of the Golden Hall of Meduseld.

**First segment of the Two Towers arc. Nothing too fancy. Next chapter, we'll see an interesting challenge for Ahsoka especially. Plus a familiar face returns. **

**As always, I love reviews :) Thanks to everyone so far that left one. Keeps me going, you know ?**


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, on Coruscant...

Palpatine was smiling at what he had seen. A vision of the future on Arda. He saw a wizard, clad in white, giving orders to an extensive army.

Saruman walked to his balcony on the tower of Orthanc, with his servant Grima, to be greeted by 10 000 Uruk-Hai warriors. As he stepped outside of his tower, a loud horn blared, signaling his presence. He looked on as the Uruk-Hai began chanting in Black Speech. He held out his hand to silence the army and spoke.

"A new power is rising ! It's victory is at hand !"

The Uruk-Hai cheered loudly until Saruman held out his hand again to give his orders.

"This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan ! March to Helm's Deep ! Leave none alive ! To war !"

As the Uruk-Hai began to march forth, Grima shed a tear. Whether he cried because he found the army magnificent or that he felt regret for aiding Saruman against his people, it is unknown.

"There will be no dawn... for men." Saruman told himself.

Palpatine couldn't help but laugh.

"That's right, Saruman. Begin the war on Arda. Rid us of that accursed Togruta if you can." Palpatine said to himself.

His doors of his office opened. Anakin walked in as Palpatine was sipping some coffee.

"You've wanted to see me, Chancellor ?" Anakin asked the older man.

"Yes, Anakin. I wanted to talk to you about a decision of mine." Palpatine replied as he looked on the young Jedi Knight.

"What decision would that be, your Excellency ?" Anakin wondered.

"I'm depending on you. To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic... Anakin, I'm appointing you as my personal representative on the Jedi Council." Palpatine explained.

"Me ? A Master ? I'm overwhelmed, sir. However, the Council elects its own members. They'll never agree with this." Anakin replied in a state of shock.

"I think they will. They need you... more than you know. Please excuse me for getting out of topic for a moment, but are you still worried about your former apprentice ? You still look bothered about the whole situation." Palpatine asked as he suddenly jumped onto a sensitive topic.

"Somewhat. But I know there is little I could do for her now, being so far off." Anakin answered with a loud sigh.

"Perhaps it would ease your conscience if you saw things... from a different perspective." Palpatine added.

"What do you mean ?" Anakin asked, slightly confused.

"Do you honestly believe that she left your tutoring only because the Council didn't trust her during the Temple Bombing incident ? I think it goes far beyond that." Palpatine stated as he turned away to stare at the horizon again.

"Hold on a moment. Chancellor... what are you saying ?" Anakin questioned in shock.

"Think about it, my boy. She was the apprentice to the Chosen One. No doubt it must put a great deal of pressure. High expectations are placed. So much responsibility. Have you ever thought that she wasn't able to meet such high standards ?" Palpatine said as he turned back to Anakin and sat down.

"Chancellor, with all due respect, she never let me down. She always proved herself in battle." Anakin stated as he began to defend his former apprentice.

"Really ? Then explain why she left over such a trivial affair as the Temple Bombing incident. If she were as strong as you claim her to be, she would have stood by your side and completed her training, no ?" Palpatine continued his questioning as he began to place some doubt into Anakin's mind.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Anakin stammered slowly taking in the Chancellor's points.

"I hate to say it, Anakin. I think the Council have made a mistake in giving you an apprentice that was... weak of will. I rarely use negative terms to describe a person... but for your former apprentice... one word comes to mind." Palpatine said as he turned his back and smiled evilly.

"And what would you label her as, Chancellor ?" Anakin asked with much fear in his mind.

"Failure. She was a failure, Anakin. It was not your fault that she left your side, my boy. She simply couldn't live up to such high expectations. So it's no surprise she left. What will she do now ? Raise a family with Senator Bonteri ? What good will that do ? There, you see. More proof that she is an unfortunate failure all-around." Palpatine explained with some concern.

"I... I didn't see it that way. I hate to admit it, but you're absolutely right ! She let me down. I can't... I can't believe it." Anakin said in disbelief.

"What's done is done, Anakin. I'm very sorry that you had to realize this terrible truth so late. Now, I would suggest that you let the Council know of your appointment." Palpatine said as he looked on the Jedi Knight with concerned eyes.

Back on Arda...

The Uruk-Hai and Orcs are still running further into the plains of Rohan. The five hunters, led by Aragorn, are still keeping up the chase. Lux is still struggling to keep up with the rest, Ahsoka had to drag him along... almost. Gimli is also lagging behind a bit.

"Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe." Gimli told himself as he continued to force himself to move on with the rest.

"They run as if the whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas stated as he kept his eyes on their trail.

At nightfall, the Uruk-Hai and Orcs stop by the borders of the forest of Fangorn. Merry and Pippin are tossed on the ground.

"We're not going any further... until we've had a breather !" One of the orcs shouted for the group.

"Get a fire going !" Ugluk ordered to his soldiers.

As the orcs began to cut down some trees, loud groaning could be heard.

"Merry ! Merry !" Pippin called out as he crawled towards his friend.

"I think we might have made a mistake with leaving the Shire, Pippin." Merry stated dryly.

"What's making that noise ?" Pippin wondered as the sound of groaning caught his attention.

"It's the trees." Merry answered while looking at the forest.

"What ?" Pippin questioned in disbelief.

"You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland ? Folks used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive." Merry said as he counted an odd tale.

"Alive ?" Pippin asked.

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move." Merry explained further.

"I'm starving ! We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days !" An Uruk-Hai complained.

"Yeah ! Why can't we have some meat ? What about them ? They're fresh." A lesser Orc known as Snaga wonders as he looked at Merry and Pippin.

"They are not for eating !" Ugluk told Snaga as he quickly dragged the hobbits away from the hungry orcs.

"What about their legs ? They don't need those ! Ohh, they look tasty !" Grishnakh asked Ugluk as he attempted to get closer to the hobbits.

"Get back, scum ! The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled." Ugluk stated to Grishnakh as he pushed the orc leader back with his group.

"Alive ? Why alive ? Do they give good sport ?" Grishnakh protested as he tried to get a closer look.

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war." Ugluk explained to Grishnakh.

"They think we have the Ring." Pippin whispered to Merry.

"Shh ! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead !" Merry whispered back.

Snaga had managed to sneak on the hobbits from behind, he had his blade drawn and was ready to attack them.

"Just a mouthful... a bit off the flank !" Snaga hissed before being immediately decapitated by Ugluk's blade. His head fell right in front of Merry and Pippin.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys !" Ugluk shouted to his fellow Uruk-Hai.

They began to tear into Snaga's body and push the hobbits out of the way.

"Pippin, let's go !" Merry suggested as they began to crawl away from the Uruk-Hai and Orcs.

Their escape was cut short, as Grishnakh caught Pippin and was about to cut him open.

"Go on. Call for help. Squeal ! No one's gonna save you now !" Grishnakh growled at the hobbit while pointing his knife at him.

All of a sudden, Grishnakh was hit in the back with a large spear, making him howl in pain. Before the Uruk-Hai and other Orcs could defend themselves, they were overwhelmed by horsemen. Ugluk himself received a spear through the chest, killing him immediately. Most were pierced by spears, cloven by swords or trampled by the horses. Pippin ended up rolling on his back, right under a rearing horse, shouting in fright.

At sunrise, the five hunters are still tracking their quarry, but stop for a moment. Lux is half-asleep, completely exhausted from his non-stop chase. Gimli leans on his axe and catches his breath. Ahsoka looks at Lux and sighs. He can't fall asleep yet, he needs to be awake some more.

"I'm sorry, Lux. But this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you." Ahsoka whispered as she proceeded to slap him across the face to bring him back to consciousness.

"Ow ! What was that for ?" Lux wondered as he woke up and felt his sore cheek.

"I'm so sorry Lux, but you can't rest just yet. We're almost there ! You need to stay awake, I can't carry you the entire way." Ahsoka stated as she fell to her knees and gasped for breath.

"You could have... I don't know... shaken me up a bit if you wanted to wake me. That hurt." Lux said as he was once again fully awake and looked at the group.

"The red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night." Legolas said as he noticed the reddened hue of the rising sun.

The neighing of horses was heard, Aragorn quickly motioned the group to hide behind a large boulder. A large group of horsemen passed them, by looking at their armor all bloodied, it was a tell-tale sign that they were involved in a recent battle. Moments after the horsemen passed them, Aragorn stepped in the open and addressed them.

"Riders of Rohan ! What news from the Mark ?" Aragorn yelled out to the horsemen.

The horsemen quickly turned around and circled the five, spears pointed at them. One of them got off his horse and approached the group.

"What business does two men, one in strange garb, an elf, a dwarf and the strangest looking creature I've ever laid eyes upon have in the Riddermark ? Speak quickly !" The man ordered as he stared in shock at Ahsoka, not knowing what to make of her.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli taunted at the man.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood a little higher to the ground !" The man threatened Gimli.

"You would die before your stroke fell !" Legolas shouted as he aimed an arrow at the man's head. All spears were now aimed at Legolas.

Aragorn pulled Legolas' arm down while Gimli let out a sigh of relief. Both Lux and Ahsoka stood with their arms crossed in front of them.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, Sir Lux and Lady Ahsoka here are recent allies from far away beyond the stars. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your King." Aragorn stated as he introduced the group.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. I am Éomer, son of Éomund and Third Marshal of the Riddermark." Éomer said as he introduced himself and removed his helmet.

His men raised their spears and allowed the group to relax.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and has claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say. As an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Éomer explained current events in Rohan.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn explained the group's motives to Éomer.

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night." Éomer stated to the group.

"But there were two hobbits with them. Did you see two hobbits ?" Gimli questioned in slight fear.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn described the hobbits to Éomer.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer answered as he pointed towards the place where the orcs were piled up.

"Dead ?" Gimli wondered in disbelief.

"I am sorry." Éomer stated with regret.

Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder in comfort. Lux held his head down in sadness while Aragorn stared blankly at Éomer in disbelief. Ahsoka's feelings were apparent as her lekku stripes paled considerably.

"Hasufel, Arod, Felamodig. May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Éomer said as he whistled the 3 horses to be offered to the group.

Hasufel had a sorrel coat, Arod was white and Felamodig was gray.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands. We ride North !" Éomer said as he bade farewell to the group and ordered his men to ride further North.

Aragorn took Hasufel while Legolas and Gimli rode Arod. Ahsoka and Lux were left with Felamodig. She tried to approach the horse, but he neighed in fear and stepped back.

"Why is he running away from me ? It's not like I'm going to hurt him or anything. Come on Felamodig, come here ! I won't hurt you." Ahsoka said while trying to tame the horse.

"I think I know what's scaring him, 'Soka. No doubt these are herbivores, so it's only natural that they fear carnivores. And since Togrutas are natural predators, it makes perfect sense that he's trying to keep a safe distance from you. Which means, you'll have to earn this animal's trust." Lux stated as he figured out the issue in a logical fashion.

"We don't have time for that, it's bad enough that I have to learn how to ride him, let alone gain his trust. Lux, give me a hand, please." Ahsoka groaned as she tried to grab the reins and failing pretty badly.

Not too surprisingly, Felamodig allowed Lux to approach him. He began to caress the horse's neck gently, trying to calm him down. But as soon as Ahsoka got too close, he panicked and broke away from Lux.

"Arg, we've wasted enough time already ! I'm going to try something. "You will no longer fear me."" Ahsoka said as she waved her hand in front of him.

"I don't think the Jedi Mind Trick works on animals, 'Soka. But hey, feel free to prove me wrong." Lux said as he doubted her trick would actually work.

Ahsoka tried to approach Felamodig once more, to have him run off yet again.

"I give up. I give up ! Aragorn, how should I expect to ride him if I can't even get close to him ?" Ahsoka asked the ranger in frustration as she held her hands up in defeat.

"Allow me a moment with him." Aragorn stated as he grabbed Felamodig's reins and began to speak to him in Elvish, gradually calming him down.

"He certainly has a way with horses, huh 'Soka ?" Lux asked as he stood beside her and watched Aragorn show his experience at taming horses.

"Now only if I could ride him, we could get moving, hopefully we won't be too late for Merry and Pippin." Ahsoka said as she waited for Aragorn to finish.

"Come forth, Lady Ahsoka. Slowly. Gently. I think he will allow you now to approach and ride him." Aragorn ordered as he motioned to her.

Ahsoka was finally able to approach Felamodig without him panicking. She struggled for a bit to climb on top of him, but when seated and holding his reins, she was beginning to be comfortable. She then motioned to Lux to join her.

"Hold on to my shoulders, I'll try my best not to get you knocked off him. All right, let's get moving." Ahsoka said to Lux as she managed to get Felamodig to gallop forward.

"You're pretty good at this. Not bad for your first try." Lux said trying to encourage her.

They quickly made their way towards the spot that the orcs were piled and burned. Ahsoka was shocked to see the head of an Uruk-Hai planted on a spear, she hadn't witnessed such a macabre sight in a while. All five got off the horses and began to search through the carcasses.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli said as he uncovered a piece of a hobbit's belt.

"May they find peace after death." Legolas stated as he held his head down and put his hand to his heart.

Aragorn, in a fit of sudden rage, kicked a stray helmet, shouted as loud as he could and then fell on his knees, looking down in despair.

"We failed them." Gimli said trying his best not to cry.

Aragorn took a closer look at the ground. He quickly discovered tracks.

"A hobbit lay here... and the other. They crawled... Their hands were bound... Their bonds were cut...They ran over here... They were followed... The tracks lead away from the battle... into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn explained as he was able to tell what happened by the shape of the tracks.

"Fangorn... what madness drove them in there ?" Gimli wondered in horror while reminiscing what he heard about this particular forest.

_Flashback begins..._

Merry and Pippin made their way through many trees and finally stopped around some large roots.

"Did we lose him ? I think we lost him." Pippin said while catching his breath.

"I'm gonna rip off your filthy little heads !" Grishnakh shouted as he made his way amongst the trees, following the hobbit's scent.

"Trees, climb a tree." Merry whispered to Pippin.

Both had climbed a tree and looked around.

"He's gone." Merry said while smiling.

When he least expected it, the orc grabbed Merry from his ankle and pulled him down from the tree. He then hopped onto the hobbit, getting ready to unsheathe his blade. Merry kicks him in the face, making the orc even more angry. As Pippin looks on, he notices the tree he climbed moving, opening large eyes and staring at him. Pippin loses his footing as he panics and the tree grabs him in mid-air.

"Let's put a maggot hole in your belly." Grishnakh threatened as he prepared to sink his blade into Merry.

Grishnakh risked a look from behind, to get crushed by the tree's foot. Merry attempted to run, but was quickly caught. Both stared at the tree, which looked none too happy.

"Little orcs." The tree grumbled.

"It's talking, Merry, the tree is talking." Pippin said in disbelief.

"Tree ? I am no tree. I am an Ent." The "tree" answered.

"A tree herder. A shepherd of the forest." Merry stated in wonder.

"Don't talk to it, Merry. Don't encourage it." Pippin suggested to his friend.

"Treebeard some call me." The Ent said as he divulged his name.

"Whose side are you on ?" Pippin asked.

"Side ? I am on nobody's side, because nobody's on my side, little orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore." Treebeard said as he expressed neutrality.

"We're not orcs, we're hobbits." Merry corrected Treebeard.

"Hobbits ? Never heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like orc mischief to me." Treebeard grumbled as he tightened his hold over the hobbits.

"They come with fire, they come with axes, gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning. Destroyers and usurpers. Curse them !" Treebeard roared as he recalled what the orcs are capable of.

"No, you don't understand. We're hobbits, halflings, shire-folk." Merry insisted to prove they were no orcs to Treebeard.

"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. The white wizard will know." Treebeard said to the two before dropping them on the ground to a certain location.

"The white wizard ?" Pippin whispered in fear.

"Saruman." Merry stated to confirm his fears.

Treebeard drops them indeed in front of a wizard, clad in white. They look on in utter shock.

_Flashback ends..._

Deep into the forest, Gimli found a dark liquid on a leaf. He decided to taste it.

"Orc blood !" Gimli stated as he quickly spat it out.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said while trying to figure out what made such tracks.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli said as he struggled for breath.

Ahsoka stopped all of a sudden. Lux almost bumped into her but stopped a few inches short.

"Is something wrong, 'Soka ?" Lux wondered as he noticed how concentrated she was.

"My montrals are going haywire, I'm picking up lifeforms all over, yet I don't see anything." Ahsoka said to Lux as she massaged her montrals for a bit, thinking they were not functioning properly.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger." Legolas stated as he looked around nervously.

Creaking is heard all over the forest, Gimli reacts by raising his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said as the creaking intensified.

"Gimli. Lower your axe." Aragorn whispered to the dwarf as he made a motion down.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas explained to the group.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about ? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings ?" Gimli asked in a mocking tone.

All of a sudden, Ahsoka stopped and immediately reached for her lightsabers.

"Something's out there. You sense it as well, don't you, Lady Ahsoka ?" Legolas asked as he turned to the Togruta.

"What do you see ?" Aragorn questioned his friend.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas said as he began to prepare his bow with an arrow.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us. We must be quick." Aragorn suggested to the group as he unsheathed his sword.

A strong white light glowed before them. Gimli attempted to toss his axe, only to have it swatted out of harm's way with a whip of a large staff. Legolas missed his aim, Aragorn's sword began to burn, forcing him to let go of it, Lux's blaster bolts were merely dodged while Ahsoka got her lightsabers knocked out of her hands.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The wizard guessed.

"Where are they ?" Aragorn questioned with anger in his voice.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you ?" The wizard asked the group.

"Who are you ? Show yourself !" Aragorn shouted to the mysterious wizard.

The light faded to reveal... Gandalf !

"It... it cannot be." Aragorn stated in amazement.

"I don't believe it ! My eyes must be fooling me !" Lux said in disbelief.

"Then we need to both get our eyes checked, Lux, because I see him too." Ahsoka said with a smirk on her face.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas apologized as he bowed before the wizard along with Gimli.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf told the group.

"You fell." Aragorn said while remembering the great battle in Moria.

"Through fire, and water. On the lowest dungeon, on the highest peak I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars wheeled overhead, and everyday was as long as a life age on the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf explained his great battle and near-death experience to everyone.

"Gandalf." Aragorn called with relief.

"Gandalf ? Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gandalf said as he remembered his old life.

"Gandalf." Gimli called out in joy.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." Gandalf stated as he gave his new identity.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said to the group as he walked back towards the plains with them.

"Edoras ? That is no short distance !" Gimli groaned as they would ride on horses longer than he would like.

"That's another name you had in your dream before we left Onderon, wasn't it, 'Soka ?" Lux asked his betrothed.

"Yep ! That and Minas Tirith are what I haven't seen yet. So they're all important cities. Maybe I'll get to visit them all." Ahsoka answered as she recalled her dream.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." Aragorn said remembering Éomer's story.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf added as he was thinking how to deal with Théoden's spell.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing ? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested... I mean, charming, quite charming forest." Gimli grumbled some more and quickly changed his tone when he began to hear the trees creaking again.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf explained as Merry and Pippin would likely play an important role later on.

"There is one thing you haven't changed, old friend." Aragorn told Gandalf.

"Hmm ?" Gandalf wondered what he meant.

"You still speak in riddles." Aragorn answered as they laughed together.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up... and find that they are strong." Gandalf told the group while mentally referring to Treebeard.

"Strong ?! ... Oh, that's good." Gimli began to grumble again before hearing the creaking of trees once more.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf retorted to Gimli, reassuring that the Hobbits are fine.

"This new Gandalf is grumpier than the old one." Gimli muttered to himself.

"Suit yourself, Gimli. I actually prefer the White version. He looks so much better than the Grey incarnation." Ahsoka stated her opinion on the matter as her montrals caught his comment.

They finally exited Fangorn. As they stood out on the plains, getting ready to get back on their respective horses, Gandalf whistled into the plains. A neigh was heard and a majestic white horse joined the group.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas stated in wonder.

"Shadowfax. He's the Lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said as he petted Shadowfax's neck for a moment before riding him towards Edoras.

The group began their trek, which would take several days before they reached their destination. Ahsoka had quickly learned how to handle Felamodig and was becoming a capable rider. As they rode through the plains, it gave Lux a chance to finally catch up on his much-needed rest. He sat in front of her in order to ensure he wouldn't be dropped by accident.

**Woah ! This chapter ended up being longer than I had anticipated. So now, we've seen Palpatine beginning to manipulate Anakin by turning him against Ahsoka to start things off. Felamodig's name was gathered from a Middle-Earth Horse Name Generator. It means "Very Bold" in Rohirric, the language of Rohan. And the allusion to Saruman at the beginning was intentional. As some of you have heard, Sir Christopher Lee has passed away recently at 93 years of age. He portrayed Saruman in the Lord of The Rings and Hobbit trilogies as well as Count Dooku in Star Wars Episode II and III and also provided the voice of Dooku in the 2008 Clone Wars movie. He was also known as Count Dracula in horror movies of the late '50s and early '60s. May he rest in peace and also be remembered for generations to come. Next chapter, it's gonna be three times major emotions. We're talking the healing of Théoden, Théodred's funeral... and Order 66.**


	11. Chapter 11

Deep into Fangorn Forest, Treebeard was walking while carrying Merry and Pippin in his branches. He was reciting verses as they made their way further towards the mountains.

""O rowen mine, I saw you shine, Upon a Summer's day, Upon your head, How golden-red, The crown you bore aloft." Such a beautiful verse." Treebeard said as he recited one of many of his verses.

"Is it much further ?" Merry wondered.

"Don't be hasty. You might call it far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe. And safe is where I'll keep you. I believe you will enjoy this next one too. It's one of my own compositions. Right." Treebeard stated as he cleared his throat before reciting his next verse.

""Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves, And the dreams of trees unfold, When woodland halls are green and cool, And the wind is in the West, Come back to me, Come back to me, And say my land is best." Oh." Treebeard recited to the hobbits before noticing they fell asleep in the meantime.

"Sleep, little Shirelings. Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light. I have business in the forest. There are many to call. Many that must come. The Shadow lies on Fangorn. The withering of all woods is drawing near." Treebeard said as he put the two hobbits down on the forest floor and went about his business.

Somewhere in the plains of Rohan, Gandalf and the others stopped for the night to rest. Gandalf was looking over the horizon with Aragorn at his side. Gimli, Legolas and Ahsoka were exhausted from their 4+ day trek. Lux managed to recuperate his strengths while on horseback and decided to join the two that were currently awake.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men.

He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden.

And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon the speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must complete this task alone." Gandalf explained to the two men.

"He's not alone. Sam went with him." Aragorn added.

"Did he ? Did he indeed ? Good. Yes, very good." Gandalf said while being pleasantly surprised at this new information.

"Here's hoping both of them will be able to make it to the Land of Shadow unscathed." Lux chimed in as he began to feel hopeful for the two hobbits.

In Fangorn Forest, Merry woke up from his sleep, looking for Pippin. He sees him sitting near a small waterfall, drinking water from a large bowl. He looks around but sees no sign of Treebeard.

"Hello ? Treebeard ? Where has he gone ?" Merry asked as he looked around for the Ent.

"I had the loveliest dream last night. There was this large barrel, full of pipe-weed. And we smoked all of it. And then you were sick. I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby." Pippin counted to Merry while thinking about a good smoke.

"Did you hear that ?... There it is again. Something's not right. Not right at all." Merry stated while hearing the trees creak.

"You said something... Treeish." Merry stated to Pippin as he heard the weirdest noise come out of his cousin as he belched.

"No I didn't. I was just stretching." Pippin replied as he let out another odd belch.

"You're taller !" Merry exclaimed in surprise as he circled around Pippin.

"Who ?" Pippin wondered.

"You !" Merry shouted while pointing to Pippin.

"Than what ?" Pippin asked innocently.

"Than me !" Merry cried out in shock.

"I've always been taller than you." Pippin stated.

"Pippin, everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're the short one." Merry shot back.

"Please Merry, you're what ? 3 foot 6 ? At the most ? Whereas me, I'm pushing 3 foot 7... 3 foot 8 !" Pippin said as he continued drinking the water that obviously had a growth effect.

"3 foot 8 ?! You did something !" Merry said in shock as he noticed a barrel near Pippin.

This is where the odd water came from. He proceeded to steal the barrel and have some himself.

"Merry, don't ! Don't drink it !" Pippin pleaded as he tried to reclaim his barrel.

Merry had another gulp of it and managed to keep the barrel out of Pippin's reach.

"Merry, no ! Treebeard said that you shouldn't have any." Pippin begged as he kept running after Merry.

"I want some !" Merry shouted as he kept running off.

"It could be dangerous ! Give it back, Merry !" Pippin pleaded once more.

Merry ends up tripping and spilling the water over some roots. As he tries to get up, the roots trap his leg and begin to slowly crush him. Pippin also gets caught.

"What's happening ?" Pippin shouted in panic.

"It got my leg ! Help !" Merry cried out in pain.

They began to get covered in leaves. Fortunately, Treebeard arrived to help them.

"Away with you. You should not be waking. Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water." Treebeard commanded to the roots as they loosened their grip over the hobbits.

"Come little hobbits, the forest is waking up. It isn't safe." Treebeard said to the two as he motioned them to climb on him.

"The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them." Treebeard explained to the hobbits about the dangers of wild trees.

"Why are there so few of you when you have lived so long ? Are there Ent-children ?" Pippin questioned Treebeard about their low numbers.

"There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years." Treebeard replied.

"Why is that ?" Merry wondered.

"We lost the Entwives." Treebeard answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did they die ?" Pippin asked in morbid curiosity.

"Die ? No. We lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen Entwives in the Shire ?" Treebeard asked the hobbits about sightings.

"Can't say that I have. You, Pip ?" Merry asked his cousin about sightings.

"What do they look like ?" Pippin asked plainly.

"I don't remember now." Treebeard answered which showed a great loss of memory.

In the plains of Rohan, the group of six are almost at Edoras. As they reach a hill and finally see the city in the distance, they stop for a moment.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf stated to the group before finally making the last stretch to the city.

As the group began to move, Ahsoka hesitated and looked distracted.

" 'Soka ? Is everything all right ?" Lux asked as he suspected another disturbance in the Force taking place.

"No. Something went wrong, Lux. Very, very wrong. Master Windu just got killed by the mysterious Sith Lord... with Anakin's help." Ahsoka answered with a cracking voice to Lux and confirmed his suspicions.

At the Golden Hall of Meduseld, Éowyn quickly rushed into the throne room to her uncle's side and knelt before him. She tried to reach out to him, despite the fact that he doesn't respond at all to her presence.

"My Lord, your son, he's dead. My Lord ? Will you not go to him ? Will you do nothing ?" Éowyn asked her uncle while fighting her tears and grief over the loss of her cousin.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant...

At the barracks of the 501st legion, clones were celebrating the news about the victory over General Grievous. Captain Rex, Kix and Jesse were arguing between themselves.

"Hah ! I can't believe it ! The head clanker got done in, finally. By General Kenobi, no less !" Jesse shouted to the two.

"You said it, Jesse ! Now hopefully this stupid war will end soon and we'll all get the break we deserve, huh ?" Kix stated in a hopeful tone.

"I really wish Commander Tano would still be here, in the last few missions we've been on, we could've really used her advanced skills." Rex said to the other two as he really missed the young Padawan.

"We all miss her, Rex. But she got hitched with that Bonteri fella, right ?" Kix asked his superior.

"Last I heard, Kix, that was the case. Oh well look here guys, here comes General Skywalker. Hey General, any new missions coming up ?" Rex asked Anakin as he made an unexpected entrance.

"Attention, men ! I want every single member of the 501st to be ready within 5 minutes. The Supreme Chancellor has given us a very important mission." Anakin ordered his troops.

"Hey General Skywalker, what's with the cloak ?" Kix asked in a mocking tone.

"Well, first things first, you will no longer address me as General Skywalker, you will call me Lord Vader from here on out. The cloak is a symbol of my new identity." Anakin said as calmly as possible.

"If you don't mind me asking, uh... Lord Vader, since when does the Chancellor decide the missions for the clones ? Ain't it Jedi Protocol ?" Rex asked with doubts in his mind.

"I see that you haven't been up with current news, Rex. The Jedi tried to overthrow the Chancellor and the Senate. I witnessed Master Windu attempting to assassinate the Chancellor with my own eyes. Our mission is as follows : We march to the Jedi Temple. We kill everyone that stands in our way. No Jedi gets spared, not even the Younglings." Vader explained to his troops.

"Uh, sir. Are you out of your mind ?! Turning against your own ? What would Commander Tano have to say if... augh !" Rex began to argue until he felt the hold of a Force Choke on him.

"DO NOT. I REPEAT. DO NOT BRING UP THAT FAILURE IN ANY FUTURE CONVERSATION. Do I make myself clear, Rex ?!" Vader shouted as he kept the Force Choke in effect.

"Y-yes, sir ! Un-understood. *Cough*" Rex stammered as Vader released his hold on him.

"All right, men, get ready to move out !" Vader ordered as he stepped out of the barracks.

"What's gotten into him ?" Kix wondered as he ran to Rex and helped him back on his feet.

"I don't know any more than you do, Kix. One thing is certain, the General we once knew is gone. He would never turn against any of us and would never slander the Commander's name like that. Don't count on me to be part of this sick plot." Rex explained to Kix.

"You plan on deserting then, like Cut on Saleucami ?" Kix questioned Rex.

"Damn right I'm deserting ! I'd rather run than kill fellow Jedi which I've come to know and respect since the war started ! You can do what you want, Kix, but I'm done serving the Republic if that's how the Chancellor will run things around now that the war is pretty much over. I'm getting out of this mess while I still can !" Rex shouted as he threw down his comlink and left the barracks, hoping not to be spotted by other clones.

Back on Arda...

In Théodred's room, Éowyn was crying over the loss of her cousin. Grima entered silently and looked at her.

"Oh, he must have died sometime in the night. What a tragedy for the King to lose his only son and heir. I understand his passing is hard to accept, especially now that your brother has deserted you." Grima said as he sat on the bed and tried to look like he cared.

"Leave me alone, snake !" Éowyn shouted as she backed away from him.

"Oh, but you are alone. Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness in the bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink. The walls of your bower closing in about you. A hutch to trammel some wild thing. So fair and so cold, like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill." Grima stated as he circled Éowyn and went as far to stroke her face in an attempt to seduce her.

"Your words are poison !" Éowyn shouted as she broke of his hold and ran off outside of the Golden Hall of Meduseld, looking to the horizon in despair.

As Éowyn stood outside, a flag of Rohan rips off the flagpole and the wind takes it outside the gates of Edoras. As the group of riders are about to enter the city, they noticed the flag rolling on the ground with the wind. Upon entering, the people of Edoras look upon the group with emotionless faces. They didn't seem to be startled even when they noticed Ahsoka's unique looks as she passed by a number of them.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli stated as he noticed how silent the city was as they made their way up to the Golden Hall of Meduseld.

"It would seem that having the King unable to act upon the enemy has broken the people's faith and will. It's like they're barely holding onto each other. Hopefully, we'll be able to help heal their King." Lux said as he felt sorry for the people.

As the six reached the top of the stairs, guards came out to meet them.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue." The leader of guards named Hama stated to the group as he asked to have their weapons handed over to the guards of Edoras.

Aragorn gave out his sword and several daggers he was hiding on him, Gimli gave out his axe, Legolas gave out his bow and quiver of arrows plus a couple of elven daggers he had on him, Lux gave out his blasters and rifle while Ahsoka relinquished her lightsaber hilts.

"These are weapons ?" Hama asked in confusion as he looked at the seemingly harmless lightsaber hilts.

"Whatever you do, don't fiddle with them, for your sake !" Ahsoka warned the guards.

"Your staff." Hama asked to Gandalf.

"Oh. You wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick, now would you ?" Gandalf pleaded as his hid the staff in his robes and leaned on to Legolas as he entered the hall.

"Here goes nothing." Ahsoka whispered to Lux as they walked in side by side.

Grima stood next to the King. He looked on in displeasure.

"My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." Grima whispered to the King.

The doors were closed after everyone entered, guards were beginning to surround the group.

"He's a herald of woe." Grima stated to the guards.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened as of late, Théoden King." Gandalf shouted to the King.

"He's not welcome." Grima whispered to the King.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow ?" Théoden questioned with much hesitation.

"Stormcrow ? Huh ?" Ahsoka whispered to Lux as she raised an eye marking in confusion.

"I don't know any more than you, 'Soka. Stay on your guard, I have a feeling that we'll need to protect Gandalf soon enough." Lux whispered back.

"A just question, my liege. Late is the hour that this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima said as he walked to face Gandalf.

"Be silent ! Keep your forked tongue between your teeth ! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm !" Gandalf shouted to Grima as he brought out his staff.

"His staff ! I told you to take the wizard's staff !" Grima shouted to the guards in anger and began to back away.

Soldiers came rushing towards the group. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli took care of the guards on one side. Lux and Ahsoka took care of the rest from the other. Lux managed to elbow one of the guards in the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him while Ahsoka used Force Push to send several guards to the wall. The sight of her doing this was enough for Hama to keep his fellow guard leader Gamling from joining the battle. Gandalf kept approaching Théoden, as if nothing happened.

"Théoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf called out as he got closer to the King.

Grima tried to make his escape, but Ahsoka caught him in time and held him down.

"Going somewhere, sleemo ?" Ahsoka growled as she stared at him and bared her sharp teeth at him.

"Harken to me. I release you from this spell." Gandalf said as he opened his hand and began a spell of his own.

Théoden simply reacted by laughing maniacally at his attempt.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Théoden mocked briefly before Gandalf removed his grey robes to reveal his brilliant white robes, causing Théoden to be knocked back in shock.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf shouted as he pointed his staff at the King.

Éowyn sees what is happening and tries to help her uncle, but Aragorn holds her back.

"If I go, Théoden dies !" Saruman shouted defiantly.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him !" Gandalf said as he pointed his staff again at the King.

"Rohan is mine !" Saruman shouted again, before attempting to have Théoden attack the wizard.

"Be gone !" Gandalf shouted as he wacked Théoden's brow, sending him back on the throne, causing Saruman's hold over him to finally break.

In the room of the Palantir, Saruman lied on the floor with a scratch on his brow.

The release of Saruman's hold caused Théoden to slip off from his throne, Éowyn went running to catch her uncle as he fell to the floor. The old and worn-looking King began to change, looking much younger as his grey hairs began to change to a blond color.

"I know your face... Éowyn. Éowyn. Gandalf ?" Théoden said as he recognized his niece and noticed the wizard a moment later.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said to Théoden as the latter got up, gaining the attention from his guards.

"Dark my dreams have been of late." Théoden stated as he looked at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their strength better, if they grasped your sword." Gandalf suggested as he smiled.

Hama cautiously approached his King, offering his sheathed sword. Théoden grasped the hilt and slowly unsheathed the blade, then turned his gaze towards Grima, who was cowering on the floor. He was quickly tossed out of the Golden Hall of Meduseld and onto the stairs. Théoden walked down the stairs with his blade drawn.

"I've only ever served you, my Lord !" Grima pleaded as he crawled backwards down the stairs.

"Your leechcraft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast !" Théoden growled at his former advisor.

"Send me not from your sight !" Grima begged as Théoden raised his sword against him.

"No, my Lord ! No ! Enough blood has been spilled on his account !" Aragorn said as he stopped Théoden from killing Grima.

"Get out of my way !" Grima shouted to the crowd as he shoved past them to a horse and sped off.

"Hail Théoden King !" Aragorn shouted to the crowd as everyone bowed before him.

Théoden then turned to Gandalf and Aragorn. Something was amiss.

"Where is Théodred ? Where is my son ?" Théoden asked the wizard.

On Utapau, minutes before Order 66 is issued...

Obi-Wan Kenobi is speeding off on his lizard mount, making his way around the clone troops in the midst of battle against many Separatist droids. He eventually reaches Cody and stops near him.

"Commander Cody ! Contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Very good, sir. Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this !" Cody answered as he handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber.

"Thank you, Cody ! Now, let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here !" Obi-Wan said as he took the lightsaber and got his lizard mount to move forward.

As Cody was about to contact his troops, his comlink beeped and he answered.

"Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66." Sidious ordered the clone.

"It will be done, my Lord." Cody answered before motioning a nearby trooper to aim a tank at Obi-Wan.

Minutes ago, on Arda...

Everyone was gathered outside the gates of Edoras at the burial grounds of past kings. Théodred's body is brought forth as people wept. Théoden walks behind the carriers, with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Not far behind, Gandalf is walking along with Lux and Ahsoka. Éowyn waited besides the tomb, preparing to deliver a heartfelt lament chant in honor of her fallen cousin.

As Théodred's body was slowly placed inside the tomb, she began to chant in Rohirric.

"_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended_

_giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende_  
_on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære_  
_his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost._

_Bealo_…"

While Ahsoka and Lux couldn't understand what she was saying, it was all-too evident that she was pouring out her grief over her cousin's death. All of a sudden, Ahsoka felt her forehead and placed a hand on her stomach. She began to wince in pain, as if someone was twisting a blade in her gut. Lux turned his gaze to her and noticed how quickly her lekku had lost all their color. This was not a good sign. Before he knew it, Ahsoka collapsed on the grass, being very limp and pale.

"Soka ? 'Soka ?! What in the... ?! Gandalf ! Aragorn ! She's not well ! Not well at all !" Lux shouted in panic as he motioned the two "healers" to come to her aid.

Everyone turned their attention to her as Lux tried to shake her back to consciousness. She suddenly came to and screamed as loud as she could. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Milady, what is wrong ? What do you see ?! Tell us !" Gandalf asked as he caught on that she felt something... unusual.

"It's beg... beginning... th... the... ext..." Ahsoka tried to explain but was unable to speak properly.

"What ? What's going on, 'Soka ?" Lux questioned as he tried to get an answer out of her.

"The Jedi ! They're... being slau... slaughtered... by c-clones !" Ahsoka answered, stammering.

"Oh no ! It... it can't be..." Lux said with a cracking in his voice.

"I see the snowy planet of Mygeeto... Master Mundi is leading some troops against a group of droids. But, the clones are suddenly turning on him ! NO !

In the lush jungle of Felucia, Master Secura is also meeting the same fate ! Why are they doing this ?!

I see the bridge cities of Cato Neimoidia... No... NO ! Master Plo... Please no ! This can't be happening ! He... he was the father figure I've known since I was brought up at the Temple at 3 years of age ! Oh, Master...

On the grassy plains of Saleucami, Master Allie just got shot down... NO !

I see the wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk... A huge war is taking place... NO ! Master Unduli got brought down by a tank ! They're going after Master Yoda ?! Hah, serves 'em right ! Both clones got decapitated ! Master Yoda is making his escape with the help of Chewbacca and Tarrful, at least he manages to survive...

The Temple is under attack... Clones are overwhelming Master Drallig... The library... What ?! No, no ! Not Anakin... He couldn't ! Madame Jocasta and Master Sinube just got cut in half by him ! Oh, Skyguy... Why ? WHY?! Oh no, O'mer and Jinx are taking him on ?! They can't possibly hope t... NO NO NO ! Katooni, Petro, get out of there ! He's making his way to the Council room... Oh my Force ! Anakin, you can't... you just can't ! They're barely 6 years old, defenceless Younglings ! Anakin, no, no, no, NO ! Curse that Sith Lord, whoever he is ! Curse him !" Ahsoka counted her vision as the horror unfolded.

"I am SO sorry, 'Soka ! Never again will I doubt your visions... I'm sorry, I'm sorry !" Lux cried as he held her and wept for the great loss as well.

"A great day of tragedy is upon is, it seems. I am very sorry for your loss, Milady." Théoden consoled Ahsoka as he knelt beside her and understood all too well the pain she was going through.

"You have my heartfelt condolences, Lady Ahsoka." Aragorn stated while placing a hand on her shoulder.

The people began to make their way back in Edoras, leaving the Fellowship members with Théoden.

"A simblemynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my fore bearers. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish, and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my House." Théoden stated while holding a white flower.

"Théodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf added while looking at the tombs.

"No parent should have to bury their child." Théoden said before breaking down and weeping for the loss of his son.

This comment struck a chord with Lux. Tears started to fall.

"He was strong in life, his spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." Gandalf stated.

"Children often bury their parents, as it was the case with mine, your Majesty. They were taken away from me much too quickly, and I miss them dearly." Lux said as he couldn't hold his feelings any longer and wept as well.

Ahsoka did her best to stay strong, despite the atrocities she felt moments ago. She knew a strong hug was what Lux really needed right about now.

"We were told we'd live through difficult times, Lux. I guess it was the Will of the Force to have me survive the Jedi Purge. I don't think we'll be going back to a Republic system anytime soon, as I wouldn't put it past the Sith Lord to place a bounty on my head, despite having left the Order months ago. And I'm sure both of your parents are looking at us from above and smiling. Cheer up, we've got each other... and that's quite a lot as things stand now." Ahsoka said as she hugged Lux a great deal and tried to be her cheerful self.

"Yes, you're right ! We'll figure something out once this is all over." Lux replied as he felt a bit better.

Before they began to make their way back into Edoras, something caught the attention of Gandalf. Out in the far distance, a horse carrying two children was approaching. Éothain and Freda finally reached Edoras, they were some of the few survivors of the Burning of the Westfold.

**Hoo boy ! That was quite an emotional ride. I hope I didn't overdo it with Ahsoka's reaction to Order 66. Rex has left his brothers in the wake of Anakin's transformation to Darth Vader, we'll see him again much later in the story. Next chapter, I'll be tackling the travels towards Helm's Deep, which will include the Battle of the Wargs of Isengard. Stay tuned, folks ! Reviews appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

The two children were brought to the Golden Hall of Meduseld, to be offered food and shelter. As they went up the steps, Ahsoka was holding onto Lux for support. Having felt the atrocity that was Order 66 being carried out plus having felt Anakin's rampage on the Temple, it took a lot out of her emotionally and physically.

"Will you be all right ?" Lux asked her with concern on his face.

"I can't say, Lux. I looked up to Anakin ever since I became his Padawan... To having felt him turn against everyone and everything we knew, I don't think I'll ever recover from this trauma completely. I never dreamed that he would end up joining the Sith. Was it my unexpected leave of the Order that brought this forth ? I'm not sure what to think anymore." Ahsoka replied as she felt tears trickle down her face.

"I wouldn't think that was what caused it, 'Soka, because we met him on several occasions before we left for this planet and he was always supportive of our decisions. Whomever the Sith Lord is, he is the one who manipulated your Master into becoming what he is now. I think you should take a bit of time to rest, this ordeal has taken a lot out of you. We've also witnessed Théodred's heart-wrenching funeral at the same time, so that didn't help things very much." Lux added as he tried his best to stay rational and positive about the situation.

"I get the feeling we won't have any time to rest, Lux. So I'll have to accept what happened and move on, regardless of how painful it feels right now." Ahsoka continued as she wiped her tears from her face, released herself from Lux's hold and was capable of moving unaided.

The children were given some food and provided some blankets for warmth.

"They had no warning, they were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Éowyn stated to her uncle.

"Where is mama ?" Freda asked looking around as Éowyn laid a blanket over the girl to comfort her.

No one had the heart to answer the girl's worries as no one knew of her mother's true fate.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf suggested to Théoden.

"You have 2000 good men riding North as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Aragorn added.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Théoden said to the group as he rose from his throne.

"But open war is coming, no matter where you go, it will find you." Ahsoka stated as she leaned against a pillar and crossed her arms.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Lady Tano, was ruler of Rohan. You will learn your place, young one." Théoden retorted as he stared at her, ignoring her angry glare back at him.

"Then what is the King's decision ?" Gandalf asked Théoden.

Hama walked outside the Golden Hall of Meduseld and addressed the people of Edoras.

"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Bring only what provisions you need."

"Helm's Deep ! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King ?" Gandalf grumbled as he made his way to the stables with the Fellowship.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn replied trying to calm down the wizard.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them into safety. What he'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. Their defenses have to hold." Gandalf said as he explained his concern to Aragorn.

"They will hold. Our odds are even better with Sir Lux and Lady Ahsoka at our side. Their unique skills and weapons will be a great asset to our upcoming conflict." Aragorn stated as he turned to the two.

"Sure, we have our proficiencies and everything, but the two of us alone won't make the difference. That will require a fair amount of teamwork from everyone, but we'll do our part as we have done so far." Lux stated with much confidence.

They made their way inside the stables. Hasufel, Arod, Felamodig and Shadowfax were all pleased to see their respective riders again. Gandalf climbed on Shadowfax and was about to depart.

"The Grey Pilgrim, they used to call me. 300 lives of men have I walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Gandalf said to the group before he went to look for Éomer and his men.

With that, Gandalf left at surprising speed thanks to Shadowfax's legendary heritage. In moments, he was out of the gates of Edoras and onto the plains of Rohan heading North.

Still in the stables, a couple of Rohan men were trying to keep a particular horse under control. Aragorn approached them.

"That horse is half-mad, my Lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him." One of the men told him.

"Allow me a moment. I can calm him down." Aragorn said to the men as he began to speak to it in Elvish.

Éowyn was watching and was surprised at his ease to calm him down.

"His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse." Éowyn said as she introduced the horse.

Aragorn kept talking to Brego in Elvish. Éowyn simply stood in awe at how fluent he was at the language.

"I have heard of the magic of the Elves, but did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own." Éowyn said, still in disbelief at Aragorn's fluency.

"I was raised in Rivendell... for a time. Turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war." Aragorn told Éowyn as he removed the saddle and reins off Brego.

Meanwhile, in Isengard...

Grima had made his way back to Saruman, he began to march up some stairs when he heard his master grumble.

"Gandalf the White. Gandalf the Fool ! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety ?" Saruman grumbled as he walked around the room of the Palantir.

"There were five who followed the wizard. Two men, the younger of the two wearing strange clothing, foreign to either Rohan or Gondor, an Elf, a Dwarf and... A young female with orange skin as bright as the morning sun, white markings over her face akin to war paint, but the oddest detail about her was that instead of hair like us all, her head bore three large tendrils, striped in blue and white and ended in pointed horns on the top. Never seen anything like it before." Grima stated as he described the people that were with Gandalf.

"You stink of horse. The older man, was he from Gondor ?" Saruman questioned his servant.

"No, from the North. One of the Dunedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor. And yet he bore a strange Ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers." Grima said as he described Aragorn.

"The Ring of Barahir. So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he's found Isildur's Heir. The Lost King of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago. It matters not. The world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras." Saruman said while looking at an image of the Ring of Barahir in a book.

Back at Edoras...

Théoden is in his private room, finishing up preparations to leave. His main Captain of the Guard, Gamling, was waiting by the door.

"I am ready, Gamling. Bring my horse. Remember, this is not a defeat. We will return." Théoden ordered his Captain before turning to face him and reassuring him.

As Gamling left to fetch Snowmane, Théoden's horse, Ahsoka entered the room.

"Your Majesty, I merely wanted to apologise for being a bit blunt earlier. I didn't mean to overstep my bounds." Ahsoka said as she bowed before Théoden.

"Think nothing of it, Lady Tano. From what Lord Aragorn told me, it seems you and Lord Bonteri have fought valiantly alongside him, Legolas and Gimli. I have faith that the two of you will not fail to protect my people along with the rest of my men as we make our way to Helm's Deep. Prepare your horse, we depart soon." Théoden stated as he placed his hand on her shoulder, showing that he had great faith in her.

Ahsoka bowed once again and left towards the stables for Felamodig and Lux.

In the main hall, Éowyn was gathering items from a chest, one of them being a sheathed sword. She unsheathed it and began to swing it around, practicing her sword skills. She was caught off guard when Aragorn appeared and blocked a strike from her.

"You have some skill with a blade." Aragorn said to Éowyn, looking impressed.

Éowyn responded by breaking out of his block and pointing the sword at him briefly.

"Women of this country learned long ago, those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain." Éowyn stated as she sheathed the sword.

"What do you fear, my Lady ?" Aragorn asked in curiosity.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor had gone beyond recall or desire." Éowyn answered.

"You're a daughter of Kings. A Shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate." Aragorn added before bowing and making his way to the stables to get Hasufel as well to regroup with the others before leaving.

They began to make their way out of Edoras and towards the mountains in the direction of Helm's Deep.

Meanwhile, in Isengard...

Saruman and Grima are preparing to further accelerate the downfall of Rohan.

"Théoden will not stay at Edoras. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It's a dangerous road to take through the mountains. It'll be slow, they will have women and children with them." Grima stated as he explained Théoden's typical strategy to Saruman.

Saruman made his way within the caverns of Isengard towards the area where the wargs, wolf-like predators as large as horses, were held. Orcs were trained to ride these monsters in battle. He met with the leader of these orcs, named Sharkû.

"Send out your warg riders." Saruman ordered as the orc grinned in glee.

Into the mountains, towards Helm's Deep...

Several days pass as the people of Edoras are traveling into the mountains. So far, the journey has been uneventful. Gimli is riding Arod while Aragorn and Éowyn walk by him. Théoden was behind them, followed by Ahsoka and Lux.

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli said to Éowyn as he explained some amusing facts about Dwarves.

"It's the beards." Aragorn whispered to Éowyn while making a motion below his face.

"This in turn, has given rise to the belief, that there are no Dwarf women... and that the Dwarves just spring out of the ground, which is of course ridiculous !" Gimli said as he continued his story, causing Éowyn to laugh.

All of a sudden, Arod got spooked and sped off for a short distance, making Gimli fall on the ground with a loud thud. Éowyn ran to the Dwarf to make sure he was not hurt.

"It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Gimli addressed the onlookers as Éowyn brushed him off and helped him back on his feet.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend to her King in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father." Théoden confided to Aragorn about Éowyn's past and his bond with her.

After several hours of walking, they stopped to rest. Food and drink was offered to the people as they sat in the grass. Éowyn was walking amongst the people with a pot in her left hand and several bowls in her right hand. She began with Gimli, whom kindly refused the offer.

"Lord Bonteri, Lady Tano, would you be interested ?" Éowyn asked the two as she showed the steaming pot to them.

"Many thanks, Lady Éowyn, however I've already had a piece of Lembas just a moment ago, so I'm not currently hungry." Lux answered politely.

"I've also had a piece of Lembas myself, but thank you all the same." Ahsoka answered as she looked at Éowyn.

As Éowyn made her way towards Aragorn, both Lux and Ahsoka looked on with dread and curiosity.

"Not to be disrespectful towards the Lady Éowyn, 'Soka, but her cooking seems on par with what you've told me of Anakin's. Was that even edible ?" Lux whispered to Ahsoka.

"I'm not sure I want to know, Lux. Yeah, Anakin's cooking was terrible. More often than not, he would either burn, overcook or completely ruin the recipe. Poor Aragorn, he'll be forced to try it because he'll feel sorry for her." Ahsoka whispered back.

"Lord Aragorn, I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot." Éowyn said to Aragorn as she offered a bit of the stew into a bowl and a wooden spoon.

"Thank you... It's good." Aragorn stated while trying the stew and lying as he forced himself to swallow a spoonful.

"Really ?" Éowyn asked before turning away, giving Aragorn a quick opportunity to dump some of the stew on the grass.

Before Aragorn could empty the rest, Éowyn turned back to face him and he quickly stabled the bowl, burning himself slightly in the process.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken." Éowyn added as she embarked on a new topic.

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." Aragorn explained to her.

"Then you must be at least 60... 70 ? But you cannot be 80 !" Éowyn asked Aragorn while trying to guess his age.

"87." Aragorn answered as he noticed a shock in Éowyn's face.

"Then you are one of the Dunedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend." Éowyn stated as she acknowledged his ancestry.

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." Aragorn said while looking down at the grass.

"I'm sorry. Please eat." Éowyn insisted as she watched Aragorn reluctantly finish the remainder of his stew.

"Did he really eat it all ?" Lux wondered as he looked from the distance.

"Aside that amount that he managed to dump, yep. He is becoming more and more surprising as time goes. So we know he's a future King, and now we've learned that his particular bloodline lives 2 to 3 times longer than the average human lifespan, not to forget that he's also capable of eating terrible food. I'm impressed." Ahsoka stated while numerating Aragorn's standout features.

After several more hours of rest, the people of Rohan began the last of their travels towards Helm's Deep. Aragorn was walking besides Éowyn.

"Where is she ? The woman that gave you that jewel." Éowyn wondered as she noticed the Evenstar hanging from Aragorn's neck.

At first, Aragorn didn't answer, he was lost in thought, reminiscing some moments with Arwen.

"My Lord ?" Éowyn asked again, managing to break Aragorn out of his thoughts.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin." Aragorn answered hinting that it was indeed an Elf that gave him that jewel.

Hama and Gamling rode in front of the column, scouting ahead for possible dangers. They reached a point with a large cliff next to them, Hama's horse began to neigh in panic.

"What is it ? Hama ?" Gamling asked his fellow guard.

"I'm not sure." Hama replied, looking around but failing to look overhead at the top of the cliff.

A warg rider scout quietly approached the two from above and finally leapt onto the two guards, killing Hama's horse as Hama is violently knocked off. The scout then had his warg grab Hama and throw him away like a ragdoll, killing him in one powerful bite. Gamling tried his best to duel with the orc, but was fighting at a standstill. Legolas then quickly appeared and shot the warg dead with an arrow. Once the orc lost his mount, he was quickly dispatched by Legolas as he dashed towards him and stabbed him with an elven dagger.

"A scout !" Legolas shouted back towards the column.

Aragorn had heard Legolas and ran towards Théoden.

"What is it ? What do you see ?" Théoden asked while approaching on Snowmane.

"Warg ! We're under attack ! Get them out of here !" Aragorn shouted which caused a great deal of panic amongst the women and children.

Aragorn quickly got on Hasufel and looked back to see Ahsoka and Lux on Felamodig coming towards him. Gimli was struggling to get on Arod once again.

"All riders to the head of the column !" Théoden ordered his warriors.

"Come on, get me up here ! I'm a rider ! Come on !" Gimli shouted as some soldiers helped him to get on Arod.

Legolas ran to the edge of a cliff to see countless warg riders quickly approaching them.

Théoden quickly makes his way back to Éowyn and the people of Rohan, he sees her getting ready to participate in battle as well.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste !" Théoden ordered his niece.

"I can fight !" Éowyn insisted to her uncle.

"No ! You must do this, for me." Théoden pleaded to his niece before turning back to join the rest of the riders.

"Foward ! I mean, charge foward !" Gimli shouted while having a bit of trouble to get Arod on the move and join the rest.

"Make for the lower ground ! Stay together !" Éowyn instructed to the people as she tried to get them as far away from the battle site as possible. She and Aragorn exchanged one last look before he headed off to battle with the rest.

"Lux, you'll need to do me a huge favor." Ahsoka shouted to him.

"And what would that be, 'Soka ?" Lux shouted back.

"I can't ride and fight at the same time. Just this once, I want you to use my lightsaber." Ahsoka instructed him.

"But I have no training with these ! I've never used them !" Lux shouted in panic.

"Listen, you haven't learned to ride, so I'll do the riding. Now's a good time if any to FINALLY learn to use a melee weapon, got it ?! No ifs, no buts, DO IT !" Ahsoka shouted as she handed him her normal lightsaber as her shoto would be too short for this conflict.

Legolas stood by the cliff, managing to shoot down a few wargs as the riders were approaching him. When Gimli arrived with Arod, Legolas grabbed hold of the reins and flipped himself onto the saddle in front of Gimli. As the horses and wargs were about to clash together, Lux managed to ignite the lightsaber in time to cut one down as they passed besides it. The length of the lightsaber allowed the two to safely approach the wargs from the side without having to bump directly into them. The other riders were doing quite well, most being able to take out the orc rider or the warg. Many were killed in this brutal conflict.

At a point, Gimli lost his balance and fell off Arod. He would get his chance to do some close range fighting as a lone warg stood from a distance, feasting on a dead horse.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe !" Gimli shouted at the warg as it began to charge towards him.

Before Gimli could land a blow, Legolas killed it with an arrow, falling in front of him.

"That one counts as mine !" Gimli shouted in frustration before having another warg attack him.

He managed to kill it with a blow of his axe, but the beast fell on top of him, risking to crush him under its weight. He tried to shove himself away, but an orc appeared on top of the dead warg, brandishing a dagger. Gimli reacted quickly by grabbing the orc's neck and twisting it to kill him. He quickly noticed the awful stench as he risked to sniff the orc. He tried once again to shove himself away, only to have ANOTHER lone warg threatening to devour him. This time, Gimli was completely helpless, but thankfully Aragorn took notice and stabbed the warg with a spear, killing it and adding even more weight on poor Gimli.

Lux was already on his 20th kill as Ahsoka skillfully rode Felamodig to pass the wargs on the side.

"Hey, this isn't as hard as I thought it would be !" Lux shouted to Ahsoka.

"I told you so, Lux. Don't get cocky. Be sure not to miss your strike when I pass them by." Ahsoka shouted back.

Théoden was holding his own quite well, he managed to stab an orc through the chest and quickly turned around to plunge his sword into the gaping mouth of a warg, resulting in its death. Gamling also managed to decapitate a few orcs as he rode past them, avenging Hama's death a few minutes ago.

Aragorn was about to strike an orc, but a warg caught him off guard, knocking him off from Hasufel. The orc leader Sharkû attempted to run him over, but Aragorn managed to climb on his warg and fought with him, beginning with a head butt. Sharkû throws Aragorn to the side, resulting in his hand getting caught in the reins. Aragorn attempts to stab Sharkû in the chest with a dagger, which caused the orc to fall off his warg. The warg is still sprinting towards a cliff with Aragorn still attached to him, both fall into the cliff side to their doom.

The battle ended when the rest of the warg riders retreated back to Isengard.

"Aragorn !" Legolas called out, looking around for him.

"Aragorn ?" Gimli mimicked Legolas' actions, looking around as well.

"Where is he ?!" Ahsoka shouted as she leapt off her horse and joined the other two.

"No ! We didn't lose him ? Did we ?" Lux asked as he slowly climbed off Felamodig to join the rest.

As they arrived at the cliff, themselves and Théoden looked downwards to see only raging waters and no sign of their friend. Sharkû was still alive, slowly choking in his blood while laughing, and relishing his victory over Aragorn.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli threatened as he brandished his axe over the orc's head.

"He's dead ! He took a little tumble off the cliff ! Ha ha ha ha !" Sharkû told the remaining members of the Fellowship.

"You lie !" Legolas shouted while grabbing the orc, whom died a few moments later.

"We can't have lost him like this... not after all that we've been through together..." Lux said while looking down the raging waters further.

"If he were Force-sensitive, I would have been able to feel his Force signature, but since he isn't... we must fear the worst." Ahsoka stated before weeping silently.

"He never would have given this up, he treasured it beyond anything else." Legolas said as he took the Evenstar from Sharkû's hand.

Their moment of mourning is cut short as Gamling arrived to speak with Théoden.

"Your Highness, we really should make haste." Gamling suggested to his King.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Théoden ordered his men.

Legolas and Ahsoka were shocked by his insensitivity to the current situation, but he was right. There was no point is staying here further, they had to move on to Helm's Deep.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant...

Admiral Tarkin was making his way to Chancellor Palpatine's office.

"Here I am, your Grace. How can I be of service ?" Tarkin asked his superior.

"I have a special mission for you, Admiral. In a few moments, I'll be holding a Special Meeting of Congress. As you know, I've told you before of my desire to re-organize the Republic into a Galactic Empire. One of my best men is on his way towards Mustafar to "take care" of the remaining Separatists leaders, which will effectively end the Clone Wars. Anyways, while I deal with the many senators in Congress, I want you to discuss our upcoming Empire with King Dendup on Onderon. If he fails to see things our way, see to it that he is to be... "silenced". I believe I can trust you on this, Admiral ?" Palpatine asked Tarkin as he explained his mission.

"As you wish, your Grace. He will either join your efforts or... dissapear." Tarkin said to Palpatine before heading off to assemble a team of clones to assist him.

**Another major part done ! I hope I was able to do the Warg scene justice. Bet none of you saw the twist of Lux using Ahsoka's lightsaber in battle coming at all. And of course, Tarkin has a part to play now as well. He's the guy we all love to hate, right ? And since it is July 1st out here, Happy Canada Day to all Canadian writers/readers out there ! And since I likely won't be uploading another chapter until at least July 11th, Happy Independence Day on July 4th to all fellow American writers/readers out there ! Next chapter, we're going over the unleashing of Saruman's Army and the Entmoot. Feel free to leave a review, suggestion, comments, anything. I'm an open book !**


	13. Chapter 13

Back on Arda, with Helm's Deep in sight...

The people of Edoras finally reached Helm's Deep, thanks to Éowyn's guidance. Many of the elder women were thanking her over and over as they entered the fortress. Éothain and Freda were finally reunited with their mother since the Burning of the Westfold. For most, it was a time of joy and relief. However, there was a major problem : a severe shortage of food for the people of Rohan.

"Where is the rest ?" Éowyn wondered about having more food around.

"This is all we could save, my Lady." A guard answered as he pointed to the rations.

"Take it to the caves." Éowyn ordered the few guards around.

Before Éowyn could accompany the guards, the riders were making their entrance into the keep.

"Make way for the King ! Make way for Théoden ! Make way for the King !" Gamling shouted to the crowd as they entered.

"So few. So few of you have returned." Éowyn said in shock when noticing only a few riders aside Gamling, Théoden, Gimli, Legolas, Ahsoka and Lux.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Théoden stated in disappointment.

Gimli took it upon himself to approach Éowyn and give her the grim news concerning Aragorn.

"My Lady." Gimli said with sadness in his face.

"Lord Aragorn... where is he ?" Éowyn questioned as she looked around for him.

"He fell." Gimli replied while looking down in grief.

At that moment, Éowyn was unable to speak, struggling to understand what she had just been told. Pain and sorrow were obviously felt. Ahsoka and Lux approached her.

"I'm very sorry, Éowyn. It happened so fast. During the battle with the enemy, he was apparently dragged to his death into a precipice. All we could see was raging waters below, no sign of the enemy nor Aragorn." Ahsoka explained while trying to hold her emotions in check.

"I didn't expect things to turn out the way they did, so we'll have to double our efforts in order to keep the people safe." Lux added realizing that the odds were turning against them with Aragorn gone.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate. And set a watch on the surround." Théoden instructed to his soldiers.

"What of those who cannot fight, my Lord ? The women and children ?" Gamling questioned his liege.

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here." Théoden answered to his lead captain.

Meanwhile, in Isengard...

Saruman is preparing a large container, filling it with small, black rocks. Grima is besides him holding a candle.

"Helm's Deep has one weakness. Its outer wall is solid rock but for a small culvert at its base, which is little more than a drain." Grima said as he explained the main weakness of Helm's Deep to Saruman.

"How ? How can fire undo stone ? What kind of device could bring down the wall ?" Grima wondered as he approached the container with his candle, being an early design of a bomb, until Saruman pushed him away to avoid detonation.

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall." Saruman stated as he made his way to his balcony outside.

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands, to storm the keep !" Grima added as he followed Saruman to the balcony.

"Tens of thousands !" Saruman exclaimed before arriving on his balcony.

"But my Lord, there is no such force !" Grima pleaded before stopping at the balcony.

As the two arrived outside on Saruman's balcony, a loud horn was sounded, followed by chants in Black Speech. Saruman's forces were ready and waiting. Saruman held out his hand to silence his new army.

"A new power is rising ! Its victory is at hand !" Saruman shouted to his army, which was followed by further chanting and cheering.

"This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan ! March to Helm's Deep ! Leave none alive ! To war !" Saruman shouted back before bidding his army to march forth.

As the Uruk-Hai army began to leave, Grima shed a tear. Whether he found this new army magnificent or that he felt sorry for betraying his people, it is unknown.

"There will be no dawn, for men." Saruman said to himself since he was sure his army would succeed.

In Fangorn Forest, still a distance from Isengard...

Treebeard was moving along with Merry and Pippin towards the base of the mountains.

"Look ! There's smoke to the South !" Pippin shouted pointing towards it.

"There is always smoke rising, from Isengard these days." Treebeard commented.

"Isengard ?" Merry wondered as he climbed at the top of Treebeard along with Pippin to get a better look.

"There was a time when Saruman would take a walk in my woods. But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things." Treebeard stated as he explained Saruman's fall to the hobbits.

"What is it ?" Pippin asked his cousin, oblivious of what was happening.

The Isengard horn was heard in the distance and a large line of Uruk-Hai was seen moving steadily away from Isengard towards Helm's Deep.

"It's Saruman's army. The war has started." Merry said as he felt fearful for the others.

In an unknown region of Rohan...

Aragorn, completely unconscious, was floating towards the shores of a river. As his body arrived at the shore, a voice rang in his mind. It was Arwen, contacting him by telepathy.

"May the grace of the Valar protect you." These were the words that brought Aragorn back to consciousness.

Aragorn felt a presence near him. Not a human, but an ally still. It was Théodred's horse, Brego. The horse sat on the ground, allowing a weakened Aragorn to climb onto him by grabbing onto his mane, since he was wild and did not have neither reins nor saddle attached to him. Aragorn began his journey towards Helm's Deep to rejoin his friends and the people of Rohan.

Meanwhile, in Rivendell...

Elrond was trying his best to convince Arwen to leave for the promised lands of Valinor.

"Arwen, it is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now... before it is too late." Elrond pressed his daughter further.

"I have made my choice." Arwen answered.

"He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope ?" Elrond questioned her.

"There is still hope." Arwen replied.

"If Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted. If Sauron is defeated and Aragorn is made King and all that you hope for comes true, you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die.

And there will be no comfort for you, no comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death, an image of the splendor of the Kings of Men, in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world. But you, my daughter, you will linger on in darkness and in doubt, as nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to your grief under the fading trees, until all the world is changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent." Elrond explained to his daughter as he foresaw a rather dim future.

"Arwen, there is nothing for you here, only death. Do I not also have your love ?" Elrond stated as he noticed his daughter beginning to cry.

"You have my love, father." Arwen said while resting her head on Elrond's shoulder and wept.

Against her better judgement, Arwen left Rivendell along with many other Elves, accepting the fact that she won't be seeing Aragorn again... or so she thought.

Back at the study, Elrond was contacted by Galadriel, via telepathy.

"The world is changed. I can feel it in the water, I can feel it in the earth, I can smell it in the air. The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed. The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor, the last free Kingdom of Men. His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses the Ring is close.

The strength of the Ring-Bearer is failing. In his heart, Frodo begins to understand... the quest will claim his life. You know this. You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took. In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back in the hands of Men. Men, who are so easily seduced by its power. Any man has to but extend their hand, take the Ring for their own, and the world will fall. It is close now. So close to achieving its goal.

For Sauron will have dominion over all life on this Earth, even unto the ending of the world. The time of the Elves is over. Do we leave Middle-Earth to its fate ? Do we let them stand alone ?"

Meanwhile, in the plains of Rohan...

Aragorn, while riding Brego, came across the Uruk-Hai army from a distance. Brego was smart enough to stay out of sight. After several hours, Aragorn managed to reach Helm's Deep.

"Well done, Brego, my friend." Aragorn said as he patted the horse's neck.

As Aragorn made his way past the gates, the people of Rohan were astonished to see him alive. As Aragorn got off Brego, an old friend came to greet him in an unexpected manner.

"Where is he ?! Where is he ?! Get out of my way ! I'm going to kill him ! You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew ! Bless you, laddie !" Gimli shouted as he approached Aragorn and gave him a heartfelt hug.

"Gimli, where is the King ?" Aragorn wondered.

Gimli nodded towards a direction. Aragorn made his way further into the keep and met with Legolas.

"You're late... You look terrible." Legolas commented, receiving a laugh from Aragorn.

They patted each other on the shoulder. Legolas offered him back the Evenstar jewel. Éowyn took a look and suddenly noticed him. She looked on in disbelief. Ahsoka and Lux also caught the sight of him.

"Somebody is watching over him, Lux. I can't think of any other explanation on how he survived all these crazy stunts. Nevertheless, I'm relieved to see him, safe and sound." Ahsoka said to Lux as she was cheered up by his appearance.

"So we have our leader once again, 'Soka. I have a feeling the tide will turn in our favor now that he's back with us." Lux said as he began to feel much more hopeful of the current situation.

Aragorn then made his way to the King's chamber, to tell him of the upcoming army. Gamling, Gimli, Legolas, Ahsoka and Lux stood around Théoden and Aragorn, listening intently to what Aragorn had to say.

"A great host, you say ?" Théoden asked as he turned his back to the group.

"All of Isengard is emptied." Aragorn answered.

"How many ?" Théoden wondered.

"10 000 strong at least." Aragorn replied.

"10 000 ?!" Théoden shouted in shock.

Ahsoka and Lux looked at each other with wide eyes. Lux swallowed a lump in his throat. Ahsoka's lekku paled in response.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose : To destroy the World of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn stated to the group as all reacted in shock.

"Let them come !" Théoden shouted as he walked out of his chamber, followed by Gamling.

"By... by nightfall ?! There is NO way we'll be ready for this !" Ahsoka shouted in despair.

"Ahsoka ! Now is NOT the time for you to falter ! I need YOU as much as you need ME ! You know I'm not much of a fighter, that's why I depend on you... more than ever... for my safety." Lux shouted back as he placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed a finger towards her, trying to inspire a bit of courage.

"You had opportunities to learn to use a melee weapon, but you never took them ! That is, until I forced you to use my lightsaber when we fought those wargs in the mountains. Fine, I'll watch your back. Make sure you watch mine !" Ahsoka shouted as she bared her fangs to him and tapped his chest with a finger.

"W-wait ! Why are we fighting ? We are engaged with one another, we shouldn't be like this !" Lux said as he tried to defuse Ahsoka's anger and frustration.

"Y... you're right, Lux ! I guess I got caught up in despair and panic. Sorry about that." Ahsoka replied as she felt embarrassed by her show of anger and proceeded to hug Lux in a form of apology.

"Apology accepted, 'Soka. I'll learn to use a melee weapon after this conflict is over, for our own good. I promise." Lux said as he hugged her back.

"Well, Lux, you have kept your word since we left Carlac, so I'm confident you'll do me proud later." Ahsoka said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's rejoin Théoden and the others, shall we ?" Lux suggested as he motioned towards outside.

Théoden was walking around the parapets with Gamling in tow. Aragorn was tailing them.

"I want every man and strong lad, able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall." Théoden instructed to Gamling.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg !" Théoden added.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli warned.

"Not to mention, they are much stronger than typical Orcs." Ahsoka added.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. And Lady Tano, do not underestimate my will to succeed ! I know how to defend my own keep." Théoden retorted to the two fighters.

As Théoden entered the keep, Aragorn stopped to pat both Gimli and Ahsoka on their shoulders, they did their part to warn Théoden of the might of the Uruk-Hai.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Théoden continued while trying to inspire confidence into his soldiers.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child." Aragorn stated to Théoden.

"What would you have me do ?! Look at my men ! Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end, as to be worthy of remembrance." Théoden replied back.

"Send out riders, my Lord, you must call for aid." Aragorn suggested to Théoden.

"And who will come ? Elves ? Dwarves ? More warriors from beyond the stars ? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Théoden answered while looking in despair.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn said to Théoden... not expecting his reaction.

"Gondor ?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell ?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us ?! Where was Gon-? No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." Théoden stated as he acknowledged the severity of the situation.

"Get the women and children into the caves." Théoden ordered to his soldiers.

"We need more time to lay provisions for-" Gamling said before being cut off by Théoden.

"There is no time. War is upon us." Théoden replied back to Gamling.

"Secure the gate !" A Rohan soldier shouted. Crebain were flying about.

Meanwhile, in Fangorn Forest...

"We Ents have not troubled with the wars of Men and Wizards for a very long time. But now, something is about to happen, that hasn't happened for an age. Entmoot." Treebeard stated as he arrived at a clearing in Fangorn Forest.

"What's that ?" Merry wondered.

"'Tis a gathering." Treebeard answered.

"A gathering of what ?" Merry kept on.

At that moment, other Ents showed up, of different shapes and sizes. None were as large or as impressive as Treebeard, though.

"Beech, Oak, Chestnut, Ash. Good, good, good. Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war." Treebeard said before he began his meeting.

Back at Helm's Deep...

The women and children were ushered into the caves under Helm's Deep, provisions were provided for them as they settled themselves around. Aragorn was walking by the gates with the rest of the soldiers.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn instructed to the soldiers about strategic placement of troops.

"Aragorn, you're no use to us half-alive, you must rest !" Legolas suggested.

"My Lord ! Aragorn !" Éowyn shouted as she made her way towards him in the crowd.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." Éowyn stated in disappointment.

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn replied trying to cheer her up.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that ?!" Éowyn argued back.

"My Lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense ?" Aragorn shot back, trying to calm her down.

"Let me stand at your side !" Éowyn insisted.

"It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn stated as he began to turn away from her.

"You do not command others to stay ! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you. I'm sorry..." Éowyn said while looking at the group surrounding Aragorn.

"Don't worry, Éowyn. Watch over the women and children, I'll do my part and represent us women in battle." Ahsoka said as she volunteered to be the one woman to be present during the upcoming battle.

"Lady Tano, thank you. From what I've heard, it seems your fighting skills are quite impressive." Éowyn replied while giving her a look of gratitude.

"And they are ! It's a shame you won't be able to see her in action..." Lux teased.

"Um, Lux, we're supposed to cheer her up, not bring her down further to depression." Ahsoka shot back as she gave Lux a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Thank you, both of you. No doubt you'll do your best to defend the keep with Aragorn and the others. If you'll excuse me, I'll retire to the caves now." Éowyn stated before making her way towards the caves.

"She's definitely unique among this crowd, Lux. Not afraid to face danger. She reminds me of Steela... a more aristocratic Steela, if you follow me." Ahsoka said as she noticed some similarities with their past rebel friend.

"Hmm, she and Saw are likely looking at us from above. Along with my parents, I'd wager they're our guardian angels, 'Soka. We'll be all right, you'll see." Lux said as he began to feel hopeful and hugged her a bit.

"I like your attitude, Lux. Good job ! We might as well make our way to the armory and suit up accordingly. My Jedi garb really doesn't offer much protection... maybe they've got some mithril shirts lying around." Ahsoka suggested as she returned the hug and motioned towards the armory.

As they arrived at the armory, a great deal of people were already gathered, acquiring weapons and armor for battle. Some of them were old men and there were even a few young boys, such as Éothain. Aragorn looked on in disappointment.

"Farmers, ferriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn grumbled as he shook his head.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli added.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes." Legolas commented, gaining the attention of everyone.

"And they should be. 300 against 10 000 ?!" Legolas said in slight despair.

"They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras..." Aragorn stated back.

"They cannot win this fight ! They are all going to die !" Legolas cried out in despair.

"Then I shall die as one of them !" Aragorn shouted in anger before leaving to let off some steam.

Before Legolas could follow him, Gimli grabbed his shoulder.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." Gimli suggested to his Elf friend.

Ahsoka and Lux were rummaging through, looking for mithril shirts. Within moments, a pair of protective shirts were uncovered.

"Looks like this might fit. And that one seems your size, Lux." Ahsoka said as she noticed the size of the shirts.

"Indeed, fits like a glove !" Lux stated as he put on the shirt and it felt just right for him.

"Hmm... how am I going to put this on ? Should I place it between my bra and my Jedi garb ? Or should I wear it over everyth... Um, boys, could I have a little privacy, please ?" Ahsoka stated while trying to figure out how to wear the shirt and motioned the men to leave her for a short while.

"Of course, 'Soka. Take all the time you need. Come on, guys, let's go see how the others are preparing themselves." Lux suggested to the rest as he motioned outside the armory.

After a few minutes of thinking, Ahsoka finally decided to wear the shirt above everything, as she couldn't afford to have her garb torn to shreds during battle. She also took a large broadsword to bring to Lux, for an alternative weapon should his rifle and blasters fail to work as they have done in the past.

In Théoden's chamber, Gamling was preparing his King's armor and weapon.

"Every villager able to wield a sword has been sent to the armory." Gamling stated while beginning to place the armor around Théoden.

"My Lord ?" Gamling questioned his liege as he noticed him being distracted.

"Who am I, Gamling ?" Théoden asked his Captain.

Gamling wasn't sure how to respond, and hesitated for a moment.

"You are our King, Sire." Gamling answered plainly.

"And do you trust your King ?" Théoden questioned as he was doubting his leadership.

"Your men, my Lord, will follow you to whatever end." Gamling said as he spoke for all the people of Rohan regarding their loyalty to Théoden.

"To whatever end." Théoden repeated with a small smile on his face.

"Where is the horse and the rider ? Where is the horn that was blowing ? They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the West, behind the hills, into shadow. How did it come to this ?" Théoden stated as the harsh reality of the situation hit him hard.

Meanwhile, at Fangorn Forest...

The Ents were busy discussing. Merry and Pippin stood and stared at the tree-herders. Time was wasting, this they knew.

"It's been going on for hours !" Merry complained.

"They must have decided something by now." Pippin stated as he got Treebeard's attention for a brief moment.

"Decided ? No. We only just finished saying good morning." Treebeard replied plainly.

"But it's nighttime already. You can't take forever !" Merry snapped in slight frustration.

"Don't be hasty." Treebeard grumbled before turning his attention back to the other Ents.

"We're running out of time !" Merry shouted back.

Back at Helm's Deep...

Soldiers were placing themselves on the wall, waiting for the inevitable. Aragorn was watching as a boy was nearby, looking in fear.

"Give me your sword." Aragorn demanded.

The boy approached Aragorn and allowed him to take a close look at the weapon.

"What is your name ?" Aragorn wondered.

"Haleth, son of Hama, my Lord. The men are saying we will not live out the night. That is it hopeless." Haleth introduced himself and explained his worries.

Aragorn proceeded to swing the sword around a few times, before handing it back to Haleth.

"This is a good sword. Haleth, son of Hama... there is always hope." Aragorn said while inspiring a bit of courage unto the young boy.

Aragorn himself went into the armory to suit up for battle. As he was about to grab his sword, Legolas offered it to him.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas said as he apologised for his erratic behaviour earlier.

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." Aragorn said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lux was fiddling with his blasters and his rifle, trying to ensure they wouldn't malfunction this time around. Ahsoka came to him and handed the broadsword over.

"And what is this ?" Lux questioned as he was hesitating to take the sword.

"Call it insurance, Lux. The way your blasters and rifle have been failing you recently, it's good to have an alternative weapon that won't break so easily." Ahsoka explained as she handed over the sword.

"You really want me to learn to use a melee weapon, huh ?" Lux said while smiling.

"Yep, what better way to learn than during an actual battle. You've handled my lightsaber quite well, this sword won't be so different. Don't worry, I'll be right beside you in case something goes wrong." Ahsoka said while comforting and encouraging Lux.

"I've only noticed this now, 'Soka. You look good in a mithril vest." Lux replied while changing the subject slightly.

"You're not so bad looking, yourself. So, do you feel ready to take on loads of Uruk-Hai ?" Ahsoka asked as she was looking forward to do battle.

"To be honest with you, not really. But it seems I'll have to do the best I can." Lux answered as he began to swing the sword around in practice.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, Lux. Give it all you've got and you'll do great." Ahsoka stated while continuing to encourage him.

Gimli came about, wearing a chain mail suit, covering him completely as it was too long for him.

"If we had time, we'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest." Gimli commented as he felt a bit uncomfortable.

Ahsoka gave a small chuckle at the scene, Lux had the goofiest grin in a while, Aragorn and Legolas simply nodded and smiled at the Dwarf. Before anything else could be said or done, a horn was heard.

"That is no Orc horn !" Legolas shouted as he recognized the horn.

Guards above the gate looked on in absolute wonder. At the gates stood at least 200 elves, from Lothlorien going by the banner they carried.

"Send for the King ! Open the gate ! Open the gate !" A soldier shouted.

Théoden arrived at the scene and was in awe at the sight. This was the last thing he expected. Aragorn and the others came around and were feeling even more hopeful than ever.

"Hey, is that Haldir leading those elves ?" Ahsoka wondered as the head Elf looked strangely familiar.

"Indeed, 'Soka ! It is Haldir ! Suddenly, our odds have risen up yet again." Lux replied with hope in his voice.

"How is this possible ?" Théoden asked, still in disbelief of what is happening.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir stated as he explained his motives to Théoden.

"So glad to see you, Haldir ! You are most welcome !" Aragorn said as he approached Haldir and hugged him.

The Elves rested their bows on the ground, making a loud thud. The people of Rohan were not only impressed by their unexpected allies, but hope flowed into them again.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." Haldir said before ordering his troops to position themselves to take full advantage of their superior archery.

Everyone was ready and waiting. They could see the army of Uruk-Hai approaching from the distance.

Meanwhile, on Onderon...

Admiral Tarkin was explaining Palpatine's "vision" to King Dendup. The King wasn't impressed.

"Say what you will, Admiral. I know a dictatorship when I see one. I will not join this Galactic Empire. The will of the people rules here. We are a democracy." Dendup said as he challenged Tarkin.

"Oh, I expected no less from you, your Grace. The Emperor has given me very precise instructions. If you will not join us, you will be forfeit of your political powers. Take him away !" Tarkin ordered several clones as they took Dendup to a holding cell.

"Admiral, is there anything else that needs to be done here ?" Commander Fox questioned his superior officer.

"Yes, now that Dendup is out of the game, Senator Bonteri also lost his political powers as well. He's been away for far too long. I doubt he'll be returning anytime soon, wherever he is. Get me his bank account, Commander. We're going to make... a large withdrawal in the name of the Empire. It will serve the Emperor well in the construction of our new battle station." Tarkin instructed to Fox as he was preparing to do a very vile deed.

**Another major part of the story covered. As the Fellowship are about to get involved in their greatest battle so far, evil plans are occurring elsewhere in the galaxy. We now have proof that Tarkin is so evil, and stoops to a level so low, to the point of robbing someone who's incapable to prevent it from happening. Yeah, he is very cold. So, on the next chapter, we'll go over the Battle for Helm's Deep and we'll know how the Ents will be involved in the war. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out. See you all later !**


	14. Chapter 14

Back on Arda, at Helm's Deep...

Every soldier of Rohan and Lothlorien elves were ready and waiting for the upcoming onslaught. Théoden stood with Gamling at the top of a tower, overseeing everything. At the parapets of the main wall, the members of the Fellowship stood and watched as the Uruk-Hai army approached closer and closer. In the fall of night, the torches of the enemy shone bright. It was fairly quiet, except for the roars and thunderous footsteps of the enemy closing in. Only the tip of Gimli's helmet could be seen from the edge of the parapet. He stood alongside Legolas at his left, with an open space for Aragorn at his right, followed by Ahsoka and Lux.

"You could have picked a better spot !" Gimli grumbled as he couldn't see anything besides the wall of the parapet in front of him.

As Aragorn made yet another round between the Rohirrim and the Elves, he came back to stand between Gimli and Ahsoka.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said while hoping some of Aragorn's incredible luck would rub off on everyone.

Thunder was heard as lightning crashed further into the mountains, a storm was coming.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas stated while motioning to the rest of the current Fellowship and all other Elves and Rohirrim.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli added.

Aragorn went to see the Elven archers again. As the Uruk-Hai army was approaching more and more, thunder rumbled again and rain began to fall. It was going to make the conflict even more difficult.

"This will complicate things." Ahsoka muttered as she was no fan of pouring rain.

"It will be slippery for all. At least I've still got time for one last quick checkup on my weaponry..." Lux replied as he began to make a quick inspection on his rifle.

"Hey, where did that brave and reckless Senator I knew back during the Onderon Rebellion go ? C'mon, this is your chance to shine, don't pass it up." Ahsoka said while smiling and giving a friendly punch to his shoulder.

"Brave ? Hardly. Reckless ? No, that's more your style. I think that "foolish" suits me more than anything else. My chance to shine ? Ha ha ha, you have got to be kidding me !" Lux retorted while trying to keep his nerves in check.

"Will you stop doubting yourself ? You're better than you think you are. I know it... you know it as well. You just don't want to admit it. Now, get ready because things are going to get ugly fast." Ahsoka added while onto holding him and trying to get him to gather his courage.

"You'll be at my side at all times, right ?" Lux asked with a bit of trembling in his voice.

"Every step of the way. You can count on me. Relax. Breathe. Focus on what you're going to do." Ahsoka added while briefly rubbing his shoulders to get him to calm down a bit.

Down in the caves, the footsteps of the Uruk-Hai army echoed, causing infants to cry as their mothers did their best to comfort them. Even the young children were fearing the worst for what was about to occur at the wall. The leader of the Uruk-Hai army climbed a large rock, raised his fist in the air and growled as he watched his countless troops pass him by.

"Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none !" Aragorn shouted to the Elven archers.

The leader of the army raised his sword in the air and roared, signaling his troops to halt. Everyone was staring at each other now. Most of the Uruk-Hai were more than willing to attack immediately, baring their teeth and becoming restless.

"What's happening out there ?!" Gimli wondered while hopping, trying to get a look above the parapets.

"Shall I describe it to you ? Or would like me to find you a box ?" Legolas teased, gaining a laugh from the dwarf.

The Uruk-Hai leader raised his sword again, this time signaling the Isengard horn to be sounded. Every single Uruk-Hai began to pound their spears into the ground while chanting, trying to intimidate the Rohirrim. Aragorn unsheathed his sword, Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers while Legolas and Lux readied their bow and rifle respectively. Everybody else readied their bows for a mass strike against the enemy.

All of a sudden, an old man lost his grip on his bow, causing the arrow to fly and strike an Uruk-Hai straight in the neck, killing it.

"Hold !" Aragorn cried out to the other archers to wait a little longer before attacking.

The Uruk-Hai fell flat on the ground, enraging the rest. The Uruk-Hai leader finally gave the order to attack. They began to charge towards the wall. The archers were waiting for this.

"So it begins." Théoden said as he looked at the upcoming masses.

"Prepare to fire !" Aragorn shouted to the elves as they prepared to unleash hundreds of arrows at the enemy.

"Their armor is weak at the neck, and beneath the arm." Legolas told his fellow archers before releasing their grip.

"Release arrows !" Aragorn shouted as a rain of arrows passed above the wall and killed many Uruk-Hai in the process.

"Wow ! That attack took a number of them, but there is still so many more to deal with." Ahsoka stated while she stood amazed at the Elves' precision with their initial strike.

"It's only a matter of time before they reach the wall, but how will they reach us up here ?" Lux wondered as he managed to shoot several Uruk-Hai with his rifle.

"Did they hit anything ?!" Gimli asked as he couldn't see anything.

It was time for the Rohirrim archers to make their move.

"Give them a volley !" Théoden ordered to Gamling.

"Fire !" Gamling shouted to the archers.

While the Rohirrim archers managed to kill a number of Uruk-Hai, their kill count wasn't as high as with the Elves. So far, things were still under control.

"Send them to me, come on !" Gimli shouted as he was becoming restless and wanted nothing more than to cleave some Uruk-Hai with his axe.

A couple of Uruk-Hai approached with crossbows, managing to kill a few elves and sending them to their doom below. Ladders were beginning to be raised against the wall.

"Ladders !" Aragorn shouted to the archers.

"Good !" Gimli shot back as he knew he was going to have his chance to do some hacking and cleaving soon enough.

"Swords ! Swords !" Aragorn shouted, prompting the elves to switch their bow and arrows to their elven blades.

An Uruk-Hai appeared from the top of a ladder, but was quickly intercepted by Gimli with a strong blow of his axe. Another appeared close by and attempted to slash at Aragorn, but was stopped short when a green light appeared and pierced through its body. Not too surprisingly, Ahsoka stood behind Aragorn, smirking back at him.

"My thanks, Milady. Your sword of light is indeed powerful, going through the Uruk's thick armor as there was nothing." Aragorn said as he turned to face another Uruk-Hai and killed it with a swing of his sword.

"My pleasure, Aragorn. We look after each other, you've helped me with some hurdles of my own, now I get to repay the favor. Lux, how are you holding out ?" Ahsoka stated while turning to Aragorn and quickly facing towards Lux.

"I'm actually doing a bit better than I expected, 'Soka. Stick by me still, please. The last thing I need right now... is to be overwhelmed by these brutes !" Lux answered as he managed to pierce an Uruk-Hai in the neck with his new broadsword and quickly turned to slash at the legs of another, incapacitating it for good.

An Uruk-Hai appeared from a ladder and began to wreak havoc through the Elf ranks. Gimli saw this and quickly slided underneath it and hit the Uruk in the stomach, killing it.

"Legolas, 2 already !" Gimli shouted to his Elf friend.

"I'm on 17 !" Legolas shot back.

"Arg ! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me !" Gimli grumbled as he cleaved yet another Uruk-Hai down.

"19 !" Legolas shouted as he managed to shoot down a couple more as they were coming up on ladders.

In a daring move, Aragorn jumped on one of the ladders coming towards him and kicked it down before hopping back onto the parapets, sending the group crashing back down. Ahsoka had an easier time replicating this stunt, she merely waited for the ladder to almost touch the parapets, then she unleashed a strong Force Push, much to the shock of the Uruks on that ladder.

Meanwhile, at Fangorn Forest...

Merry and Pippin were half-asleep as they waited for the Ents to finish their meeting. Treebeard approached the Hobbits, waking up Pippin.

"Merry." Pippin called out as he shook his friend to wake him.

"We have just agreed." Treebeard stated to the Hobbits before slowly nodding off to sleep.

"Yes ?" Merry asked waiting for more.

"I have told your names to the Entmoot , and we have agreed, you are not Orcs." Treebeard explained as he woke up from his sleep.

"Well, that's good news." Pippin said in a slight mock.

"And what about Saruman ? Have you come to a decision about him ?" Merry demanded.

"Now don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc." Treebeard replied, asking for more patience.

"Hasty ?! Our friends are out there ! They need our help ! They cannot fight this war on their own !" Merry cried out in frustration.

"War ? Yes. It affects us all. Tree, root and twig. But you must understand, young Hobbit, it takes a long time to say anything in Old Entish and we never say anything unless it is worth taking a long time to say." Treebeard added as he tried to pacify Merry a bit more.

Back at Helm's Deep...

Gimli was kept busy as the Uruk-Hai kept attempting to get off the ladders.

"17 ! 18 ! 19 ! 20 ! 21 ! 22 !" Gimli shouted as he kept count of his kills.

A large group of Uruk-Hai were making their way towards the gate on the causeway, using their shields to deflect most projectiles.

"Causeway ! Causeway !" Aragorn shouted, prompting the elven archers to refocus their strikes temporarily from those attacking on ladders to those approaching the gate, as they were completely vulnerable from the side.

"Is this it ? Is this all you could conjure, Saruman ?" Théoden questioned rhetorically.

A group of Uruk-Hai were placing the bombs at the culvert, while another came running towards it with a torch in his hand. The others were cheering for him as he began his suicide mission.

"Legolas, bring him down !" Aragorn shouted while pointing towards the torch-wielding Uruk.

Legolas managed to hit him with several arrows, it still wasn't enough to prevent the deed to be done, one way or another. The suicidal Uruk ended up falling right onto the bombs, igniting them all, blowing up a major portion of the Deeping Wall.

A good number of Elves and Rohirrim were killed on the spot as stone crumbled, broke off into large chunks, some crushing a good number of Uruk-Hai on the opposite side of the battlefield. Thankfully, Aragorn, Legolas, Ahsoka, Lux, Gimli and Haldir had all survived the explosion. Aragorn was knocked out on the ground for a short moment, with a slew of Uruk-Hai pouring in through the gap created by the explosion. Before a lone Uruk could reach Aragorn, Gimli leapt on it from atop a facade, quickly planting his axe into its head. Ahsoka and Lux were cornered by a good dozen of Uruks.

"'Soka ? Why aren't you doing anything ?! They're closing in on us !" Lux shouted as he began to panic for the first time in a good while.

"Behind me ! Stay behind me !" She shouted back as she backed up further into the corner.

As the Uruk-Hai were within inches of them, Ahsoka unleashed a powerful Force Push to send them right within range of the Elven archers.

"Now ! Shoot them ! Shoot them !" Ahsoka shouted as the archers unleashed a barrage of arrows, killing the entire dozen that threatened them earlier and even more that were making their way through the gap.

Aragorn has returned to his senses and ordered the Elves to charge against the oncoming Uruks. In a smooth move, Legolas hopped on a shield and used it to slide down a stairway, killing a few Uruks with his arrows and got off the shield as it pierced an Uruk right in the chest, killing it. On the causeway, the Uruks tried to break down the gate using a battering ram while Rohirrim men were throwing spears and the younger boys were throwing rocks from above. It was taking a great deal of men to hold the gate to prevent it from being busted open.

Meanwhile, in Fangorn Forest...

The Ents had finally come to a decision. Treebeard went to talk with the Hobbits.

"The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done." Treebeard explained his decision.

"How can that be your decision ?!" Merry shot back in anger.

"This is not our war." Treebeard added.

"But you're part of this world ! Aren't you ?! You must help ! Please ! You must do something !" Merry pleaded to the Ents.

"You are young and brave, Master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home." Treebeard suggested.

Merry sighed in disappointment. He waited along with Pippin for Treebeard to carry them back near the Shire. Pippin attempted to comfort him.

"Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end ? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home." Pippin said as he waited for Treebeard.

"The fires of Isengard will spread and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And... all that was once green and good in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin." Merry stated as he felt that things would only worsen if they don't get involved.

Back at Helm's Deep...

The battle was starting to go ill. Too many soldiers and elves were being killed and there were too many Uruk-Hai to deal with. They were slowly becoming overwhelmed. Théoden was still overlooking from his tower and knew that they were losing.

"Aragorn ! Fall back to the Keep ! Get your men out of there !" Théoden ordered as he began to make his way towards the gate.

"To the Keep ! Lady Ahsoka ! Sir Lux ! Legolas ! Gimli ! Haldir ! Pull back to the Keep !" Aragorn shouted to his best allies as he slowly began to retreat himself.

"I didn't realize things were going so badly, I was so caught up in the heat of battle. Come on, Lux. Let's rejoin Aragorn and the rest." Ahsoka said as she pulled Lux and quickly made her way back.

"Likewise, 'Soka. Perhaps it is for the best that we retreat for now. Maybe we'll be fortunate and Gandalf will arrive with Éomer and the rest of the Rohirrim." Lux said as he agreed and thought about a hopeful scenario.

"The sun isn't going to rise for another hour or so, Lux. Gandalf said he's appear on the first light, which means sunrise. Gimli, come on ! We have to go back !" Ahsoka replied as she grabbed Gimli on the way.

"What are you doing, lass ?! We're losing ?!" Gimli grumbled as he reluctantly joined the others and made his way back to the Keep.

As Haldir tried to round up the remaining elves to retreat, he was caught off guard by an Uruk-Hai which plunged an axe into his back, disabling him and slowly killing him. Aragorn ran back to him, holding him in his arms for a short while. All of the Lothlorien Elves were now slaughtered. What little hope there was for Rohan at the beginning of the battle was now gone. Aragorn quickly made his way back to the others.

Théoden and his men were doing their best to hold the gate. The Uruks were slowly breaking the gate to bits and pieces. One of them managed to plunge a spear through a small opening, wounding Théoden. Aragorn and Gimli arrived, ready to do whatever was possible to help.

"Hold them !" Théoden shouted to his soldiers, pressing to keep the gate closed as much as possible.

"How long do you need ?" Aragorn questioned.

"As long as you can give me !" Théoden replied as he pointed towards a back door.

As they sneaked out the back door, Aragorn and Gimli saw the troops of Uruk-Hai still struggling to break the gate.

"Come on, we can take them !" Gimli whispered.

"It's a long way." Aragorn whispered back as he noticed a large gap between their current position and the causeway.

"Toss me." Gimli suggested.

"What ?" Aragorn asked in surprise.

"I cannot jump the distance ! You'll have to toss me !" Gimli whispered back.

"Don't tell the Elf." Gimli stuttered as he remembered his moment back at Moria.

"Not a word." Aragorn promised.

Gimli was tossed onto the causeway and immediately began to hack away at the Uruks, causing many to fall to their doom. Aragorn jumped the gap and assisted his Dwarf friend in battle. Uruks were preparing to fire a giant crossbow, which would allow them to pass over the wall. The tip hooked onto the wall where Legolas stood nearby. Ladders were still coming. Legolas managed to cut down a rope with an arrow, causing a group of Uruks to crash to the ground. But the battle wasn't getting any better. Aragorn and Gimli were soon overwhelmed.

"Gimli ! Aragorn ! Get out of there !" Théoden ordered the two while beginning to back away to the Keep, where the entrance to the caves stood.

Legolas offered a rope so that the two could climb out of harm's way. They quickly rejoined Théoden and the others.

"Pull everybody back ! Pull them back !" Théoden ordered to Gamling since there were still some soldiers trying to hold the gate.

"Fall back ! Fall back !" Gamling shouted to the remaining soldiers, and just in time, as the gate was finally breached.

The people fought their way towards the entrance of the Keep, to protect the women and children and prepare for a last stand against the enemy.

Meanwhile, in Fangorn Forest...

Treebeard was walking with Merry and Pippin in his branches, taking them West.

"I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way North to your homeland from there." Treebeard said as he hinted how they could return to the Shire.

"Wait ! Stop ! Turn around ! Take us South !" Pippin suggested as he suddenly had an idea.

"South ? But that would lead you past Isengard." Treebeard retorted as he felt unsure about Pippin's suggestion.

"Yes, exactly. If we go South, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect." Pippin added as he explained a rather foolish plan.

"That doesn't make sense to me. But then, you are very small. Perhaps you're right. Hold on, little Shirelings. I always like going South. Somehow it feels like going downhill." Treebeard answered as he agreed to the idea.

"Are you mad ? We'll be caught !" Merry shouted as he doubted Pippin's idea would actually work.

"No, we won't ! Not this time." Pippin shot back as he felt quite sure of himself.

After about half an hour of walking, they finally reached the edge of Fangorn looking towards Isengard.

"And that little family of field mice that climbed up sometimes and they tickled me awfully. They're always trying to get somewhere where they... Ohh..." Treebeard counted to the Hobbits before coming to a stop to a very grim scene.

Loads of trees were cut off, the results of Saruman's plans to furnish wood so the furnaces could create liquefied metal to make weapons and armor from for the Uruk-Hai army. Treebeard looked on in shock and sadness.

"Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn." Treebeard added as he reminiscence about those fallen trees.

"I'm sorry, Treebeard." Pippin stated as he tried to comfort the Ent.

"They had voices of their own... Saruman ! A wizard should know better !" Treebeard growled as he looked onto Isengard in the distance.

Treebeard then took a deep breath and let out a loud roar as it echoed through the forest.

"There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of Men for this treachery !" Treebeard grumbled as he waited for his fellow Ents.

"Look ! The trees ! They're moving !" Pippin shouted as he noticed a whole bunch of wild trees, known as Huorns, slowly making the trek towards Helm's Deep.

"Where are they going ?" Merry wondered.

"They have business with the Orcs. My business, is with Isengard tonight, with a rock and stone." Treebeard stated as other Ents began to show up.

"Yes !" Merry shouted in contentment.

"Come, my friends. the Ents are going to war. It is likely, that we go to our doom. Last march of the Ents." Treebeard said as he began to lead the Ents in an attack against Isengard.

Back at Helm's Deep...

Victory was almost sure for the Uruk-Hai. They began to place flags bearing the White Hand of Saruman. There was only one last gate to breach. It was where Théoden, the last surviving Rohirrim and the Fellowship held their ground, desperate to protect the women and children in the caves below.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden stated glumly as the men were using all kinds of items to barricade this final gate.

"You said that this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They STILL defend it ! They have DIED defending it !" Aragorn shouted in anger.

"You can't give up ! There are WOMEN and CHILDREN down there, completely DEFENCELESS ! We have to make a stand, no matter what !" Ahsoka added as she was equally appalled at Théoden's quickness to despair.

"I volunteer to lay down my own life, if it means that these people will survive this onslaught !" Lux stated while noticing Ahsoka's shocked expression at him.

"So you've also become selfless, like me ? I'm sorry I never told you before, Lux... but I'm so very proud of you. You've definitely come a long way since we first met. If we survive this, I... I don't know how I'll be able to show my undying gratitude." Ahsoka said as she grabbed Lux and gave a warm, tight hug.

"You've taught me courage and selflessness, 'Soka ! All I can say is, I'll do my absolute best to give you a wonderful time with what we have left with ourselves. You are truly wonderful !" Lux replied as he returned the hug as gently as he could.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves ? Is there no other way ?!" Aragorn asked as he feared that the Uruk-Hai would soon break the gate.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk-Hai are too many." Gamling explained.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance !" Aragorn instructed to Gamling.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate ?" Théoden wondered as the Uruk-Hai were pressing further to break the last gate.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn suggested.

"For death and glory." Théoden stated as he agreed that a final charge is worth trying.

"For Rohan." Aragorn added while reminding Théoden that his people depend on him, their King.

"The sun is rising." Gimli said as he noticed the first light shining through a window. Everyone remembered Gandalf's last words before he left to find Éomer and the rest of the Rohirrim.

"Yes. Yes ! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep... one last time !" Théoden said as he pointed Gimli towards a passage that lead to this magnificent instrument.

Everyone had gone to get their horses. Théoden had Snowmane, Aragorn rode Brego, Legolas was on Arod once more, last but not least, Ahsoka and Lux shared Felamodig once again. The remaining, current Rohirrim had their respective horses as well.

"Wanna do the honors like you did back with the Wargs, Lux ?" Ahsoka asked as she offered her lightsaber again to him.

"Absolutely ! I'll be more than happy to cut those Uruk-Hai down to size while you ride gracefully, 'Soka !" Lux replied while smiling back at her.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together !" Théoden shouted to everyone as they prepared to charge at the enemy.

"Fell deeds, awake ! Now for wrath ! Now for ruin ! And a red dawn !" Théoden shouted as he unsheathed his sword.

The horn was sounded just as the Uruk-Hai finally broke the gate, it was a loud, reverberating sound that signaled hope above all else.

"FORTH EORLINGAS !" Théoden shouted as everyone began to charge at the Uruk-Hai.

None were spared, whether by plain sword or lightsaber, none of the Uruk-Hai managed to avoid getting caught in the charge. As the group went down the causeway, killing every single Uruk-Hai in their path towards a large, open battlefield, they were soon greeted with a very pleasant sight. On the top of the hill overlooking Helm's Deep, a majestic white horse neighed, gaining the attention of everyone present, good or evil.

"Gandalf !" Aragorn shouted in excitement.

"He made it ! He made it ! We're definitely going to win, Lux !" Ahsoka shouted while quickly turning around for a quick kiss.

"Ok, ok, settle down, 'Soka ! Yes, this battle is now decided." Lux replied as he laughed a bit at her excitement.

"Théoden King stands alone." Gandalf said as Éomer appeared next to him.

"Not alone... ROHIRRIM !" Éomer shouted as he raised his sword and called on to his loyal soldiers, all 2000 of them.

"Éomer !" Théoden cried out in contentment.

"TO THE KING !" Éomer shouted as the Rohirrim began to charge down the slope towards the Uruk-Hai.

As they got closer to the Uruk-Hai, Gandalf used his staff to blind the Uruk-Hai, allowing them to completely wither down their numbers. Everyone fought as they truncated a great number of Uruk-Hai. Their reign of terror was over, the odds had suddenly taken the worst for them.

Meanwhile, at Isengard...

The Ents began their attack by throwing large boulders, crushing any Orc or Uruk-Hai still present. For the most part, the Ents dominated the enemy. A group of orcs managed to pull an Ent down and tried to cleave it alive, but Treebeard threw a large boulder at them, crushing them all and saving the Ent in trouble. Saruman ran out to his balcony to see what was happening, he was utterly powerless against the Ents. They've managed to break the dam and the river began to flood into the caverns of Isengard, drowning any orc still down there. In a matter of moments, all enemy forces protecting Saruman were wiped out.

Back at Helm's Deep...

The Uruk-Hai began to make their escape, they had lost the battle.

"We have victory ! We have victory !" Théoden shouted triumphantly as he raised his sword in the air.

As the Uruk-Hai ran further from Helm's Deep and towards the mountains, they had one major hurdle to get through : Huorns. A large forest of them were waiting for all Uruks to recklessly enter their ground.

As the Rohirrim tried to pursue them, Éomer quickly ran in front of everyone and stopped them.

"Stay out of the forest ! Keep away from the trees !" Éomer warned everyone as they stopped and looked on in suspense.

"There weren't any trees when we first came by here, were there, Lux ? Or is my memory failing me ?" Ahsoka wondered while taking notice at the unfamiliar sight.

"They definitely weren't here before, 'Soka. I don't know exactly why, but I have a feeling those remaining Uruks will soon regret going in there." Lux replied as he waited for the unexpected.

As the last Uruks entered the group of Huorns, cries of pain were heard. Whatever the Huorns were doing to the Uruk-Hai, it must have been excruciatingly painful.

"I almost feel sorry for them, Lux. Almost." Ahsoka said while being a bit freaked by those cries of pain.

"I certainly won't look at a tree the same way again." Lux joked.

Everyone re-entered the Deep. Éowyn was overjoyed to see Aragorn alive, she could only hug him. As the Uruk bodies were piled in a certain area, Gimli, Legolas, Ahsoka and Lux were arguing between themselves.

"Final count... 42." Legolas stated as he remembered his overall kill count.

"42 ? Ohhh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared, Elvish princeling. I, myself, am sitting pretty on 43." Gimli responded as he acted impressed.

Legolas decided to shoot the Uruk-Hai Gimli was sitting on.

"43, then." Legolas stated.

"He was already dead." Gimli shot back.

"He was twitching." Legolas quipped.

"He was twitching... because he has my axe embedded in his nervous system !" Gimli shouted as he moved his axe to show the involuntary spasms.

"What about you two ? How many did you kill ?" Legolas wondered as he turned to Lux and Ahsoka.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure, Legolas. Possibly over 150... I lost count." Lux answered as he grinned triumphantly.

"And you, lass ?" Gimli wondered as he turned to Ahsoka.

"I don't know either, Gimli. I lost count after... 250 or so." Ahsoka answered while sticking out her tongue.

"Bah, show-offs, both of ye !" Gimli grumbled as he wasn't happy he got bested by two outsiders.

Meanwhile, at Isengard...

With Saruman powerless, Merry and Pippin couldn't help but be amused. They stood in the flood, only reaching to their tighs.

"He doesn't look too happy, does he ?" Merry asked as he looked at Saruman looking around in frustration.

"Not too happy at all, Merry." Pippin quipped.

"Still, I suppose the view must be quite nice from up there." Merry added as he admired the balcony.

"Oh, yes. It's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good." Pippin shot back in mockery.

Merry began to look at Pippin and was using his hand to measure himself. He was once again taller than Pippin. When Pippin turned to him, he acted as if he was trying to get something out of his hair.

"What are you doing ?" Pippin wondered as he caught Merry doing some odd moves.

"Nothing. The world's back to normal. That's all." Merry answered with a grin on his face.

"No, it's not. I'm starving." Pippin stated as he felt hungry, yet again.

"Good luck finding something decent around here. Probably only dead rats or moldy bread." Merry said as he doubted they'd be something good around.

All of a sudden, Pippin found an apple floating by, he looked around and found another, he began to follow a trail, bumping on a wet roast chicken and... found something unexpected.

"Saruman's storeroom !" Merry cried out.

They noticed a barrel of Longbottom Leaf from the South Farthing, eyes wide with glee.

"I don't believe it !" Pippin said in disbelief.

"It can't be." Merry added.

They opened one of the barrels to have a look.

"It is !" Pippin shouted in excitement.

"Longbottom Leaf. The finest pipe-weed in the South Farthing." Merry stated as he smelled the leaves to confirm its identity.

"It's perfect. One barrel each. Wait... Do you think we should share it with Treebeard ?" Pippin wondered as he handed over a barrel to his friend.

"Share it ? No. No. Dead plant and all that. Don't think he's understand. Could be a distant relative." Merry said as he got in a bit of wisdom.

"Oh, I get it. Don't be hasty." Pippin said as he caught on to Merry's words.

"Exactly." Merry whispered as he smiled.

They laughed as they began to prepare to smoke. It caught the attention of Treebeard, getting him to see what was going on. As expected, he didn't understand.

Outside of Helm's Deep...

Gandalf, Théoden, Éomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Ahsoka and Lux were looking towards the horizon at Mordor, with its sky shining red with gray clouds surrounding it.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The Battle of Helm's Deep is over. The Battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits... somewhere in the wilderness." Gandalf stated as he foresaw a great war coming and felt worry over Frodo and Sam.

Meanwhile, on Mustafar...

Anakin Skywalker, or Darth Vader as he preferred to be called now, was struggling to climb away from a lava bank. He had dueled with Obi-Wan Kenobi and lost both his legs and his remaining natural arm as a result of his overconfidence with his new powers linked to the Dark Side. Only using his mechanical arm, he managed to pull himself away just enough to keep himself from burning further. A ship passed over him and landed not too far away. Palpatine had come to rescue him... what was left of him anyway.

"Your Majesty, this way !" A clone trooper shouted to his new Emperor as he caught sight of Anakin's charred body.

"There he is ! He is still alive... Get a medical capsule, immediately !" Palpatine ordered to the clone as he knelt before Vader, surprised that his hatred kept him alive through this nightmarish ordeal.

As they began to leave Mustafar and set their course towards Coruscant, the holo-transmitter beeped.

"Your Majesty, we have an incoming transmission from Admiral Tarkin !" A clone trooper shouted, waiting for further orders.

"Patch it through !" Palpatine commanded.

A holographic image of Tarkin became visible.

"Your Grace, I have good news. Onderon is now under control of the Galactic Empire. Unfortunately, King Dendup was unwilling to cooperate, so I had him thrown into a cell, to which I'll let him slowly die of starvation or dehydration." Tarkin stated as he explained Dendup's fate.

"Let him rot then, Admiral. Begin your search for someone who isn't afraid to use drastic measures to keep the people under our control. Do you have anything else to report ?" Palpatine questioned as he felt there was more Tarkin wanted to mention.

"Yes, your Grace. I've taken the liberty of making three moves, concerning... former Senator Bonteri. First off, I've transferred his life-savings to your private account, a respectful amount going to slightly over 250 million credits, for the good of the Empire. Second, I've auctioned his private estate. The Belugan ruler, Otua Blank, was more than happy to purchase the estate for an astounding 5 billion credits. Such an amount will only increase your power. Third, in order to avoid riots from the Onderonians, I've had my secretaries prepare a false report explaining how Senator Bonteri along with his Togrutan fiancée were killed in a pirate attack in the Abregado system. Most of the common folk will believe the report without a second thought." Tarkin stated as he explained the heinous acts against Lux and Ahsoka.

"Good, very good, Admiral. I am pleased by your imagination and cunning. I grant upon you now the title of... Grand Moff." Palpatine said as he cackled in glee.

"Your Grace is too kind, I'll make sure to rule this galaxy with fear. Our future battle station will ascertain our control over the many systems." Tarkin replied before shutting off the transmission.

**Phew ! The Two Towers arc is finally complete ! Writing the Helm's Deep sequence was especially grueling. So much happening. Tarkin rears his ugly head again, but we won't see him for the remainder of the story. His role is over. There won't be any more Star Wars in-between segments until the very end of the last arc, which is of course Return of The King. Next chapter, we'll go over Saruman's demise and the famous drinking contest at Edoras between Legolas and Gimli. Here's a tiny spoiler for that upcoming scene : Ahsoka WILL join in the fun. Expect her to be very OOC. As always, reviews are appreciated. See you all next time !**


	15. Chapter 15

Back on Arda, in Fangorn Forest...

The group of 8 were making their way through the forest on horseback. Gandalf lead the group, followed by Théoden, Éomer, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli and finally Ahsoka and Lux.

"Why are we crossing through here again ?" Ahsoka asked as she heard the constant creaking of the trees.

"This is the quickest path to Isengard, Lady Ahsoka. We must prevent Saruman from producing more Uruk-Hai troops. He is also deep in the counsel of the enemy, he has information which is vital for us if we are to stop Sauron for good." Gandalf answered as he looked back at her.

"And you believe that he'll willingly surrender even after his army's defeat at Helm's Deep ? With all due respect, Gandalf. I strongly doubt that he would." Lux added.

"If he doesn't provide us with answers, Sir Lux... Middle-Earth will be in greater danger. I must attempt to convince him to stop his madness nonetheless." Gandalf said with worry in his voice.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I would rather see him hanged for his actions than see him live to cause more pain and anguish to my people." Théoden said as he thought about the Burning of the Westfold in particular.

"We're almost there, I can see the Tower of Orthanc from afar." Aragorn stated as they approached a clearing.

On the wall surrounding the Tower of Orthanc, Merry and Pippin sat there, smoking, eating and drinking while allowing the Ents to clean up around the flooded area.

"It's good. Definitely from the Shire. Longbottom Leaf." Merry mumbled between tokes.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon." Pippin said while relaxing and thinking about his favorite pub in the Shire.

"Mmm-hmm. Green Dragon." Merry quickly replied as he was enjoying a piece of meat, a gulp of ale and a whiff of Old Toby.

"A mug of ale in my hand, putting my feet on a settle after a hard day's work." Pippin stated while reminiscing about the simple pleasures.

"Only... you've never done a hard day's work !" Merry shot back.

Pippin began to laugh when the neighing of horses was heard. He looked out over the clearing in shock.

"Merry ! Look ! Gandalf is here ! Lady Ahsoka ! Sir Lux ! Aragorn ! They're all alive !" Pippin shouted in excitement.

"Welcome, my Lords..." Merry began as he groggily stood up, obviously slightly impaired by the ale and his smoking.

"...and Lady..." Pippin chimed in, pointing his pipe towards Ahsoka.

"...to Isengard !" Merry finished while pointing at the Tower of Orthanc.

"Simply amazing, 'Soka. You _knew _they were going to be fine all along, right ?" Lux asked as he smiled.

"I had a good feeling they would, Lux. Good to see they haven't changed one bit." Ahsoka said while turning to face him and taking her turn to smile.

"You young rascals ! A merry hunt you've lead us on... and now we find you... feasting and smoking !" Gimli shouted at the two Hobbits, who only responded by looking at him, smiling and nodding.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good !" Pippin said with a obvious slur and showed a piece of meat.

"Salted pork ?" Gimli repeated as he felt immediately hungry.

Lux could only smirk when he noticed Ahsoka started to drool uncontrollably. The sight and smell of meat was too much for her.

"Hobbits." Gandled mumbled as he shook his head.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry said before hopping towards Aragorn.

As they entered the flooded area, they were soon greeted by Treebeard.

"Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." Treebeard said to Gandalf as he greeted the group.

"I... I... I don't believe it, Lux ! A walking, talking tree. Wait, let me repeat that. A. WALKING. TALKING. TREE. I think I'm about to faint." Ahsoka stated in complete shock at the sight of Treebeard.

"Oh no, you don't ! Let me bring you back to reality." Lux said as he proceeded to squeeze one of her side lekku a bit too tight.

"OUCH ! Lux Bonteri ! You know better than to squeeze them like that !" Ahsoka snapped as she quickly turned around and slapped him in the face, hard.

"I kind of walked into that one, 'Soka. Sorry, sorry." Lux said while rubbing a very sore cheek.

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered to himself.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned the group.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested.

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf said as he disagreed with Gimli's brutal idea.

Finally, an old man in white robes could be seen from the edge of the top of the Tower of Orthanc. If Ahsoka and Lux didn't know any better, they would have thought of him to be an older Count Dooku.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend ? Can we not have peace, you and I ?" Saruman asked as he looked down at Théoden.

"My Force, Lux ! He sounds EXACTLY like Dooku. Could it be a distant relative ?" Ahsoka wondered as the voice was all too familiar.

"Impossible. They've likely never met. But looking back at his horrific actions, I'm almost tempted to say that Saruman made Dooku look like a nice guy." Lux answered while still rubbing his cheek.

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the Burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there ! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg... are avenged ! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace !" Théoden growled back at the Wizard.

"Gibbets and crows ?! Dotard ! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame ?! Let me guess. The Keys of Orthanc ? Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-Dûr itself along with the Crowns of the Seven Kings and the Rods of the Five Wizards ?!" Saruman retorted while turning his attention towards Gandalf.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandald said while probing for information.

"So you have come for information. I have some for you. Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die !" Saruman stated as he looked into the Palantir and saw Sauron's future plans.

Gandalf cautiously approached the base of the tower, not letting his guard down for a moment.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf ? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned King. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom ? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman said while looking at Aragorn and hinting at Frodo.

"I've heard enough ! _Shoot him ! Stick an arrow in his gob !_" Gimli said in anger before whispering to Legolas.

"No. Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared." Gandalf insisted as he caught on to Gimli and Legolas' intentions.

"Save your pity and your mercy ! I have no use for them !" Saruman shouted before unleashing a fireball straight at Gandalf from the tip of his staff.

The fireball enveloped Gandalf, but was repelled by a magic shield he had on him. The flames eventually died down around him.

"Why that slime... I ought to..." Ahsoka muttered to herself as she was reaching for her lightsabers.

"Easy, 'Soka. Don't give in to anger or hate. Remember your Jedi teachings." Lux said as he rubbed her shoulders to calm her down.

"Saruman, your staff is broken !" Gandalf shouted to his adversary.

As if on cue, Saruman's staff fizzled and shattered while it was still in his hand. Saruman's hand was slightly burned as a result.

Grima came into view, peeking at the group.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down." Théoden said as he was willing to offer Grima a chance at redemption.

"A Man of Rohan ? What is the House of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs ? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horsemaster. You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman spat as he thoroughly insulted Théoden and his people.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him." Théoden asked his former advisor once again.

"Free ?! He will never be free !" Saruman retorted as he turned to gaze at his underling.

"No !" Grima shouted as he decided to turn against his master.

"Get down, you cur !" Saruman shouted back as he slapped Grima on the ground.

"Saruman ! You were deep into the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know !" Gandalf shouted again, still probing for information.

Grima began to get up and unsheathed a small dagger. He slowly approached Saruman from behind.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here !" Saruman shouted to Gandalf moments before Grima got to him.

Before anything else could be said or done, Saruman was caught off guard when Grima stabbed him several times in the back. Legolas quickly reacted by shooting an arrow near Grima's heart, ensuring a quick death. As Grima stumbled down, Saruman lost his balance and plummeted down the Tower of Orthanc to fall upon a large spiked wheel, impaling himself and dying immediately.

"Oof ! That's not a fun way to go !" Ahsoka said to herself as she winced at the spectacle.

"Look at the "bright side" 'Soka, at the very least it was quick and hopefully painless." Lux added.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The Enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike !" Gandalf suggested.

The spike wheel began to turn, sinking Saruman into the water. The Palantir on him fell and sank at the bottom.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." Treebeard stated as he felt hope for the Forest of Fangorn to grow back with time.

Pippin was walking in the water and noticed an orange glow. He picked up the Palantir and began to look at it with curiosity.

"Bless my bark !" Treebeard said as he recognized the object.

"Peregrin Took ! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now." Gandalf called out to the Hobbit and took the Palantir from him and covered it with his robes to prevent Sauron from seeing what was happening.

The group traveled for a few days to return to Edoras. Éowyn was standing outside the Golden Hall of Meduseld and waited for the Company to return back home. Everyone was gathered within the Hall as Éowyn approached her uncle and offered a cup of wine to him.

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead !" Théoden said to his people as he offered a toast to commemorate those that died for their freedom.

"HAIL !" Everybody shouted back as they took a sip of their beverage of choice.

Everybody was celebrating that night. Feasting, drinking and talking were the order of the night. Ahsoka was standing between Lux and Éowyn.

"Hey Lux, what is this brew ? It tastes so different from anything I've had so far." Ahsoka wondered as she found it to be odd-tasting.

"It's an Imperial Pale Ale, 'Soka. What gives it away is the combination of hops which creates a very bitter brew, and the fact that you get powerful pine aromas on the forefront with a little bit of citrus at the back to even things out. It's also slightly stronger than the typical ale, so watch how much you drink. They hit quite hard in the end." Lux said as he explained the nature of the brew.

"An acquired taste like everything, huh ?" Ahsoka added as she took another sip.

"It is our only brew that we produce here at Edoras, Lady Tano. With time, you'll come to appreciate it like we do. If you'll excuse me, both of you, I would like to go see Lord Aragorn." Éowyn said to the couple before leaving off to find Aragorn.

"So what now ?" Ahsoka wondered as she turned to Lux.

"Eat, drink, be merry ! It's what we should be doing in a time like this, 'Soka. And look over there, it seems that Gimli and Legolas are about to enter some sort of competition." Lux stated while pointing at the two at a distant table.

"Should I ? Hmm... oh what the heck ! I'm going for it." Ahsoka said to herself as she made a snap decision.

"Oh dear... I have a bad feeling about this..." Lux muttered to himself as he realized what she had in mind to do.

She made her way to where Gimli and Legolas were and sat with them.

"Mind if I join you guys ?" Ahsoka asked with a smirk on her face.

"Sure you can join, lass. But I doubt you'll be able to "follow" us. Heh heh heh." Gimli said as he doubted her.

"Oh please, I could probably drink you under the table with _little_ effort." Ahsoka boasted as she cracked her knuckles and stretched her arms.

"Is that a bet, lass ?" Gimli asked.

"Let's make it interesting, shall we ? Last one standing between you and me gets... that slab of salted pork over there." Ahsoka betted as she pointed to the piece of meat on the other table.

"You really think you can beat me ?" Gimli asked again, doubting her.

"Well, I've heard that Togrutas have a pretty strong tolerance to alcohol. I guess I'll be testing myself since I've never done this before. I'm pretty sure I'll succeed. Hey Éomer ! I'll join too !" Ahsoka stated and hollered her intentions to Éomer, who looked at her with surprise.

Lux came by her and knelt beside her.

"Are you sure you want to do this ? If you do, expect one massive hangover in the morning. I won't be held responsible for this, but I'll help you get over it. That is, if you truly intend to follow through with this silly idea." Lux said to her as he tried to get her to change her mind.

"Yes, I'm sure about this, Lux. I can have a bit of fun, right ?" Ahsoka replied as she waited for Éomer to install a large keg, ready for immediate pouring.

"Ok. If that's what you want. But I don't want to hear you whine about your hangover tomorrow morning." Lux said to her before heading off to sit beside Gamling.

"The rules are simple. No pauses. No spills." Éomer said as he explained what was expected of them.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli added.

"So it's a drinking game ?" Legolas asked innocently.

"Last one standing wins, heh heh heh." Gimli said as he prepared to begin his session.

"Going down the hatch in 3... 2... 1 !" Ahsoka said to herself as she leaned on the back of the chair and chugged as much as she could.

"What'll we drink to ? Let's drink to victory ! To victory !" Several men shouted amongst themselves as they stood by to see how far the Togruta could get.

Éowyn made her way through the crowd and came by Aragorn. She said something in Rohirric before offering a sip of wine, which Aragorn politely took. He then left off, allowing Théoden to join his niece. She smiled at her uncle.

"I am happy for you. He is an honorable man." Théoden said while turning to gaze at Aragorn.

"You are both honorable men." Éowyn replied.

"It was not Théoden of Rohan who led our people to victory... Ah, don't listen to me. You are young, and tonight is for you." Théoden stated before heading off to see others.

Back at the table with Gimli, Legolas and Ahsoka, empty cups were piling up fast. Lux decided to have a quick chat with Éomer.

"Excuse me, Éomer, how many has she drank so far ?" Lux wondered as he pointed towards her.

"I believe she's on her 15th cup, Lord Bonteri." Éomer answered while keeping track of everyone's drinks.

"What ?! 15 cups already ? And she doesn't look tipsy at all." Lux whispered in shock.

Gimli was beginning to be quite drunk already. He started to say much nonsense.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming... with little hairy women !" Gimli boasted before belching and going for more.

"And it's Togrutas that drink silly little Dwarves under the table." Ahsoka added before letting out a loud and long belch, catching everyone's attention.

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas stated out loud, earning him a shocked look from Éomer.

Gimli was on his 20th cup, as he finished, he slammed it hard on the table.

"What did I tell ya ? The Elf can't hold his liquor." Gimli slurred before falling on his back, passed out from his drunken state.

"Looks like I win, Dwarf !" Ahsoka boasted as she took her 21st cup and was starting to be a bit drunk.

She made her way to where Merry and Pippin were dancing and singing. She came to stand by Lux, who was also enjoying the show.

"Oh you can search far and wide, You can drink the whole town dry, But you'll never find a beer so brown, As the one we drink in our hometown, You can drink your fancy ales, You can drink 'em by the flagon, But the only brew for the brave and true, ..." Merry and Pippin sang before Pippin got distracted by Gandalf.

"Pippin !" Merry shouted to get him out of his distraction.

"But the only brew for the brave and true, Comes from the Green Dragon !" The two Hobbits sang as they finished and drank themselves silly.

Gandalf was clapping for them and Aragorn approached him.

"No news of Frodo ?" Aragorn asked with concern.

"No word. Nothing." Gandalf answered with a sigh.

"We have time. Everyday, Frodo moves closer to Mordor." Aragorn added.

"Do we know that ?" Gandalf wondered, for once he doubted.

"What does your heart tell you ?" Aragorn asked.

"That Frodo is alive. Yes. Yes, he's alive." Gandalf finished before heading off for some fresh air.

"How many have you had so far, 'Soka ?" Lux asked as he noticed she was getting more and more drunk.

"Somewhere... around 30. I don't know... Why ? Why do you ask ?" Ahsoka questioned as she began to be a bit defensive.

"30 ?! Force, 'Soka ! Haven't you had enough ?!" Lux asked with anger in his voice.

"Can't I enjoy myself without having you over my shoulder and watching me like I was some Youngling ?! I'm almost 19, I can take it !" Ahsoka yelled out before clumsily making her way to the unmanned keg.

"No, no, no ! You've had enough ! You're done ! Stop this instant !" Lux yelled back while blocking her access to the keg.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I'LL HAVE ENOUGH ! NOW BACK OFF !" Ahsoka shouted out loud, gaining the attention of everyone.

"I knew it... I knew it was going to come to this. Listen, you're not tipsy anymore, 'Soka. You're... you're drunk ! Beyond drunk !" Lux shouted while trying to hold her back.

"Let go, or I'll bite ! I mean it !" Ahsoka yelled back while hissing and baring her fangs.

Éowyn quickly rushed in to separate the two before real fighting began.

"Stop, both of you ! Lady Tano, I am sorry. But you truly had a few too many. Please, get some rest. You are not yourself right now." Éowyn said as she barged between the two and tried to stop the fighting.

"Who... *hic*... died... and... ma-made y-you *hic* Queen ? *hic*" Ahsoka questioned with an obvious slur in her voice.

"I am no Queen, but I will stop this now !" Éowyn said before landing a right hook at Ahsoka's jaw, knocking her out.

"Was this truly necessary, Éowyn ?" Lux questioned in anger.

"I am sorry, Lord Bonteri. She would have continued to drink herself until she would pass out from intoxication. I would not allow such a thing to happen. Place her in Théodred's room." Éowyn said as she pointed to her former cousin's room.

Lux picked her up, bridal style, and placed her on the bed, covering her with the blankets.

"Hopefully, she won't remember any of this in the morning." Lux stated as he sighed with disappointment.

"She won't, my Lord. It's clear that she had too much. She will regret her decision in the morning. Expect some motion sickness, headaches, nausea." Éowyn explained the various effects that the hangover would bring her.

"Oh, I know what a hangover is, but she doesn't. But she will, though. Still, I guess I should thank you for preventing further trouble, even if I deem your method a bit extreme. Good night to you." Lux said as he sat down on a chair, to which he eventually fell asleep.

**Beginning the 3rd arc and things are getting interesting... if a bit unexpected. Given that Ahsoka tends to often have an aggressive disposition, I imagine that her being drunk would only make things worse. Have I gone overboard in her portrayal ? Next chapter, Pippin fools with the Palantir, which forces Gandalf to take him with him to Minas Tirith. Ahsoka will be with them too, as Lux needs to start his training to ride a horse as well as fight effectively with a melee weapon. The last thing he needs is a beautiful Togruta to distract him. Feel free to leave a review on your way out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Around 4 am...

In Théodred's room, Ahsoka began to slowly stir.

"Uhhn... W-what... W-where a-am I ?" Ahsoka muttered to herself as she opened her eyes and couldn't recognize where she actually was.

"Well, hello. You're up much earlier than I expected. How do you feel ?" Lux asked as he looked over her.

Ahsoka struggled to sit up straight, it felt as she hardly had any energy on her.

"Ooohhh... My h-head... s-spinning... H-how did I end up here ? L-L-Lux ?" Ahsoka wondered as she weakly felt her forehead and struggled to balance herself.

"I'll tell you on the way... Come on. Easy now, don't strain yourself too much. You had quite a rough night." Lux whispered to her as he offered an arm around her for much needed balance as they quietly got outside of the Golden Hall of Meduseld and towards the gates of Edoras.

"Why does my jaw hurt so much ? Did I pass out or something ?" Ahsoka whispered as she felt her sore jaw.

"Not quite. Let's say you created a scene... unwillingly, I should add... and you got on Éowyn's bad side for a brief moment. She punched you and you just crumbled down and became unconscious." Lux whispered back.

"What ? Éowyn knocked me out with a punch to the jaw ? That must have been some punch !" Ahsoka whispered in shock.

"Well... you were quite advanced in your drunkenness, so your reflexes and endurance were completely numbed out. So it's no wonder her punch knocked you out instantly. I was worried that you might have had a severe case of alcohol poisoning. But I get the feeling you'll be fine, after you recover from the hangover." Lux whispered again as he mentioned more details.

"The drinking... Oh Force ! It's slowly coming back to me... I went on a whim and decided to challenge Gimli. I think I did beat him... After that, my memory is one big blank. Why are we out in the fields here, in the dead of night ?" Ahsoka wondered as she recalled some slight details of her previous night.

"You managed to beat Gimli, all right. But where you failed is immediately afterwards. You kept drinking more and more, to the point that you had trouble moving about and your speech was quite slurred. Anyways, we're here because this is the best place... for you to empty your stomach contents. I know, I know. This part is not fun for anyone, but you'll feel better afterwards. I've brought this special medication along just for a case such as this. Please take it. It's going to facilitate the ordeal. Begin by standing on your knees... You can level yourself with your arms if you think you've got the strength. I'm right beside you, ok ? You can do it." Lux said while passing a special medicine.

After several minutes of agonizing gagging, retching and heaving, Ahsoka finally threw up. It was a grueling and embarrassing moment for her. Once she was done, she began to feel slightly better. But she still lacked balance and was assaulted by the mother of all headaches. Lux offered support again as they quietly made their way back.

"I'll have Éowyn prepare a special tea for you which will help in re-hydrating yourself. You need to regain all those lost fluids, so you'll also be drinking a lot of water over the morning. Cheer up, you'll get over this soon enough. You're tougher than most, this I know." Lux said while stopping around the stables, to allow Ahsoka to catch her breath and take some much needed fresh air.

"I'm surprised you're not too angry at me, despite what I did." Ahsoka whispered while turning to him.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm angry, all right. You could have been hurt pretty bad. At the same time, I can sympathise, as I've lived through a similar ordeal myself." Lux whispered back.

"Really ? You got really drunk at one point ? When did that happen ?" Ahsoka questioned as she forced a smirk towards Lux.

"It wasn't long after the Rebellion of Onderon. During my 18th birthday, Saw insisted to drag me, almost literally, for a bar crawl along with Hutch. I don't remember the details, but it seems I was so drunk that I threw up on Hutch while he tried to stable me as we were making our way to the 4th or 5th bar in Iziz. As you can expect, the following morning was spent near the toilet, throwing up once in a while. I think it took me at least 2 days to fully recover." Lux replied as he told his not-so-humorous story of his 1st real drinking binge.

"Now I don't feel so bad since it happened to you too ! But, I should apologize to Éowyn as soon as I can. My behaviour last night was unacceptable. You forgive me, right ?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"How could I not ? You lost control and reason, it can happen to the best of us. But I will advise caution in the future. You think you can make your way to the top without me supporting you ?" Lux said while smiling and patting her on the back.

Surprisingly, Ahsoka was able to walk forth without too much trouble, but she still wobbled and stumbled occasionally, almost crashing into the door as she entered the Hall.

Aragorn woke up and went to see Éowyn, She was sleeping on a long chair near the fireplace. As he was about to leave her, she quickly grabbed his hand.

"What time is it ?" Éowyn wondered.

"Not yet dawn." Aragorn answered plainly.

"I dreamed I saw a great wave, climbing over green lands and above the hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet. A light shone behind me, but I could not turn. I could only stand there... waiting." Éowyn stated while explaining her curious dream.

"Night changes many thoughts. Sleep, Éowyn. Sleep... while you can." Aragorn said before heading outside to join Legolas.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the Enemy is moving." Legolas stated while looking over the horizon.

In a different room, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf were still sleeping. Pippin woke up and approached Gandalf.

"What are you doing ?" Merry whispered in concern, suddenly waking up.

Pippin waved his hand in front of Gandalf. His eyes were indeed open, but they did not move, suggesting the Wizard was still sleeping. He held the Palantir, still covered in robes, in his arms. Pippin quickly grabbed a vase that was lying nearby and switched it with the Palantir.

"Pippin ! Are you mad ?" Merry whispered as he watched his foolish cousin quickly uncover the Palantir.

"I just want to look at it. Just one more time." Pippin whispered as he slid his hands around the globular item.

"Put it back !" Merry whispered in anger.

The Eye of Sauron appears from within the Palantir and begins to question Pippin, who reacts by quietly whimpering and screeching in pain.

"Pippin ! No ! Pippin !" Merry begins to slowly raise his voice in concern.

"He is here !" Legolas shouts to Aragorn as they quickly ran back inside.

"I see you !" Sauron's voice echoed through the Palantir.

"Pippin ! Help ! Gandalf ! Help ! Someone help him !" Merry cried out, causing Gandalf to wake up quickly.

Aragorn and Legolas reached the room and Aragorn wrestled the Palantir out of Pippin's hands, causing him to faint and let the Palantir roll further on the floor, to which Gandalf quickly threw some robes, covering it.

"Fool of a Took !" Gandalf grumbled angrily while pushing Merry out of the way and chanting a spell to bring Pippin back to consciousness.

"Look at me." Gandalf ordered the Hobbit's face straight.

"Gandalf... forgive me." Pippin whimpered while turning away.

"Look at me ! What did you see ?!" Gandalf questioned while holding Pippin's face straight again.

"A tree. There was a white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead." Pippin bawled out.

"The Court of the Fountain." Gandalf muttered to himself.

"The city was burning." Pippin added.

"Minas Tirith ? Is that what you saw ?" Gandalf asked the Hobbit again.

"I saw... I saw him ! I can hear his voice in my head !" Pippin said while referring to Sauron.

"And what did you tell him ?! Speak !" Gandalf asked in a worried voice.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me." Pippin answered with true honesty.

"And did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring ?" Gandalf wondered.

From the look in his eyes, nothing had been said. Gandalf proceeded to wake and gather the main leaders to the throne room. Ahsoka and Lux were already there. She was sipping on some tea that Éowyn had made.

"Excuse me, Éowyn ? Could I have a word with you, please ?" Ahsoka begged as she tugged at her arm while she was passing along with tea cups.

"What is it, Lady Tano ?" Éowyn asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well... I guess I should apologise for my irresponsible behaviour last night. Please understand that I never intended to insult you as I did. I guess that my competitive streak to beat Gimli at his own game got the better of me. I'm sorry for having made a fool of myself over all present and I'm truly sorry for having insulted you, most of all." Ahsoka stated as she looked down in embarrassment, her lekku stripes taking a shade of dark blue.

"Lord Bonteri, is she often as she was the night before ?!" Éowyn asked Lux in anger.

"Fortunately. no. It's truly the first time since we've been together that she acted like this. It's not in her usual habits. I will vouch for her good nature." Lux answered noting it was an isolated event.

"In that case, I accept your apology, Lady Tano. Let us hope no more unpleasant disagreements will occur between us." Éowyn said as she offered to shake her hand, which Ahsoka graciously shook back.

"I have to thank you for your tea as well, Éowyn. I don't know what's in it, but it is helping me tremendously to recover from my hangover. For one, my headache is gone." Ahsoka added while finishing her tea.

"You did good to apologise, 'Soka. Make sure to stay on her good side, right ?" Lux said while offering a friendly punch on her shoulder.

Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Éomer, Legolas, Gimli and Gamling entered the throne room all of a sudden. Merry and Pippin quickly ran after them.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the Enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith.

His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our Enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men.

If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said as he explained Pippin's vision to the group.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours ? What do we owe Gondor ?" Théoden questioned the wisdom of Gandalf, earning him a shocking stare from all non-Rohan people present.

"I will go." Aragorn said while volunteering to warn Gondor.

"No !" Gandalf shot back, denying Aragorn's chance.

"They must be warned !" Aragorn insisted.

"They will be. _You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships. _Understand this : Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone. Lady Ahsoka, you are coming along ! As you are, Peregrin Took !" Gandalf said while trying to calm down Aragorn and whispering secret directions to him and pointing his staff at Ahsoka and finally eying Pippin.

"Why not ? It seems fresh air is what I need to fully recover from my stunt last night." Ahsoka mocked as she got up and began to follow the Wizard and the Hobbit.

"At least let me see you off, 'Soka." Lux said as he began to follow after them.

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst ! Hurry ! Hurry !" Gandalf shouted as he made his way towards the stables to retrieve Shadowfax.

"Where are we going ?" Pippin asked innocently.

"Why did you look ?! Why do you always have to look ?!" Merry cried out in frustration.

"I don't know. I can't help it." Pippin answered.

"You never can !" Merry added.

"I'm sorry, all right ? I won't do it again." Pippin said as he began to enter the stables.

"Don't you understand ?! The Enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you, Pip ! They have to get you out of here." Merry shot back as he explained the severity of the situation.

"And you're coming with me, right ? Merry ?" Pippin asked in worry.

"How far is Minas Tirith ?" Ahsoka wondered as she prepared to climb on Shadowfax.

"3 days ride, as the Nazgûl flies, and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Gandalf answered as he climbed on Shadowfax himself.

"Now wait a moment... Gandalf, any particular reason I couldn't come as well ? 'Soka and I could share Fela..." Lux suggested before being unexpectedly cut off by Gandalf.

"Because, Sir Lux, you rely too much on your Lady to fight for you ! This should not be. She has kindly asked of you to learn to fend for yourself many a times, and you refused time and time again ! Now you have a chance to learn such skills, and what better teachers than the Horse-Lords of Rohan ! You have an opportunity, so take it while you still can !"

"Gandalf... a moment, please. Lux..." Ahsoka begged to Gandalf to wait a bit so she could properly bid farewell to her fiancé.

"'Soka... I... you know... I mean... Oh, I've never been very good with "Good Bye" moments. Please be careful. We'll meet again. I promise." Lux said before pulling Ahsoka into an embrace and kissing her passionately for a good minute.

"I... I love you ! Please, fight bravely if you must. Learn all that they will teach you. And take good care of Felamodig while I'm gone !" Ahsoka stated to Lux before breaking off the embrace and hopping on Shadowfax with Pippin in her arms.

"I know, 'Soka. I love you too. Felamodig will be in good hands, I promise ! Good luck." Lux added while wiping his tears with his glove.

"Here, something for the road." Merry said to Pippin as he offered a package to him.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf." Pippin said while recognizing the smell.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pip." Merry said in a sad voice.

"But-but we'll see each other again soon, won't we ?" Pippin asked with worry.

"I don't know... I don't know what's going to happen." Merry said while holding his tears.

"Run Shadowfax ! Show us the meaning of haste !" Gandalf whispered to his horse as he sped off out of the stables instantly.

Both Lux and Merry make their way to a lookout post to see their friends off. Aragorn runs after them and does his best to comfort them.

"He's always followed me, everywhere I went, since we were both tweens. I would get him in the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone. Just like Frodo and Sam." Merry said as he reminisced his youth with Pippin.

"There is one thing I have learned about Hobbits. They're a most hardy folk." Aragorn said while placing a hand on Merry's shoulder.

"Foolhardy, maybe. He's a Took." Merry said while smiling back at Aragorn.

"Here's hoping 'Soka makes it out of that war on the horizon. I couldn't see myself going through life without her anymore. She means so much to me." Lux said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"From what I've witnessed since you've both joined us, Sir Lux, your Lady is more than capable to take care of herself. Take heart, you'll see her soon enough. I believe a very bright future is in store for you two, especially after all these hardships finally pass." Aragorn said while smiling at the younger man.

**Now the real fun is about to start ! Gandalf, along with Ahsoka and Pippin make their way towards Minas Tirith. Lux will be starting his personal training soon. So on the next chapter, we'll see Ahsoka's reaction to Denethor's rule and his particular treatment of his remaining son, Faramir. We'll get a glimpse of Lux's training with Gamling, We'll also cover the Lighting of the Beacons and Théoden's answer. Feel free to leave a review, folks. See you next time !**


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile, near Rivendell...

A group of Elves were making their way through the woods towards the ships heading for Valinor. Arwen was amongst them and was continuing her course until she saw a vision. In her vision, she saw a young boy running through the woods towards an area with grey stone walls. The boy is picked up by an older Aragorn, smiling and laughing. The boy then stares at Arwen, revealing the Evenstar jewel around his neck. Realizing that the boy is her future son, Eldarion, she quickly turned around and made her way back to Rivendell. Elrond quickly ran towards his daughter when he saw her returning.

"Tell me what you have seen." Arwen demanded of her father.

"Arwen." Elrond called out while standing up to her.

"You have the gift of foresight. What did you see ?" Arwen asked again.

"I looked into your future, and I saw death." Elrond explained with a sad look in his face.

"But there is also life. You saw there was a child ! You saw my son !" Arwen shot back.

"That future is almost gone." Elrond stated gloomily.

"But it is not lost." Arwen said while clinging on to hope.

"Nothing is certain." Elrond replied.

"Some things are certain. If I leave him now. I will regret it forever. It is time. From the ashes, a fire will be woken. Light from the shadows will spring. Renewed the blade that was broken. The crownless shall be King. Reforge the sword, father." Arwen stated while referring to the Shards of Narsil.

Elrond ignored her request and began to walk away. Arwen sat on a bed and grabbed a nearby book which she promptly dropped as if she is out of energy.

"Your hands are cold. The life of the Eldar is leaving you." Elrond said in sadness while feeling his daughter's hands.

"This was my choice, father, whether by your will or not, there is no ship now that can bear me hence." Arwen said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Seeing that his daughter's life was slowly fading, Elrond reluctantly reforged the broken sword that had cut the Ring from Sauron's hand 3000 years ago.

Back at Edoras...

Merry was sitting outside the Golden Hall of Meduseld with Aragorn and Lux by his side.

"So do you really think Gondor will light their beacons ?" Merry asked while looking over the horizon.

"If Lord Denethor, the current Steward, is wise in his ways, they will. Sauron's forces will be immense this time around. Gondor won't be able to fend off the attack on their own, even if Gandalf leads the guards of the White City. Rohan will have to intervene." Aragorn answered.

"Well then, I guess I better head off and take Gandalf's suggestion at hand. But who will train me ? Do you think King Théoden or Éomer would have the time ?" Lux wondered about who could be willing to train him in the ways of the Horse-Lords.

"Last evening, you seemed to be on good terms with Gamling, Sir Lux. Why not ask him ?" Aragorn suggested for the best choice of teacher.

"Gamling ? Possibly, he seemed rather calm and collected for one, much more than Théoden or Éomer. Yes, I'll go ask him right away. Thank you, Aragorn, for pointing me in the right direction." Lux said as he got up and patted Aragorn on the shoulder before making his way inside the Golden Hall of Meduseld.

Lux made his way to the throne room, where Théoden, Éomer and Gamling were talking amongst themselves. Lux cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Lord Bonteri, to what do we owe the pleasure of your... unexpected visit ?" Théoden asked the younger man.

"I was asked by Gandalf, Théoden King, to seize the opportunity to be trained in your ways of combat, so that I could better defend my Lady in the future. Perhaps I could also be of assistance to your forces, should we be called to aid Gondor. I gladly offer my services to you and your people." Lux said as he politely knelt and bowed before Théoden.

"I graciously accept your offer, Lord Bonteri. You shall be... the Fourth Marshal of the Riddermark ! Gamling, see that he is ready and able to lead some of our forces. Go now, and heed his teachings, Lord Bonteri." Théoden said while offering a title and assigning Gamling as his trainer.

"Very well, your Highness. Come, young Lord." Gamling said while bowing before his King and motioning Lux to follow him.

"Fourth Marshal of the Riddermark, what an honor ! I would have loved to have 'Soka still be here and being able to see her reaction. It would have been priceless. So Gamling, where do we start ?" Lux said as he felt great pride take over, giving him courage to move forward with his training.

"We shall begin with basic sword techniques, my Lord. Go to the armory and retrieve a sword and shield to your liking, then meet me outside the gates of Edoras. I'll be waiting for you. Make haste, we have little time and there is much to be taught !" Gamling said as he pointed to the armory in the village.

"Yes, yes ! I'll be back in a moment !" Lux said as he looked for a sword and shield in the armory.

It wasn't long until Lux rushed back outside and met with Gamling.

"Your first lesson is to learn to fight offensively as well as defensively, being able to switch at a moment's notice. Come at me, give it your all ! Ready ?" Gamling instructed while holding his shield, ready to parry some clumsy strikes.

Lux decided to charge, holding his sword in both hands. Gamling was quick to intercept his strike and block it with his shield and tripped him to have him fall, face first in the grass.

"Get up, my Lord. Come now, get up !" Gamling shouted as he raised his shield again.

"I guess that using both hands to hold the sword does leave me vulnerable... Very well, I'll use the shield too." Lux said while holding the shield with his other hand.

Several hours pass as Gamling keeps training and encouraging Lux.

"Strike, parry, thrust ! Strike, parry, thrust ! Good, good ! You are improving, my Lord." Gamling said while attempting to break through Lux's defenses.

"Thank you, Gamling. I'm glad to see that I'm performing to expectations. What would be the next step in training ?" Lux asked as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"We will take a breather, my Lord. For now, we feast. There is some nice salted pork waiting for us on the table. Afterwards, I will teach you to ride your horse." Gamling said as he patted Lux on the back and walked with him towards the Golden Hall of Meduseld.

"Yes ! Once I manage to ride Felamodig as well as 'Soka did, I'll be able to do wondrous things... such as lead a charge against the enemy ! This training isn't easy, but it pays off in spades so far. Thank you, Gamling, for your time and patience." Lux added as he smiled and looked forward to riding Felamodig with ease.

Time went on, and Lux continually proved his worth to all Rohirrim that doubted him. Chief of all being Éomer, thinking this boy, hardly able to defend himself on his own, had no place within his ranks. In a mere 3 days of intense training, Lux gained his respect and trust.

Gandalf, riding incessantly since his departure from Edoras, finally reached the borders of Gondor and was about to arrive at Minas Tirith. Pippin had slept during most of the trip while Ahsoka took the opportunity to marvel as the beauty of the planet's forests, plains, mountains as they rode by.

"Minas Tirith, City of Kings." Gandalf stated while pointing at the large city, built alongside the walls of a majestic mountain.

"It already looks amazing from the distance, no doubt my mind will be blown away once we get inside. Too bad Lux had to stay behind, he would have loved to see this architectural masterpiece." Ahsoka stated, looking with wide eyes in wonder.

"Mithrandir ! Mithrandir is here ! Open the gate ! Open the gate !" Several guards shouted as they noticed Gandalf approaching.

"Mithrandir ? Force, how many names do you go by ?" Ahsoka wondered while raising an eye marking.

The city was much larger than Ahsoka thought, loads of people were gathered. Most looked on in curiosity and shock when they noticed the Togruta along with the Wizard. They soon reached the highest point, the Courtyard of the Citadel, where Denethor dwelt. They all got off Shadowfax and walked towards the citadel.

"Real nice view from up here, didn't realize this place was so high up." Ahsoka said as she looked to the horizon.

"It's the tree. Gandalf. Gandalf !" Pippin shouted excitedly while pointing at the tree.

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not King. He is a Steward only, a caretaker of the throne." Gandalf said as he explained Denethor's role.

As they were about to enter, Gandalf stopped and turned to his friends.

"Now listen carefully, both of you. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. Do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn, either. In fact, it's better if you don't talk at all, Peregrin Took. Lady Ahsoka, mind your words, Lord Denethor can be easily irritated." Gandalf warned the two before entering the great hall.

As they entered the hall, all that was seen was a small chair below the throne where a man sat, looking down in grief.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel." Gandalf said as he stopped in front of the Steward and paid his respect.

"Perhaps you come to explain this... Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead." Denethor said while presenting Boromir's cloven horn in his hands.

Gandalf looked on in disappointment, while Pippin and Ahsoka stepped forward.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes." Pippin said as he recalled Boromir's sacrifice.

"As for me, I had my hands full dealing with the enemy, and was unable to reach your son in time." Ahsoka said while looking down in regret.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt." Pippin said while kneeling before Denethor.

"This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not, so mighty as a man he was ? And you, I know not what you are, but in my eyes you failed as a warrior. You are likely not even worthy of such a title !" Denethor said while questioning Pippin and berating Ahsoka.

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow, but Boromir was pierced by many." Pippin added, causing Denethor to weep.

Ahsoka reacted by looking at him in disgust and silently cursing in Togruti.

"My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The Enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies ? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons." Gandalf suggested while bringing the two behind him.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the Eyes of the White Tower are blind ? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you would seek to supplant me.

I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship." Denethor snarled while revealing he was aware of what was to come.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward !" Gandalf shot back at him.

"The rule of Gondor is MINE, and no others !" Denethor shouted in anger as he stood up for a moment.

"Come, both of you. All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak. A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the King, will never bloom again." Gandalf said as he urged Pippin and Ahsoka to follow him back to the courtyard where the White Tree stood.

"Why are they still guarding it ?" Pippin asked innocently.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that it will flower someday. That a King will come and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons.

Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men." Gandalf said as he explained a bit of Gondor's history.

"I'm sorry, Gandalf, but I have to voice my thoughts here. Denethor won't be lighting the beacons, which means there won't be reinforcements from Rohan. Does he realize that he's serving the city and its people on a silver platter to Sauron ? Does he even care ?! I bet even Tarkin wouldn't be that bad. ... Oh Force ! What did I just say ?! Tarkin, not bad ?! Ugh ! Anyways, I'm NO fan of Denethor's rule, I'll say that much !" Ahsoka ranted as she touched upon some genuine concerns.

"I understand your frustration, Lady Ahsoka. However, Denethor wasn't always as he is now. He was once a proud and noble ruler. The use of the Palantir corrupted his mind, allowing Sauron to plant fear and hopelessness within him. Denethor is now convinced that there is no victory, so he chooses to let the city fall to ruin." Gandalf responded explaining Denethor's fall.

The three looked over the horizon to where red clouds were gathering around mountains.

"Is that... Mordor ?" Ahsoka wondered while pointing towards the red clouds.

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow." Gandalf answered.

"A storm is coming." Pippin said as he heard the distant rumble in the sky.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin." Gandalf said while explaining the nature of the clouds.

"Well, Minas Tirith. Very impressive. Where are we off to next ?" Pippin said in mockery.

"It's too late for that, Peregrin. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us." Gandalf retorted.

"Come on, Pippin ! These people need help ! Gandalf, I say we light the beacons with or without Denethor's approval. We're going to need all the help we can get if we are to survive." Ahsoka said making the best suggestion in a while.

"In time, milady, in time. For now, we could use some rest." Gandalf said while ushering the two towards designated rooms.

Later that night, they were standing on a balcony overlooking the mountains. Pippin was offered some special clothes, the armor of the Guards of the Citadel, which Pippin would soon join. Ahsoka had also decided to join, despite her already burning hatred of Denethor, to keep an eye on Pippin and to protect him should Orcs manage to reach the citadel. Gandalf was smoking while she leaned on the balcony on his right, looking over the horizon.

"So I imagine this is just for ceremonial position. I mean, they don't expect me to do any fighting... do they ?" Pippin asked while looking at his armor.

"You're in the service of the Steward now, you'll have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took !" Gandalf grumbled while coughing uncontrollably.

"Force, Gandalf ! Drink some water !" Ahsoka said while offering a glass to the Wizard.

"Ridiculous Hobbit. Over-compassionate Togruta. Both becoming Guards of the Citadel... Oh, thank you." Gandalf muttered between coughs before drinking a bit of water.

"There's no more stars. Is it time ?" Pippin asked as he walked over the balcony to join the other two.

"Sure is quiet, for one. Aside the rumble of the sky, my montrals aren't picking up anything else." Ahsoka said listening for other sources of sound.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf said referring that war will soon begin.

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam ?" Pippin said exposing his concern for his own safety and wondering if Frodo and Sam could actually succeed.

"Don't worry, Pippin. I'll look after you. No Orc is able to withstand a slash of my lightsaber. You'll be ok, trust me." Ahsoka said while moving towards Pippin and giving him a pat on the shoulder, smiling at him.

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope. Our Enemy is ready. His full strength gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer's stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone." Gandalf said while listing all allies to Mordor.

"But we have the White Wizard as well as Lady Ahsoka defending the city, that's got to count for something !" Pippin said with a smile.

Both looked as Gandalf had worry written on his face.

"Oh, I know that look ! You gave it to us when Gimli insisted we go through Moria. What is so terrible coming our way this time ?" Ahsoka wondered.

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch-King of Angmar. You both have met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the Lord of the Nazgûl, greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair." Gandalf said describing the Nazgûl leader.

"That sleemo is leading them ? Bah ! I'm sure I could take him out, no problem !" Ahsoka boasted showing off much overconfidence.

"You should not underestimate this enemy, Lady Ahsoka. He is able to send men running in fear simply by looking at them. He wields terrible magic, and he is also quite capable of melee combat, well-versed in sword and flail. But somehow I believe this enemy isn't meant for you to fight. Your priority is to keep Pippin... and the Steward, safe." Gandalf said while reminding her why she is here.

"I still can't believe I'm about to _pledge _my loyalty to a man I can't respect in good conscience. So whe... OH. MY. FORCE. Look out there, that huge pillar of light beaming towards the clouds. What does it mean ?" Ahsoka said telling her feelings about defending Denethor before being caught in surprise when a large beam of light could be seen from the distance.

"We've come to it at last. The great battle of our time. The board is set. The pieces are moving." Gandalf explained as war has started.

Gandalf led the two to where the beacon laid, up in a distant tower.

"Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth. You must not fail me." Gandalf said to Pippin while pointing up.

"I have to climb up there ? It looks pretty steep." Pippin said while looking up.

"Climb onto me, I can use the Force to stick on any surface." Ahsoka said while offering the Hobbit a piggyback ride... up !

Meanwhile, at Osgiliath...

Faramir, Denethor's remaining son and Boromir's younger brother, was discussing with Madril, his lieutenant. Other soldiers were either eating or talking.

"It's been very quiet across the river. The Orcs are lying low. The garrison may have moved out. We've sent scouts to Cair Andros. If the Orcs attack from the North, we'll have some warning." Madril whispered to his captain.

Unbeknownst to the soldiers stationed at Osgiliath, a huge group of Orcs were approaching the city as they rowed quietly in the mist. They were led by a ruthless tactician : General Gothmog. While he was left with a crippled left arm, it didn't stop him from barking out orders and gaining the respect from his fellow Orcs. A soldier looked from above and noticed a strange boat approaching the shores. Before he could properly alarm his peers and Captain Faramir, he was shot down by an orc archer. As he fell down, this caused alarm with the remaining soldiers.

"They're not coming from the North. To the river ! Quick ! Quick ! Come on !" Faramir ordered his men as they lied in wait between walls.

They allowed the orcs to disembark from their boats, they waited for most to have entered the city and then began their counterattack. The fighting was furious. The Gondorians were giving their all, but they were still outnumbered by the orcs.

Back at Minas Tirith...

Ahsoka and Pippin were almost within reach of the beacon. She quickly scanned the area around the beacon and they were only two guards watching near. Pippin got off her and managed, albeit clumsily, to release a jug of oil onto the fire. She then used the Force to send the accompanying torch to fall into the fire, thus igniting the beacon. Pippin quickly latched onto her back as she began to climb down back to where Gandalf was.

"The beacon ! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit !" A guard shouted.

Denethor was watching from a window and was angry that his orders were ignored. If he only knew it was his two newly appointed tower guards that lit it, he would be reeling even further.

"Hope is coming." Gandalf said to himself as he noticed a distant beacon was also lit, and another, and another.

It caused a chain reaction. Many beacons were isolated, in the tips of the highest mountains between Gondor and Rohan. As one beacon was lit, the next was also lit within moments.

Meanwhile, at Edoras...

Eventually, it reached the mountainside near Edoras. Aragorn was watching in hopes that they would be lit. His prayers answered, he quickly ran towards the Golden Hall of Meduseld, where Théoden, Éomer, Éowyn, Legolas, Gamling, Gimli, Merry and Lux were gathered.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith ! The beacons are lit ! Gondor calls for aid !" Aragorn shouted as he busted into the Hall.

Everyone was looking at Théoden in suspense, awaiting his decision.

"And Rohan will answer ! Muster the Rohirrim !" Théoden shouted, to the pleasure of all standing beside him.

"Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! 'Soka, I'm coming ! Wait for me !" Lux shouted to himself as he quickly ran to the stables to retrieve Felamodig, whom he was quite comfortable riding by now.

"Éomer, assemble the men at Dunharrow. As many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride to Gondor... and war !" Théoden instructed to Éomer.

"Gamling, make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow. And take young Bonteri with you !" Théoden instructed to Gamling, giving Lux a chance to prove himself even further by enlisting new allies along with Gamling.

Aragorn is preparing Brego and sees Éowyn leaving with a horse as well.

"Will you ride with us ?" Aragorn asked her.

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the Women of the Court to farewell the men." Éowyn replied.

Aragorn raised the saddle to reveal a hidden sword, to which Éowyn quickly pulled back down.

"The men have found their captains. They will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope. Lord Bonteri has also given us hope." Éowyn said while acknowledging the eagerness of the Rohirrim to follow Aragorn, and even she pointed at a group looking up to Lux as he joined with Gamling before heading off.

As Théoden overlooked the Muster of Rohan, Merry approached him, kneeling before him with a sword in his hands.

"Excuse me. I have a sword, Please accept it. I offer you my service, Théoden King." Merry said while holding the sword.

"And I gladly accept it. You shall be.. Meriadoc, Esquire of Rohan !" Théoden said while raising the Hobbit back to his feet.

Legolas and Gimli were together on Arod again.

"Horse-master ! Bah ! I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy !" Gimli said while thinking of his distant cousin Dain Ironfoot II, whom was the current ruler of Erebor.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Legolas said as he hinted at Sauron's influence being all over Middle-Earth.

As the majority of the Rohirrim were ready to go, Merry was struggling to get his pony to move with the horses.

"So it is before the walls of Minas Tirith, the doom of our time will be decided." Théoden said to himself as he prepared to lead his troops.

"Now is the hour ! Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Fulfill them all, to lord and land !" Éomer shouted to the Rohirrim before they departed from the gates.

Théoden led the Rohirrim, followed by Éomer, Gamling, Lux, Aragorn, Éowyn, Legolas and Gimli, Merry and the rest of his men.

Back at Osgiliath...

The fighting kept going between the Orcs and the Gondorians. The tide was beginning to turn in favor of the enemy. Faramir was forced to flee to Minas Tirith with what little garrison he had left. The sudden appearance of the Nazgûl only made things worse.

"Fall back ! Fall back to Minas Tirith !" Faramir shouted to the small group of soldiers still able to ride back towards the White City.

In the confusion, Madril was left behind, gravely wounded. It was only going to get worse as Gothmog walked over to the wounded lieutenant and proceeded to stab him through the heart using an underling's spear. Within moments, Madril suffered an agonizing death.

"The Age of Men is over... The time of the Orc has come !" Gothmog said with a snarl.

Between the road between Osgiliath and Minas Tirith, the surviving members of Faramir's garrison were still pursued and killed by the Nazgûl atop their terrible fellbeasts. Gandalf rode out with Pippin to meet the remaining riders, raised his staff which caused a bright light to shine, driving the Nazgûl away, allowing the rest to ride safely back to the gates of Minas Tirith. Ahsoka was amongst the onlookers at the wall, she was quite impressed with Gandalf's abilities.

"Way to go, old man. Way to go." Ahsoka said to herself, praising the Wizard's noble actions.

As they entered the city, the garrison soon looked in shock when they saw Ahsoka running and stopping beside Gandalf.

"You were wonderful, Gandalf ! You saved a good deal of them from certain death." Ahsoka said while looking up to Gandalf and turning her gaze to the garrison.

"Mithrandir ! They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river." Faramir said noting his defeat.

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted. Long had he foreseen this doom !" Said a soldier in despair.

"Foreseen and did nothing about it, right ? Yeah, you guys don't have the best ruler currently." Ahsoka said while rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Mithrandir, who is she ? What is she ?" Faramir asked Gandalf while pointing to Ahsoka.

"She, Faramir, son of Denethor, is Lady Ahsoka. She is a Togruta from beyond the stars... if you can wrap your head around such a concept." Gandalf said as he introduced her and kept details brief.

Gandalf then allows Pippin to get off Shadowfax. Faramir looks at him with curiosity.

"Faramir ? This is not the first Halfling that crossed your path ?" Gandalf asked.

"No, there has been two more." Faramir answered, referring to Frodo and Sam.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam ?" Pippin asked with a smile in his face.

"Where ? When ?" Gandalf asked the Gondor captain.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago." Faramir answered, recalling the place and time.

Ahsoka couldn't hide her relief, her lekku stripes darkened for a moment.

"Mithrandir, they've taken the road to Morgul Vale. And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol." Faramir said while remembering where the other two Hobbits were headed, causing Gandalf to worry.

"Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know." Gandalf pleaded.

Half an hour later, Faramir was summoned to meet with his father. Ahsoka stood by the door of the hall, listening passively.

"This is how you would serve your city ? You would risk its utter ruin ?" Denethor began as he berated his son.

"I did what I judged to be right." Faramir said plainly.

"What you judged to be right ? YOU SENT THE RING OF POWER INTO MORDOR... IN THE HANDS OF A WITLESS HALFLING ! It should have been brought back to the Citadel and kept safe. Hidden. Deep and dark into the vaults, not to be used. Unless at the uttermost end of need." Denethor said while briefly letting out his anger on his son before calming down... to some degree.

"I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling and I alone could save her." Faramir said as he wasn't intent on using the Ring himself, knowing it caused Boromir's death.

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a King of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift." Denethor said while bringing Faramir down as he compared him to Boromir.

"Boromir would have not brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taken it. He would've fallen." Faramir argued as he recalled Sam's story concerning his brother.

"You know nothing of this matter !" Denethor argued back.

"He would have kept it for his own. And when he returned, you would not have known your son." Faramir insisted, making Denethor even angrier.

"BOROMIR WAS LOYAL TO ME ! NOT SOME WIZARD'S PUPIL !" Denethor shouted in anger as he stood up, before tripping on his robe.

"Father ?" Faramir called, not sure how to act.

"My son." Denethor said as he began to smile, but he was having a hallucination of Boromir bringing the Ring to him.

As the hallucination disappeared, so did Denethor's smile.

"Leave me." Denethor said with a snarl on his face.

As Faramir exited, Ahsoka followed him.

"Faramir..." Ahsoka called out to him.

"Lady... Ahsoka, are you not ? I heard you are planning to join the Tower Guard..." Faramir said as he tried to embark on a slightly pleasant topic.

"Yes, yes I am. Look, I'm sorry about what happened back there. You don't deserve this sort of treatment... especially not from your very own father." Ahsoka said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, looking in sadness.

"There is naught that can be done, Milady. It has always been like this. He always preferred Boromir to me. If you'll excuse me, I need a bit of rest." Faramir said before heading to his personal room.

Ahsoka looked at him as he went down some steps. She felt sorry for him and felt even more hatred towards Denethor. She remembered her teachings back at the Temple and chose to bottle up her emotions instead of releasing them. She would let herself loose on him, giving him a piece of her mind, when the time would be right.

Meanwhile, at Osgiliath...

The Orc troops were amassing, many arrived with catapults and siege towers, which would be crucial to invade Minas Tirith. At the highest point, the Witch-King of Angmar stood there on his fellbeast, looking over the horizon towards Minas Tirith. Gothmog came to join him.

"Your orders, my Lord ?" Gothmog demanded.

"Send forth all Legions. Do not stop the attack until the city is taken. _**Slay them all.**_" The Witch-King hissed.

"What of the Wizard ?" Gothmog questioned, reffering to Gandalf.

"_**I will break him**_." The Witch-King hissed in reply.

**Oh man ! This chapter ended up being longer than expected. As you can probably guess, Ahsoka really doesn't think highly of Denethor, and for good reason ! Next, we're going over the gathering of the Rohirrim at Dunharrow, the parting of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli towards Dimholt and the beginning of the Siege of Gondor. Stay tuned, folks. Feel free to leave a review on your way out.**


	18. Chapter 18

Back at Minas Tirith...

Soldiers around the wall were becoming increasingly nervous. It was only a matter of time before the Host of Mordor would be at the gates.

"What of Théoden's Riders ? Will Rohan's Army come ? Mithrandir ?" A soldier asked the Wizard.

"Courage is the best defense you have now." Gandalf replied, looking over the wall towards Osgiliath.

In a room not too far from the throne room, Pippin had donned the armor of the Citadel Guard he was given the previous night. Ahsoka stood beside him.

"What were you thinking, Peregrin Took ? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great Lord of Men ?" Pippin said to himself.

"You remind me a bit of Lux, Pippin. Filled with doubt about your capabilities. Over our adventure so far, I've learned one thing about Hobbits : They're full of surprises. Don't sell yourself short, there is certainly something you can do to help these people. And don't worry about Orcs getting through, I'll make sure that none get to you, ok ?" Ahsoka said as she knelt before him, looking in his eyes, trying to inspire a bit of confidence and courage onto the young Hobbit.

Their moment together was cut short when Faramir entered the room and looked at both.

"It was well done. A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel. You are to join the Tower Guard." Faramir said as he smiled at the Hobbit.

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me." Pippin stated while trying to move in the suit.

"It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies." Faramir added while hinting briefly at his youth.

"This was yours ?" Pippin questioned, figuring out Faramir's story.

"Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me." Faramir replied.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." Pippin said, before laughing with Faramir.

"Never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier. They were so alike, he and my father. Proud. Stubborn even. But strong." Faramir added.

"Excuse me, Faramir ? Do I have to change into a suit like him ? Or can I keep my current garb ?" Ahsoka questioned as she held a suit of armor in her arms.

"I say keep what you have now. It makes you stand out in your amazing beauty more than the armor would." Faramir stated, causing her lekku stripes to darken for a moment.

"_Relax. He's not making a pass at you. He's just complimenting you is all._" Ahsoka thought to herself as she was caught off guard by his comment.

"Thank you, Faramir. Um, should we be heading to see your father to swear our allegiance ?" Ahsoka asked, quickly changing the subject to avoid further embarrassment on her part.

They made their way to the throne room, where Denethor was sitting in his designated chair. Faramir stood to watch.

"So you are both willingly swearing allegiance to Gondor ? Peregrin, son of Paladin. Let me hear your oath. Kneel before me and swear." Denethor ordered as he motioned to Pippin to kneel before him.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from... from this hour henceforth, until my Lord release me, or death take me." Pippin stated nervously and stammering slightly, before kissing Denethor's ring reluctantly.

"_All right, Tano. Get this over with. You hate this slime with a passion already. Remember that you're not doing this for him. For Pippin. For Gandalf. For Aragorn. For Lux._" Ahsoka thought to herself before Denethor called to her.

"Lady Tano ? Let me hear your oath. Kneel before me and swear." Denethor ordered as he called out to the Togruta.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my Lord release me, or death take me." Ahsoka stated reluctantly.

"You must kiss the ring, young lady. Do it !" Denethor growled in irritation.

Ahsoka silently muttered a few curses in Togruti before finally kissing the Steward's ring.

"And I shall not forget it, nor fail to reward which is given. Fealty with love. Valor with honor. Disloyalty with vengeance." Denethor said as he cupped Ahsoka's chin much like how Tarkin had done at one point, much to her displeasure, before rising up to sit at a nearby chair, glaring at Faramir, as servants were bringing him his food.

"Are you all right ?" Pippin asked whispering to her.

"Fine. It felt awful, but I'm glad it's over with. And I really didn't like how he touched me like that." Ahsoka whispered back to the Hobbit.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses, defenses that your brother long held intact." Denethor said as he looked at Faramir and began to gather vegetables and meat on his plate.

"What would you have me do ?" Faramir questioned.

"I will not yield the river and Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken." Denethor ordered.

"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir pleaded.

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his Lord's will ?" Denethor added, slowly breaking Faramir into tears.

Pippin looked to Faramir in confusion, not quite understanding the situation, and turns to Ahsoka, who is glaring daggers at Denethor.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I died and Boromir had lived." Faramir said as his voice cracked in sadness.

"Yes, I wish that." Denethor said to himself, much to the shock of all.

"_This is wrong ! He's sending his remaining son on a suicide mission ! He really is losing his marbles ! Urge to use Force Choke... rising._" Ahsoka thought to herself while struggling to contain her anger and hatred towards the Steward.

"Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." Faramir said before bowing to his father and turning to leave.

"If I should return, think better of me, Father." Faramir said as he turned to his father before going out the doorway.

"That will depend on the manner of your return." Denethor shot back coldly.

Ahsoka reacted with a muffled gasp and covered her mouth in shock.

"_No ! He didn't say that ! My montrals must be failing me ! How low will he stoop next ?! I can't protect this... this slime... in good conscience !_" Ahsoka thought to herself while wanting to follow Faramir and prevent him from getting himself killed.

After some preparation, Faramir and the remainder of his garrison from Osgiliath were slowly making their way towards the gate on horseback. Citizens were looking upon them in sadness. Children were throwing flowers in their path. Women were offering bouquets to the soldiers as they passed by.

"Faramir ! Faramir ! Your father's will has turned to madness ! Do not throw away your life so rashly !" Gandalf called out as he made his way past the crowd to offer some sound counsel.

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here ? This is the city of the Men of Numenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom." Faramir stated in sadness.

"Your father loves you, Faramir. He will remember it before the end." Gandalf said as he felt there was still some goodness in the Steward.

The soldiers formed a horizontal line as they began to ride towards Osgiliath. The citizens were watching from the wall. At Osgiliath, the Orcs were ready and waiting to cut their charge short. Gothmog had assigned all his archers and they waited for his command.

Back in the Citadel, Denethor was still eating while Pippin and Ahsoka could only stand and watch in disgust.

"Can you sing, Master Hobbit ?" Denethor questioned while taking a sip of wine.

"Well, yes. At least, well enough for my own people. But we have no songs for great halls and evil times." Pippin answered.

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls ? Come, sing me a song." Denethor ordered in a stern voice.

Pippin hesitated for a moment, trying to think of a worthy song.

"Home is behind, The world ahead, And there are many paths to thread, Through Shadow, To the edge of night, Until the stars are all alight, Mist and Shadow, Cloud and Shade, All shall fade... All shall fade..." Pippin sang before finally breaking down and crying at what was occurring.

While Pippin was singing, Faramir and his garrison were shot down by the Orc archers. Ahsoka felt the blow through the Force. She couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of the hall in tears. Pippin quickly followed her.

"I... I can't believe it ! He is sitting there, EATING, while his son likely got SLAUGHTERED ! WHAT KIND OF RULER... NO, FATHER, IS HE ?!" Ahsoka shouted out loud in anger and frustration.

"I know, Milady. I know. It's wrong. So wrong. But what can we do ? If we turn against him, there's no telling what he might do to us..." Pippin said while drying his tears.

"Enough. I need a drink. Care to join me ?" Ahsoka said while offering her hand to the Hobbit.

"To drink your sorrows away ?" Pippin questioned disapprovingly.

"No. Just to calm my nerves before I do something I might regret, such as killing the Steward out of hatred. It wouldn't bode well for either of us. Just one ale will do the trick. The tavern is a few levels below, come on." Ahsoka said while motioning Pippin to follow her.

As they entered the tavern, the bartender was cleaning his mugs.

"We're closed. We don't serve anything until an hour from now." The bartender said motioning the two to leave.

"I think not. _You will serve us._" Ahsoka said while waving her hand in front of the man, thus performing the Jedi Mind Trick.

"I will serve you... What'll it be ?" The bartender repeated before taking the order.

"What kind of ale have you got ?" Pippin wondered.

"We serve a wheat ale, it's light and fruity." The bartender answered.

"It'll do. Thank you." Ahsoka said while sitting at a nearby table with Pippin.

The bartender brought them their mugs and went back to his usual business.

"This isn't so bad, but it still doesn't beat our brown ale served at the Green Dragon. You will stop by the Shire after all is done ?" Pippin asked while taking a sip.

"If we survive this coming attack, sure. It won't be a problem to convince Lux to come along. You know, I'm enjoying this little bonding moment between you and me, despite the circumstances. I think it's the first time since I've arrived at the city that I've had a chance to take a breather. Hey, this is better than Rohan's type of ale. That was way too bitter. I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that I drank 30 cups of it despite not being very fond of it." Ahsoka said while taking a sip of her own.

"That was a spectacle indeed ! I never saw you so drunk and so angry ! I was scared a bit, to be truthful. Are you calming down ?" Pippin wondered.

"Yes, this ale is doing its work. If I can be a bit more personal with you, you've come a long way since we've met in Bree. At first, I'll be honest with you, I hardly saw you fit to join the Fellowship, especially with the incident at Moria. But you've proven your worth and goodwill, so I'm glad to have you with me now. You're a good person, and I mean every word of what I said." Ahsoka stated while smiling at the Hobbit.

"Why thank you ! Coming from you, it means a lot ! Here's hoping all will be right with time. That Mordor's forces will be defeated. And that Frodo and Sam will come back to us, safe and sound, after the Ring is destroyed." Pippin said while thinking of his friends far away.

"I'll drink to that ! Cheers ! I have a feeling that Lux will surprise me in some way or another. I'm sure he took Gandalf's advice to heart and took his Rohirrim training seriously. My knight in not-so-shining armour. I can't wait to see him again. Even though it's only been 3 days since we've been separated, I do miss him a lot. He means so much to me, you know. He often cheers me up with a joke, he keeps me warm as he snuggles in bed. He simply makes me happy." Ahsoka stated while reminiscing of good memories between her and her fiancé.

"You'll be together again soon, no doubt ! The beacons were lit and all, I'm sure King Théoden made the right decision and is riding towards here as we speak." Pippin said as he finished his drink.

"Well, this was a nice distraction from all the chaos around us. Shall we head back to the Citadel and see what Denethor has planned as defense ?" Ahsoka said as she motioned to go back, having finished her drink and having calmed down considerably.

Meanwhile, at Dunharrow...

Théoden, Éomer, Gamling and Lux were riding around the encampment. Many had gathered to help Théoden's cause.

"Make way for the King ! Make way ! The King is here ! My Lord ! Hail to you, Sire !" Several soldiers shouted as Théoden and his group were passing around.

"Grimbold, how many ?" Théoden asked his lieutenant from the Westfold.

"I bring 500 men from the Westfold, my Lord !" Grimbold answered.

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Théoden King." A soldier shouted as the King passed by.

"Where are the Riders from Snowbourn ?" Théoden asked a soldier.

"None have come, my Lord !" The soldier in question replied.

"Lord Bonteri, how many did you and Gamling managed to bring from the Riddermark ?" Théoden questioned his newly appointed lieutenant.

"We were able to gather 2500 men, Théoden King. They were quite eager to join the battle when they learned that you requested their presence." Lux answered with pride overflowing him.

After a while, Théoden and the others met with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"6000 spears, less than half of what I'd hope for." Théoden said, turning to Aragorn.

"6000 will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn added.

"More will come." Théoden stated, placing a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn, then we must ride." Aragorn suggested.

A horse neighed in fear, several men tried to keep it under control. Something was bothering it.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas stated looking around.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Éomer said while pointing to a small entrance in the mountains.

"That road there, where does it lead ?" Gimli wondered.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas answered.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Éomer said causing Aragorn to have a sort of vision seeing dead people materializing out of green smoke, scaring him.

"Aragorn ! Let's find some food." Gimli said as he sneaked behind Aragorn, causing him to jump in shock.

Later over the evening, Merry and Éowyn were inside a tent, with the former being suited in the armor of Rohan.

"There ! A true esquire of Rohan !" Éowyn said as she placed the helmet on Merry's head.

"I am ready !" Merry shouted in excitement, drawing his blade, causing Éowyn to back away slightly and laugh.

"Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp !" Merry said as he took a closer look at the blade.

"Well, that's no good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." Éowyn said while looking at the blade herself then ushering Merry out of the tent.

As Merry exited the tent, he began to practice to swing his sword for a brief moment. Éomer and Gamling were sitting by a small fire, eating.

"To the smithy ! Go !" Éowyn said as she pushed the Hobbit towards the smithy's tent.

"You should not encourage him." Éomer said, looking at his sister.

"And you should not doubt him." Éowyn retorted towards her brother.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." Éomer said, earning a chuckle from Gamling.

"Why should Merry be left behind ? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves ?" Éowyn argued.

"You know little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight ? He would flee. And he would be right to do so. War is the province of Men, Éowyn." Éomer shot back as he was well accustomed to the horror of war and battle.

"What about Lady Tano ?! Has she not fought valiantly at Helm's Deep ?" Éowyn questioned out loud in anger.

"Lady Tano is a rare exception, Éowyn. An oddity in this world. For your sake, let us Men handle this." Éomer answered as he looked at his sister with concern.

In the smithy's tent, Merry was surprised to see Lux sitting and watching the smithy doing his owrk.

"Sir Lux, I didn't expect to find you here. I thought you were planning strategy with King Théoden and Aragorn." Merry said in surprise.

"No, my duties have been done for the day, now I'm merely relaxing a bit until I fall asleep. By all means, have a seat. Perhaps some discussion will speed up my fatigue." Lux said as he motioned to Merry to join him.

"Do you think that we have a chance to save Gondor ? You must be worried sick about your Lady, as well." Merry said as he wondered about their odds.

"Truth be told, there's no real way of knowing. We may or we may not. But I'm staying... cautiously optimistic. As for 'Soka, yes, I'm worried very much. But I'm confident that she has things well in hand. She's always been capable to look after herself ever since I've met her several years back." Lux said as he felt hopeful about the situation.

"How was it ? How did it all happen ?" Merry questioned.

"Well, she did change my view about her kind, single-handedly. Before I met her, I was absolutely convinced that the Twi'lek, a species somewhat similar to the Togruta, had the most attractive females all around. At first, I wasn't exactly sure what to make of her. Coincidently, she felt the same about me.

We had opposite ideals as we were born and raised in two very different governments. Ahsoka was part of the Galactic Republic, which was governed more by corporations instead of democracy. I was part of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which was more controlled by democracy. Anyways, some disagreements occurred and war broke out. The Clone Wars. I held a grudge against the Republic mainly because clones, the typical soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic, were responsible for my father's death.

When I met Ahsoka for the first time, she was present with Senator Amidala, a long-term friend and once pupil of my late mother, whom came to propose a peace treaty. We were hopeful that peace could finally be agreed upon between the two factions. But something went wrong along the way... and for some reason or other, the Head of State of the CIS, Count Dooku, had my mother murdered. At that point, I knew that neither side was free of corruption.

When I tried to take justice into my own hands and sought to join Death Watch to avenge my mother's death, Ahsoka was there to give me the reality check I desperately needed. I learnt that day that revenge wasn't the solution. Somehow, we managed to save each other's life in the skirmish with Death Watch. As we escaped from the cold planet of Carlac, something inside me snapped. I believe at that very moment, I was in love. And a new realization hit me : Togrutan females were so, so much more attractive than Twi'leks. When Ahsoka accompanied a couple of Jedi to help train our rebel forces to retake my home planet of Onderon, I never got a chance to tell her how I felt. To make things complicated, there was a rebel named Steela Guerrera, that I held a slight crush on. I clearly wasn't thinking straight and most likely sent the wrong "signals" to Ahsoka. As fate would have it, Steela was one of the unfortunate casualties before we managed to free Onderon from Separatist puppet, King Rash. As our former King, Dendup, returned back in power, I was assigned to represent Onderon in the Senate. Thanks to Ahsoka's heroics and her selflessness, I decided to side with the Galactic Republic.

After about a year later, she was falsely accused of a murder she had not committed. I wanted to be present at her trial to sway the vote towards her favor, but I was held back because of political issues on Onderon that really needed to be dealt with. It was like she had said at one point : Purpose must come before feelings. In the end, she was saved in a rather unexpected fashion. As she stood trial for her life, her Master, Anakin Skywalker, managed to find the true culprit of the murder. It was her best friend, Barriss Offee, who had set her up to take the fall. The Jedi Council never gave Ahsoka any chance to explain her side of the situation, and in turn caused Ahsoka to turn away from the Order. A very wise Jedi Knight once said "Nothing happens by accident". I guess it was fate for me and Ahsoka to be together as we are now.

Following her trial and defection from the Jedi Order, she came to me. It was painful for me to see her like that. Her emotions finally let loose and she cried, she cried for hours on end. It took her at least 2 weeks to recover physically and emotionally from her ordeal. I stood by her side the entire time, helping her slowly recover from the pain of betrayal she suffered so unjustly. 2 weeks later, she was mostly back to normal, and we finally admitted our love for each other. When I gathered my courage to propose to her, I knew it was meant to be. Quite a story, don't you think ?" Lux said as he explained how they came to be together in much greater detail.

"Indeed, Sir Lux. You've both been through lots of challenges. I doubt anything could separate you two now. Well, thank you for sharing your story with me. My sword is now sharpened, so I'll be heading back to Lady Éowyn. Good night to you." Merry said as he retrieved his now sharp sword and began to walk out of the smithy's tent.

"I guess I'll take my leave as well. This episode of story-telling did succeed in getting me sleepy. We depart tomorrow morning for Gondor. I'll need my strength." Lux said to himself as he groggily made his way to his tent.

During the night, Aragorn was having a nightmare. He saw Arwen, lifeless in her bed at Rivendell. He also saw the Evenstar jewel breaking in pieces, causing him to wake in a startled way, holding his elven dagger, ready to defend himself. A soldier of Rohan stood by the entrance of his tent.

"King Théoden awaits you, my Lord." The soldier said as he pointed towards Théoden's tent.

As Aragorn entered the King's tent, there was a hooded figure whom sat on a chair, with Théoden standing by.

"I take my leave." Théoden said to the hooded figure as he left the two alone.

Aragorn approached cautiously, and the hooded figure removed his hood, revealing Elrond !

"My Lord Elrond !" Aragorn said in surprise while bowing to the Lord of Rivendell.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love. Arwen is dying. She will not survive long the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come." Elrond said in sadness.

"It will not be our end, but his." Aragorn replied.

"You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret, he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They'll be in the city in 2 days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more Men." Elrond stated while hinting at more enemy forces.

"There are none." Aragorn said, becoming worried.

"There are those who dwell in the mountain." Elrond hinted at the cursed army.

"Murderers... traitors ! You would call upon them to fight ?! They believe in nothing ! They answer to no one !" Aragorn said, understanding Elrond's hint.

"They will answer to the King of Gondor !" Elrond said as he unveiled a sword hidden in his cloak.

"Anduril, Flame of the West, forged from the Shards of Narsil." Elrond said as he offered the sword to Aragorn.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil. The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith." Aragorn said as he admired the sword.

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road." Elrond suggested as he knew the Army of the Dead would be the key to saving Minas Tirith.

"I give Hope to Men." Elrond said as he figuratively blessed Aragorn for his journey.

"I keep none to myself." Aragorn said as he still doubted himself and his fate.

As Elrond began to ride back towards Rivendell, Aragorn was preparing Brego. Éowyn came to him. She could tell that he was leaving.

"Why are you doing this ? The war lies in the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men." Éowyn questioned.

"Éowyn..." Aragorn called as he sighed in disappointment.

"We need you here." Éowyn insisted.

"Why have you come ?" Aragorn asked with sadness in his voice.

"Do you not know ?" Éowyn said, hinting her interest of him.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek. I have wished you joy since I first saw you." Aragorn said as he began to leave with Brego, leaving Éowyn in shock and with a broken heart.

As Aragorn passed a few tents, he woke up Lux by accident, whom quickly rushed outside to see what was happening. As Aragorn passed by Gimli, the Dwarf stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're off to ?" Gimli questioned his friend.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." Aragorn said as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves ?" Legolas mocked as he approached with Arod.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie." Gimli said as he forced himself and Legolas to go along with Aragorn.

"What about me ? Is my assistance required ?" Lux asked in curiosity.

"No, Sir Lux. You must stay with the Horse-Lords. They will need your leadership above all else. We have a different path to take. We will meet again. You will see your Lady again, take heart." Aragorn said to Lux as he patted the younger man on the shoulder before leaving.

Théoden and the Rohirrim look in confusion as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli begin their trek through the Dimholt road in the night.

"What's happening ? Where is he going ? I don't understand. Lord Aragorn ! Why does he leave on the eve of battle ?" Several soldiers wondered as they felt lost without him.

"He leaves because there is no hope." Gamling said to the soldiers, further worsening their worries.

"He leaves because he must." Théoden said, correcting Gamling.

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." Gamling said in worry.

"No, we cannot. But we will meet them in battle nonetheless." Théoden said as he decided to attempt war regardless.

"With all due respect, all of you. It really wouldn't hurt to see things... from an optimistic point of view. We soon ride to battle. I think with careful planning and strategy, we could thin out Mordor's army considerably. We may yet stand a chance and save Gondor. I agree with Théoden King that it's worth a shot, for good or ill." Lux suggested to the soldiers to hang on to that small thread of hope still present.

"Unfortunately, Lord Bonteri, not every man of Rohan shares your optimism. But we will be worthy of remembrance !" Théoden said to Lux before heading out to see Éowyn.

Éowyn stood by the cliff's edge, looking towards the horizon as the sun began to rise. She was hurt by Aragorn's words, she began to form a plan in her mind.

"I have left instruction. The people are to follow your rule in my stead. Take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras if the battle goes ill." Théoden ordered to his niece.

"What other duty would you have me do, my Lord ?" Éowyn questioned her uncle.

"Duty ? No. I would have you smile again. Not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see those days renewed. No more despair." Théoden said as he did his best for his niece to smile again.

Meanwhile, on the Dimholt road...

The trio were making their way around a small passage, with walls of stone on each side.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place ?" Gimli wondered.

"One that is cursed. Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the great twilight ? The forgotten people. The Heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas stated as he explained the history of the Army of the Dead and hinted on a prophecy concerning Aragorn.

They arrived at a dead end where an opening into the mountains laid. There was some odd inscriptions at the top of the opening.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli said as he felt a chill run down his spine.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas said as he read the inscription.

As they approached the entrance and got off their horses, a blast of air was released from within, scaring the horses away.

"Brego !" Aragorn called out to futility, as he ran off with Arod in fright.

"I do not fear death !" Aragorn said to himself as he charged into the darkness.

Legolas hesitated for a moment, then followed his friend. Gimli, however, hesitated for a bit longer.

"Well, this is a thing unheard-of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not... Oh ! I'd never hear the end of it !" Gimli muttered to himself before joining his friends.

Back at Dunharrow...

The Rohirrim were preparing to ride forth, men were gathering their horses, putting out fires and collecting their weapons. Théoden stepped out of his tent with Éomer in tow.

"We must ride light and swift. It's a long road ahead. And man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight." Théoden ordered to his nephew.

Merry was getting ready to ride on his pony. Théoden arrived on Snowmane on one side while Lux appeared on Felamodig on the other.

"Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc." Théoden stated.

"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind." Merry stated in disappointment.

"It's a 3 day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my Riders can bear you as a burden." Théoden stated dryly.

"I want to fight !" Merry insisted.

"I will say no more." Théoden said before galloping away.

"I would gladly burden myself with you, Merry... however, it would be poor diplomacy on my part to go against Théoden's orders. I am sorry." Lux said as he truly wanted to bring Merry along.

"Sir Lux ! You were willing to take me along. I understand... and thank you ! I hope you and Lady Ahsoka will be reunited soon ! Good luck !" Merry said before being left behind.

Merry, however, would not be left behind for long. Unexpectedly, one Rider took him by surprise and grabbed him from behind.

"Ride with me !" Said the mystery Rider.

"My Lady." Merry said in contentment as he recognized the voice. It was Éowyn !

"Form up ! Move out ! Form up ! Move out !" Éomer shouted to the Rohirrim as they began to pick up speed.

"Ride ! Ride now to Gondor !" Théoden shouted to his troops as they began to form a line and began their gallop towards Minas Tirith.

Meanwhile, at Minas Tirith...

Mordor's Army was on the move. No less than 200 000 Orcs made their way from Osgiliath to the gates of Minas Tirith. Olog-Hai drummers were also present, boosting the morale of their troops through their drumming. Ahsoka stood by the edge of the highest level of the city, looking at the enormous army coming towards her. For the first time in a long time, she felt genuine fear. It will soon begin...

**Woah ! Lots of stuff covered in this chapter. I wanted to take the opportunity for Ahsoka and Pippin, Lux and Merry to bond with each other, further strengthening their friendship. Next chapter, the Siege of Gondor will take center stage while we see Aragorn deal with the Army of the Dead. So far, this has been an exhilarating ride. And it's only going to get better as we proceed further in the story. As always, feel free to leave a review on your way out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Back at the Dimholt, in the Paths of the Dead...

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were making their way further into the deep caverns, looking for the cursed army.

"What is it ? What do you see ?" Gimli questioned his Elvish friend as he noticed him looking around in interest.

"I see shapes of Men. And of horses." Legolas answered.

"Where ?" Gimli asked, looking around.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned." Legolas added while feeling a presence around them.

"The Dead ? Summoned ? I knew that. Very good. Very good ! Legolas ! Aragorn !" Gimli said as he began to panic when he lost track of his friends and had to guess where the others went.

As they went deeper into the caverns, hands made of mist began to appear around them. Gimli did his best to blow off the mist around him, only to leave him short of breath for a brief moment.

"Do not look down." Aragorn suggested to the Dwarf as cracking could be heard as they stepped forward.

Of course, Gimli's curiosity got the better of him and took a gander on the floor. It was littered with the skulls of the Dead. He hurried further as best as he could, trying to ignore the constant cracking of the skulls he stepped on. They reached a large open area as a man, made of green mist, appeared before them.

"Who enters my domain ?" The man made of mist, known as the King of the Dead, questioned to the 3 travelers in an eerie voice.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn answered.

"The Dead do not suffer the Living to pass." The King of the Dead retorted while approaching the trio.

"You will suffer me." Aragorn stated with determination and confidence in his voice.

The King of the Dead laughed with a creepy echo as his army began to assemble themselves around the trio.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die." The King of the Dead stated, making reference to the inscriptions at the entrance of the cursed path.

Legolas attempted to fire an arrow at the King, only to have it pass through him.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn said, staring directly at the ghostly King.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me !" The King snarled as he approached Aragorn to attack him.

Aragorn lifted Anduril and by surprise, the newly reforged Sword of Kings was able to parry the blow by the King of the Dead's own sword. The King was quickly grabbed at the throat, which he groaned in shock.

"That line was broken !" The King of the Dead stated, gasping for breath.

"It has been remade. Fight for us, and regain your Honor. What say you ?" Aragorn said while releasing his grip on the King's throat and addressing the rest of the Army of the Dead.

The Dead hesitate to give an answer, they look at Aragorn with uncertainty.

"What say you ?" Aragorn questioned again, walking around the ranks.

"You're wasting your time, Aragorn ! They had no Honor in life, they have none now in death !" Gimli grumbled as he thought it was hopeless to ask their help.

"I am Isildur's Heir ! Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled ! What say you ?! You have my word ! Fight, and I will release you from this Living Death ! What say you ?!" Aragorn pleaded to the Army before they began to disappear into nothingness.

"Stand, you traitors !" Gimli shouted in anger.

The place began to shake and soon skulls began pouring out of the walls, threatening to push the trio into the large chasm nearby. They struggled through the outpouring skulls and managed with some difficulty to reach an opening that took them to safety and outside the mountain. As they stepped outside, Aragorn felt despair when he caught sight of the Corsair ships on the river. He thought that his request to the Dead Army had been ignored. To his surprise, the King of the Dead appeared from beyond the mountain and approached the Ranger.

"We fight." The King of the Dead said, revealing that the Army of the Dead came to an agreement to help Aragorn and fulfill their oath they broke long ago.

Meanwhile, at Minas Tirith...

The Host of Mordor stood in front of the gates.

"Open the gate ! Quick !" A guard shouted as a lone horse appeared, dragging a wounded Faramir with him, struck with arrows in the chest area.

The Orcs were setting up their catapults as Gothmog made his way through the Orc ranks on his personal warg mount. Several Gondor guards carried Faramir to the Citadel where Denethor ran out of the hall in shock. Back on Pelennor Fields, as Gothmog got off his warg, an Orc offered to help his superior, but was rudely shoved away. The warg slithered away in the Orc ranks and Gothmog limped towards his two lieutenants, Guritz and Murgash.

Faramir is laid down by the White Tree. Aside Denethor and his aides, Pippin and Ahsoka were also present.

"Faramir ! Say not that he has fallen..." Denethor said in shock.

"_Of course ! NOW you care about your son when he's near-death. Some poor excuse of a father you are !_" Ahsoka thought to herself as she glared angrily at Denethor.

"They were outnumbered. None survived." A high-ranking soldier stated to the Steward and all present company.

Back at the gates, Gothmog looked on in pleasure, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Fear. This city is rank with it, heh heh heh. Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners !" Gothmog said as he smelled fear from within the city.

"Catapults !" Guritz shouted as many catapults were tossing some unknown objects in the air towards the soldiers.

As cruel and twisted this move was, it was effective to lower the morale of the current Gondor army. The mysterious objects being launched were the severed heads of Faramir's garrison !

"My sons are spent... My line has ended." Denethor said sadly as he stumbled several feet back and gave Pippin the opportunity to check on his son.

"He's alive !" Pippin said in shock while feeling Faramir's forehead.

"The House of Steward has failed." Denethor continued rambling while ignoring Pippin's discovery.

"He needs medicine, my Lord !" Pippin shouted in panic, but was still ignored by the Steward slowly falling to madness.

"My line has ended !" Denethor shouted again as he arrived at the edge of the wall and looked in absolute horror as he saw the enormous army gathered at the city's gates.

Silly pranks were finished now, trolls began to load the catapults with large boulders.

"Rohan has deserted us... Théoden has betrayed me..." Denethor mumbled to himself as his mind suddenly broke while he witnessed some boulders hitting parts of the city, killing both innocent citizens and soldiers.

"_Hello ?! Anyone in there ?! You're supposed to be giving the order to counterattack ! What are you waiting for ?!_" Ahsoka thought to herself as she waited for the Steward to act while witnessing the carnage at the lower levels.

What the Steward did next caught everyone off guard...

"ABANDON YOUR POSTS ! FLEE ! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES !" Denethor shouted to the soldiers in pure madness.

"_Wrong choice of words, sleemo ! Urge to kill... Urge to kill..._" Ahsoka thought to herself as she turned at the Steward and was making her way towards him.

"YOU SPINELESS COWARD ! GIVING UP SO EASILY ! I OUGHT TO..." Ahsoka shouted in pure anger as she wanted to kill the Steward, but Gandalf got to him first.

Gandalf whacked the Steward with his staff in the face, then in the stomach and finally in the back to knock him down. His gaze then met with the Togruta, whom he shared similar feelings towards the Steward.

"Milady, look after the Hobbit ! Keep him safe, no matter what ! I will now take charge of the defense of the city. Prepare for battle !" Gandalf ordered as he pointed his staff at Pippin.

"What about him ?! Can't I just kill him now ?!" Ahsoka questioned turning her gaze at an unconscious Denethor.

"No ! He will bring about his own demise in time, let him be ! Protect the Hobbit, that is my command to you. You must do this." Gandalf insisted before climbing on Shadowfax to rally the troops.

"Hurry, men ! To the wall ! Defend the wall ! Back to your posts !" Gandalf shouted while galloping at full speed to the lower levels.

Eventually, Gandalf reached the outer wall where trebuchets were being loaded with debris from the city to counterattack the Orcs' catapults.

"Send these foul beasts into the abyss !" Gandalf ordered as the trebuchets began to unleash large pieces of stone upon the Orc army.

When a large piece of stone crushed a group of Orcs, they all panicked and wanted to back away. But Gothmog wouldn't let them, he was above fear.

"Stay where you are !" The Orc General growled to his troops.

Losses were increasing on both sides. Some Gondorians were knocked off the outer wall as a large boulder fell upon them while a large rock unleashed by a trebuchet fell right on top of a siege tower, bringing down a full battalion of Orcs along with the troll that was pushing the tower. A stray stone came close to crushing Gothmog, but he sidestepped at the last moment to avoid it. Not intimidated by Gondor's counterattack, Gothmog spat on the stone that nearly killed him.

Ahsoka and Pippin were watching from the highest point, Denethor still unconscious not too far from them.

"Gandalf is doing a pretty good job rallying the troops and defending the city. But will it be enough, Milady ?" Pippin said while admiring Gandalf's leadership.

"I don't know, Pippin. Rest assured, I'll keep you safe. Oh Force ! Looks like we've got company coming !" Ahsoka said trying to comfort Pippin while her montrals caught movement in the air.

The Nine appeared from the skies atop their fellbeasts, circling around the city and screeching to make the soldiers flee in fear. Ahsoka quickly grasped her lightsabers and ignited them, holding them in a "X" pattern in front of her.

"Stay behind me ! Come on, your pitiful excuses for evil ! Come at me ! I'll put you out of your misery in moments !" Ahsoka ordered to Pippin while she anticipated the Nazgûl to make a beeline towards her and the Hobbit.

To her shock and horror, the Nine instead began to dive-bomb towards the lower levels, grabbing random soldiers and dropping them to their deaths. It was pretty effective to bring the soldiers' morale down even further. Gandalf had to inspire courage upon them to keep going.

"Hold them back ! Do not give in to fear ! Stay at your posts ! Fight !" Gandalf shouted as he made his way around the ranks.

It was only moments until the siege towers would connect with the wall, allowing the Orcs to enter the city with ease.

"Not at the towers ! Aim for the trolls ! Kill the trolls ! Bring them down !" Gandalf shouted as he redirected the archers.

Several towers had reached the wall, allowing the Orcs to swarm and overwhelm the soldiers. Ahsoka and Pippin were still watching from above.

"I'm going to help them down there ! Come with me and stay close !" Ahsoka said as she ran down the stairs with Pippin in tow.

Gandalf was holding his own quite well, but the soldiers had trouble because the Orc numbers were too great. Gandalf looked in anger as he noticed Ahsoka running towards him.

"Lady Ahsoka ! I told you to watch the Hobbit ! Where is he ?!" Gandalf shouted to her while slashing several Orcs in the process.

"Calm down, old man ! He's right here ! Did you really think we were letting you have all the fun ?" Ahsoka replied as she unleashed a Force Push to clear the Orcs around them, sending a number of them plummeting to their doom on the fields below.

"This is no place for a Hobbit !" Gandalf pleaded.

An Orc attempted to strike Gandalf from behind while he was busy fighting another. Pippin noticed and dashed towards him and pierced him with his sword, saving Gandalf's life.

"Not bad, Pippin ! But perhaps Gandalf is right, head back to the Citadel ! I'll give him a hand here and ensure that no Orcs go further !" Ahsoka said as she motioned the Hobbit to get back up the stairs.

"I am thankful for your assistance, Milady ! Your skills are ever impressive ! You would even make the Elven-King Thranduil envious of your swordsmanship !" Gandalf said while fighting continuously and praising Ahsoka's lightsaber skills.

"Legolas' father, right ? Aragorn told me that he is the best swordfighter in all of Middle-Earth. If you're saying that I'm as good as him, it's one heck of a compliment ! Thanks !" Ahsoka discussed with Gandalf while fighting simultaneously.

Below on the fields, a group of Orcs were trying to break down the gate using a battering ram. They were unsuccessful as the archers were taking out a number of them and their bodies piling up quickly made it too unstable to continue. Gothmog's patience was running thin.

"What are you doing, you useless scum ?!" Gothmog questioned his lieutenant Murgash in frustration.

"The door won't give ! It's too strong !" Murgash replied, further drawing the ire of his superior.

"Get back there and smash it down !" Gothmog growled back in anger.

"But nothing can breach it !" Murgash pleaded further.

Suddenly, Gothmog's expression changed for the better. He had an idea on how to get things done.

"Grond will breach it ! Bring up the Wolf's Head !" Gothmog ordered as he sent his lieutenant to fetch the veritable Mother of all Battering Rams.

Great Beasts of Burden appeared, pulling this monstrous battering ram, while huge trolls pushed from behind. If anything was to break through Minas Tirith's gates, Grond would be it. The Wolf's Head, it was known as, and its name was apt. Shaped like the head of a giant wolf, with flames brewing from within its massive maw, little could stand against it.

"GROND ! GROND ! GROND ! GROND ! GROND ! GROND !" Orcs chanted as the device was inching closer towards the gate.

Gandalf and Ahsoka looked down from the wall and began to feel concerned for their safety.

Elsewhere, on the river...

Corsairs were sailing forth towards Minas Tirith without anything getting in their way... until they meet Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor" Aragorn shouted to the Corsairs as they laughed at him in response.

"Who are you to deny us passage ?" The Captain questioned.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear." Aragorn said to Legolas as he took out an arrow from his quiver.

"Mind your aim." Gimli whispered to his friend as he purposely bumped his bow to have the arrow hit the Captain's right-hand man instead, killing him.

Gimli gasped in mockery as Legolas gave him an angry glare.

"That's it ! Right ! We warned you ! Prepare to be boarded !" Gimli shouted to the Corsairs, who once again laughed at the trio's attempt to be menacing.

"Boarded ?! By you and whose army ?!" The Captain asked in mockery.

"This army." Aragorn said as he lifted Anduril and have the Dead Army attack the Corsairs, lead by the King of the Dead.

Meanwhile, at the borders of Rohan and Gondor...

The Rohirrim were taking a quick break in some plains. Most were just resting from the long ride since they left Dunharrow.

"The scouts report that Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level is in flames. Everywhere, legions of the Enemy advance." Éomer said to Théoden.

"Time is against us. Make ready !" Théoden replied as he went to gather others.

Separated from the rest, Éowyn, Merry and Lux were resting themselves while they could.

"Take heart, Merry and Lord Bonteri. It will be over soon." Éowyn said to her friends as she felt that they would soon meet their untimely end.

"My Lady, you are fair and brave and have much to live for, and many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point in hoping now. If I were a Knight of Rohan, capable of great deeds. But I'm not, I'm a Hobbit, and I know I can't save Middle-Earth. I just want to help my friends. Frodo. Sam. Pippin. More than anything, I wish I could see them again." Merry said while hoping to see his friends.

"With all due respect, both of you. Listen to yourselves ! We haven't gone to battle yet and you already despair. Éowyn, do not throw away your life so rashly. Your uncle wouldn't want this. And Merry, have a look at me. I'm no more of a Knight than you are ! Would that stop me ? No ! I do what I can, how I can ! Ever since I've lived with Ahsoka, I've learnt to take things as they go and hope for the best. Mark my words, both of you : We will succeed, regardless. We will save Minas Tirith. I'll see Ahsoka, alive and well again. Merry, you'll see the other Hobbits, safe and sound. Éowyn, you will meet the right man for you, he is out there, just waiting for you. The Ring will be destroyed, Sauron will be defeated.

I have faith that good will defeat evil. It always has. I've suffered my losses just like the lot of you. I've lost BOTH of my parents when I was 16. Has that stopped me from succeeding in life ? Not at all ! I have a beautiful fiancée waiting to be wed once we return back home. I already have a future career as I represent Onderon in the Galactic Senate. Everything is before me, just waiting for the right time so I can grasp the opportunity at hand.

There is always hope, be it a small thread that we hang on for dear life, but it's there. Don't forget that, either of you." Lux said as he inspired hope and courage onto his friends.

"Lord Bonteri, if I may say this to you, you have a way with words. You can inspire people like the Kings of old. You are right, we should be optimistic about the situation." Éowyn stated while feeling hopeful.

"Sir Lux, thank you for your stories. They are truly inspirational. You are right, neither size or occupation matter in the end. It's how you go about to deal with a problem." Merry said as he felt the same hope welling in him.

"Prepare to move out !" Éomer shouted to the crowd.

"Make haste ! We ride through the night !" Théoden ordered as he cut the resting period short.

Several horns were heard, it was the cue to head forth.

"Remember, my friends. Always look up to hope. Everything will be all right in the end." Lux said as he climbed onto his horse.

"To battle !" Éowyn and Merry said to themselves as they put their helmets on to hide their faces.

With that, the Rohirrim, comprised of 6000 horsemen, began their final trek to Minas Tirith.

**Another big part in the story covered. I hope I was able to do the Siege of Gondor justice. There is so much going on, it's difficult to get all the details. I wanted Lux to give a little speech to Éowyn and Merry before they went to the Pelennor Fields. I hope I wasn't too overboard with it. Next chapter, Minas Tirith will be breached, Gandalf, Ahsoka and Pippin will face off against the Witch-King, Denethor will attempt to burn Faramir alive and last, but definitely not least, Théoden delivers his epic speech at Pelennor Fields before charging the Orc ranks. So much epic to cover, it will be a challenge to get it right. Feel free to leave a review on your way out, folks. Thank you all for the continuous support.**


	20. Chapter 20

Back at Minas Tirith...

As Gandalf and Ahsoka lead a group of soldiers towards the gate, Pippin was watching the carnage from the safety of the Citadel level. The apparent safety would not be everlasting however, as something sinister was about to unfold before him. He glanced towards the Citadel itself to see Denethor, wielding a lit torch and followed by guards carrying Faramir's still unconscious body.

"I am Steward of the House of Anarion. Thus have I walked. And thus now will I sleep. Gondor is lost. There is no hope for Men." Denethor said with defeat in his voice as he lead his guards to the Tombs of the Stewards of Rath Dinen through a short passage on the West side of the Citadel level.

As they passed the White Tree of Gondor on their way, a single flower began to appear, signaling that positive change would occur soon. Pippin quietly followed them from a distance, still not quite sure what Denethor had in mind.

"Why do the fools fly ? Better to die sooner than late. For die we must." Denethor stated with a hint of regret in his voice, before pushing the doors open to the Tombs.

"No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long, slow, sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn, like the heathen Kings of old. Bring wood and oil !" Denethor said as he began to delve further down into madness.

At the lower levels around the gate, soldiers were waiting nervously as Grond was slowly breaking through the massive gate. Gandalf was on Shadowfax, ready to lead the men into battle while Ahsoka stood by the soldiers, lightsabers ignited and also awaiting the inevitable.

"Steady ! Steady ! You are soldiers of Gondor ! No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground !" Gandalf shouted to the Men, trying to inspire a bit of courage onto them as the nose of Grond was peeking through the gate.

Another pounding by Grond broke the gate and a group of armored trolls came rushing in to meet the soldiers. A counterattack had to be executed immediately.

"Volley ! Fire !" Gandalf shouted to the archers as they unloaded a great many arrows unto the trolls, mostly causing further irritation to them.

Gandalf galloped around one of the trolls and managed to whack at its throat with his staff, apparently killing it as it fell down following the blow. Orcs quickly began to rush through the gate and a great battle ensued. Ahsoka was holding her own as she was using her lightsabers as well as her Force abilities to keep herself from being overwhelmed.

Back at the Tombs, Faramir was placed onto the pyre, stirring involuntarily in his unconscious state. Denethor looked down at his son, convinced that he was lost.

"The house of his spirit crumbles. He is burning. Already burning." Denethor said as he touched his son's forehead.

Pippin came rushing in, attempting to pull some wood away.

"HE'S NOT DEAD ! HE'S NOT DEAD !" Pippin shouted in panic, only causing Denethor to walk up to the Hobbit and pull him away.

"NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! HE'S NOT DEAD ! NO !" Pippin kept shouting as Denethor dragged him outside the Tombs.

"Farewell, Peregrin, son of Paladin. I release you from my service ! Go now and die in what way seems best to you ! And if you should see Lady Tano, let her know that she is also no longer in my service !" Denethor said as he threw Pippin on the ground and closed the doors of the Tombs.

"_I can't do this on my own. I need to find Gandalf and Lady Ahsoka, quickly ! Faramir doesn't deserve to die like this, he's too honorable of a man, much like Aragorn and Boromir ! I guess I'll have to risk going down the lower levels, no matter how dangerous it would be !_" Pippin thought to himself before finally deciding to get help in order to save Faramir from a horrible death.

He ran down the lower levels as quickly as he could, passing by soldiers and keeping an eye out for Gandalf and Ahsoka. The catapults were now launching flaming debris, making things even more difficult for the soldiers.

"Retreat ! The city is breached ! Fall back to the second level ! Get the women and children out ! Get them out ! Retreat !" Gandalf shouted to the soldiers as everyone gathered the civilians as best as they could.

"Everyone ! Keep going ! Go, go, go !" Ahsoka shouted as she ushered as many civilians as she could before they were forced to barricade the access.

Outside the gate, Gothmog stood with Murgash by his side and looked in satisfaction. They were on the verge of victory. Only a few hours more and Minas Tirith would fall completely.

"Move into the city ! Kill all in your path !" Gothmog ordered his troops as they began to flood the lower levels.

The soldiers were giving their all, Orcs were fighting viciously and there were many losses on both sides. Trolls and wargs also joined the fray and were taking out a good number of soldiers and civilians. An armoured troll cornered Ahsoka and was about to strike her with its spiked mace.

"You want to take me on ?! Fine, here I am !" Ahsoka shouted as held both of her lightsabers in a defensive position.

The troll swung its mace, but Ahsoka managed to leap out of harm's way.

"Too slow !" Ahsoka teased at the troll, making it angrier and getting it to lower its guard.

The troll swung again, but Ahsoka jumped away, before surprising the beast as she made for his throat and shoved one of her lightsabers through, killing it.

"Fight ! Fight to the last man ! Fight for your lives !" Gandalf shouted to the guards as he managed to slice a few Orcs with his sword.

Pippin had finally reached his friends, both looked at him in shock.

"Gandalf ! Lady Ahsoka ! Denethor has lost his mind ! He's burning Faramir alive !" Pippin shouted as he quickly explained the situation at hand.

"WHAT ?! Well, that does it ! He's gone too far ! I'm going to shove a lightsaber through him ! Don't you DARE try to stop me, Gandalf !" Ahsoka said as she felt the proverbial glass spill.

"We'll see, Milady ! Quickly, both of you ! Up ! Up !" Gandalf shouted as he motioned the Togruta and the Hobbit to climb onto Shadowfax.

They quickly galloped to the upper levels until they were unexpectedly confronted by the Witch-King on his fellbeast.

"_OH FORCE ! The Head Sleemo in person !_" Ahsoka thought to herself as she looked with eyes as big as saucers.

"Go back to the abyss ! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your Master !" Gandalf shouted defiantly while holding his staff in front of him to protect himself and the others.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man ? **This is my hour !**" The Witch-King hissed as he unsheathed his sword.

The sword was covered in flames and the Witch-King began to chant a spell, which caused Gandalf's staff to break ! The force of the impact threw all 3 off Shadowfax. The fellbeast roared, causing Gandalf to stay down. Ahsoka tried to reach for her lightsabers, but found her hands to be trembling uncontrollably. Pippin attempted to charge at the Witch-King, only to have the fellbeast roar in his face, effectively freezing the Hobbit in fear.

"You have failed ! The world of Men will fall !" The Witch-King hissed as he raised his sword for a killing blow.

But the expected attack never came, before the Witch-King could deal his blow, a horn was sounded in the distance. He looked towards the direction of the horn, then back at his prey. He grabbed the reins of his fellbeast and flew off towards where the horn was blown, screeching in anger.

"_The Horn of Rohan ? Then, that means... Lux ! My love ! Please be safe !_" Ahsoka thought to herself as she recognized Rohan's horn, hoping that Lux was with the Rohirrim and arrived in one piece.

Gandalf got up and climbed onto Shadowfax. He motioned the two to join him again.

"We must make haste, Faramir's life is in our hands ! Lady Ahsoka, trust in the Horse-Lords, they will be able to hold the Host of Mordor occupied while we rescue Faramir ! Forward !" Gandalf said to Ahsoka as he felt that Lux took his advice to heart, before continuing towards the Tombs of the Stewards.

Out on the Pelennor Fields, the Horn of Rohan was sounded again. Gothmog looked on in displeasure as the Riders of Rohan began to mass around a small cliff. King Théoden, leading his men, stopped in his tracks and gazed in hopelessness. The Pelennor Fields were littered with Orcs, over 200 000 of them. Éowyn and Merry looked on in utter shock.

"Courage, Merry ! Courage for our friends !" Éowyn whispered to the Hobbit as she held him tightly.

Éomer made his way through the ranks, followed by Gamling, Grimbold and Lux. The latter stared in disbelief as he witnessed the horrifying sight before him.

"_Force ! I didn't think it would be THAT bad ! Please, please, please, by the Will of the Force, may 'Soka be safe and unharmed !_" Lux thought to himself as he feared the worst for his beloved.

On the opposite side of the fields, the Orcs were in disarray by this new development. Gothmog quickly re-organized his troops.

"Form ranks, you maggots ! Form ranks ! Pikes in front, archers behind !" The Orc General growled to his troops.

As the Orcs took position, King Théoden had already came up with a quick plan on how to bring their numbers down. He first addressed his nephew.

"Éomer, take your éored down the left flank !" Théoden instructed to him.

"Flank ready !" Éomer shouted in reply as he gathered his part of the Rohan Army.

"Gamling, you and Bonteri follow the King's Banner down the center !" Théoden shouted to his main captain and his latest, youngest lieutenant.

"_I can do this ! I will help to lead these people to victory !_" Lux thought to himself as he felt his courage finally welling up inside him.

"Grimbold, take your company right after you pass the wall !" Théoden shouted to the Westfold lieutenant.

While the lieutenants were all but ready, the majority of the men were still doubting their chances. Théoden addressed them all with a rousing speech.

"Arise ! Arise, Riders of Théoden ! Spears shall be shaken. Shields shall be splintered. A sword day, a red day, ere the sun rises !"

Everyone lowered their spears and readied their horses for the inevitable charge.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." Éowyn whispered to Merry as he was becoming more and more nervous.

"All right, Felamodig. I'll do my very best to keep you from harm, help me strike the enemy down, right ? Good boy !" Lux whispered to his horse as he patted its neck.

Théoden was clanging his sword with his men's spears, in a form of blessing before heading off into battle.

"RIDE NOW ! RIDE NOW ! RIDE ! RIDE TO RUIN, AND THE WORLD'S ENDING ! DEATH !" Théoden shouted to his men.

"DEATH !" The Men replied.

"DEATH !" Théoden shouted again, swinging his sword in the air.

"DEATH !" The men repeated, with courage boiling into them.

"DEATH !" Théoden shouted again, glancing at his lieutenants.

"DEATH !" The men repeated again, this time, Éowyn, Merry and even Lux joined the chorus.

"FORTH ÉORLINGAS !" Théoden shouted, as the Horn of Rohan was sounded again, signaling the beginning of the charge.

"_Well this is it ! This is MY moment ! MY chance to shine ! Let's make a lasting impression !_" Lux thought to himself as he began to lead his group of men along with Gamling.

As the Rohirrim were approaching the Orc hordes, Gothmog assigned his archers to stop the charge. While some riders were taken out by this initial strike, the remaining riders kept going. By some incredible chance, Lux managed to avoid all arrows that whizzed by him. At that moment, Gothmog, along with his lieutenants Murgash and Guritz, quickly realized that the charge wasn't going to stop for anyone, so they backed away and ran out of their path while they still could. As Riders and Orcs clashed, the Orc hordes were brutally trampled by the charge, breaking the ranks to pieces.

Back at the Tombs of the Stewards, Denethor had finished pouring the oil on himself and Faramir. All it took now was a small flame to ignite a blazing inferno upon them.

"Set a fire in our flesh." Denethor ordered his guards who approached the pyre with lit torches.

Before the pyre could be set on fire, Shadowfax emerged, kicking the doors open, with Gandalf, Ahsoka and Pippin on him.

"STAY THIS MADNESS !" Gandalf shouted in anger at the Steward.

"You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the East, there is no victory !" Denethor stated as he grabbed a torch from a soldier and purposely dropped it unto the pyre, setting it ablaze.

Ahsoka and Pippin both gasped in shock, before Gandalf grabbed a spear from a nearby guard and charged with Shadowfax to knock Denethor off the pyre. Ahsoka and Pippin dismounted, at that moment, she had to make a decision.

"_Do I give in to hatred ? Or do I save Faramir ? Oh, to heck with it all, he'll burn regardless !_" Ahsoka thought to herself before finally letting go of her hatred and focusing her attention on Faramir.

Ahsoka used her Force abilities to pull Faramir off the flaming pyre and releasing him onto the ground, as gently as she could. Pippin did his best to douse what remaining flames that threatened to eat away at Faramir.

"NO ! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY SON FROM ME !" Denethor shouted in madness as he tried to shove Pippin away.

Gandalf was about to get Shadowfax to knock Denethor back on the pyre, but Ahsoka did the deed with a well-controlled Force Push.

"F... Faramir !" Denethor said softly, slowly regaining his sanity.

Before anything else could be said or done, the Steward was set ablaze and ran out of the Tombs, screaming in pain and finally throwing himself down the highest point of the city.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion." Gandalf mumbled to himself.

"_Good riddance ! I don't think many will miss him !_" Ahsoka thought to herself as she regained her composure and was glad to have made the right decision in the end.

Back at Pelennor Fields, the Rohirrim were fighting vigorously, giving their all. Éomer had no trouble cleaving Orcs with his sword. Théoden succeeded in taking down a good number of them. Éowyn and Merry were also doing their part.

Lux never felt so proud of himself, there he was, taking down Orcs with little problem, thanks to Gamling's patient training. He knew that he was more than capable to protect Ahsoka from danger now. He would become a great husband, probably even a father, if they both survive this current war. His mother would be proud.

After so many losses, the Orcs began to retreat back towards Mordor.

"They're breaking rank ! We've got them on the run ! Well done, everyone !" Lux shouted to his men.

"DRIVE THEM TO THE RIVER !" Éomer shouted as he began to pursue the retreating Orcs.

"Make safe the city !" Théoden shouted to his men.

Éomer and Lux's charge suddenly fell to a screeching halt... and Théoden's once triumphant expression changed to one of disbelief and outright horror.

"Why is... everyone stopp... OH. MY. FORCE. What in the universe are THOSE ?!" Lux questioned in utter shock as something horrifying was approaching fast.

Foreign chanting was heard in the distance, the growling of massive beasts, heavy feet stamping the ground as they walked, causing the ground to shake. The Men of the South they were. Southrons, some called them. To others, they were known as the Haradrim. A bone-chilling horn was heard in the distance... one that got the Rohirrim doubting their chances at victory once again. This... would be Lux's greatest challenge yet.

**Phew ! Sorry it took longer than usual to get this chapter out, folks ! I was busier than usual these past couple of weeks. Anyways, I think the keyword of this particular chapter is "Epic". Did I handle Denethor's death well ? And finally, we see Lux gaining all his courage to protect the one he loves. Next chapter, the Battle of Pelennor Fields unfolds as the Rohirrim face off against the Haradrim, we'll also cover the duel between the Witch-King and Éowyn... and the Army of the Dead coming to bring the battle to a conclusion. As always, I love reviews. Don't be shy to leave one on your way out. See you all next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

Théoden wasted no time to organize a counterattack.

"Reform the line ! Reform the line !" Théoden shouted to his men to get them back into the spirit of battle before fear could take hold.

As the Haradrim quickly approached the Rohirrim, one Mûmakil went roaring into battle, causing others to do the same.

"Sound the charge ! Take them head on ! CHARGE !" Théoden shouted to his men as Gamling blew his horn to signal the charge.

"_That doesn't sound like a wise idea to me ! We're going to die much quicker by going straight at them ! But there is no time to argue, bad strategic idea or not, I'll have to go with it ! So far, I think that Aragorn's luck may have rubbed off on me. Heck, if Éowyn and Merry are willingly charging those monstrosities, so can I !_" Lux thought to himself before charging at the stampeding Mûmakils.

The heroic charge would quickly turn sour, as the Mûmakils merely used their trunks and tusks to send horses and riders into the air and to their deaths, while others were crushed by the enormous feet. Many riders were run over as they were being chased by their adversaries. To make matters worse, the Haradrim's archers had a good aim and took out a great number of horses and riders this way.

After a while, Éomer had his fill. He stood, facing the leading rider of the Mûmakils and held his spear up, waiting for the right moment to throw it into the air like a javelin. When his target was in range, he threw his spear and stabbed the rider in the chest, causing him to fall on the side of his Mûmakil, stabbing its ear in the process. This in turn, caused the Mûmakil to steer towards another, stumbling into it, and bringing both down and out of the battle.

Éowyn and Merry were deftly dodging been trampled by the large feet and avoiding being caught by trunk and tusk.

"Take the reins ! Pull him left ! LEFT !" Éowyn shouted to Merry as she grabbed an Orc's sword on the way and used her two swords to slash at the legs of a Mûmakil she rode under, causing it to lose its balance and crumble on the ground.

Lux was being a bit more creative on how to deal with them. He risked to use his blaster as he rode around and aimed his shots at the Mumakil's legs. The blast seared through the legs and quickly brought it down.

"Aim for their heads !" Éomer instructed to his fellow riders as he shot a few arrows at a Mumakil's head, causing it to stand on its hind legs.

"BRING IT DOWN ! BRING IT DOWN ! BRING IT DOWN !" Théoden shouted to his men as the Mûmakil was beginning to stagger, causing Haradrim to fall off to their deaths.

As the Mûmakil toppled over, Éowyn and Merry almost got crushed, however their horse wasn't as fortunate.

"Merry !" Éowyn called out as she couldn't find her Hobbit ally.

As she scanned the battleground for him, she saw her uncle fighting off Orcs. He was completely surrounded. She ran off to give him a hand. Théoden looked briefly in confusion, he thought he imagined that his niece was fighting beside him. Quickly regaining his composure, he continued to bring down any Orcs near him.

Merry crawled out from behind the dead Mûmakil and was quickly assaulted by a Haradrim warrior. Ducking to avoid being skewered alive, he then swung his sword to bring down his assailant. An Orc then grabbed him and attempted strangle him, but Merry shoved his sword through its chest several times and managed to save himself.

Éowyn was then challenged by Gothmog himself, she managed to hold her own against the Orc general by first trading sword blows with him, then punching him in the face and finally slashing at his leg to put him out of battle momentarily.

Gamling was holding his own until his horse got caught by the trunk of a raging Mûmakil. Awaiting to be brutally trampled, he was saved thanks to Lux whom grabbed his mentor and pulled him onto his horse as he passed by.

"My thanks, Lord Bonteri ! That was quite reckless what you did there ! Look out, my Lord ! The trunk, watch for the trunk !" Gamling shouted to him as he slithered past the trunk of a passing Mûmakil.

"My pleasure, Gamling ! Your training has paid off in your favor as you can see ! Can you do something for me ? Take the reins while I prepare my rifle so I can take out this creature with a blow to its head." Lux suggested to Gamling as he reached for his rifle.

"Will that be sufficient ?" Gamling wondered.

"Just you watch !" Lux replied as he took aim.

As they passed its side, Lux released the trigger and the rifle bolt went straight to the Mûmakil's head, causing it to topple over. Gamling looked on in disbelief and awe.

"It appears your methods are much more effective than ours, my Lord ! But we still have many foes to defeat before we can even hope to claim victory !" Gamling shouted as he looked at the battlefield at large, the Rohirrim were going down much faster and more frequently than any Mûmakil.

"_'Soka, I hope you're having an easier time than we are ! Please be safe ! I hope to be able to hold you in my arms after this conflict, assuming we both survive ! Be careful !_" Lux thought to himself as he was looking forward for that peaceful moment with his special Togruta again.

Back in Minas Tirith, what remaining soldiers and civilians were now cornered in a small area with only a gate protecting them from the onslaught of Orcs and trolls. Ahsoka stood with the soldiers, lightsabers ignited and awaiting for a last stand. Gandalf was sitting in a corner with Pippin, keeping an eye on a still unconscious Faramir and watching the soldiers prepare themselves for a possible attack.

"All right, everyone ! Whatever happens, give it all you've got ! We're the last line of defense for those helpless people here ! We can do this !" Ahsoka shouted to the soldiers, trying her best to inspire confidence unto them.

"I didn't think it would end this way." Pippin said in despair.

"End ? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it." Gandalf said to the Hobbit, reminiscing of his near-death experience.

"What, Gandalf ? See what ?" Pippin wondered.

"White shores, and beyond. A far green country under a swift sunrise." Gandalf replied, explaining the beauty of the afterlife.

"Well, that isn't so bad." Pippin said while smiling lightly.

"No, no it isn't." Gandalf added.

"_With all due respect, old man, I'm in no hurry to see those white shores. I have plenty of things I want to do while I'm still here. I have a beautiful life to look forward to with Lux. Perhaps I could give him the greatest gift of all besides my eternal love : children. Yes, it should happen. It WILL happen. I hope he's safe out there. Lux, you better survive this ! If you die in battle... I'll never forgive you._" Ahsoka thought to herself as she caught Gandalf's words.

The gate was beginning to weaken. Everyone braced themselves for the worst.

Back on Pelennor Fields, the Rohirrim were still struggling with the Haradrim.

"Rally to me ! To me !" Théoden shouted to his men, trying to regroup for another charge.

The men were increasingly nervous, and with good reason ! The Witch-King's fellbeast swooped down towards Théoden and grabbed Snowmane, tossing him to the ground like a ragdoll. This resulted in Théoden being almost crushed to death by his horse. Not too far, Éowyn watched, eyes wide in shock and horror. The fellbeast landed near Théoden, ready to devour him.

"Feast on his flesh." The Witch-King ordered to his pet.

Éowyn quickly ran in front of her uncle to protect him from an undeserving fate.

"I will kill you if you touch him !" Éowyn shouted as she challenged the Lord of the Nazgûl.

"Do not come between a Nazgûl and its prey." The Witch-King hissed in warning.

The fellbeast attempted to bite her but missed its strike. Éowyn took the opportunity to cut through the beast's exposed neck in two strikes, killing it. As it flailed wildly about in its death throes, the Witch-King was tossed on the ground, and hissed in anger. He readied his large flail while she quickly reached for a shield of a downed soldier. She managed to avoid the first couple of swings, the third nicking her shield and fourth one broke her shield and shattered her left arm in the process. She fell on the ground, clutching her broken arm.

At the docks near the Pelennor Fields, the Orcs had regrouped while the Haradrim were doing most of the killing. The odds were turning in their favor as the ships of the Corsair pirates finally arrived.

"Late as usual, pirate scum ! There's knife-work here that needs doing. Come on, you sea rats ! Get off your ships !" Guritz shouted in anger as he approached the ships.

To the Orcs' shock, a Man, an Elf and a Dwarf leapt out from one of the ships. They all thought they were going to get an easy victory, but an unpleasant surprise was in store for them.

"There's plenty for the both of us ! May the best Dwarf win !" Gimli said to Legolas and he began to run towards the Orcs.

Aragorn lifted Anduril and the Army of the Dead came rushing out from the ships, killing any Orcs in their path.

Back at Pelennor Fields, the Witch-King was about to finish off Éowyn. He grabbed her by the throat and held her above the ground.

"You fool ! No man can kill me ! Die now !" The Witch-King hissed as he was about to strangle her.

Merry arrived just in time and used his enchanted Dagger of Noldorin to stab the Witch-King behind his leg, crippling him and breaking his magic shield, rendering him vulnerable. As the Witch-King shrieked in pain and fell on his knees, Éowyn got up and removed her helmet, showing her long blonde hair.

"I am no man !" Éowyn shouted as she stabbed the Witch-King right in the face, dealing the killing blow.

His armor began to crumple following his defeat, leaving nothing but his ruined armor and his cloak. However, with his defeat, a bit of the pain was passed on to Éowyn and Merry, which brought both to the ground. Elsewhere on the fields, the new trio fought their way through as the Dead did their part.

"15, 16..." Legolas shouted while keeping his kill count in check.

"29..." Gimli shouted while keeping tabs on his kills.

Aragorn was also busy killing Orcs, but didn't join his friends' competition.

Éowyn was struggling to crawl away from the battle, she looked back and saw Gothmog limping towards her. She tried to reach for a sword, but it slipped from her grasp. As Gothmog was about to deal a crippling blow, Aragorn arrived and cut off his good arm while Gimli struck a blow in his chest, killing him. Both were unaware that Éowyn was lying nearby.

"Legolas !" Aragorn shouted to his Elvish friend as a Mûmakil was about to attack him.

Legolas quickly leapt onto the tusk, avoiding a slap from the trunk and latched on to one of the ropes holding the platform on the beast's back. As he climbed on top, he managed to kill some Haradrim with his arrows. He soon cut all the ropes holding the platform, having it topple off the Mûmakil's back. He then proceeded to kill the rider and finally releasing some arrows in the beast's head, killing it. As the Mûmakil fell on its side, Legolas slid off its trunk to get back on the ground.

"That still only counts as one !" Gimli grumbled in frustration.

Elsewhere on the fields, Lux got caught off guard and was dismounted from his horse. As he tried to reach for his weapons, an Orc charged towards him. Before the Orc dealt its blow, a shot of plasma brought it down.

"You were doing quite good so far, why did you let your guard down... son ?" A voice called out to him.

Lux got up and looked in disbelief. He could see the ghostly shape of his parents, John and Mina, looking down at him.

"F-father ! M-mother ! H-how is this possible ?!" Lux questioned as he stared in shock.

"Dear Lux, we have little time, so we must bid our farewell soon. We felt you were in danger and chose to intervene." The ghost of Mina explained.

"Son, my only regret is that I haven't lived long enough to meet your beloved like your Mother did. She won't stop praising her. I can understand, Togrutas are a proud race. I've always been proud of you, son. No doubt you'll be very happy with her, take good care of her and of yourself." John's ghost stated as he looked down at his son.

"Y-yes, father ! I will ! I'm so glad to have seen you both, one last time." Lux said as he tried to hold back his tears.

To Lux's shock, as the shapes of his parents disappeared in the wind, the ghost of Padmé Amidala appeared.

"Hello Lux." The ghost said as she appeared, with a slightly swollen stomach.

"Senator Amidala ! You... you were pregnant ?!" Lux asked in shock.

"I was. Thankfully, the babies were born before I passed. I have a message I want you to give to Ahsoka when you see her. Tell her not to hate Anakin. There is still good in him. I can feel it. Obi-Wan will fill in the details in time." The ghost explained before fading into the wind.

"As you wish, Senator. Here's hoping 'Soka lived through this as well." Lux said as he looked around and saw the Dead finishing off remaining Haradrim and Orcs on the field.

Back in Minas Tirith, the Orcs were still trying to break through the gate.

But soon, silence fell upon them. Odd sounds, such as the hum of a lightsaber and the blasters of clone troopers was heard.

"Well done, men ! We succeeded in saving these people along with Little 'Soka." An all-too familiar voice stated.

To Ahsoka's surprise, she was seeing the ghosts of several clone troopers she worked with and her father figure, Plo Koon.

"I must be losing it ! You're all dead ! How can you be here ?!" Ahsoka questioned in shock.

"It is the Will of the Force that brought us here, Little 'Soka. We couldn't fully rest before accomplishing this final task. When you abruptly left the Order, I had doubted your chances at a successful life. Now I see that you were wise beyond your years. By leaving, you saved yourself from the Chancellor's betrayal. And now, a new life awaits you. You and your beloved will live a happy life, far from war. I wish you well, Little 'Soka. May the Force be with you. Farewell." The ghost of Plo Koon said to her before disappearing with the wind, and the clones who saluted her before disappearing too.

"Thanks for everything, all of you. I enjoyed fighting with all of you by my side." Ahsoka muttered to herself before she regained her composure and faced Gandalf and Pippin.

"Friends of yours, Milady ?" Gandalf questioned as he took note of Plo Koon's odd look in particular.

"Yes, yes they were. I'm glad to have seen them, one last time." Ahsoka replied before making her way down to the fields, her heart filled with anxiety.

Back on the Pelennor Fields, Éowyn managed to crawl to Théoden, who was dying slowly.

"I know your face... Éowyn." Théoden said weakly as he looked at his niece.

"My eyes darken." Théoden added as he felt the life fading away from him.

"No, no. I'm going to save you." Éowyn said while looking back at him.

"You already did. Éowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my Fathers, in whose mighty company, I shall now not feel ashamed... Éowyn..." Théoden stated before passing away, to which Éowyn could only grieve her uncle's passing.

Aragorn is standing in front of the King of the Dead. All his men are gathered around him.

"Release us." The King of the Dead asked as his work was done.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact that they're dead !" Gimli stated, wanting to use them further.

"You gave us your word !" The King of the Dead growled back in frustration.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace." Aragorn said, allowing the Army of the Dead to finally rest peacefully.

Gandalf appears at the gate, along with Pippin and Ahsoka. The latter spots Lux and runs towards him, almost bringing him down on the ground as she leapt in his arms.

"Thank the Force ! Thank the Force ! I was so worried, I feared the worst for you." Lux said as he hugged her for the first time in days.

"Likewise, Lux ! I'm so relieved that you're alive ! I still can't believe that we lived through this battle." Ahsoka replied as she returned the embrace.

"Something incredible happened. I saw my parents... and Senator Amidala ! They were ghosts, but I was able to see them one last time." Lux said as he released his hold over her.

"That is amazing ! I saw the ghosts of several clone troopers as well as Master Plo Koon ! I'm thankful that I could see them again as well. He told me that we have a peaceful life to look forward to." Ahsoka stated while looking at his eyes.

"Yes ! I had a hunch about this as well, though we'll have to find our way around uncharted space before we can find peace for ourselves. We've won this battle, let's enjoy the moment." Lux said as he stared back at her eyes.

Now the unpleasant part of war reared its ugly head, to sift through the bodies in an attempt to find survivors. Pippin found Merry's cloak, but no sign of his friend. But as everyone gathered to help, a sharp wail caught everyone's attention. Éomer ran to his sister, who seemed lifeless, cradled her in his arms and cried in utter despair.

"Oh my Force, Lux ! It's that strange feeling of Déja Vu. You know ?" Ahsoka said as tears formed around her eyes.

"I know, 'Soka. When Saw was cradling Steela in his arms, following that gunship shot that went through your shoulder, that made you lose your focus. Whatever anyone says, it wasn't your fault." Lux said as he reminisced one of the more painful moments during the Onderon Rebellion.

As Théoden's body was brought into Minas Tirith, people rushed to bring Éowyn to the House of Healing. Aragorn used his knowledge of Elven medicine to cure her. After some time, she regained consciousness and was ordered to rest to fully recover. It would take some time, but she was soon able to stand up and walk. Looking through a window, she saw Faramir, who was also recovering from his wounds, staring back at her.

Later that night, Pippin ventured outside on the fields, hoping to find Merry. After a bit of searching, he was found, somewhat wounded, but alive, to Pippin's relief.

"Merry ! Merry ! It's me, Pippin !" Pippin whispered excitedly while crying in joy.

"I knew you'd find me. Are you going to leave me ?" Merry wondered.

"No, Merry. I'm going to look after you." Pippin whispered while placing a cloak on his friend to keep him warm.

**We're chugging along nicely. I bet most of you didn't see the Star Wars ghosts bit coming. The idea came from Lux's Sister. With her permission, her OC John Bonteri made a quick appearance. If you haven't read her stories, you really ought to. They are well written and paced perfectly. On the next chapter, we cover the Last Debate as well as the meeting with the Mouth of Sauron and... the beginning of the Battle at the Black Gate of Mordor. Like usual, reviews appreciated. Feel free to leave one on your way out. Tootles !**


	22. Chapter 22

In the great hall of the Citadel, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Éomer, Gandalf, Ahsoka and Lux were discussing their next move now that Minas Tirith was saved from the wrath of Sauron.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf stated in worry as he could no longer sense the Hobbit's presence.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn stated.

"For what it's worth everyone, if something would have happened to Frodo, I would have likely felt something from the Force. So far, I haven't felt any major disturbances since the Great Jedi Purge." Ahsoka added as she listened in to hints from the Force.

"But being so small, could he still pass by unnoticed by Sauron's guards ? As Aragorn stated earlier, we would be aware if he was captured by the Enemy." Lux said as he recalled how swift and silent Hobbits could be.

"It's only a matter of time. He suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf said while hinting that the war wasn't over yet.

"Let him stay there ! LET HIM ROT ! Why should we care ?" Gimli grumbled as he was getting weary of war.

"Because 10 000 Orcs stand now between Frodo and Mount Doom... I've sent him to his death." Gandalf stated in worry.

"No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn said as he had an idea brewing and gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"How ?" Gimli questioned in uncertainty.

"We'll draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn answered, explaining his idea, causing Gimli to almost choke in his smoking.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Éomer added as many Rohirrim and Gondorians were slain in the Pelennor Fields and within Minas Tirith during the Siege of Gondor.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn stated, further going deeper into details of his plan.

"A diversion." Legolas said with a grin on his face.

"So we're just going to be standing there and try to hold on as long as we can ?" Ahsoka added as she rolled her eyes in frustration.

"It won't be that bad, 'Soka. We've survived Helm's Deep, I've survived the Pelennor Fields while you survived the attack on Minas Tirith. What could possibly go wrong ?" Lux said as he felt that the end of conflict was near.

"You're right, Lux. It's worth the risk. Let's hope for the best that Frodo pulls through and completes his part of the quest." Ahsoka replied as she was willing to risk it all if it meant that Frodo would succeed in the end.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for ?" Gimli said in sarcasm.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf said while turning to Aragorn and doubting his plan.

"Oh, I think he will. Give me a moment. I shall contact him via the Palantir." Aragorn said before turning to the chamber where the Palantir that Denethor used was held.

Aragorn held the Palantir on one hand and Anduril with the other. It wasn't long until the Eye stared back at him. Aragorn could feel his hand burning but held on.

"Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more ! Behold the Sword of Elendil !" Aragorn said as he showed the reforged blade to the Eye.

Sauron countered this by showing Aragorn a vision of Arwen lying lifeless at Rivendell. It was enough to cause Aragorn to drop the Palantir and have the Evenstar fall from his neck and shatter in pieces on the floor. He had seen this vision before. While he was still trembling from Sauron's vision, he placed the Palantir back on the pedestal and walked back to meet with the rest.

"I believe I have his attention now. We depart early tomorrow morning. Rest yourselves well, as I believe the upcoming battle will not be easy." Aragorn stated to the group as he headed into the armory and picked out the King's armor, which the White Tree of Gondor was painted on the front.

Ahsoka brought Lux to the balcony where she, Gandalf and Pippin were before the Witch-King's army began their march. In late afternoon, the sun was still quite warm and gave much comfort to both, as strong winds blew continuously. Lux took a chair and sighed.

"Worried much ?" Ahsoka questioned.

"You could say that. It's not about the upcoming conflict, but rather what the future has in store for us once we leave this planet." Lux replied as he looked over the horizon.

"What are you so worried about ? Don't you remember Dendup's request ? We're to succeed him in the rule of Onderon. If you're nervous about that, I can understand. It is a big responsibility to take, but we can do it. You have the makings of a good ruler, Lux. I know the people would be happy with you." Ahsoka said while she sat beside him and smiled.

"Look, I don't know how to explain this, but I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, that such a future simply won't come." Lux said as he leaned back on the chair.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself. Listen, I no longer feel any disturbances from the Force. It's possible that the Clone Wars have finally ended and peace has been achieved. Don't you think so ?" Ahsoka added as she stared in his eyes.

"I honestly don't know, 'Soka. Perhaps the Clone Wars have indeed ended... but what if something more terrible rose up in its place ? My thought may be grim, but I get the sneaking suspicion that Onderon won't be as peaceful since we left. We've been here for almost a year now, so many things would have occurred since we left, for good or ill. It was careless of either of us to leave our comlinks back on the ship. We have no way of knowing what's happening until we leave, that's what bothers me the most." Lux said as he went towards the balcony and turned his gaze to the horizons again.

"All right, Lux. Let's go into this a bit further. Let's assume that a new Power has taken control of the galaxy at large and Onderon is under their watch. Where else would you feel safe aside your home planet ?" Ahsoka began as she joined him at the balcony.

"We could find safe haven on Alderaan. Senator Organa was a close friend of my mother, before she went to side with the Confederacy, as was Senator Amidala. This reminds me... when I saw Amidala's ghost, she had a message for you. She asked of you not to hate Anakin as she felt there was still goodness within him. She then told me that Master Kenobi would contact us and relay recent events." Lux added as he remembered Amidala's last request.

"So something DID happen... but what ? I won't be able to rest fully until I know what Obi-Wan needs to tell us. I sure hope that Frodo manages to do his end of the quest now. The sooner we leave, the better. I've known Senator Organa a little bit thanks to Padmé's connection. If he was a friend of your mother, then he'll surely help us out." Ahsoka said as she was looking forward to be on Alderaan.

"_It's very possible that we won't be able to reach Alderaan. If we're forced to make for uncharted space, I better have this deed done before we leave Arda. After the battle and all is resolved, I'll ask Gandalf if he can do this. Surely he won't refuse my request. I would've preferred to have a grander setting for this much important moment, but in the light of current events, perhaps it's for the best that I have it done quick and brief. We've been engaged long enough, we'll "seal the deal" before we leave from Minas Tirith for our ship._" Lux thought to himself as he formed a plan in his mind.

"You seem distracted. What else is on your mind ?" Ahsoka wondered as she noticed Lux drifting in deep thought.

"Huh ? Oh ! Nothing. I guess I was hypnotized by the beautiful sight of those distant mountains towards the North. But I'll admit I'm a little bit stressed with everything going on now... What could we do to ease off our minds for a while ?" Lux questioned, looking for a possible distraction.

"Well, given its late afternoon, we could go to the tavern a few levels above. I'm confident you'll enjoy their wheat-based ale. Refreshing and light. What do you say ?" Ahsoka suggested as she offered her hand to him.

"A woman after my own heart ! I never thought you'd come to appreciate ales like I do. You know I'm always willing to try anything at least once. So please, take me to this tavern so I may partake in that wheat ale that you boast about so much." Lux said gallantly as he accepted her offer and followed her, holding hands.

As they entered the tavern, it was certainly different from the time she went in with Pippin. There were a lot of soldiers, talking and drinking. Even those of Rohan seemed to enjoy what the tavern had to offer. They approached the bartender.

"Well hello there ! What'll it be for you two lovebirds ?" The bartender questioned with a big smile on his face.

"I've been told that you have a rather exceptional wheat ale, I would like to try it, assuming you still have some on tap. And perhaps some tender meat to accompany the drink... if it's all possible ?" Lux answered politely as ever.

"Ha ha ! More than enough, my friend. I assume your lady will be having the same ? There's a free table right over there, feel free to sit while I prepare your drink and snack." The bartender suggested as he reached for a couple of clean mugs and looked into his pantry for smoked meat.

"I like the atmosphere of this place, nowhere as noisy... or distracting as it was at The Prancing Pony and at Leonard's. It's a nice contrast. Thank you for suggesting this distraction, 'Soka." Lux said as he quickly hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I had a feeling you'd like this place, Lux. It's strange, but being here evokes nostalgia within me. When you brought me along with Saw at Leonard's, I did have a great deal of fun. He and Steela would have enjoyed this place, no doubt." Ahsoka stated while briefly reminiscing of the Gerrera duo.

"Yes, they would have. I know how you feel. I look back and wish that things would have occurred differently, yet I'm glad to have known them. They were great friends, both of them. Oh, I believe our drinks and snacks are coming." Lux said as he was eager to quaff his thirst.

"Here we are. Our wheat ale, created with our local grains, the purest water from the mountains, our own yeast and a little bit of hops thrown in for good measure. Our smoked meat is made from our finest beef, smoked to perfection. Please enjoy." The bartender said as he put down the mugs and plates while describing Gondor's finest pub offerings.

"Thank you so much, sir. Good meat. Real good meat." Ahsoka said as she truly enjoyed her first bites.

"Oh my ! This wheat ale is nothing short of amazing ! Refreshing, fruity with a pleasant aftertaste. Very nice. I see your taste in ales is evolving nicely, 'Soka." Lux added while taking his sweet time, savouring his new ale.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you this a while back... How did you come to know so much about ales and wine ? What started... your fascination ?" Ahsoka questioned plainly.

"Oh that ? Remember when I told you about my 1st experience with drinking ? Didn't turn out well, right ? Fast forward a few months later. As a joke, Saw suggested that we buy a 6 pack of different beers, share them and compare our impressions. It soon became a habit. On every Friday night, we would go to the liquor store and buy 6 different beers every time.

So I quickly came to recognize all the major beer styles such as lager, pilsner, stout, imperial pale ale and red ale to name a few. Over time, I came to enjoy stouts best. Something about that dark color and coffee-like aroma gets to me every time.

When concerning wine, it goes a bit further into my earlier teenage years. Often, I was asked by my mother to accompany her to many social gatherings. Wine was served amongst the many senators and other dignitaries. Of course, I didn't drink back then, but I was a rather curious one. I kept asking questions to those who seemed to be the most knowledgeable. They were more than happy to entertain me and tell me of their experiences with the many varietals out there.

Not long after Saw &amp; I began our beer adventure, I managed to convince Hutch to give me a hand to down my 1st bottle of wine. I wasn't smart, I think I drank 2/3 of it on my own. I think it was a sort of Shiraz... perhaps it was from Corellia, I really cannot remember for the life of me. Anyways, I was a expecting a repeat of my 1st experience, but thankfully it didn't occur.

From then on, Hutch and I bought only 1 new bottle every Saturday evening and we would have a meal to accompany it with, which lessened the blow of the alcohol and we pretty much had half a bottle each, which got us slightly tipsy, but not drunk, thank the Force. So that's how I came to have a liking to these things and came to accept them. I feel they have their place in social gatherings and you can't go wrong with a good bottle of wine over a nice dinner, now can you ?" Lux said as he explained in detail his experiences with various beers and wines.

"No wonder you know so much ! Well.. if we do find peace for ourselves, I'll be more than happy to discover all those new drinks with you... in moderation, that is. I don't plan on getting myself wasted again like I did back at Rohan. That was terrible on my part." Ahsoka replied as she finished her meat and drink.

"Everything is better in moderation, 'Soka.. I guess we better head back to our room and take some rest. We march for the Black Gate tomorrow morning." Lux said as he finished his meat and drink and left towards their room.

They made their way to their room, and slept until the following morning. Aragorn was present by the gates of Minas Tirith and addressed everyone.

"May this be our final challenge. I do not ask of everyone to join. If some of you prefer to stay here, than do so and guard the city. The rest of us will do what can be done to attain victory. Farewell." Aragorn said as he lead the Army of the West towards the Black Gate of Mordor.

At the House of Healing, Éowyn and Faramir were watching as they left for battle and their possible doom.

"The city has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold." Éowyn said as she shivered slightly.

"It's just the damp of the first spring rain. I do not believe this darkness will endure." Faramir said to her as he was familiar with the local weather and held her close to keep her warm.

Aside Aragorn, Gandalf, along with Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, Ahsoka, Lux and finally Merry and Pippin were part of the leading group. Within several days, they reached the Black Gate of Mordor.

They were expecting a horde of Orcs beyond the gates, but no one was present. The silence made everyone nervous.

"Where are they ?" Pippin wondered.

Aragorn motioned to his group to ride at the entrance. He then chose to address his concerns over the land of the Enemy.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth ! Let justice be done upon him !" Aragorn shouted at the gates.

For a few moments, there was only silence. Then finally, the gate creaked open, if slightly, to reveal a dark rider, on a black horse clad in armor. This was the ambassador of Mordor, only known as the Mouth of Sauron. He addressed the group.

"My Master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome !" The Mouth said with a multi-layered voice as he gave a toothy grin, exposing his rotten teeth and bleeding gums.

"_Oh Force ! Has this guy ever heard of toothpaste and a toothbrush ?! Ugh !_" Ahsoka thought to herself in utter disgust.

Aragorn merely gave a mocking look back at the Mouth, spurring his anger.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me ?" The Mouth questioned.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your Master this : The Armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf stated to the ambassador.

"Ahh, Old Graybeard ! I have a token I was bidden to show thee !" The Mouth said as he lifted Frodo's mithril shirt for all to see.

"Frodo. Frodo !" Pippin cried out in shock as the Mouth tossed the shirt at Gandalf, assuring it was really his.

"Silence !" Gandalf shouted to the Hobbit.

"No !" Merry shouted in disbelief.

"Silence !" Gandalf shouted again, stopping the Hobbits from talking further.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought that one so small could endure so much pain ? And he did, Gandalf, he did." The Mouth added, slowly breaking the will of the Hobbits and Gandalf.

Ahsoka was so tempted to cut off the Mouth's head with her lightsabers, but Aragorn began to approach the Mouth himself.

"And who is this ? Isildur's Heir ? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade." The Mouth sneered before he was unexpectedly decapitated by Aragorn, to the shock of all.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli stated in mockery.

"I do not believe it ! I will not !" Aragorn said as he faced his friends.

Within moments, the gate creaked open, revealing thousands of Orcs, ready for battle.

"Fall back ! Fall back !" Aragorn shouted as he urged his leaders to join the rest of the Army of the West further off.

Everyone looked in horror as the Host of Mordor approached them steadily. Aragorn had to inspire courage upon all.

"Hold your ground ! Hold your ground ! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers ! Loyal allies of the Stars ! I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the HEART of me ! A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and all bonds of Fellowship ! BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY ! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down ! BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY ! This day, we fight ! By all that you hold dear, on this good Earth. I bid you stand, MEN OF THE WEST !"

"_Ok, we've got our much needed pep talk, let's finish this !_" Ahsoka thought to herself as she ignited her lightsabers.

Lux followed suit by preparing his blasters and rifle, Gandalf has his sword Glamdring, Legolas readied his bow and arrows while Gimli held his axe, the Hobbits has their own swords drawn as well, and every soldier of Gondor and Rohan had their weapons drawn. In a matter of moments, they were surrounded by Mordor's forces.

"Well, I guess this is it, 'Soka !" Lux shouted as he turned to her.

"Nonsense, Lux ! We have a future to look up to ! Out there, several years ahead, are our children ! A peaceful world, well away from wars and evil people ! We'll see those days, count on it !" Ahsoka shouted back to him.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf." Gimli muttered within earshot of Legolas.

"What about side by side with a friend ?" Legolas replied.

"Aye. I could do that." Gimli answered, finally letting go of his deep hatred of Elves from long ago.

"Aragorn. Elessar." The Eye of Sauron whispered as its gaze was fixed on Aragorn.

For a tense moment, Aragorn seemed to hesitate to lead his attack. Gandalf had thought that he was suddenly under Sauron's influence. He looked back at his men and lowered his sword.

"For Frodo !" Aragorn said before leading the charge against the Host of Mordor.

Merry and Pippin were the firsts to follow Aragorn's lead, then Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, Ahsoka, Lux, and finally, what remained of the Army of the West. It was a conflict like none had witnessed before. Ahsoka was quick to slash her way through the ranks of Orcs using her lightsabers and her Force abilities. Lux was able to deal with a great deal of enemies using his blasters and rifle. The rest held their own in close combat. All was going well... until the Nazgûl and trolls intervened.

Very quickly the battle turned sour. A troll, armed with a sword was able to almost defeat Aragorn. He was quickly pinned down, unable to get back up. Ahsoka's heroics were put to a screeching halt when the troll picked her up by her headtails, rendering her unconscious. She was tossed onto the ground, unable to defend herself from the onslaught. As quickly as Legolas ran towards Aragorn, Lux frantically shoved his way to save Ahsoka from certain death. Not even the unexpected arrival of the Great Eagles, whom fought the Nazgûl's fellbeasts to a standstill, could save them. It was getting worse and worse... Sauron was almost sure to gain his victory against the world of Men. Only a bit more time, and the Army of the West would be utterly crushed...

Meanwhile, on Onderon...

In the once Bonteri-owned mansion, many changes were made. Few were for the better.

"Those shiny chandeliers... Ugh ! Get them out of my sight ! Wait, wait, wait ! I never told anyone to get rid of the wine cellar, put those bottles back there !" A hoarse voice cried out.

"Minister, we have important news ! Dendup and Tandin have been found lifeless in their cells !" A clone trooper reported to this Minister.

"Well, it's about time ! Took them long enough to die ! Th... those paintings ! Eww ! Burn them ! Burn them !" The Minister cried out in disgust.

The paintings in question were those of Lux Bonteri and Ahsoka Tano, holding hands, in various settings, such as them beneath a tree, in front of a waterfall, or in the Highlands beyond Iziz.

"But sir, why ? What is so disgusting ?" A clone trooper questioned.

"Togrutas are... icky ! Those headtails... they are out of place ! Ruins what could be a fine species. Burn those paintings, I won't say it again !" The Minister roared in anger.

"Sir, you have a transmission from Grand Moff Tarkin !" Another clone trooper shouted, bringing a holo-transmitter.

"What can I do for you, Grand Moff ?" The Minister said as he knelt before the hologram of Tarkin.

"I've just been informed that Dendup and Tandin have finally passed, therefore it is up to you, Minister Blank, to make a statement to quiet the people and keep them under Imperial control." Tarkin ordered.

"But of course, Grand Moff, I'll make my way to the Royal Palace of Iziz immediately and relay the "sad" news to the people." Blank said as he made his way to the Royal Palace.

"_Heh heh heh, I, Otua Blank, have gained great fortune ! My iron fist rule over Quarzite has paid off ! Now in the service of the Galactic Empire, nothing can stop me !_" Blank thought to himself as he prepared to make his statement.

"People of Onderon, it is with a heavy heart that I must announce, that your former King, Ramsis Dendup, and his most trusted advisor, Tandin, have both passed on to a mysterious illness that none of the most knowledgeable doctors could find a cure for. But fear not ! In their stead, I, Otua Blank, your recently appointed Minister, along with the close watch of the new Galactic Empire, will bring Onderon to a new era of peace and prosperity !"

People cheered his words. Many were shouting his name in contentment. This was only the beginning of the Galactic Empire's conquest over the galaxy at whole. Palpatine's scheme, which took decades to take effect, was creating great chaos.

**Getting closer and closer to the end ! To anyone that has either read the Return of the King book or seen the highly acclaimed movie, you all know what happens next. But afterwards... what could occur ? After Aragorn's coronation, we're out of the Tolkien canon and my personal imagination comes into play. Fear not, faithful readers, the last remaining chapters will be entertaining. As always, reviews are very much appreciated ! Don't be shy. ****See you all next time !**


	23. Chapter 23

Back on Arda, at the Black Gate of Mordor...

Aragorn's army was quickly being decimated by the enemy. Legolas tried his best to reach his friend before the troll could kill him. Ahsoka lied on the ground near Aragorn, unconscious and at the mercy of anything that would attack her.

As the troll was about to deal its deadly blow to both, a surreal cry was heard that echoed all over the area. Everyone turned their gaze toward the Eye of Sauron and at Mount Doom. The volcano was on the verge of erupting, with black smoke exiting its top in great amounts. In a moment, all attacks by Mordor ceased and the trolls and Orcs ran for their lives. Lux quickly ran to Ahsoka's side and roused her out of her unconsciousness, just in time so she could witness the spectacle that played out before her and everyone else.

The Tower of Barad-Dûr began to fall as the Eye diminished more and more as it came closer to the ground. Everyone guessed at this point that Frodo succeeded in completing his dangerous task. The One Ring was finally destroyed, decreeing that Sauron could no longer hold dominion over Middle-Earth. As the Eye exploded before it hit the ground, it released a powerful shockwave, causing an enormous earthquake to break through the entrance of Mordor, swallowing many Orcs in its wake. The Black Gate fell in pieces as well.

Despite all this destruction, the ground where The Army of the West stood wasn't affected and remained untouched. Everyone looked on in contentment. The Hobbits cheered for their friend. Then the unexpected happened, Mount Doom erupted and a major portion of the mountain was broken off, releasing frightening amounts of molten lava onto the slopes and over the barren plains. The Nazgûl's fellbeasts were caught into the rain of fire while their riders disintegrated into nothingness. Everyone looked on in shock and outright horror as it was very possible that Frodo died in the eruption.

"OH. MY. FORCE. It couldn't have happened ? The Ring is destroyed, this we're sure about now. But with all the lava around, it'll be impossible that they survived." Lux stated as he was convinced that neither Frodo nor Sam could have survived the cataclysm.

"No ! NO ! He... It was over ! It was supposed to be a happy ending ! It isn't fair !" Ahsoka cried out as she wept on Lux's shoulder.

"So the Quest _did _claim their lives. Their sacrifice will be long remembered, 'Soka. There are some things that fate can't change, no matter how hard we try. Let us not grieve them, but honor their brave act." Lux said to her as several tears escaped him while he strengthened his embrace over her.

The road back to Minas Tirith was a painful one. Merry and Pippin were visibly shaken by the apparent loss of their friends. The rest of the surviving Fellowship were also in deep emotional turmoil. After several days of travel, they've reached the White City.

"I can't believe it, Merry ! Frodo gone ? And Sam ? I was hoping so much to see them again. Why did they have to die ? I don't understand..." Pippin said to his friend while drying his tears.

"I don't understand either, Pip ! I guess there's little point in hoping that they survived by sheer luck... Now where is Gandalf running off to ?" Merry said as he was still holding on to a tiny thread of hope.

"Oh, you know Gandalf, Merry, he comes and goes as he pleases..." Pippin replied as he didn't notice anything unusual about Gandalf's haste.

Several hours later, a group of Giant Eagles landed in the Courtyard of the Citadel. To everyone's astonishment, BOTH Frodo and Sam were brought in, drained of most strength, but alive !

"Quickly ! To the House of Healing ! Make haste ! Make haste !" Gandalf shouted to the guards whom brought both Hobbits to be healed and rested from their incredible journey.

The following morning...

Frodo stirred in his sleep, opened his eyes... to his surprise, finds himself in bed with the sun's warm rays lighting the room he is in.

"Gandalf ?" Frodo asked in disbelief, remembering his fall from Moria.

Gandalf could only react by laughing with him. Soon, Merry and Pippin came to join them, and began to tell their side of the tale. Soon, a very familiar Dwarf entered the room, cheering and clapping his hands.

"Gimli !" Frodo shouted in contentment.

An Elf in white cloth appeared by the doorway, smiling at him.

"Legolas !" Frodo cried out in happiness.

Then a young man and a Togruta came through the doorway, they smiled as he quickly recognized them.

"Sir Lux ! Lady Ahsoka !" Frodo shouted again as he could barely hold his excitement, seeing that all so far aside Boromir had survived the quest.

Then another man came through, wearing exquisite clothing, smiling back at the Hobbit.

"Aragorn !" Frodo cried out in happiness.

Last, but certainly not least, his most loyal companion over the perilous journey, Sam, appeared at the doorway, looking at his friend and was glad to see that Frodo was going to be all right. Frodo looked back at him, tears risking to fall.

"How are you feeling, Frodo ?" Aragorn questioned as he approached the bed.

"Much better, thank you Aragorn. Thank you all, for having held your oath true, even in the darkest of times. The Ring is destroyed. It's done. We will know peace again." Frodo stated, being thankful for everyone's help.

"You wouldn't want to miss Aragorn's Coronation ceremony, now would you ? Come now, get changed." Gandalf said to the Hobbit as he handed him his usual clothes.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Gandalf ! Give me a few moments and I'll be with you all." Frodo said before ushering his friends out so he could change in peace.

The level of the Citadel was littered with the people of Gondor, of Rohan and even some Elves of Rivendell. Aragorn was kneeling before Gandalf while he was about to place the Crown upon his head.

"Now come the Days of the King. May they be blessed." Gandalf stated aloud as he lowered the Crown on Aragorn's head.

Aragorn turned to his friends, his future people. He could see Faramir and Éowyn together on one side, with Lux and Ahsoka by the other, with Éomer not too far.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we share in the days of peace." Aragorn said while addressing everyone before him.

Aragorn then sang the Song of Elendil in Elvish as he looked at the White Tree of Gondor, the Tree of the King, which had bloomed splendidly since Sauron's defeat.

As he walked among his people, he stopped at the Banner of Rivendell. Behind it, stood Arwen, looking at him. Elrond looked on in contentment, having accepted his daughter's choice at last. Nothing made Aragorn as happy as he was now, seeing Arwen, alive and well, ready to offer her hand to him and become his Queen. They both kissed passionately for a moment, embracing their happiness together. They walked holding hands around the crowd, finally stopping before the Hobbits, whom began to bow before the new King and Queen.

"My friends. You bow to no one." Aragorn stated before he and Arwen courteously bowed before the Hobbits, with the rest of the crowd bowing before them as well.

To say that the Hobbits suddenly felt overwhelmed was an understatement. At that point, they realized that it was them that were responsible for bringing peace back unto Middle-Earth, as unlikely as it seemed.

Gandalf was beginning to make his way back inside the Citadel to take a rest.

"_It's now or never, Bonteri ! Don't hold back !_" Lux thought to himself before he ran towards Gandalf.

"Gandalf ! A moment, if you please !" Lux said as he stopped behind him, catching his breath.

"Hmm ? Is there anything I could do for you, Sir Lux ?" Gandalf questioned as he turned to face him.

"I'm hoping that you can..." Lux said before whispering something to the Wizard's ear.

"Oh ! Well, that can be arranged. Lady Ahsoka, will you accompany us, please ?" Gandalf said to the Togruta as he motioned to her.

"What are you scheming, Lux ?" Ahsoka wondered.

"It's a surprise. You'll see." Lux answered as he opened the door towards the Steward and King's room, like the good gentleman he always is.

"Now... this is something I haven't done in a while, so I may be off the mark at points. Now, face each other. How did this go again ?" Gandalf said in confusion as he tried to recall vague details.

"What is this ? Spill it, Lux !" Ahsoka asked as she was becoming annoyed.

"We're getting married, 'Soka. Gandalf will be our Holy Man." Lux answered, suddenly feeling very nervous and his hands began to shake.

"Lux ! B-but... I...But... we don't have even wedding Rings, how w-will this work ?" Ahsoka stammered as she began to cry out of joy.

"But you do. What do you think those Rings given to you back at Lothlorien were for ? I had foreseen this even before we left Rivendell at first. Let's see here... I'll do my best to keep it as brief as possible..." Gandalf added as he tried to remember the proceedings.

"I still can't believe this is about to happen..." Lux whispered as he became more and more nervous.

"Oh ! Yes. Yes ! Now, I remember. So you two are to be joined in Holy alliance. You have the Rings ready. I doubt either of you have vows that need to be said, so we'll go straight at the main point and get things done. Right ! Lux Bonteri, do you take Ahsoka Tano as your wedded wife, to have and to hold, in richness or in poorness, in health or in sickness, as long as you live ?" Gandalf asked Lux.

"I do !" Lux exclaimed as he placed the Sapphire Ring onto Ahsoka's finger.

"Ahsoka Tano, do you take Lux Bonteri as your wedded husband, to have and to hold, in richness or in poorness, in health or in sickness, as long as you live ?" Gandalf asked Ahsoka.

"I do !" Ahsoka shouted without hesitation, placing the Emerald Ring onto Lux's finger.

"By the Powers vested in me, as Leader of the Istari Order, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife... You may embrace each other now." Gandalf stated as he made their union official.

They both hugged and kissed for what seemed like ages, but it was actually a few minutes.

"It couldn't wait, could it ? Not that I'm displeased or anything, but doing it the quick way like this does leave a bit to be desired." Ahsoka stated to Lux as they began to make their way back outside.

"As I've said before, 'Soka, I can't shake the feeling that our return to space will be turbulent at best. I've made this decision in the best interest for our future. It's very possible that we wouldn't have another opportunity like this, so I took advantage of Gandalf's service. I'll make it up to you in the future, I promise." Lux said as he walked out holding hands with her.

"Behold ! Sir Lux Bonteri and Lady Ahsoka Tano Bonteri ! Their Holy union is official at last !" Gandalf shouted to the masses as the three walked back towards the crowd.

Everyone cheered and applauded for them. The Hobbits quickly ran to them, looking up to them with grins on their faces. Ahsoka's lekku stripes took a darker shade of blue for a moment while Lux's cheeks reddened as they were a bit overwhelmed by the applause and cheer.

"Well, now that I've done you a great favor, I have one to ask of you both. I would be appreciative if you'd be willing to escort the Hobbits back to The Shire, departing tomorrow morning. Eventually, you'll pass by the village of Bree. Speak to the innkeeper, Barliman Butterbur, and ask him where my carriage of fireworks is. You'll be providing that sort of entertainment for the Hobbits back at Hobbiton, in my stead. I ask no more of either of you. It's been a great pleasure to have fought alongside both of you. I pray that your world whence you came is no longer at war. Farewell, my friends of the Stars." Gandalf said as he left to take a much needed rest.

"How about that ? I was going to ask you about this, but now that Gandalf wants us to go there, it's all the more exciting, no ?" Ahsoka said facing her husband.

"I had thought about that. I know that Merry wouldn't stop praising the Green Dragon Inn/Pub and its famous brown ale, I was going to suggest such a trip." Lux said holding his wife's hands.

"So... this trip to The Shire could be considered a Honeymoon of sorts, right ?" Ahsoka said with her typical smirk.

"It's definitely one way to see this, 'Soka. It'll be fun ! From what Merry tells me, Hobbits love parties. We better get some rest, it could be a long trip there, even on horseback." Lux said as he looked at her with the goofiest grin in a while.

The following morning, they departed with the Hobbits, bidding farewell to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer and Gamling. After about a month of travelling, they finally reached The Shire.

"Oh my Force ! They weren't kidding when they told us this place was beautiful !" Ahsoka exclaimed in surprise as she saw green hills all around her.

"Let's see here... The party will be held at that open field, around Bywater. So let's leave the carriage there." Lux suggested as he looked at the map provided by the Hobbits.

The two made their way by foot to Bag End, where Frodo dwelt. He was waiting for them, along with Sam.

"I'm glad that you came with us, both of you. As you know, there is a huge party tomorrow celebrating our return, but you two will be the Guests of Honor. Please, please, come in, come in ! I'll have some tea ready in a moment !" Frodo said in glee as he ushered his guest inside his house.

"This is a nice pl- Ow ! My montral... oohhh..." Ahsoka muttered as she didn't notice how small the inside of Hobbit homes are and bumped her montral on the ceiling.

"This looks cozy, but- whew ! Almost crashed into that chandelier... Shall we sit down ?" Lux suggested as he reached for a wooden seat, which felt a bit too small for him.

"Here we are ! The tea is nice and hot. Drink up !" Frodo said as he reached for a chair himself and took a sip.

"I still can't believe everything that Mr. Frodo and I have been through. It's been quite an adventure." Sam stated to his friends.

Over the afternoon, Sam told the two how they came across Gollum in Emyn Muil, their encounter with Faramir and the Rangers of Ithilien, his encounter with the giant spider, Shelob, and finally how he went on as far as carrying Frodo on his back to the entrance of Mount Doom.

Over the evening, all 6 were gathered at the Green Dragon, enjoying their much-talked brown ale.

"I see that the reputation of your local brew is well deserved. It's easy drinking, with a nice nutty flavour and no aftertaste. What do you think, 'Soka ?" Lux said as he took a sip.

"My impressions are similar to yours, Lux. Of all the beers I've tried so far on Arda, this is by far the best !" Ahsoka stated as she was thoroughly enjoying this particular brew.

Sam was distracted by the sight of Rosie Cotton at the counter. He quickly took a sip and decided to have a talk with her. Going by the faces made by Merry and Pippin, Sam succeeded in charming her. There would be yet another wedding to take place, sooner or later.

The next evening was even more grandiose, as most of Hobbiton was gathered at the party grounds. There was a large banner at the entrance that read : "Welcome back Frodo, Samwise, Meriadoc and Peregrin !" in huge, bright letters.

Ahsoka was busy lighting the fireworks using her lightsabers. It was the greatest show of lights Hobbits had seen since Bilbo Baggins' 111th Birthday. Lux was going around the tables, introducing himself and continuously pointing to his wife with great pride. Sam chose to stand up and make a speech.

"Now, all of you know me quite well, being the son of old Gaffer. If someone had told me over a year ago that I was going to go on a grand adventure, I would've thought them mad ! But here I am, after many sights I've seen, some truly amazing and some less so. Such as Oliphaunts and Giant Spiders, to name a few.

We wouldn't have returned out here, safe and sound, if you follow me, if it weren't for two special friends. What makes them so special, some of you may ask ? They've come from beyond the stars above ! It's hard to believe, I know. But yet here they are, our highly esteemed Guests of Honor : Sir Lux and Lady Ahsoka ! A round of applause for them, please !"

The Hobbits cheered and applauded as Lux and Ahsoka bowed politely, before resuming their duties. After a while, Ahsoka decided to take a breather and sat on a table, Lux soon joined her.

"This is quite amazing, don't you agree, 'Soka ?" Lux said as he was pleased by the good nature of their hosts.

"Yes, if only Onderon would be like this now. We'll catch up on the news using the holo-net the moment we get back on the ship." Ahsoka suggested as she turned and hugged him.

"We'll soon see. Let's enjoy the moment. I know that the party is made for Frodo and the others, but this very night, in my honest opinion, is for you, my darling wife." Lux said as he returned the hug and kissed her passionately.

"I've never been so happy as I am now, Lux. I wish that our future lives will be like this always." Ahsoka added as she made her own personal wish, looking at the stars above.

Meanwhile, on Tatooine...

Obi-Wan was deep in meditation, when his train of thought was interrupted by a holo-transmission from Yoda.

"Master Kenobi, go to Alderaan, you must. Find answers to many questions, you will. In young Luke's adoptive family for the time being, you must trust." Yoda stated in his usual way.

"Very well, Master Yoda. I'm heading there immediately." Obi-Wan said as he closed the transmission and got on his personal ship for the first time in months.

**We're pretty much done with the LOTR part of the story. While Obi-Wan makes his way to Alderaan, some important events will take place on Coruscant. Many familiar characters will appear in the next chapter. Like always, I really enjoy reviews. ****See you all next time !**


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile, on Alderaan...

Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Riyo Chuchi were discussing recent events. Since the Empire's creation, all 3 devoted themselves to plan a rebellion to thwart them.

"Well, this is becoming more &amp; more frightening. Onderon is now completely in control by the Empire. What they did to Dendup and Tandin was nothing short of barbaric !" Bail said in anger, slamming his fist on the table.

"And having assigned that bloated tyrant Blank as ruler, Onderon will not last long. It's only a matter of time before he ruins the system altogether." Mon added with concern.

"How long until Alderaan, Chandrila or even Pantora gets caught in the Empire's net ? Palpatine has orchestrated his rise to power to perfection. And now that almost all the Jedi have been killed, there's little that can be done at this time." Riyo stated in worry.

"And what about that recent report about Senator Bonteri killed in Abregado ? I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong here. It smells of forgery. For one, while I've known Ahsoka briefly, she wouldn't go down so easily, unless she was taken completely by surprise. It's been well over a year since they left for Arda. It's possible that they could be stranded there." Bail said while doubting the veracity of the report.

"But Arda is uncharted, I wouldn't be surprised that it's very primitive in terms of technology. If only there was a way to be sure of things. We don't even have the coordinates to go there, so we couldn't even rescue them if we wanted to." Mon added.

"Senator Organa ! An Obi-Wan Kenobi requests an audience with you, sir." A guard said as he approached him.

"Kenobi ? Let him through immediately !" Bail ordered.

"Senator Organa, Senator Mothma... and Senator Chuchi. It's been a while since we last met. It's unfortunate that our meetings occur upon dire circumstances. Master Yoda instructed me to come here as I would have information to give and receive." Obi-Wan said as he bowed politely before them.

"I'm actually surprised to see you here, Master Jedi. Weren't you entrusted to watch over Luke on Tatooine ?" Bail questioned.

"Luke is in capable hands, Senator. The Lars are doing quite well with him. How is Leia, by the way ?" Obi-Wan asked, reminded of Luke's twin sister.

"So far, Leia is no trouble. My wife, Breha, has her way with her. Let's hope that it stays as such. But since you're here, perhaps you can help us out with this..." Bail said pointing at the report.

"Senator Bonteri... killed along with Ahsoka by pirates in Abregado ?! That doesn't sound right. Ahsoka would be extremely difficult to kill, given her Jedi training. Something is out of place here." Obi-Wan stated in shock.

"If I can give my piece of mind, I don't recall ever hearing about any pirate activity out there. It's too remote a system. And also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but it's issued from the office of Grand Moff Tarkin, which makes me doubt even more." Riyo said as she picked out an important clue.

"Tarkin ? You mean Wilhuff Tarkin ? Well then, that definitely opens up possibilities that this report may very well be forged. I recall that he even invented false evidence during Ahsoka's trial to prosecute her. It wouldn't be out of character for him to do this. But... about having pirates in Abregado. If you'll allow me to hook out to a particular frequency, I can possibly find out for sure." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Where are you planning to gain contact ?" Mon questioned.

"Florrum. We'll have the answer there." Obi-Wan answered.

"You plan on contacting Hondo Ohnaka ?!" Bail asked in outright shock.

"Yes, Hondo and I have a bit of history together. If there is any pirate activity in other systems, he'll know about it. May I ?" Obi-Wan said as he felt sure about his idea.

"I don't agree with this, but go ahead. If he gives us the answer we wish to hear, than all the better for all of us." Bail stated as he sighed.

Obi-Wan entered the frequency and activated the holo-transmitter. It wasn't long until they were greeted by a very drunk Hondo, which surprised no one.

"Huh ? Who is this ? Oh ! Kenobi ! Ha ha ! It's been so long ! So you come to talk with your old friend Hondo, huh ?" Hondo said with an obvious slur.

"You could say that. I'm actually contacting you for information which I'm hoping you have." Obi-Wan answered politely as usual.

"Well, uh... I could give you information... but it will cost you... a fee. Several thousand credits worth of spice, let's say, huh ? So what can old Hondo tell you huh ?" Hondo asked while taking a sip of his favorite rum drink.

"Have you heard the news about Ahsoka being killed by pirates in the Abregado system ?" Obi-Wan asked, causing Hondo to spill his drink.

"What ?! Pirates in Abregado ? Ha ! Ha ha ! AH HA HA HA HA HA ! Kenobi, you're killing me, you know ? There are no pirates in the Abregado system ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Ouch !" Hondo said as he roared with laughter and fell off his chair in his drunkenness.

"So you'd say that the report here is indeed fake ?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Of course ! And besides, no pirates would be able to kill Ahsoka. She mopped the floor with my men when I tried to steal the kyber crystals from the Younglings. Remember ? Ah, those were good times, huh ? Too bad, most Jedi have been killed... What a waste, no ?" Hondo added as a fellow pirate handed him another shot of rum.

"Well, that's the answer we were hoping to hear. You'll receive your fee of spice shortly. Thank you for your time, Hondo." Obi-Wan said as he turned to the Senators.

"Anytime, Kenobi ! You know, when this Empire thing quiets down, you could come and visit old Hondo, right ? Take care now !" Hondo said as he finished the transmission.

"Now we have the proof ! Tarkin's report is indeed fake ! So it's very possible that Ahsoka and Senator Bonteri are alive and well. Hopefully, they're still on Arda." Obi-Wan said as he faced the Senators.

"Even if they are alive, Bonteri has no future... Tarkin stripped his political powers completely ! Sucked out his life savings and transferred it over to Palpatine. And he even went as far as auctioning his private estate, which is now owned by Otua Blank, the ruler of Quarzite." Bail stated as he explained Tarkin's actions against Bonteri.

"That's... not good. He will be crushed when he learns of this. All we can do now is wait. I'm setting my comlink on alert, so when they activate their ship, I'll contact them and tell them the news. I guess I'm heading back to Tatooine. Farewell, all of you." Obi-Wan said as he made his way back to his ship.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant...

Darth Vader was being summoned by his Emperor. He stood in front of him, silent for a moment.

"There has been a disturbance in the Force. Sauron the Deceiver has been destroyed. Skywalker's apprentice still lives ! We cannot allow her to meet with other lost Jedi. She must be dealt with." The Emperor stated in anger.

"Do you wish to have me deal with her personally ?" Darth Vader questioned.

"No. It must look like an accident. Go to the Coruscant Prison and find me the best bounty hunter that is still held there. When you have found him or her, I'll relay them my personal instructions." The Emperor ordered.

"As you wish, my Master." Darth Vader said as he bowed before him and left.

As Darth Vader entered the prison, he went straight to the warden's office.

"Lord Vader, we weren't expecting you. What can we do for you ?" The warden asked nervously.

"The Emperor wishes that you release the most capable bounty hunter you have here. He or she is to serve the Emperor for specific purposes." Darth Vader answered with typical coldness in his voice.

"Most capable ? Let me look up my records for a moment... Here we are ! The one Emperor Palpatine would want is this Duros. His name is Cad Bane. He is held on cell block AA-33. Corporal ! Take Lord Vader to him." The warden instructed.

Within several moments, Vader was standing outside of Bane's cell.

"Another day in this dump ! Since the Empire got created, there's no way out !" Bane muttered to himself.

"Your fortune is about to change, Bounty Hunter." Darth Vader said as he shut off the shield and entered Bane's cell.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Emperor's "lapdog" ? What do you want ?!" Bane said in arrogance.

"Freedom can be yours, if you pledge yourself to the Empire. The Emperor personally requests your services." Darth Vader stated as he paced around the cell.

"Sure, sure, if it gets me out of this stinkhole, I'll do anything !" Bane said as he made his choice.

They were almost out, but Bane stopped around the warden's office.

"Wait ! Before I leave, I want my service droid back. Let me fetch him." Bane said as he looked around for a locker with his gear.

As Bane gathered his items, he found his service droid, Todo 360, and activated him.

"Oh ! My, my, it feels like it's been ages since I've last been activated. Where are we going ?" Todo asked.

"We're going to meet with the Emperor, apparently, he wants something done by me." Bane answered.

"And what about you ? Oh my ! Clad in all black. Is there a funeral going on ? Has someone died ?" Todo questioned in slight mockery when to turned to look at Darth Vader.

Darth Vader only reacted by closing his fists in irritation.

"That biosuit certainly looks expensive. It must have cost... an arm and a leg. Ah ha ha !" Todo added with his typical sass.

"If you do not find a way to silence your insolent droid, I will." Darth Vader threatened, pointing to his lightsaber.

"Can it, Todo ! You better behave in front of the Emperor, or I'll dismantle you !" Bane muttered in frustration.

"Everyone is in a good mood today !" Todo blurted out, before shutting up.

When they entered Palpatine's office, he was looking over the state of the construction of the Death Star.

"Ah, we meet at last, Bounty Hunter." Palpatine said as he rose up from his chair.

"Cad Bane, at your service. I'll take on any job... for the right price !" Bane said while tipping his hat.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you. Your mission is as follows : Seek out the GX1 Short Hauler codenamed Phoenix. These coordinates will take you near the moon orbiting the planet of Arda. Wait for its entry into space, then use your imagination on how to deal with the passengers. They are only two : the former Senator of Onderon and a young female Togruta whom used to be a Jedi. I want them destroyed, do not fail me." Palpatine ordered.

"That wench that was with Skywalker ? It'll be my pleasure, Emperor ! I have a score to settle with that brat ! Come on, Todo. We're leaving !" Bane said as he took Palpatine's coordinates and programmed them on his wrist computer before leaving.

Meanwhile, on Felucia...

In a small hut, far from the locals, a small group of Jedi survivors made their home. Shaak Ti, Petro and Katooni shared the hut for almost 6 months since they fled Coruscant following Order 66. But a 4th member soon joined them, Captain Rex, badly wounded as he ran for his life from his fellow clones, was nursed back to health thanks to the efforts of the Jedi.

"Uhhnn... where... am I ? General Ti ?!" Rex shouted in surprise as he opened his eyes and tried to stand up.

"Do not exert yourself too much, Captain. You still need rest. Lie down." Shaak said gently, trying to calm the clone captain down.

"You weren't with the others when they attacked the Temple, right ?" Petro asked.

"No, no. I wasn't, kid. When I saw that Skywalker insulted Commander Tano behind her back and was being almost Force-choked by him, I had a mind to get out before things got really bad. But some clones saw me deserting, and I was chased down like a rabid animal. It's a miracle that I managed to escape from my brothers alive." Rex said as he recalled his dangerous escape.

"I'm happy that you're with us here, we could live here for a good while." Katooni said, relieved that this particular clone wouldn't hurt them.

"For how long, little one ? Eventually, the Empire will take this planet and we'll be forced to flee again. No one is safe, I'm afraid to say. General Ti, any news from the former Commander ?" Rex questioned.

"I believe it's been over a year since she and Senator Bonteri left for Arda, but alas, no news whatsoever, Captain. However, there was a disturbance in the Force recently and I felt her presence. She is well, so no need to worry about her... for the time being." Shaak answered.

All of a sudden, Katooni seemed to be distracted... She quickly gasped as he saw a disturbing vision. She saw Ahsoka's ship being blasted by Bane's.

"Master Ti ! Master Ti ! I had a vision ! Ahsoka was being pursued by a bad person..." Katooni exclaimed.

"The person pursuing them, can you describe him ?" Shaak asked calmly.

"He was blue, had red eyes, he seemed like a bounty hunter of sorts." Katooni replied.

"Wait a minute ! That sounds a lot like that slime, Cad Bane. General Ti, I'm sorry, but I can't sit idly by knowing Ahsoka could be in danger. Please, lend me your ship and provide me the coordinates so I can stop Bane." Rex pleaded to his superior.

"Very well, Captain. I'll lend you my starfighter. Allow me to program the coordinates for hyperspace travel first. Be careful... and good luck !" Shaak said as she helped Rex to stand up.

Rex struggled to climb into the starfighter, but after he was sat down, he immediately felt comfortable for the task at hand. After a few minutes, the ship was out in deep space.

"Don't worry, Kid. I'm coming ! You'll be all right. Gotta get there before Bane does." Rex said as he activated the hyperspace travel.

Back on Arda...

Their last day at The Shire was a pleasant one. Ahsoka and Lux had the opportunity to visit Hobbiton in its entirety. The couple have not seen a more beautiful place in their young lives. The night was soon falling and they headed back to the Green Dragon to have some much needed sleep.

"I can't believe that we're leaving tomorrow, Lux. It's been quite an adventure. I'm going to miss them, such nice people." Ahsoka said while preparing the bed and pulling the sheets.

"I agree. It's a shame not everyone is as pleasant as those Hobbits. It's quite likely they'll insist on seeing us off." Lux added as he climbed into the bed.

"Imagine seeing their faces when they see our ship. It'll be priceless. Good night, darling." Ahsoka stated as she covered herself with the sheets.

"Hey, it's something to look forward to, you know. Good night, love." Lux said while covering himself with the sheets and blowing the candle on the dresser before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, near the moon orbiting Arda...

Cad Bane had reached his destination with his private ship, the Sleight of Hand, and stationed himself where he could see anything coming out from Arda.

"Now, we wait. Todo, are the weapon systems charged up ?" Bane asked.

"It's all good to go, Mr. Bane. 100% total efficiency. These new rockets provided by our Sith Lord Client are powerful enough to break through even a Star Destroyer. Our quarry are as good as done. There's simply no way they can escape us !" Todo said while looking over the weaponry.

"It's only a matter of time until they show up. This'll be too easy ! That tailhead will regret ever crossing my path. As they say, revenge is a dish best served cold !" Bane stated as he smiled evilly.

**Almost at the finish line ! I hope everyone has enjoyed the story thus far. The next chapter will be the last one, and it's going to be very emotional. There's going to be several other interesting twists to the story. Feel free to leave reviews. You know I enjoy those. See you all on the final chapter !**


	25. Chapter 25

Back on Arda, where the Phoenix was hidden...

As Lux had predicted, the Hobbits accompanied him and Ahsoka to their ship. After she and Lux removed the twigs, branches and mud that once covered the ship, the Hobbits looked over it with extreme curiosity.

"Now there's an eye opener, no mistake !" Sam stated in shock.

"This ship really flies in the air and through the stars above ?" Pippin asked, still in disbelief.

"I was hoping you could have stayed a while longer, but I understand the need and haste to return to your own home." Merry said in disappointment.

"I guess we all owe you our thanks. You've been true to our goals ever since we left Rivendell. It's hard to believe that it's been over a year since we met with you two at The Prancing Pony. Where has the time gone ? You shall be missed dearly." Frodo stated to the two, struggling to hold back his tears.

"Don't get me wrong, all of you. You've been great friends and it really breaks my heart that we have to part ways. I'll miss each and every one of you, but especially you, Pippin. I was fortunate to have seen you gain your courage when we defended Gondor. You should be proud that, thanks to your courage and selflessness, we were able to save Faramir from Denethor's madness. That says a lot on your character. Take care... and farewell." Ahsoka said to Pippin as she knelt before him and gave a heartfelt hug, tears streaming down her face.

"It's been a great honor to have known you, fair Lady of the Stars. Have a safe voyage back. I'll miss you." Pippin said as he returned the hug and was also incapable of holding back his tears.

"It's been quite a journey, no doubt. I'm glad that I was able to inspire you to make great deeds, Merry. Now you know that size matters little, it's how you go to accomplish a goal that counts. Farewell." Lux said to Merry as he shook hands with him.

"You certainly have a way with words, my friend. I'll always remember your stories and think back on our friendship. I hope you'll be able to reach your home safe &amp; sound. Good luck !" Merry said as he looked up to Lux and smiled, trying so hard not to cry like Pippin.

The Hobbits stepped back as the engines were being primed. They could see Ahsoka and Lux waving to them from the cockpit window. Within a few moments, the Phoenix was gaining altitude towards the atmosphere and space beyond.

"No one at home will believe this ! That vessel really took off and sped off to the stars above !" Sam said in excitement as he lost sight of the ship.

Within the ship, the holo-transmitter began to beep frantically. It caught them off guard.

"Huh ? Who could be trying to contact us as we've just exited Arda's orbit ?" Lux wondered.

"The signal is coming from Tatooine. Who could be contacting us from there ? Should I answer, Lux ?" Ahsoka asked her husband as she was weary that it could be a trap.

"It wouldn't be the Hutts, that's for sure ! Perhaps you better take the call. It could be important." Lux suggested to his wife.

Ahsoka allowed contact to be made. To her surprise, Obi-Wan Kenobi's hologram appeared.

"Master Kenobi ?! Why are you contacting us from Tatooine ?" Ahsoka questioned in worry.

"Ahsoka. Lux. Thank the Force you're both alive ! I feared the worst ! I trust you've felt a large disturbance in the Force over 6 months ago ?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to keep calm.

"Yes, I did, Master ! What happened ? Where's Anakin ? What happened to Padmé ?" Ahsoka asked as she bombarded Obi-Wan with questions.

"We were betrayed, Ahsoka. Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord we've been searching for ever since the Trade Federation incident on Naboo. His true identity is Darth Sidious. He's the one who commissioned the creation of the Clone Army on Kamino. He gave the executive order to the clones to suddenly turn on the Jedi. Order 66 it was called.

Anakin was seduced to the Dark Side of the Force and became Darth Vader. I was forced to duel with him on Mustafar over 4 months ago. He is unfortunately beyond redemption, having allowed Palpatine to twist him into the very thing he swore against when he was a Jedi. Now he has become Palpatine's apprentice, he is already pursuing other Jedi as we speak.

Concerning Senator Amidala, I'll assume that you knew there was something going on between her and Anakin. I was shocked to find out that they were married in secret. Padmé has died from heartbreak, when she realized what happened to Anakin. However, not all is lost. Before Padmé passed, we were able to save her babies, Luke and Leia. Master Yoda has charged me to watch over Luke on Tatooine while Senator Organa has Leia in his care.

Your life is in danger, Ahsoka. It is imperative that you lie low immediately. You may no longer be part of the Jedi Order, but that wouldn't stop Palpatine from placing a price on your head. Be watchful !" Obi-Wan said as he explained the situation.

"I... I... I c-can't b-believe it... M-master. This is a lot for me to take in all at once. He was under our very nose... the entire time ?! I know that I never felt comfortable around him. But I wasn't sure, so that's why I never brought it up to the Council. And Padmé was pregnant ? Wow, I would have never expected this... Certainly not Anakin being the father...

And now he's a Sith Lord... I felt him killing Younglings when Order 66 occurred, but I didn't want to believe it... This... this is too much ! I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan, if I had spoken up... perhaps all of this could have been avoided... I should have never left the Order in the first place !" Ahsoka stammered as she fell on her knees and was in deep emotional shock.

"No ! You shouldn't feel responsible for any of this ! Even Master Yoda was unable to sense Sidious until it was too late. If you had stayed in the Order, it is very possible that you would have been killed like many other Jedi. By leaving the Order when you did, you were spared from the massacre.

But now Sidious in intent on hunting down any remaining Jedi, regardless whether they are still active or not ! Seek out uncharted space immediately ! It's the only way you'll be able to live." Obi-Wan added, pressing her to escape.

"Master Jedi, please excuse my interruption, we were planning to go to Alderaan. But first, I need to make a stop on Onderon and empty my bank account from there first." Lux said as he tried to change the subject slightly.

"Oh dear... About that, my good friend... I don't know how to break this to you, but while you were on Arda, Palpatine stripped you of your political powers, meaning that your life-savings, which I know a good part was inherited following your parents' deaths, is utterly gone." Obi-Wan said with a worried tone in his voice.

"WHAT ?! You're telling me that the Chancellor took it upon himself and stole 250 MILLION CREDITS ?! This... this is outrageous ! OUTRAGEOUS, I SAY ! It makes no sense ! What have I ever done to him to merit this ?! What else has he done ?!" Lux shouted in absolute anger and felt his blood boiling.

"It's worse, I'm afraid. Your private estate was also auctioned. It was purchased by Otua Blank, the tyrannical ruler of Quarzite. But wait, there's more ! King Dendup and General Tandin were killed, placing Blank in charge of Onderon. So whatever dealings you both had with Dendup... died with him. I'm so sorry !" Obi-Wan added as he noticed that Lux was about to faint.

"This is unbelievable ! Completely unbelievable. 'Soka... We've lost everything we've worked so hard for ! W-what do we do ? W-where do we go ? I've never felt so lost in my whole life !" Lux cried out in tears.

"We'll take Obi-Wan's advice, we make for uncharted space. Do you see any other options ? I sure don't ! Master Kenobi, thank you for telling us about all this. Good luck on your side of things. We'll do what we can to escape capture. May the Force be with you." Ahsoka said as she closed the transmission.

Suddenly, the holo-transmitter beeped again. Without even looking where it came from, Ahsoka accepted the transmission.

"Hello there, little lady ! It's been a while since our little encounter on Orondia. Are you ready to die ?" A cold but familiar voice stated.

"Cad Bane ! From what slime pool did you crawl out of ?! Where are you ?" Ahsoka questioned as she looked frantically for a nearby ship.

"I'm right behind you ! Oh, don't bother activating any deflector shields, I have a weapon here that is designed to pass through them." Bane answered as he approached their ship.

"How wonderful ! I lose my money, my reputation, my job ! And now it seems my very life is on the line. We're never going to be able to outrun him with this ship, 'Soka ! We're good as dead !" Lux shouted as panic began to build within him.

"You're right ! We can't outrun him ! But we can possibly outmaneuver him, track his movement while I steer the ship around !" Ahsoka shouted back.

"Mr. Bane... would now be a good time to let you know that we've only got 3 of those rockets at our disposal ?" Todo questioned.

"What does it matter ?! It takes only ONE to obliterate them ! Fire away !" Bane ordered.

The rocket was going towards them at incredible speed. Ahsoka used her Force abilities to sense the direction where the rocket was coming from and managed to sway the ship out of its path as it crashed instead in a nearby asteroid, destroying it completely !

"Todo ! What happened ?! You missed !" Bane shouted in anger.

"Well gee, how was I to know that it was going to turn that way ? I can't predict the future, you know !" Todo shouted in reply.

"Enough ! Fire the second rocket, and don't miss this time !" Bane ordered again, keeping a close eye on his target !

The second rocket managed to hit its mark, but only caused damage to the main engine and hyperdrive. The blast knocked both Ahsoka and Lux out of their chairs. The alarm began to beep, with a fast and frantic pace.

"We're hit ! Well, that's it ! It's over for us, 'Soka !" Lux cried out as he fell to his knees in despair.

"We have one other chance, Lux. Head down to the escape pod ! I'll be with you in a moment !" Ahsoka ordered as she reached for a specific panel on the console.

"W-wait ! What are you doing ?! Come on ! You are NOT sacrificing yourself for me ! I won't allow it !" Lux shouted as he tugged at her arm.

"I'm activating the self-destruct sequence, for crying out loud ! Hopefully the explosion will distract him while we make good our escape ! GO ! I'll be right with you !" Ahsoka shouted again as she pushed Lux towards the ladder leading to the escape pod.

In a moment, Ahsoka ran as quickly as she could and joined Lux. She double-checked to make sure that she didn't leave anything important behind, mainly her lightsabers.

"Lightsabers, check ! Blasters and rifle, check ! Rations and water, check ! Ok, good enough for me ! PUNCH IT !" Ahsoka shouted to Lux as he pressed the release button.

The escape pod was quickly going forward as the ship exploded moments afterwards. For a brief moment, it appeared that her ruse worked.

"Too easy. Time to collect my payment..." Bane said in contentment.

"Wait ! The scanners are picking up something ! Over there ! They're on the escape pod !" Todo cried out as he watched the scanners.

"They can't escape no more... We've got em, now ! Prepare to fire !" Bane shouted in glee.

"Uh oh. It seems that they've caught on to your ruse, 'Soka. Any other bright ideas ?" Lux asked as he noticed the scanner showing Bane's ship approaching steadily.

"Just a moment while I enter coordinates into the navicomputer. Once we'll be in hyperspace, they'll lose our signal !" Ahsoka said as she felt sweat dripping from her forehead and her heart began to beat faster and faster.

In pure panic, Ahsoka activated the navicomputer and entered completely random coordinates, with no way of knowing where they'll end up afterwards.

"'Soka ? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ?! THEY'RE RIGHT ON OUR TAIL !" Lux shouted in despair.

"Hey ! I can't go any faster than the navicomputer ! It has to make the necessary calculations before we jump to lightspeed ! Give me a break, already !" Ahsoka shouted while turning to him.

"Come on ! COME ON ALREADY, YOU STUPID PILE OF JUNK !" Lux shouted while pulling his hair in frustration.

"So long, Jedi !" Bane said as he motioned Todo to release the last rocket.

Just as Todo was about to press the button, Bane's ship was unexpectedly rocked by a blast, causing the rocket to fly right beside the escape pod, barely missing its intended target. Captain Rex had arrived just in time to save his friends.

"Commander ! You're clear for hyperspace jump ! GO GO GO !" Rex shouted through the comlink.

"Rex ! You're alive ?! Force ! Thank you ! Ok, we're outta here ! Punch it, Lux !" Ahsoka shouted in shock and relief as the Phoenix's specialized escape pod entered hyperspace and hopefully would bring them into uncharted space.

"Time to make myself scarce as well ! So long, sleemo !" Rex stated as he went into hyperspace towards Felucia.

After a few minutes, Bane was contacted by Sidious. He would not be pleased by his failure.

"Have you succeeded in killing the two ?" Sidious asked with impatience.

"No. They escaped. I managed to destroy their main ship, but their escape pod had hyperspace traveling capabilities." Bane answered, disappointed of his failure.

"And why aren't you tracking them ?" Sidious questioned.

"The coordinates entered were random, therefore making it impossible to calculate any possible trajectories." Todo answered.

"No matter. At least, they are out of our sight for good. The escape pod will have limited fuel; wherever they land next, they will be stranded. As you've only did half of what I asked you, you will received half of the fee we had discussed. Farewell, Bounty Hunter." Sidious stated before shutting off the transmission.

After several hours of hyperspace travel, Ahsoka and Lux finally entered normal space.

"Phew. We've made it ! I guess we can consider ourselves safe now. But... Lux, do these planets look familiar to you ?" Ahsoka asked while looking outside the window.

"Can't say that they do, 'Soka. Let me run a scan... Hmm. Well, how interesting ! These planets are not recorded in the Galactic Republic or the Confederacy's archives. Safe to say that we've reached uncharted space at last." Lux answered as he began to calm down and feel a bit hopeful.

"Here's another valid question, Lux : Which of these planets support life, if any ?" Ahsoka wondered.

"Let's run a bio-scan, shall we ? Ah-ha ! That blue planet there, orbited by that small gray moon. It's teeming with life forms. And it couldn't be timed any better, 'Soka. We're almost out of fuel ! Uh... scratch that... we ARE out of fuel !" Lux said as he braced himself for a possible crash-landing.

And a great crash-landing it was ! The escape pod barreled down a mountain side and as it crashed near a ledge, the force of the impact threw both Lux and Ahsoka outside as they safely landed on a ledge while the escape pod went further down to finally sink in a deep lake. They thankfully only suffered a few minor scratches and bruises.

"So... where are we ?" Lux wondered as he dusted himself off.

"It looks like Arda... but somehow I get the feeling we're on a completely different planet. Mountains and forest are everywhere... But look over there, so far off. If I didn't know better, it looks like a metropolis of sorts." Ahsoka stated as she looked over the horizon.

"At least we're safe... for the time being." Lux added as he hugged her.

"Seems that way... Well, let's get down this mountain, through those woods and try to reach that city, for a start." Ahsoka said as she returned the hug and began to make her way down the slope.

The End

**And that's a wrap ! I'm hoping you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyone can guess which planet they're on now ? I have a story in mind that explores this new development. It's going to be quite original. I have to extend my thanks to Lux's Sister. She did help me on several plot points over the story. Feel free to leave a review, folks. Expect the new story to begin to pop up hopefully next weekend. Peace !**


End file.
